TU ME ENSEÑASTE A QUERERTE
by Missreader28
Summary: Isabella Dwayer llega al Rancho Swan buscando un cambio de vida. Allí se encontrará con Edward Cullen su particular tormento. Un secreto cambió la vida de ella. Una traición marcó la de él. Secretos del pasado, un accidente y un nuevo amor que surge de manera inesperada. ¿Podrá aprender a amar de nuevo? Entra y descúbrelo.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRÓLOGO**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Charles Albert Swan falleciera después de una larga convalecencia a consecuencia de un infarto del que no pudo recuperarse. En ese momento, su hijo mayor, Charlie se encontraba en el despacho del rancho Swan acompañado del abogado de su padre, John Summers, donde acababade finalizar la lectura del testamento. Se levantó para estrechar la mano del abogado cuando este le interrumpió:

—Un momento Charlie. —Dijo Summers mientras le tendía un sobre pequeño blanco acompañado de otro más grande de color amarillo y lacrado—. Tu padre me pidió que una vez que se finalizara con la lectura del testamento te hiciera entrega de esto, que leyeras primero el sobre blanco y después el amarillo, hizo especial hincapie en eso.

—¿Que es? —Preguntó intrigado puesto que ya se había hecho mención a todas las propiedades— Creí que ya estaba todo.

—No lo sé, tu padre me lo entregó en el despacho hace un tiempo y lo único que me dijo fue que te lo debería dar una vezque hubiera finalizado la lectura, que era de caracter personal y que una vez que estos sobres estuvieran en tus manos habría finalizado todo.

—Muchas gracias John —Dijo Charlie mientras estrechaba su mano y lo acompañaba a la puerta— Por todo, ya sabes que mi padre te tenía un gran aprecio.

—Lo sé, y yo a él. —Respondió melancolicamente— Era un buen hombre—. Se miraron y sumieron en un silencio apacible recordando al difunto Charles— te dejo, ya sabes, si tienes cualquier duda al respecto de las propiedades o cualquier otro asunto no dudes en llamarme.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, que tengas un buen día. —Se despidió del licencido y se acercó al escritorio, donde su padre guardaba una botella de Coñac y un vaso, se sirvió una copa y tomando asiento se dispuso a leer el contenido de aquellos sobres— Veamos.

 _«Querido hijo:_

 _Espero que cuando termines de leer esta carta no me odies. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho en esta vida ha sido pensando en tu felicidad, o al menos eso creía._

 _Conocer a tu madre fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ella lo era todo para mí, mi vida, la razón para despertarme cada día, ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus ocurrencias, sus divagaciones... lo era todo hasta que llegasteis vosotros y completasteis mi felicidad._

 _Siempre fuisteis diferentes, desde pequeños, incluso vuestro nacimiento no tuvo nada que ver el uno con el otro. Recuerdo que cuando tu naciste todo fue tan rápido, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta tu madre te acunaba en sus brazos, sin embargo, Bill dio problemas desde el principio. Un parto largo, con complicaciones, tan duró que pensamos que tu madre no sobreviviría, pero lo hizo, se recuperó y después de unas duras semanas en el hospital pudimos volver a casa para seguir disfrutando de nuestras vidas._

 _Recuerdo vuestra infancia con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, momentos de los cuatro juntos, juegos y vivencias llenas de buenos momentos, días y semanas que dieron paso a vuestra adolescencia y a ese fatídico día en el que tu madre nos dejó. Su muerte nos marcó a todos, pero en especial a tu hermano, de hecho, creo que en ese momento fue cuando todo cambió. La tristeza nos embargó a todos, tú poco apoco te fuiste recuperando ,pero Bill se volvió más taciturno que de costumbre. Ninguno de los dos recuperó el brillo en la mirada, hasta que apareció ella: Renné._

 _En el momento en el que os vi juntos supe que todo iba a cambiar. La mirabas igual que yo miré a tu madre en su día, cuando estabais juntos el mundo desaparecía, erais tan jóvenes, estabais tan enamorados, y yo me alegraba tanto por ti que no supe ver la envidia en los ojos de tu hermano._

 _Cuando empecé a sospechar de sus sentimientos por Renné lo envié lejos, intente alejarlo lo máximo posible para que no interfiriera en vuestra relación, por eso lo mandé a Phoenix con tu tío, lo alejé de este rancho pensando que esa iba a ser la solución, pero no pensé que cuando volviera iba a cometer la atrocidad que hizo._

 _Fue en la fiesta de tu vigésimo sexto cumpleaños. La casa estaba a rebosar de gente, la música lo inundaba todo, Renné y tú llevabais toda la noche bailando, sonriendo…, hubo un momento en el que desapareciste y vi como ella salía al jardín, hasta ahí no había nada extraño, lo que me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que Bill la siguiera. Esperé pensando que solo iban a charlar, imaginando que tu hermano había salido a fumarse un cigarro y buscar algo de conversación, pero cuando pasó más de un cuarto de hora y no regresaron mi preocupación aumentó, crucé las puertas del jardín, pero allí no había nadie, me dirigí hacia las jardineras por si habían decidido sentarse, pero a medida que la música iba atenuándose en mis oídos otros sonidos comenzaron a llegarme._

 _Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero conforme me acercaba más a los establos los gritos y jadeos eran cada vez más claros. Cuando llegué la imagen que se abría ante mis ojos me llenó de furia, rabia y miedo. Tu hermano estaba medio desnudo intentando forzar a Renné que tenía el vestido desgarrado y el labio partido. Me abalancé sobre él y le separé de golpe de ella, le grité y golpeé y en un acto de cobardía le pedí que se fuera._

 _Esa pobre muchacha estaba aterrorizada, temblaba como una hoja golpeada por una ventisca; débil, llorosa, asustadiza y yo me aproveché de su debilidad. Sabía que si iba a la policía a acusar a Bill terminaría entre rejas y si te lo contaba a ti, le matarías. Me aproveché de su vulnerabilidad y la chantajeé; le dije que no la creerías, que nadie iba a creer que una joven sola y sin recursos, que todos conocían la posición de Bill, en definitiva, la asusté._

 _La obligué a marcharse de la ciudad esa misma noche, sin despedirse de ti, con sus pocas pertenencias bajo el brazo, la acompañé a la estación de autobuses y le compre un billete con destino a Washington, mis últimas palabras hacia ella fueron para recordarla que si intentaba ponerse en contacto contigo se arrepentiría toda su vida. Después volví al rancho, encerré a tu hermano en su habitación hasta la primera hora del alba del día siguiente que sería cuando volvería a Phoenix y disimulé ante ti cuando buscaste como un loco a Renné._

 _Me comporté como un cobarde, como un ser ruin y deplorable, y esa decisión me ha estado atormentado toda mi vida, cada vez que te veía sufrir por su ausencia se me desgarraba el corazón, pero no podía perder a mi familia, no podía permitir que tu hermano fuera a la cárcel por un error. Y así con ese terrible secreto he convivido todos estos años, ese remordimiento de conciencia me ha acompañado cada vez que te miraba a los ojos. Y ahora te preguntarás: ¿Por qué contar todo esto después de tantos años?_

 _Cuando Bill murió en ese terrible accidente hace ocho años intenté saber que fue de ella. Contraté a un detective y después de años de búsqueda sin frutos, hace un año conseguí lo que estaba buscando; averigüé que había sido de Renné Dwayer._

 _Ojalá pudiera darte buenas noticias, compensar todo el dolor que te he provocado a lo largo de estos veintitrés años, pero no puede ser así: Renné murió, murió hace tres años en Seattle como consecuencia de un duro cáncer. Lo siento tanto hijo, siento tanto volver a ser yo quien vuelva a causarte tanto sufrimiento, pero si te digo esto es porque hay algo más, algo que me llenó de alegría en su momento, una noticia, que espero que compense en algo todo lo que has pasado. Tienes una hija, Charlie, una hija tuya y de Renné, una hija que yo sin saberlo te negué y que espero puedas recuperar con la información que tiene el abogado en un sobre lacrado._

 _Espero que la puedas recuperar, que al menos puedas disfrutar de tu hija, aunque te hayas perdido sus primeros años. Sé que ahora mismo me odiarás, a mí por ocultártelo, a tu hermano por el vil acto que cometió, pero quiero que sepas que no ha habido ni un solo día en mi vida en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, saber que cuando te enteraras me odiarías, que tu madre jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, que por mi egoísmo e insensatez no he podido conocer a mi nieta. Tengo muy claro que lo estaré pagando como Dios crea y ese va a ser mi castigo._

 _Hijo, una vez más siento todo el daño que te he podido causar, espero que con la información que he podido recabar puedas llenar los días de tu vida de alegría, como te dije al principio de esta carta todo lo hice pensando en tu bien, porque sé que tampoco podrías haber vivido sabiéndote causante de la muerte de tu hermano._

 _Te quiero, te he querido y siempre te querré, has sido un orgullo de hijo, y estoy seguro de que serás un orgullo de padre._

 _Perdóname._

 _Charles Albert Swan._

Lágrimas de dolor, rabia e ira surcaban el rostro de Charlie, la carta estaba arrugada en su mano derecha y en la izquierda apretaba tan fuerte el vaso de coñac que de un momento a otro el cristal podría romperse.

—¡Como pudiste! —Gritó mientras estrellaba el vaso contra la pared y lanzaba contra el suelo todo los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa de roble— ¡Como te atreviste a echarla!, ¡A solapar la fechoría que hizo tu hijo!, ¿Y esperas que te perdone?, ¿Qué no te odie? — vociferó mientras miraba al techo de la habitación y la puerta se abría violentamente dando paso a la señora Cope que entró alertada por los gritos.

—¿Que pasa hijo? —Preguntó asustada la mujer.

—¡Fuera!, ¡Largo de aquí! —Respondió Charlie fuera de si a la que ha sido el ama de llave desde hace años.

—¡Tranquilízate por favor!, Dime que ocurre. —Insistió la mujer.

—¿Que qué ocurre?, ¿Que qué ocurre?, ¡Da gracias a Dios que mi padre está muerto porque si no yo mismo estaría matándolo en este mismo momento!

—¡Hijo por Dios!, no digas eso —Suplicó la mujer acercándose a él e intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¡La encontraré!, ¡Te juro que la voy a encontrar!, ¡Voy a recuperar todo lo que me quitaste!, o al menos lo que me queda.

 _ **Aquí inicio mi nueva aventura y espero que me acompañen en ella. He sido lectora en la sombra durante años y esta es la primera historia que me animo a escribir. He revisado y corregido los capítulos, aun así, espero que me disculpéis si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

 _ **Agradecería saber vuestras opiniones e impresiones sobre esta historia que ha sido escrita con mucho cariño e ilusión.**_

 _ **El prólogo y el primer capítulo de la historia serán subidos en el mismo día, pero las actualizaciones se realizarán una vez a la semana.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

—¡Un poco más!, ¡Solo un poco más, Bella! —Se animaba a si misma tras llevar cerca de un día conduciendo. Había abandonado la ciudad de Seattle el día anterior por la mañana y tras pasar la noche en un pequeño motel de carretera, la visión del cartel que anunciaba que su llegada a Tucson estaba próxima le parecía mentira.

Cualquiera en su lugar, hubiera hecho el trayecto en avión, pero ella se negaba a deshacerse de las pocas pertenencias que tenía; su vieja Chevy Pickup roja y unas cuantas cajas con recuerdos depositadas en el maletero era todo lo que poseía.

El viaje no estaba siendo cómodo. Su coche, parecía sacado del museo de la historia de automóviles; sin aire acondicionado, con una suspensión defectuosa que le hacía botar con cada obstáculo de la carretera y una radio que perdía cada dos por tres la señal, podría decirse que iba montada en un pequeño infierno ambulante. Aun así, merecía la pena; su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Un par de meses atrás, su rector la llamó para reunirse con ella. Al parecer, la semana anterior tuvo una reunión con algunos viejos amigos en la cual, él hizo referencia a su proyecto de fin de carrera basado en la crianza de animales con una dieta libre de químicos, y a alguien le interesó la idea. Con su permiso, enviaron el proyecto al Señor Swan, que así se llamaba el interesado y tras estudiarlo le ofreció la oportunidad de su vida: un puesto de veterinaria en su rancho dónde, además de cuidar al ganado, tendría total libertad para desarrollar su proyecto.

Isabella no se lo pensó y aceptó inmediatamente. Nada la retenía en esa ciudad. Su madre había fallecido un par de años atrás tras pasar una larga enfermedad en el hospital. Siempre habían sido ellas dos, viajando de un lado a otro. A su padre no lo había conocido y su madre le había dado poca información sobre él. De su etapa universitaria conservaba algunas amistades, que, tras finalizar los estudios, habían emprendido sus propios caminos.

Y así había llegado hasta allí: a un pequeño pueblecito cercano a la ciudad de Tucson, Arizona, a mil quinientas veintinueve millas del que había sido su hogar en los últimos años.

Atravesó la ciudad siguiendo los carteles que le indicaban el camino que debía seguir. Dos días atrás, recibió en su correo electrónico un pequeño mapa con las indicaciones necesarias para llegar hasta el Rancho Swan. Al parecer, todas las fincas ganaderas de la zona estaban alejadas del núcleo urbano debido a sus grandes extensiones.

Tomó un estrecho camino de arena custodiado por algunos árboles dispersos que apenas la proveían de sombra.

Una nube de polvo, provocada por su propio coche la envolvía haciendo que su vista se volviera dificultosa.

De pronto, algo frente a ella llamó su atención. Parecía que otro vehículo se dirigía en sentido contrario a ella. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor pero no lo logró pues la nube polvorienta se lo impedía.

Un destello azul junto al sonido de un claxon confirmó que no estaba sola en esa pequeña carretera. A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió muy rápido: algo en el camino hizo que su coche botara haciendo que perdiera el control del vehículo. Intentó hacerse con el control del volante, pero le era imposible. Pisó a fondo el pedal del freno, pero este no respondía.

—¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡No,no,no!, ¡Para por favor!, —Gritaba asustada mientras continuaba su pelea por recuperar el control. El claxon del otro coche se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, parecía que el otro conductor no era consciente de la situación en la que ella se encontraba.

Por más que intentaba frenar, el coche no respondía. Intentó girar el vehículo para evitar el impacto y salir de la carretera, pero no logró hacerlo a tiempo. Un fuerte golpe proveniente del lateral hizo que su cabeza golpeara el volante y su cuerpo saliera despedido hacia delante encontrando como freno el cinturón de seguridad que llevaba puesto. El sonido del metal chocando junto al pitido incesante del claxon fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

๗๗๗

—¡Señorita!, ¡Señorita!, ¿Me escucha?, ¿Puede oírme? —El sonido de una voz aterciopelada parecía llamarla desde la lejanía. Bella tenía la sensación de estar sumergida en una piscina profunda y por más que intentaba llegar a la superficie no podía.

—¡Señorita!, ¿Me oye? La ayuda está en camino. —Continuaba hablando la voz. Poco a poco, Bella abrió los ojos. Lentamente levantó la cabeza e intentó enfocar la vista. El cristal del coche quedaba cubierto por polvo y humo haciendo imposible que pudiera ver nada, cada movimiento que realizaba le resultaba doloroso, parecía que un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Notó como algo caliente rodaba por su frente, llevó la mano hasta allí y cuando la separó, observó como la palma de su mano estaba cubierta de sangre.

El sonido de alguien forcejeando con la puerta del conductor se hizo presente y de repente, la puerta se abrió dejando intuir la figura de un hombre, el cual suponía, debía ser el dueño de la voz que la estaba llamando.

—¡Dios, por fin!, ¡Esta chatarra es dura de narices!,¿Está consciente?, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el hombre, de quien solamente pudo divisar sus ojos verdes ya que el resto de su cara estaba cubierta de polvo.

—Yo..., creo que sí, pero me duele todo, —Habló Bella confundida.

—Está bien, no se preocupe, ¿puede mover las piernas?, ¿Las siente?, ¿Siente los brazos?, ¿Puede moverlos también?

—Sí, —Respondió después de hacer unos mínimos movimientos con sus extremidades.

—Vale, de acuerdo, voy a sacarla de ahí, ¿Está bien? —Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza respondió al que se estaba convirtiendo en su salvador. El hombre, introdujo sus manos para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y con un agarre firme y seguro, introdujo su brazo bajo las piernas de la chica, mientras que con el otro la sostenía por la espalda e introducía su mano bajo el brazo de ella para sacarla de allí. Con ella en brazos, caminó hasta alejarse ambos vehículos y de manera suave la depositó en el suelo.

—¿Está bien?, ¿Recuerda su nombre? —Preguntó a la vez que con un pañuelo intentaba para la sangre que manaba de su frente.

Isabella fijó su mirada en él. Cómo se fijó en un principio, sus ojos verdes la miraban llenos de preocupación. El hombre debería rondar los treinta años más o menos. Su rostro, enmarcado por una mandíbula cuadrada y una ligera sombre de barba, era serio y varonil. Su voz aterciopelada contrastaba con su porte rígido. Aunque estaba agachado a su lado, se intuía que debía ser alto, su pelo cobrizo estaba cubierto de polvo al igual que su rostro.

—¿Señorita?, —insistió—, ¿Se acuerda o no?

—Eh, esto sí. —Respondió ella llevando la mano a su dolorida cabeza—, Me llamo Isabella Dwayer.

—¿Isabella?

—Bella, solo Bella.

—Está bien Bella, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Intenta no moverte, no parece que haya daños graves pero la ambulancia debe estar al llegar y ellos te revisaran a fondo ¿De acuerdo?

Bella no respondió, aún estaba confundida por todo lo ocurrido. Miró hacia un lado y vio la parte trasera de su Chevy roja incrustada en la parte delantera de un todoterreno azul, que suponía debía pertenecer a Edward. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia él e intentó explicarse.

—Yo no…, no sé cómo…

—No te esfuerces, eso no es importante ahora, —La consoló él mientras escuchaban el ruido de las ambulancias aproximarse a ellos.

De un momento a otro se vieron rodeados del personal sanitario. A ella la inmovilizaron en una camilla y la llevaron hasta la ambulancia. Intentó llamar a Edward, pero un enfermero junto a un agente de policía estaba hablando con él.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, el olor aséptico inundó sus fosas nasales. Odiaba los hospitales y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Sitió un pinchazo en su brazo al tiempo que un líquido empezaba a fluir por sus venas, supuso que le debían haber administrado algún calmante. Poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando y una extraña calma se apoderó de ella haciéndola caer en un apacible sueño.

๗๗๗

Isabella despertó en la cama del hospital. Una enfermera se encargaba de ajustar el gotero que iba conectado a su brazo. Con la mano contraria, tocó su frente para descubrir el vendaje que la cubría.

—Veo que ya despertó, señorita Dwayer. —Le dijo el hombre rubio que ataviado con una bata blanca y una carpeta metálica se paró frente a los pies de su cama. Dirigió una mirada a la enfermera y tras un asentimiento, la mujer se marchó dejándolos solos.

—Soy el doctor Cullen, aunque aquí la gente me llama por mi nombre, Carlisle. ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabella?, ¿Recuerda lo que pasó?

—Yo… tuve un accidente, perdí el control…, creo.

—Efectivamente. Por suerte, las heridas no revisten de gravedad. Le hemos realizado una resonancia para descartar daños cerebrales, en las radiografías no se aprecian fracturas. Presenta numerosas contusiones por el golpe y un fuerte hematoma a consecuencia del cinturón de seguridad. Hemos tenido que darle algunos puntos de sutura en la frente, peor por lo demás le esperan algunos días de dolor de cabeza y dolor generalizado del cuerpo. Pasarás la noche aquí en observación y si todo va bien, mañana te daremos el alta.

—Había un hombre…, Edward, él me sacó del coche, ¿Está bien?

—¿Edward?, perfectamente. De hecho, está esperando para verte, ahora en unos minutos le dejaré pasar. ¿Quieres que avisemos a algún familiar tuyo?

—Yo…, no tengo familia, pero… venía hasta aquí para incorporarme a mi puesto de trabajo en el rancho Swan, si pudieran avisarles de lo ocurrido.

—¿Charlie Swan?, ¿Tú eres la nueva veterinaria?

—Eso parece.

—No te preocupes, conozco a Charlie. Yo me encargaré personalmente de avisarle de lo ocurrido. Dejaré pasar a Edward un par de minutos y después intentarás descansar, ¿De acuerdo?

El doctor abandonó el pequeño box. Apenas unos minutos después, Edward apareció tras las cortinas. Su cara estaba descubierta de polvo, y en principio no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Fuera de la nebulosa del accidente, Bella pudo apreciar detenidamente lo atractivo que era. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando le vio acercarse a ella.

—Ya me ha dicho Carlisle que estás bien, por lo visto no has sufrido daños graves. Habló con voz seria, un tono completamente diferente al que había utilizado con ella cuando estaban en la carretera.

—Sí. Gracias por todo si no hubiera sido por ti…, ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí. —contestó de manera cortante— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Isabella asintió. —¿Por qué coño ibas conduciendo como una loca?, ¿Es que no piensas en los demás? ¿Estabas borracha?, ¿Te parecía divertido jugar a las carreras?

Bella se quedó bloqueada ante el estallido de furia que él estaba experimentando. No entendía nada.

—¿Qué?, yo no…, no…

—¿Tú? ¡Tú eres una inconsciente que no piensa en el peligro en el que has puesto a los demás! ¡Podrías haber matado a alguien! ¡Podrías haber matado a otro conductor o a alguna familia con niños! ¿Te regalaron el carné de conducir?

Lágrimas de impotencia surcaban el rostro de la joven. Por mucho que intentaba explicarse él no le hacía caso.

—Yo no lo hice a propósito, ¡Jamás haría una cosa así!, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa a mí?, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?¡Tú eres la desquiciada que casi nos mata!

En ese momento, Carlisle Cullen se hizo presente alertado por las voces.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Edward?, ¿A qué viene esas voces? —Observó el rostro bañado de lágrimas de Isabella—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Yo?, ¡Nada!, ¡Es ella la que ha actuado como una imprudente en la carretera!

—¡Eso no es cierto!, —gritó Bella intentando incorporarse, pero un latigazo de dolor la atravesó de pies a cabeza.

—¡Tranquila!, ¡no te muevas!, —dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella e intentando calmarla ante el evidente estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba. Apretando el botón para llamar a la enfermera se dirigió a su sobrino. —¡Fuera de aquí, Edward!, jamás pensé que ibas a comportarte así. No voy a permitir que alteres la tranquilidad de mis pacientes.

Edward fulminó con la mirada a Isabella ignorando a Carlisle y enfurecido abandonó la habitación.

Los sollozos de ella se hicieron más fuertes. Nunca pensó que el hombre que la había salvado, que se había comportado de manera cariñosa y tranquilizadora con ella fuera a tratarla así. Ni siquiera la había dejado explicarse.

—Yo no lo he hecho a propósito, ¡no soy una inconsciente!, —lloraba ella.

—Tranquila, Isabella, ¡intenta calmarte! —La enfermera entró y le administró un sedante intravenoso. A los pocos minutos, Bella notó como su respiración empezaba a calmarse.

El arranque de Edward la había enfurecido. Él no sabía lo que había ocurrido y era injusto que ni siquiera la hubiera dejado explicarse.

Ella que había pensado que Edward era un ángel, acababa de descubrir que, en realidad, era un demonio.

 _ **Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Como veis estos dos parece que no han empezado con muy buen pie, veremos cómo continúa la historia.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste y me acompañéis en los próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que estáis dando una oportunidad a la historia.**_

 _ **Espero ir conociendo vuestra opinión.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo. Un saludo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

 _Era una sensación agradable. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, la ligera brisa que corría movía los mechones de pelo que escapaban de su coleta, sentada entre sus piernas y recostada sobre ese pecho duro y fuerte sentía como una sensación de placer la iba invadiendo:_

— _¡Ummm...!, Me quedaría aquí siempre —Susurró mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás._

— _Te quiero —Dijo una voz de hombre mientras depositaba un suave beso detrás de su oreja—. Lo eres todo para mí._

 _Giró levemente la cabeza y se quedó perdida en esos ojos esmeralda que la observaban llenos de amor._

—¡Isabella...!, ¡Isabella., despierta! —Alguien la estaba llamando, pero ella seguía congelada procesando la imagen que se estaba desarrollando dentro de su cabeza: ella y Edward abrazos como un par de enamorados, el mismo Edward que la había gritado como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y frente a ella encontró a dos hombres que la observaban sin saber que hacer o decir.

El más joven, alto y de pelo negro, iba ataviado con un uniforme de policía que hacía que su imagen se viera más imponente aún, pues además del traje acompañado por las esposas y arma reglamentaria, su tamaño y envergadura hacían que ya de por si se te quitaran las ganas de meterte en problemas.

El mayor tenía un aspecto completamente diferente. Vestido de manera informal; sus vaqueros, camisa de cuadros marrones y chaqueta color beige le daban un aspecto serio, sin embargo, su rostro, enmarcado por un poblado bigote castaño y un par de ojos chocolate la observaban con una mezcla de preocupación y.… ¿cariño?

—¿Isabella? Mi nombre es Charlie Swan, soy el propietario del rancho al que te dirigías. ¿Estás bien? Perdona que hayamos interrumpido tu descanso, pero parecías un poco agitada.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Encantada de conocerlo Señor Swan, aunque jamás pensé que lo haríamos de esta manera. No sabe cómo lamento todo lo ocurrido.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien y no hay daños graves que lamentar, lo que me preocupa ahora es tu recuperación. Carlisle ya me ha comentado tu estado y me ha informado que deberás permanecer esta noche en observación, después de eso iremos al rancho para que te instales y descanses como es debido, y una vez que esté todo bien hablaremos de trabajo. —Intervino Charlie que parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. —¡Ah! Y, por cierto, nada de señor Swan, aquí todos me llaman Charlie y tú no vas a ser menos —Le dijo mientras le sonreía y ella con un asentimiento de cabeza le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Siempre que usted me llame Bella.

Desde que había abierto los ojos y visto a ese hombre que la observaba atentamente, no sabía el por qué, pero ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarle. Había algo en su forma de dirigirse a ella y en su rostro que le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si le conociera de antes, pero eso era imposible. Jamás había coincidido con él, sus ciudades estaban bastante alejadas y no parecían frecuentar los mismos lugares, además no solía relacionarse con extraños, su vida había estado dedicada a sus estudios, sus empleos temporales y su madre.

Un carraspeo la hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones:

—Perdón que les interrumpa, pero debo hablar con la señorita Dawyer para poder poner fin a todo el revuelo y empezar con las investigaciones. —Habló el agente que hasta ahora había permanecido en un segundo plano.

—Por supuesto, os dejaré solos para que podáis hablar, mientras tanto, iré a buscar al doctor Cullen. Cualquier cosa que necesites Isabella házmelo saber. —Y con un guiño de ojo hacia ella y un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el oficial, Charlie Swan, abandonó el box.

—Bueno, bueno, señorita Dawyer, desde luego que su llegada será lo más comentado por aquí al menos durante unas semanas, —Comentó el agente con una mueca burlona— Normalmente nuestros visitantes no suelen hacer tanto ruido, pero ¿Dónde está mi educación? Voy a bombardearla a preguntas y ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Emmet Mcarthy y como habrá podido deducir pertenezco al cuerpo de policía de la ciudad; para ser más exactos, soy el jefe de policía.—El tono de orgullo con el que pronunció su presentación y la sonrisa que apareció en su cara mientras lo decía, hizo que la imagen de hombre de hierro tosco y serio que Isabella había dibujado en su mente se resquebrajara un poco, solo un poco, ya que seguía pareciendo un armario de tres puertas.

—Me gustaría decir que ha sido un placer agente Mcarthy, pero nunca me ha gustado meterme en líos y sinceramente, hubiera preferido conocerlo paseando por la calle y no aquí. —Intentó suavizar Bella siguiendo con el tono afable que él había adoptado.

—Está bien, empecemos: ¿Había bebido?, ¿Tomado algún tipo de sustancia antes de conducir?, ¿Durmió lo suficiente la noche anterior? —Esas fueron las primeras preguntas de una lista interminable que durante cerca de una hora los mantuvo ocupados. Bella le contó con todo lujo de detalles como aconteció todo, o al menos todo lo que recordaba, mientras que el gigante de pelo negro hacía anotaciones en una libreta.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo. Iré informándole de los avances de la investigación. Si necesito cualquier otra cosa me pondré en contacto con usted, ya tengo todos sus datos. Espero que con todo lo que me ha contado junto con la declaración de Edward podamos resolver esto pronto.

Ante la mención de Edward Cullen, Bella se tensó. Después de lo ocurrido cuando entró a visitarla, dudaba mucho que la versión de los hechos que él le hubiera podido contar a Mcarthy fuera similar a la que ella le había dicho.

—Emm..., esto..., con respecto al señor Cullen, él estuvo aquí cuando me trasladaron, y la verdad, estaba un poco alterado cuando habló conmigo, lo más agradable que me dijo fue que era una loca y...

—¡Ah, eso!, Ya estoy enterado. Las enfermeras no son precisamente discretas cuando a cotilleos se refiere. No se preocupe, Edward en ocasiones es así, pasa de ser el tío más agradable del mundo a tener un palo metido por el culo en cuestión de segundos. Le he dicho en varias ocasiones que debería mirárselo, pero... ni caso,

—Ammm... —Murmuró Isabella confundida—. Sin duda, la familiaridad con la que hablaba de él hacía parecer que lo conocía bastante bien.

—Me marcho, espero que se recupere. Como le he dicho estaremos en contacto —Y ajustándose el cinturón, la dejó sola.

Estaba siendo un día agotador.

Al rato de estar sola, Charlie Swan apareció tras la cortina apretando su stetson beige entre las manos, la vez anterior ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía. De nuevo se preocupó por su estado, estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, conversaciones insustanciales para aligerar el ambiente e intentar conocerse. Sin duda era un hombre agradable. La estuvo poniendo un poco al corriente de cómo funcionaban las cosas por allí, y de lo que se iba a encontrar en el rancho al día siguiente. Intentó profundizar más preguntando por su familia, pero la cara de cansancio de Isabella la delató, entre unas cosas y otras habían estado hablando por casi dos horas.

—Lo siento. Estás agotada y yo aquí hablando sin parar. Te dejaré para que descanses y mañana a primera hora vendré a por ti. Intentaré ver si puedo recuperar tus cosas. Ahora descansa.

—Tranquilo, ha sido agradable hablar con ust... contigo, cualquiera que nos viera desde fuera diría que es un padre cuidando de su hija, —Sonrió—, pero no es necesario que venga a por mí, puedo llamar a un taxi y...

—Eso no admite discusión Isabella, mañana a primera hora estaré aquí a por ti y no hay más que hablar, ahora duerme e intenta reponer fuerzas para mañana. En enfermería tienen mi número por cualquier cosa que necesites. No dudes en llamarme. Mañana nos vemos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por todo. ¡Hasta mañana!

Una vez que Charlie se fue, volvió a cerrar los párpados rezando por no soñar con su tormento de ojos verdes que parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarla en paz.

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, Charlie Swan se presentó en el hospital cargado con su maleta y neceser dispuesto a llevarla hacia el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Después de que el doctor Cullen la revisara por última vez recordándole que dentro de una semana debería volver para que le retiraran los puntos y prescribirle los analgésicos pertinentes, Bella se cambió y abandonó el hospital.

—Por tu cara cualquiera diría que en lugar de un hospital acabases de salir de una prisión, —bromeó Charlie.

—Para mí es como si lo fuera, odio los hospitales.

—Pues esperemos que tardes en volver a uno.

Una vez que abandonaron el edificio se dirigieron hacia el coche, un Audi Q7 blanco, que dejó a Bella un poco sorprendida, pues siempre había imaginado que en los ranchos usaban camionetas viejas parecidas a la de las películas.

—¿Ocurre algo?, —Preguntó Charlie mirándola puesto que se había rezagado unos pasos atrás.

—No, nada, es solo que... ¿Ese es tu coche?, —Lo interrogó intentando no parecer demasiado descortés.

—Sí, ¿Algún problema? Por cierto, tu camioneta está en el taller de los Black, sinceramente yo no me hubiera molestado en arreglar ese trasto, pero no soy nadie para tomar decisiones que no me incumben, la echarán un vistazo y antes de hacer nada se pondrán en contacto contigo.

—Una vez más gracias, y en cuanto al coche no ocurre nada, es solo que..., siempre imaginé que los rancheros tendrían otro tipo de vehículos. —Explicó mientras encogía los hombros y sonreía— Es una estupidez, Jejeje.

—Bueno en realidad tenemos bastante de esos, solo que me pareció más apropiado venir a recogerte en un coche más cómodo y no en una lata, que con cada bache de la carretera nos haría saltar, —bromeó.

Ambos rieron y se montaron en el coche. El trayecto lo realizaron en un cómo silencio, de vez en cuando Charlie le comentaba algo sobre la zona por la que iban circulando y las propiedades que se divisaban.

Cuando ya llevaban cerca de quince minutos en el camino, empezó a divisar a lo lejos una casa enorme de piedra clara coronada por techos de madera color caramelo. Había una gran actividad en la zona, se apreciaba movimiento de personas que deambulaban a lo largo de la propiedad. Varios coches permanecían aparcados en un lateral a modo de improvisado parking. Conforme se iban acercando pudo apreciar mejor, que lo que en un principio le había parecido una enorme casa larga, poseía una segunda planta y grandes ventanales distribuidos por toda la fachada, unos escalones planos y alargados se situaban en medio, dando paso a dos puertas de madera de roble que suponía, debían ser la entrada principal.

En lateral contrario al improvisado parking, se encontraba un enorme establo de madera con ventanales a ambos lados enmarcados por ventanas blancas y negras que dividían los cristales en cuatro partes y sobresalían de la parte superior, mientras que en la parte baja, podían verse las puertas de media hoja, del mismo tono que el resto del edificio, que deberían corresponderse con las caballerizas. Suponía que el corral debería quedar en la parte posterior a cierta distancia oculto por la casa y el establo.

Dos muros de piedra que limitaban una valla negra que les dio la bienvenida. En ella se podía apreciar unas letras de forja donde se leía SWAN'S RANCH. Ambas hojas de la valla estaban abiertas por lo que avanzaron sin problema.

—Impresiona ¿verdad? El rancho lleva en la familia algo más de cien años, mi tatarabuelo compró las tierras y mi bisabuelo lo levantó e hizo de él lo que es hoy en día, mi padre continuó con el legado y después me tocó a mí. —Le explicó mientras aparcaba el coche.

—Imagino que sus hijos serán los encargados de continuar con la tradición familiar.

—No, no tengo hijos —El tono serio de su voz al contestar le hizo ver a bella que había metido la pata.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía, no he querido ser indiscreta, solo imaginaba que...

—No te disculpes, no tenías que saberlo. Algún día podré explicarte la historia de mi vida para que lo entiendas.

Y sin más bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la casa principal. Subieron los escalones y entraron en un amplio recibidor, cuyas paredes claras contrastaban con la madera oscura del techo, atravesado por vigas del mismo tono de madera horizontal. Una alfombra de un tejido similar al esparto refinado ocupaba todo el suelo hasta finalizar con una mesa redonda coronada por un amplio jarrón de flores blancas. Toda la decoración estaba pensada para contrastar los tonos marrones de los suelos y techos y la gama de blancos y beiges que llenaban las paredes y alfombras.

Los muebles eran casi todos en tono oscuros jugando con la gama de tonalidades, la mayoría de madera barnizada, tanto la mesa redonda, como el recibidor que se encontraba en un lateral, algunos adornos en forja negra tales como la lámpara de pie y percha que estaban en la entrada. Aunque pudiera parecer un lugar sombrío el gusto con el que todo estaba decorado le aportaba una gran calidez.

—Ya estamos aquí, —Sonrió Charlie—, Aunque la estructura de la casa es la original, tanto el interior como los establos han sufrido ciertas remodelaciones, más tarde cuando te hayas instalado y descansado algo haremos un tour por ella. —Explicó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Iba a continuar hablando cuando la voz de una mujer mayor los interrumpió.

—Así que tú eres la jovencita que tanto revuelo ha causado. Tenía ganas ya de conocerte. —Dijo una mujer algo mayor, con su pelo canoso recogido en un moño mientras la abrazaba, —Mi nombre es Emily, aunque aquí todos me llaman Sr Coope, pero a ti te lo prohíbo, ya era hora de que otra mujer viniera a esta casa, tanta _tontosterona_ o como se diga me tenía loca.

Isabella le agradeció el gesto de cariño correspondiendo con una sonrisa, aunque debería sacar de su error a la mujer. Ella no iba a quedarse en la casa principal, según tenía entendido, viviría en una de las cabañas destinada a los empleados.

—Un placer conocerla Emily, soy Bella y será un gusto...

Iba a continuar hablando cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y unas pisadas la distrajeron. Alguien se acercaba a ellos, de pronto escuchó la voz de la última persona que hubiera querido encontrarse allí:

—Que bueno que has llegado Charlie, tengo que comentarte algo que he... ¡TÚ!, —Gritó un Edward Cullen sorprendido por su presencia en la casa.

—Edward, te presento a Isabella Dawyer, nuestra nueva veterinaria. —Dijo Charlie mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la joven y se acercaban al vaquero de ojos verdes. —Isabella, este es Edward Cullen, nuestro capataz y mi mano derecha en todo, aunque creo que ya os habéis conocido.

Charlie y la señora Coope se miraron intentado ocultar algún chiste entre los dos mientras que Bella y Edward, por otro lado, se acuchillaban con los ojos. Sin duda él era la última persona que esperaba encontrar allí, y por lo visto el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero al parecer y por lo que había dicho el señor Swan, ese iba a ser el primero de muchos encuentros.

 _ **¡Oh, oh!, parece que Edward se ha llevado una pequeña sorpresa. ¡Entre estos dos van a saltar chispas!**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que habéis decidido dar una oportunidad a esta historia ya sea leyendo, comentando, siguiéndola o añadiéndola a favoritos.**_

 _ **Como comenté en el prólogo las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana, en principio los viernes.**_

 _ **Espero seguir conociendo vuestra opinión a través de los reviews**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

6


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

El cruce de miradas entre ambos continuaba:

—¿Nueva veterinaria dices? —Preguntó Edward sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Exacto, Bella trabajará con nosotros para cuidar de nuestros animales y hacer que su crianza sea más natural a través de un control alimentario con menos productos artificiales y fertilizantes, ya te lo había comentado. —Apuntó el ranchero.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, solo que no pensé que sería alguien como ella. —Esa última afirmación hizo que Isabella despertara.

—¿Te importaría dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?, Puede que no nos hayamos conocido en las mejores circunstancias, pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarme como lo estás haciendo. No me conoces, no sabes como soy y mucho menos mi manera de trabajar. Te puedo asegurar que las idea que te has hecho sobre mí es completamente errónea. —Apuntilló ella enfadada.

—Perdone usted, señorita. Lo único que espero es que su manera de trabajar sea... digamos... menos alocada que su manera de conducir.

Isabella iba a responder cuando Charlie lo interrumpió:

—Chicos, Chicos, vamos a relajarnos ¿De acuerdo?, —intentó mediar—. Está claro que habéis empezado con mal pie, pero creo que debido a que vais a trabajar en el mismo sitio, y a pasar bastantes horas juntos lo suyo sería que hicierais borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿No creéis?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema. —Dijo Isabella con la boca pequeña—. Siempre que él esté dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. —Desafió.

Edward bufó, pero sopesando la situación tendió la mano hacia ella y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, capataz del rancho. Encantado de conocerla.

—Igualmente. Bella Dawyer, veterinaria, —Dijo estrechando su mano.

Aunque en un principio pareciera que todo había quedado solucionado, el tono con el que ambos se presentaron dejó claro que ninguno había sido del todo sincero. Charlie hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y continuó.

—Bueno, será mejor que te enseñemos tu habitación Bella. —Ante esta afirmación, ella aprovechó para aclarar esa confusión.

—Perdón, pero tenía entendido que me alojaría fuera de la casa principal.

Fue Edward el que habló entonces:

—En un principio así iba a ser, pero no contamos con que la familia de Tyler llegaría antes y las cabañas están todas ocupadas. —Tal parecía que comunicarle esa noticia le producía cierto placer.

—Exactamente, —dijo Charlie—. Hubo un pequeño problema y te alojarás aquí, pero tranquila, no eres el primer trabajador que lo hace, Emily vive también aquí, la casa es demasiado grande y podrás tener tu propio espacio si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—No, no, por favor, yo solo, no quiero que haya malentendidos.

—Puede que seamos un poco "paletos", pero no somos tan retorcidos. —Como siempre Edward aprovechó para dar la puntada.

—Chicos, creí que esto ya se había solucionado. —Terció Charlie.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Dijo Bella mientras fruncía el ceño al vaquero.

—Charlie, será mejor que acompañes a Bella a su habitación. —Intervino la señora Coope que hasta ahora se había limitado a observar con una sonrisa en la cara la situación. —Edward, hijo, ¿Serías tan amable de bajar el equipaje de Bella?

—Sabes que soy muy servicial. A ti no puedo negarte nada, guapa. —Se dirigió el joven hacia Emily depositando un beso en su frente y abandonando la entrada para dirigirse al coche.

Charlie y ella subieron las escaleras que estaban al fondo del recibidor y se dirigieron hacia un pasillo con varias puertas. Había diferentes cuadros dispuestos por las paredes en los que se representaban imágenes campestres y de caballos. Se pararon frente a una puerta situada en la mitad y al abrirla, Isabella se quedó impactada. La habitación era enorme, una gran cama blanca la presidia, sobre ella cuatro almohadones mullidos y una manta color caramelo. El juego de colores seguía la misma tónica que los que había visto en la entrada: marrones claros, beiges, tonos caramelos y blancos. En el suelo, una amplia alfombra te invitaba a descalzarte. Los muebles eran de madera envejecida, tanto el cabecero de la cama, como ambas mesitas de noche presentaban betas claras y oscuras. Frente a la cama un enorme ventanal hacía que la instancia estuviera llena de luz. Al fondo estaba un armario de cuatro puertas que compartía espacio con un enorme espejo de pie y al lado suyo una puerta que daba paso a lo que ella suponía debía ser el baño. Un sillón de mimbre y una cómoda compartían espacio con el resto de los muebles.

—Por tu expresión puedo deducir que la habitación es de tu agrado. —Apreció Charlie.

—Es..., es... perfecta, me encanta. —Dijo sonriendo.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se giraran, allí estaba Edward con su equipaje.

—Servicio de habitaciones, —intentó bromear—. Imagino que de colocarlo ya te encargarás tú.

—Te dejo para que te instales, cualquier cosa estaré abajo. Os dejo chicos. —Se despidió Charlie abandonando la habitación. Edward continuaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, Isabella al ver que no se marchaba le preguntó:

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Yo?, no, estoy esperando mi propina. Como buen botones, me merezco una. —Dijo de manera mordaz—. Espero que seas generosa.

—¿En serio?, Yo no te pedí que me subieras nada, así que ya te estás largando, no creo que estar en mi compañía sea tu pasatiempo favorito.

—¡Auch!, Uno intentando ser amable, y tú vas y rompes mi pobre corazón. Creía que íbamos a ser amables el uno con el otro. ¿Puedo ayudarte a ordenar tu ropa interior...?, Ese si que sería un buen pasatiempo.

—¡Fuera! —señaló Bella con el dedo.

—¡Tranquila pequeña!, No te enfades que te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo, ya me voy. —Y sin parar de sonreír se giró y salió de la habitación.

—¡Serás...! —Isabella se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y llevó sus manos a la cara—¡Edward Cullen, esto va a ser la guerra!

Bella estuvo ordenando su habitación hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando esta llegó bajó hasta el comedor donde había dispuestos tres servicios. La estancia era amplia como todas las demás, el suelo oscuro, contrastaba con el techo blanco de donde colgaban dos amplias lámparas, las mesas y sillas eran de madera envejecida, combinando adornos en tonos azules, un gran ventanal, desde dónde se podía ver parte de la finca, se situaba rente a la mesa. Al parecer, en principio iban a cenar junto con Edward, pero unos asuntos habían hecho que se ausentara, aunque debería estar presente para la cena según le comentó Charlie. La comida transcurrió con total tranquilidad. Emiliy la puso al corriente de todos los cotilleos tanto del pueblo como de los trabajadores del rancho, aunque ella no conocía a nadie aún, asintió y mostró interés por todo lo que la mujer le contaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer el señor Swan la condujo por toda la casa para que la conociera. Fue un tour guiado donde pudo familiarizarse con cada una de las estancias.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, una fotografía sobre el escritorio llamó su atención:

—¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó señalando el retrato de los tres hombres. Los tres eran de ojos marrones y muy parecidos, de hecho, el que estaba situado a la derecha, suponía debía ser Charlie cuando joven, pues se parecía mucho.

—Mi padre, mi hermano y yo. Fue el día que recibimos nuestro primer caballo. Estábamos muy contentos y mi padre se mostraba orgulloso de nosotros, pues con quince y trece años, montábamos como profesionales. —La mirada de el ranchero al recordarlo y su tono de voz eran nostálgicos.

—Debíais estar muy unidos, parecen buenas personas, ¿Dónde están?, —Interrogó Isabella.

—Murieron. Los dos. Bill, mi hermano hace años, y mi padre algunos meses atrás. Un consejo Bella, nunca te fíes de las apariencias, a veces, una cara agradable puede ocultar a una persona dañina detrás. Será mejor que continuemos.

Las palabras de Charlie la dejaron confundida, por un momento había parecido que hablaba sobre sus familiares, pero en la foto del escritorio parecían tan unidos y felices...Charlie era un buen hombre, pero cada vez tenía más claro que su vida no debía haber sido fácil, y sin duda parecía ocultar algún que otro secreto.

Cuando Isabella se quiso dar cuenta, se estaba preparando para bajar a cenar. Había sido una tarde interesante, además de recorrer la casa había podido conocer mejor al hombre que desde hoy en adelante sería su jefe. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, recordó que Edward Cullen los iba a acompañar esa noche y sin quererlo se estremeció.

Llegó al comedor en el mismo instante que él entraba por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigía hacia Emily con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres en la mano:

—Para ti, preciosa. —La piropeó mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla y le entregaba las flores.

—¡Zalamero!, Ya sabes que me encantan estos detalles, pero deberías haber traído otro más, seremos dos señoritas cenando esta noche. —Le regañó la mujer cariñosamente mientras miraba hacia Bella.

—Es cierto, se me olvidó. Será por la costumbre, pero estoy seguro de que Bella sabrá perdonarme, ¿Verdad?, Además no podía arriesgarme a traerle flores sin saber si era alérgica o no. —Intentó excusarse con una fingida mirada inocente.

—No hay problema. Son preciosas Emily, y para tu información, Edward, a la única cosa que soy alérgica es a los cacahuetes, no sé, por si algún día se te ocurre ofrecerme algunos.—Sonrió de manera irónica.

—¡Oh!, Pues eso sí que lo tengo que saber yo señorita. Seré la encargada de alimentarte, así que, a partir de ahora, cuidado con los frutos secos. —Comentó la señora Coope mientras la agarraba del brazo y la conducía a su sitio. En ese mismo instante apareció Charlie Swan:

—¿Listos?, Emily..., estamos deseosos de saber con que nos vas a deleitar esta noche.

—Pues no se hable más. Bella acompáñame a por las cosas, hija, si no te importa, y vamos a cenar.

—Por supuesto. —A los cinco minutos ambas aparecieron con una fuente de ensalada y un sabroso asado que todos atacaron famélicos.

—¿Edward, todo arreglado en la zona del vallado? —Ese era el asunto que había impedido que el joven los acompañara al mediodía.

—Sí, aún no me explico como pudo hacerse ese agujero. Todo indica que el alambre fue cortado, por suerte el ganado no estaba allí pastando. Intentaré preguntar a los chicos por si hubieran visto algo fuera de lo normal.

—Perfecto entonces, así mañana tendrás toda la mañana para enseñarle a Bella las tierras.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

—Lo que habéis oído. Yo mañana tengo que ir al pueblo a resolver unos asuntos en el banco, y Bella tiene que conocer el terreno cuanto antes, además, mañana ya habrá podido reponer fuerzas y estará lista, y nadie mejor que tú para enseñárselo.

—Pero..., pero..., tengo que supervisar…—Intentó excusarse Edward sin éxito ya que Charlie lo interrumpió.

—Seth podrá ocuparse sin problemas de todo mientras que estás fuera, volveréis antes de la media tarde y podrás comprobar que todo siga en orden. He pensado que Bella podría montar a Zafrina, es una yegua dócil y os facilitará las cosas.

Ante dicha afirmación Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir y acatar las órdenes de su jefe, clavó su mirada en ella y preguntó:

—¿Sabes montar?, Espero que sí porque el recorrido en coche sería mucho más tedioso ya que tendríamos que parar cada dos por tres y no podríamos llegar a todas las zonas.

—Sí, bueno, no soy una experta galopando, pero estuve un verano entero trabajando como ayudante del veterinario en una escuela de equitación y los monitores nos daban algunas lecciones en sus ratos libres, creo que podré ensillar un caballo y dar un paseo. —Intentó parecer segura en sus palabras, ya que, aunque durante ese verano había visto a un montón de niños montar y ensillar a sus caballos, sus lecciones se habían reducido a tres clases esporádicas.

—Mientras sepas mantenerte arriba no habrá problema, de lo demás ya nos encargaremos nosotros. —Murmuró Cullen.

Habiendo aceptado lo dispuesto por el señor Swan continuaron con la cena y se deleitaron con la tarta de queso casera de Emily. Isabella insistió en ayudarla a recoger las cosas, pero la señora Coope no se lo permitió. Se despidió de los presentes y antes de poder dirigirle la palabra a Edward, éste en tono serio le dijo:

—Te espero mañana a las siete en las caballerizas, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, la puntualidad es muy importante. Lleva ropa y calzado cómodo y no te olvides de un sombrero, no querrás que esa linda cabecita adornada por ese apósito se derrita bajo el sol. ¡Hasta mañana!, ¡Descansad! —Se despidió abandonando la mesa.

—¡Buenas noches chicos!, —Respondieron Charlie y Emily.

Isabella tardó en reaccionar. Estaba claro que a Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ser el encargado de enseñarle la propiedad. Si una cena con él había sido extraña, no quería pensar como sería pasear con él a solas durante un par de horas, Eso duraría el paseo ¿No?, ¿Cuánto se tardaría en ver todo el rancho? Despidiéndose subió las escaleras, rezando para que el día siguiente no fuera tan desastroso como se presentía.

 _ **La convivencia entre estos dos tiene pinta de ser un poco difícil. Veremos si un tranquilo paseo por el rancho puede calmar el ánimo de ambos ¿O no?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que estais dedicando un ratito para leer la historia, así como para comentarla, seguirla o añadirla a vuestros favoritos.**_

 _ **Espero y agradeceré saber vuestra opinión en los reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

6


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

A las 6.30 a.m. Isabella estaba en la cocina del rancho saludando a Emily mientras que ésta preparaba el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, Emily!, Eso huele delicioso. —El aroma que se respiraba en la cocina hizo rugir sus tripas—. Lástima que no pueda quedarme a desayunar. No quiero que _"Don puntualidad"_ se enfade y venga a llevarme de las orejas, —bromeó.

—¡Ah, no!, Tú no te vas de aquí son probar mis tortitas. Os espera un largo día cabalgando y tienes que llenar ese estómago, así que aquí tienes. —Dijo depositando un plato de jugosas tortitas cubiertas con miel y una humeante taza de café—. Además, tengo que terminar de preparar vuestro almuerzo para que os lo llevéis, y por Edward no te preocupes, puede parecer un ogro, pero es un buen hombre, dale una oportunidad. —Aconsejó la mujer.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno y cargada con todo lo que la Señora Coope había preparado, Isabella se dirigió a los establos.

Ataviada con botas de media caña, leggins negros, camisa vaquera y sombrero, entró en las caballerizas buscando al que iba a ser su guía turístico ese día. Lo reconoció al instante. Estaba de espaldas, cepillando un alazán negro; su camisa de cuadros rojo y negros y los pantalones vaqueros parecían estar hechos a su medida. Conforme se acercaba, escuchó como le estaba hablando al caballo.

—Llego antes de tiempo, puntual como me dijiste. Espero no interrumpir vuestra conversación... —El caballo relinchó ante su presencia y Edward volteó a verla.

—¡Buenos días a ti también!, Veo que por una vez en tu vida me has hecho caso. —Dijo repasando su atuendo de arriba abajo. —Parece que una vez más, Emily se ha encargado de alimentarnos.

Isabella se encogió de hombros ante su apreciación y le entregó la comida para que las guardara en las alforjas del caballo.

—Una pregunta, ¿Cuánto durará exactamente el paseo?, Digo... es mucha comida para que sea simplemente un tentempié para la mitad del camino. —Apreció la joven.

—Lamentablemente tendrás que estar conmigo casi todo el día. La propiedad es bastante amplia y pretendo que lleguemos hasta el último vallado para comprobar si hay algún otro daño. Iremos, pararemos para comer y después volveremos rozando la media tarde seguramente. Te espera un día entero en mi agradable compañía. —Ironizó.

—Eres tan…. —Isabella no pudo continuar ya que una voz detrás de ellos acompañada del sonido de unos cascos de caballo los interrumpió.

—¡Edward!, Aquí está Zafrina, cepillada y ensillada para la señorita. —Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros la guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo, mientras que se acercaba a ellos con un yegua color café con leche y crines negras.

—Gracias Seth. Esta es Bella, la nueva veterinaria, y él es Seth, mi ayudante y mano derecha. —Los presentó mientras que el recién llegado y ella se sonreían. —Te dejo al mando, encárgate personalmente de supervisarlo todo, probablemente llegue hoy parte del pienso que pedimos, que lo descarguen y repartan en las caballerizas y si puedes dejar las cartillas de los animales en la mesa del escritorio para que Bella pueda echarlas un vistazo cuando volvamos o mañana. Cualquier cosa, llevo el móvil, aunque ya sabes que puede fallar la cobertura.

—Entendido Edward. Disfrutad del paseo. Un placer conocerte Bella, seguro que nos veremos a menudo. —Se despidió Seth mientras hacia una lista mental de todo lo que le habían ordenado.

—¡Igualmente!, —sonrió Bella, y mirando a Edward añadió— En un minuto de conocerlo, le he cogido más aprecio que a ti en día y medio.

—Más vale que ajustes la montura de Zafrina y salgamos de aquí, —la ignoró.

Ambos montaron en sus respectivos caballos y abandonaron el establo. Al principio, Bella se sintió un poco incómoda pues hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba, pero en cuanto pasaron unos minutos se acostumbró a la sensación.

A medida que se alejaban de la casa pudo observar como estaban distribuido los diferentes corrales, vacas y caballos estaban dispuestos de manera separada. También había algunos cuantos animales de granja que se encontraban en un pequeño granero, según le comentó Edward, eran criados para el propio abastecimiento del rancho: huevos, carne de cerdo, pollos...

Le llamó la atención ver como un grupo de pequeñas casitas se disponían al lado de un camino que discurría paralelo al rancho. Al parecer eran las viviendas de algunos de los trabajadores. Según su acompañante, el padre de Charlie cedió ese terreno para la construcción y así facilitar el desplazamiento y alojamiento de los asalariados fijos que tenían allí, aunque en temporada alta, también servían para alojar a los temporeros que se distribuían entre las casas libres y la casa principal si no había espacio suficiente.

—¿Tú también vives ahí? —Preguntó Bella mientras que iban cabalgando tranquilamente. El tiempo era agradable y una leve brisa suavizaba la temperatura.

—No, mi cabaña es la única que está dentro de la propiedad. Por comodidad, si hay alguna urgencia estoy más cerca.

—Y, ¿Sueles cenar a menudo en la casa principal o lo de ayer fue algo excepcional?

—Por insistencia de Emily ceno con bastante frecuencia allí. Tiene la absurda teoría de que si no lo hago moriré de hambre. Ignora que puedo alimentarme solo sin problemas, pero le hace feliz tenerme allí con Charlie y ella. Ella es como una madre para Charlie y su padre también la apreciaba mucho, no es una empleada más.

A Isabella le parecía extraño estar teniendo una conversación tan normal con Edward. Los comentarios mordaces habían desaparecido, eran dos personas normales teniendo una conversación normal.

—Y tú, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

—Un cambio de vida. Alguien le habló a Charlie sobre mi proyecto y le interesó.

El capataz asintió ante su respuesta y continuaron con su paseo. Habían dejado atrás algunos árboles frutales y un pequeño huerto. El rancho tenía de todo. Aunque en principio parecía una zona seca, algunas de las hectáreas eran más verdes y se podían permitir el cultivo de algunas hortalizas, todo se debía a un pequeño lago que estaba en la parte más alejada de la propiedad y que ayudaba al abastecimiento de agua. No obstante, había un amplio sistema de riego y canalización distribuido.

Edward iba explicándole todo, desde el tipo de tierra que pisaban, los matorrales que les rodeaban, el tipo de flora y fauna de la zona, las zonas destinadas al pasto de los animales del rancho... hablaba con pasión y entrega de todo ello, parecía que se había criado allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?, Cuando hablas... es como si... pertenecieras a este sitio. —Indicó ella.

—Mis padres eran de aquí, aunque se fueron a Nueva York muy jóvenes, yo llevo trabajando seis años en el rancho.

—¡Vaya!, ¿Cómo un urbanita de Nueva York termina siendo capataz de un rancho? —La respuesta anterior la había sorprendido. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos que él perteneciera a la ciudad de los rascacielos, por su apariencia nadie podría averiguarlo.

—Al igual que una veterinaria de ciudad recién graduada termina aquí. A veces la vida es la que decide por nosotros. ¿Ves eso de allí?, Estamos llegando al lago, aprovecharemos para comer y darle descanso a los caballos. —Estaba claro que no quería profundizar más en ese tema.

Desmontaron y dispusieron todo lo que Emily los había preparado: empanad fría, bocadillos, algo de queso y fruta y un par de botellas de té helado. Comieron mientras que Alistair y Zafrina bebían agua.

—Alistair es hermoso. Su porte, su forma de cabalgar, es impresionante. —Admiró Bella mientras comían.

—Sí. Es un caballo especial. Cuando llegó al rancho nadie podía domarlo ni montarlo, tiró a cinco hombres al suelo antes de que alguien pudiera permanecer más de treinta segundos sobre él. —A Edward le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba del animal—. Yo tan solo llevaba cinco días aquí cuando él llegó. Cada vez que me acercaba parecía que se tranquilizaba, Charlie se dio cuenta y me dijo que si conseguía domarlo podía quedarme con él, eso si, con la única condición de que pudiera usarlo como semental. Y así fue, me acerqué, no sé cómo lo hice, simplemente avancé despacio, él dejó de encabritarse y me subí en él.

—¡Es increíble!

—Desde ese día soy su jinete y él el mejor semental de la zona. De hecho... está deseando montar a Zafrina—. El caballo relinchó como si confirmara las palabras de su dueño.

—¡Eres un bruto!, ¡Zafrina está aquí y tiene sentimientos! —rio Bella.

—¡Por favor!, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —bromeó—. Es un animal, no puede ofenderse.

—Te recuerdo que tú estabas hablando con tu animal cuando llegué esta mañana, ¿Sueles tener muchas conversaciones con él? —Estaban bromeando como nunca pensó que pudieran hacerlo.

—Algunas. Tenemos caracteres parecidos, nos entendemos bien, y oye, Alistair da muy buenos consejos.

—¿En serio?, Es bueno saberlo. ¿Sabes?, ahora mismo no eres tan desagradable. Quizás el truco para hablar contigo es hacerlo con el estómago lleno —Insinuó Bella arqueando las cejas.

Tan ensimismados estaban en la charla que no escucharon como alguien se acercaba a ellos hasta que las palabras del intruso les sorprendió.

—No sabía que este era tu nido de amor, Cullen. Tengo que reconocer que te lo sabes montar: comida, mantel, la luz del sol, una chica bonita…, no te tenía por un tipo romántico.

El hombre que les había interrumpido iba a lomos de un caballo. Su cara redondeada y su tez blanca le daban un aspecto joven, sin embargo, el tono de sus palabras y su expresión hacían que le envolviera algo oscuro que estremeció a Isabella. La expresión de Edward se endureció al momento y se levantó al momento hablando con un tono furioso.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Alec?, ¡Ya te estás largando inmediatamente!, Esto es una propiedad privada. —Los puños de Edward se apretaban fuertemente mientras discutía con el recién llegado—. ¡Tienes dos minutos para largarte si no quieres que llame a la policía!

—¡Tranquilo!, Solo estaba dando una vuelta por la zona y me pareció ver algo interesante. Una pareja de tortolitos disfrutando de un picnic, pensé que llegaría para disfrutar del postre, pero creo que mi presencia…ha alterado vuestros planes. —La mirada sucia que le dedicó a Isabella hizo que Edward se enfureciera más, a punto estuvo de ir y tirarlo del caballo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—¡Edward, por favor, tranquilízate! —Bella lo estaba sujetando evitando que se le fuera encima. Si las miradas matasen, el tal Alec ya estaría muerto puesto que Edward lo estaba fulminando con los ojos.

—¡Escúchame!, Si me llego a enterar que tú o alguno de los tuyos vuelve a cruzar la valla, tendréis problemas. ¡Estamos hartos de vuestras intrusiones! El lago es de los Swan y eso por más que os pese no va a cambiar, y más vale que los agujeros que han aparecido en el alambrado tampoco sean cosa vuestra, si descubro que es así, la cosa se va a poner muy fea.

—Está claro que necesitas un buen polvo, tío. —Dijo Alec desde su caballo— Estás amargado. ¡Haz tu trabajo bien, preciosura!, ¡Quita el estrés a este pobre hombre! —Insinuó con una mirada llena de lujuria hacia Bella.

—¡No la mires!, ¡No la toques!, ¡Ni te atrevas a respirar el mismo aire que ella!, ¿Me has oído, Alec?, Si te acercas…, si la tocas... ¡Te partiré las piernas!, ¿Me escuchas?

—¡Edward, para!, ¡Para, por favor! —Estaba desatado. Si ese hombre no se iba, ella no podría sujetarlo.

—Me largo. —Espetó tranquilamente Alec—. Tú y tus amenazas no me dais miedo. Nada de esto es tuyo Cullen, y ese viejo no durará mucho. Algún día, esto será nuestro. Por cierto, a Jane le encantará saber que tienes una nueva amiguita. —Y con esas últimas palabras azuzó al caballo y se fue.

Edward seguía furioso, caminaba de un lado para otro mascullando improperios y pasándose nerviosamente las manos por el pelo. Estuvo así durante unos minutos. Isabella a su lado, intentaba darle su espacio para que se tranquilizara, la atmósfera de paz se había roto. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado la miró y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, aunque debería ser yo quien te lo preguntara, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿Quién era ese Alec?

—Alec Volturi es el hijo de Aro Volturi, el propietario del rancho colindante. Son gente despreciable, sin escrúpulos. Andan detrás de Charlie o mejor dicho detrás del rancho. Estas tierras son mejores, más húmedas como ya has visto, se les puede sacar más partido. Las suyas son un secarral, tienen un montón de gastos en agua y electricidad, gestionaron mal sus recursos naturales y saturaron las tierras y ahora ansían éstas. No quiero que te acerques a ellos, si ves a Alec quiero que te des la vuelta y abandones el sitio donde estés, ¿Me has oído? No estoy bromeando Isabella. —Dijo seriamente mientras la agarraba por los brazos—. Son gente peligrosa.

—¡Está bien!, No te preocupes, me ha quedado claro. Además, ese tipo no me ha gustado. —Asintió Bella—. ¿Esa tal Jane... es una Volturi también?

—Es su hermana, —contestó.

—¿Ella... y tú...? —La manera en la que Alec había insinuado que a esa mujer no le gustaría saber la situación en la que ambos habían sido sorprendidos hizo que Bella sospechara que entre ambos hubiera algún tipo de relación.

—¡No!, ¡Por supuesto que no! Jane se ha insinuado un par de veces. pero nunca la he hecho caso. Será mejor que nos vayamos, el estúpido de Alec nos ha amargado la comida y no me estoy seguro de que no vuelva por aquí.

—De acuerdo, recogeremos las cosas y nos marcharemos.

Cuando hubieron recogido todo, montaron en los caballos y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Hasta la aparición de Alec estaban pasando un rato agradable. Edward estaba mostrando una faceta simpática y habladora que hasta ahora ella desconocía. El tiempo en su compañía se había pasado volando. Bella recordó las palabras que Emily había dicho esa mañana, al final iba a tener razón e iba a tener que darle una segunda oportunidad a Edward.

Iban en silencio, un silencio tranquilo interrumpido de vez en cuando por algunas preguntas o miradas discretas. La vuelta se les hizo corta a ambos.

Seth al verlos, salió a recibirlos.

—¿Qué tal el paseo?, ¿Habéis podido ver todo?, ¿Te ha gustado, Bella?

—¡Sí, es todo precioso! La propiedad es enorme y está todo muy bien aprovechado.

Edward, cuyo humor seguía un poco alterado por el encontronazo de Alec los interrumpió.

—¿Y por aquí, Seth?, ¿Todo en orden?, ¿Algún incidente?

—Todo correcto Edward, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Aunque Seth no tendría más de veinte años, parecía ser un muchacho responsable y trabajador. —Me llevaré a Alistair y Zafrina a sus cuadras para que descansen, ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Seth se despidió y los dejó solos. De repente un silencio incómodo se instauro entre ellos. Edward fue el primero en romperlo:

—Bueno, pues eso es todo. Espero que independientemente del incidente hayas podido disfrutar del paseo. Mañana te espero en el despacho del establo para que puedas ponerte al día con todas las fichas de los animales y demás. Vas a tener trabajo en estos meses, algunas vacas y yeguas están preñadas y dentro de poco empezarán las vacunaciones.

—Sí, algo me comentó Charlie. Mañana lo miraré y me pondré en marcha. Gracias por el paseo, ha estado bien.

—Perfecto, entonces mañana nos veremos. —Intentó despedirse Edward.

—Sí, mañana... ¿No vienes a cenar esta noche? —Algo impedía que Bella terminara la conversación.

—No, esta noche cenaré en mi casa. Descansa. El paseo ha sido largo y te aseguro que mañana tendrás agujetas.

—No me extrañaría. Nos veremos mañana entonces. ¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Hasta mañana! —Se despidieron por fin.

Isabella empezó a dirigirse hacia la casa principal, iba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Después de una tarde en la que habían disfrutado de cierta confianza, ahora se comportaban como dos tontos. De pronto se dio la vuelta y lo llamó.

—¡Edward! —Al oír su nombre se giró para ver que quería. — ¡Cuando quieres, no eres tan desagradable!, podría decirse que incluso eres simpático. — Y entonces Isabella se volteó y continuó su camino sin saber que Edward llevaba la misma sonrisa bobalicona pintada en su cara.

 _ **Pues parece que hablando se entiende la gente, ¿No creéis?, ¿Qué os ha parecido el paseo?, ¿Se habrá firmado la paz entre estos dos?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, la verdad es que estoy muy ilusionada con la acogida que está teniendo. Debo de confesar que antes de lanzarme a publicar estaba muerta de miedo**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews (intento responder a todos, pero los anóimos no tengo forma de hacerlo), favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras opiniones y comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

6


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Edward se removió inquieto en la cama. Su erección palpitaba entre sus calzoncillos, cosa que era normal, no solo como respuesta fisiológica matutina, sino como resultado de la noche llena de sueños eróticos que había tenido con Bella. No conseguía comprender como esa mujer, con sus cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate provocaba reacciones tan contradictorias en su cuerpo. En algunos momentos, le sacaba de quicio. La imprudencia que había cometido con esa manera loca de conducir lo sacó de sus casillas, sin embargo, ayer, cuando la vio aparecer en los establos enfundada en esos pantalones negros, lo único que pasó por su mente fue arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor allí mismo o, mejor dicho, follarla. Para él, eso de hacer el amor se terminado hace mucho tiempo. Tania, entre otras muchas cosas, también acabó con eso.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina para encender la cafetera antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Estaba claro que necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría. Se deshizo de la ropa interior y se metió debajo del chorro de agua congelada. A su mente acudieron las imágenes de sus sueños: ella desnuda, debajo de él, gimiendo, suspirando, besándolo. Él hundiéndose en su interior, sintiendo como su pene se abría espacio dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que con sus labios rodeaba su pezón. Inconscientemente dirigió la mano a su miembro y empezó acariciarse. La ducha no estaba surgiendo efecto.

Una vez resuelto su "problemilla", se vistió, desayunó y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Se suponía que la veterinaria empezaría hoy a trabajar oficialmente. El día que pasaron juntos le hizo descubrir una faceta amigable de ella, era amable y no se cortaba a la hora de responder a sus comentarios mordaces.

Seguía sin comprender el repentino interés que había surgido en Charlie por contratar a un veterinario. Siempre se habían apañado con el del pueblo, pero hace unos meses, Swan decidió contratar a uno propio que viviera allí.

Cuando llegó al establo, Seth ya lo estaba esperando.

—¡Buenos días Edward!, ¿Has podido descansar?

—¡Buenos días, Seth! Por supuesto, ya sabes que el cabalgar más que fatigarme me relaja. Por cierto, ¿Has visto a algún Volturi merodear por aquí?

—No, no he visto nada, ¿Por qué?,¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Edward procedió a contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior durante el paseo con Alec Volturi. Tenía la sospecha de que tanto el último incidente con la valla, como los otros anteriores tenían que ver con ellos, su sexto sentido casi nunca le fallaba— Además, no me gustó como miró a Bella, no me fio de él, —continuó.

—Bueno, —dijo Seth titubeando—, no me extraña que se fijara en Bella, está muy buena. Quiero decir que es muy guapa, sí eso, muy guapa. —Se corrigió ante la mirada que le dirigió el capataz.

—Seth, la señorita Dwayer estará por aquí frecuentemente, no me gustaría que desatendieras tus labores por andar embobado detrás de ella. El trabajo es trabajo. —Sentenció Edward. No le había hecho gracia que su ayudante se hubiera fijado en ella.

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes, voy a preparar los caballos. —Y se marchó antes de recibir otra mirada matadora de su superior. Justo cuando se iba aparecieron Bella y Charlie a los que saludó rápidamente.

—¿Le pasa algo al chico? —Preguntó Charlie extrañado ante la espantada de Seth, pues de normal solía quedarse allí con ellos para planear el día.

—Nada, tonterías, ya sabes, a su edad es fácil distraerse. —Señaló Edward mirando a los dos, pero reparando más en Isabella. Estaba preciosa. Ataviada con una camiseta blanca que remarcaba su figura y una chaqueta color rosa palo, le daba un aire natural. Los jeans se ajustaban a la perfección a sus piernas. No quería ni imaginar cómo le quedarían por atrás. Tendría que evitar que se le fueran los ojos hacia su trasero cada vez que la mirara.

—Bella necesita revisar las cartillas de vacunación de los animales, así que te usurpará el despacho hoy. —Bromeó Charlie.

En realidad, el despacho era una de las caballerizas reformada con una mesa, una silla, el ordenador y algunos archivadores. Era más sencillo tener allí algunos documentos que tener que desplazarse a la casa principal.

—Si no queda más remedio, —suspiró fingidamente—, yo estaré por aquí. —Se dirigió a ella por primera vez desde que habían llegado—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

—Bueno, yo me marcho, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos luego! —Se despidió Charlie.

Isabella se dirigió al despacho.

—Así que hoy voy a invadir el trono de Edward Cullen. —Comentó Bella.

—Siempre que las agujetas te dejen sentarte en él. —Ella lo miró sorprendida. Era cierto que tenía pinchazos en ambas piernas y que el culo le dolía una barbaridad, pero creía que lo había sabido disimular.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Ya ves, soy un chico listo. Por mucho que lo intentes disimular tu manera de caminar te delata. Tranquila todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. —Sonrió.

La mañana transcurrió de manera tranquila. Bella pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el despacho, aunque de vez en cuando se dirigía a las caballerizas para ver si los datos de los animales se correspondían. Edward pudo comprobar que su llegada había causado un gran revuelo. Normalmente Seth y él estaban casi siempre solos en el establo, sin embargo, ese día recibieron la visita de más de uno de los otros trabajadores. Todos acudían con alguna duda o pregunta de no mucha relevancia y que en otras circunstancias no necesitarían de la intervención del capataz, pero ese día servían como excusa perfecta para conocer a la nueva veterinaria.

Esta rutina se instauró en los siguientes días. Por la mañana Bella llegaba al establo, normalmente acompañada de Charlie, allí los esperaban Edward y Seth y los cuatro se ponían al día. Normalmente ella se quedaba allí y los tres hombres se marchaban juntos a atender algunos asuntos. A lo largo del día solían cruzarse cuando ella se dedicaba a revisar a los animales.

Poco a poco, Edward observó que se había acostumbrado rápidamente a trabajar con ella. Sin darse cuenta, se había adaptado a los cambios que ella sutilmente había hecho en el despacho: los papeles que antes solían estar desordenados ahora se encontraban perfectamente clasificados, cada ficha de cada uno de los animales del rancho estaba ordenada alfabéticamente, el ordenador que siempre daba problemas (todavía no sabía cómo lo había logrado) funcionaba a la perfección. También aprendió a adaptarse a sus manías; algunas encantadoras, como escucharla tararear canciones mientras trabajaba o morderse el labio de manera distraída; otras no tanto; mordisquear los lápices y _pos it_ por todos lados.

Pero no era el único que estaba pendiente de la nueva veterinaria. La incorporación de Isabella a la plantilla había revolucionado al género masculino del rancho, tanto así, que tuvo que llamar al orden al escuchar ciertos comentarios. Fue cuando encontró a Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley y Sam (éste último casado) hablando de manera inapropiada sobre ella:

—Pues yo me la tiraba, —decía Newton—. Estoy seguro de que con unos cuantos de comentarios agradables y un par de sonrisitas, esa cae en el bote.

—Muy seguro estás tú. —Apuntó Crowley—. Las chicas de ciudad están acostumbradas a otras cosas. Ha estado en la universidad, no te creas que va a ser tan fácil ligar con ella como lo es hacerlo con las chicas de por aquí.

—Dejad a la chica tranquila, es una compañera de trabajo y debéis tratarla como tal. —Sam, el más sensato de todos intentaba poner orden.

—Pues yo he oído que trabajó en un sitio donde se daban clases para aprender a montar a caballo, lo mismo le digo que me enseñe a montar, pero no un caballo precisamente—reía Mike cuando la voz furiosa de Edward los hizo tensarse a los tres.

—¿Y por qué no me lo pides a mí, eh Mike? Te aseguro que yo puedo darte unas buenas clases. ¡Ah!, no espera, que en tu currículo ponía que eras un excelente jinete ¿no? —El tono de Edward no invitaba a bromear.

—Edward no es…—Se justificaba Mike.

—¡Me importa una mierda!, ¿Me escuchas Newton?, ¡No os quiero escuchar hablar así a ninguno sobre Isabella!, ¿Entendido?, ¿Qué sois, animales?, ¿No tenéis respeto por las personas? —Gritaba Edward.

—Edward, los chicos solo estaban bromeando. —Intentó suavizar Sam, consciente del enfado del capataz y de sus cambios de humor.

—¡Me da igual!, ¡El próximo que haga algún comentario despectivo sobre ella u otro compañero se va a la puta calle!, ¿Queda claro? Y si creéis que no tengo autoridad para eso, estoy seguro de que si le preguntáis a Charlie os dará la misma respuesta, ¿Entendido? —Preguntó el capataz.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondieron los tres muy serios.

—¡Y ahora a trabajar, que por eso se os paga, no por estar cotilleando! —Sentenció Edward observando como los tres se reincorporaban a sus actividades.

Aún no se explicaba que le pasaba con esa chica, pero no soportaba escuchar como otros hablaban de ella mostrando algún interés que no fuera puramente profesional. Lo único claro es que Isabella le había despertado del largo letargo provocado por Tania, desde su llegada volvía a sentirse vivo.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se iba a cumplir una semana de la llegada de Bella al rancho. Una mañana, mientras ella examinaba a una de las vacas preñadas aprovechó para preguntarle:

—¿Cuándo se supone que tienes que ir a ver a mi tío para que te quite los puntos? —Dijo apuntando con la vista hacia la zona de su frente cubierta con el apósito. Ella misma se había encargado de hacerse las curas según le había contado.

En el hospital no había relacionado el apellido de ambos, pero en una conversación con Charlie descubrió que eran familia.

—Pues se supone que mañana. Charlie dijo que me acompañaría y así aprovechaba para arreglar unos asuntos en el banco.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo. Él había hecho la pregunta con toda la intención de acompañarla, pero al parecer eso no sería posible.

—¿Sabes...?,—continuó Isabella— sigo sin explicarme como un hombre tan educado y amable como el doctor Cullen puede tener a un tipo como tú como sobrino. Todavía no consigo adaptarme a tus cambios de humor, a veces eres la persona más agradable del mundo y otras desearía abrirte la cabeza con una piedra.

—¿Eso me ofende sabes?, Yo soy todo amabilidad, pero tú tienes un don especial para sacarme de mis casillas, sobre todo si conduces como una loca intentando matarme por el camino. —Se justificó el capataz, aunque en el fondo reconocía que le encantaba tener esas pequeñas discusiones con Bella. Ver como apretaba sus labios conteniendo la ira y llevaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja buscando una respuesta mordaz lo volvía loco.

—No pienso entrar en tu juego, Edward. Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. Espero que ese hombre mitad portero de discoteca, mitad gorila que tenéis por jefe de policía averigüe pronto que fue lo que pasó.

—Yo que tú rezaría porque Emmet jamás te escuche hablar así de él. Aunque estoy seguro de que para Rosalie, más que un gorila será un osito amoroso. —Rio para sí mismo.

—¿Quién es esa Rosalie? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Su esposa. Bueno te dejo aquí con tu nueva amiga. —Dijo señalando a la vaca que estaba tumbada tranquilamente—. Seguro que tenéis mucho de que hablar. ¡Ah! … y por cierto... Emmet, es mi primo. —Edward se alejó caminado hacía atrás mientras soltaba esta última frase y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su cara. Pudo observar como la boca de Bella se abría en una expresión de sorpresa y levantándose de al lado del animal gritó:

—¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Es que eres familia de media ciudad? —La cara de la muchacha estaba roja por el enfado. Edward no la contestó, sabiendo que eso la enfurecería más. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, tocó su sombrero a modo de saludo, le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta continuando su camino.

Charlie e Isabella abandonaron el rancho muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Emily se había acercado esa mañana a su cabaña para tentarlo con un bizcocho recién hecho, pero si lo quería tendría que ir a la casa grande y desayunar con ellos. Desde que había llegado al rancho hace seis años, esa mujer lo había acogido bajo su ala como si fuera su nieto, siempre estaba pendiente de él. Sabía por Charlie que Emily hablaba con frecuencia con su tía Esme, la mujer de Carlisle, para informarla de cómo se encontraba su sobrino. Aunque su tía hablaba con él casi todos los días, estaba claro que necesitaba una fuente más confiable para saber si lo que su sobrino le decía era verdad. Carlisle y Esme le habían acogido como un hijo cuando sus padres fallecieron, y habían respetado todas sus decisiones, son sus respectivas idas y venidas.

Desayunaron todos juntos, y cuando Charlie y Bella se fueron al hospital, él terminó su café charlando tranquilamente con Emily y después se dirigió a su trabajo.

Estuvo toda la mañana revisando el pedido de pienso y demás alimentos que iban a formar parte de la nueva alimentación del ganado. Toso eso, por supuesto, era idea de Isabella. Al parecer pensaba que una alimentación saludable mejoraría la calidad de las reses, así como el rendimiento de los caballos.

En eso estaba cuando cerca de media mañana vio aparecer el coche de policía en el rancho. Su primo, ataviado con el uniforme y gafas de sol, se bajó y con una sonrisa socarrona se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Vaya, vaya!, ¿Ahora te tienen tomando apuntes primito? —dijo al verlo con la lista del pedido que había llegado —. Yo te hacía cabalgando a Alisteir o intentando domar algún toro. —Bromeó.

—¡Buenos días para ti también, Emmet!. Ya ves, aquí se hacen más cosas a parte montar a caballo. Imagino que tú tampoco estarás todo el día pistola en mano deteniendo gente, también tendrás trabajo de oficina. Creo recordar una pila inmensa de papeles sobre tu mesa...

—¡Exacto!, y precisamente sobre uno de esos papeles vengo a hablarte. Para ser más exacto, sobre el informe del accidente con Bella Dawyer.

Ante esas palabras a Edward le cambió el gesto de la cara. Por un lado, estaba deseoso de saber que había pasado, pero por otro, el pensar que ella, de manera consciente hubiera conducido ebria o bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia rompería en pedazos la imagen que tenía sobre la joven.

—Un clavo. —dijo Emmet.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó el capataz—. Creo que no te he escuchado bien.

—Un clavo. Al parecer estaba en el camino. Se clavó en la rueda y la pinchó, además el disco de freno de su camioneta falló, por eso perdió el control del coche y no pudo parar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que algo tan insignificante como un clavo provocó el choque?

—Exacto, insignificante pero puntiagudo, pincha la rueda y … ¡pum! Estas hoy un poquito lento Edward.

No se lo podía creer. A su cabeza llegaron imágenes de cómo la había gritado en el hospital, la forma en que la había culpado de todo sin esperar a tener una explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido. En ocasiones su temperamento le jugaba malas pasadas y sin duda, está había sido una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? —Interrumpió el policía.

—Estaba pensando en cómo me comporté con ella en el hospital..., fui...

—¡Ah!, Sí, lo sé. Bueno yo y media ciudad, ya sabes que aquí los cotilleos vuelan, y tu pequeño espectáculo fue digno de comentar por las enfermeras.

—¡Oh cállate!, No estás hablando en serio, —Apuntó Edward.

—¡Claro que sí!, Incluso Rosalie, que no sabía nada del accidente se enteró de tu escena en el hospital. Al parecer las clientas de la tienda no paraban de hablar de otra cosa. ¿Cómo vas a disculparte?, Porque... te disculparas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Estupendo. —Dijo Emmet mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Avísame cuando lo hagas, no me quiero perder eso.

Claro que iba a disculpase, aunque eso supusiera que ella le diera una patada a su ego. Se había comportado como un imbécil con ella y después de todo no había sido por su culpa. Tendría que pensar en una buena manera de hacerlo, pues en estos días había aprendido a conocerla y estaba seguro de que un "lo siento, me equivoqué" no sería suficiente. Solo esperaba que se le ocurriera algo antes de que ella volviera al rancho junto a Charlie, pues como bien había dicho su primo, las noticias volaban, y estaba seguro de que, si se demoraba en hablar con ella, las cosas terminarían peor.

 _ **El capítulo ha empezado calentito, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **A alguien le va a tocar disculparse, ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Bella?**_

 _ **Esta semana la actualización se adelanta porque estaré fuera el fin de semana.**_

 _ **Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero y agradezco leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

7


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Después de deleitarse con el maravilloso bizcocho de Emily en el desayuno, Charlie e Isabella abandonaron el rancho para ir a la ciudad.

El tiempo había pasado volando. Hacía una semana que Bella llegó y desde entonces no había parado.

Charlie y Emily la habían acogido como a una hija, y los trabajadores del rancho eran muy simpáticos y amigables con ella, aunque últimamente algunos la miraban con recelo.

Se adaptó rápido al trabajo. Se puso al día con todos los animales e iba a empezar con las pautas para los cambios que iba a introducir en las respectivas dietas.

Sin lugar a duda, lo que más le había sorprendido era el cambio en la actitud de Edward. Después del incidente en el hospital y tras la noticia de que iban a trabajar juntos, ella había esperado un comportamiento hostil, pero al parecer habían firmado algo así como una tregua y podría decirse que ambos se encontraban cómodos cuando estaban juntos. Eso no quería decir que hubiera olvidado como se había comportado con ella en un principio.

Entraron en el hospital y divisaron al doctor Cullen hablando con una mujer. Era bajita y delgada, de figura estilizada, pelo color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón. Iba vestida de manera sencilla pero elegante y sonreía dulcemente al médico.

—¡Esme Cullen!, ¡Que maravilloso es verte! Hace mucho que no te dejas caer por el rancho. —Saludó Charlie cariñosamente a la mujer mientras la abrazaba.

—Es cierto que voy menos de lo que me gustaría, pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide de vosotros. Casi todos los días Emily me pone al corriente de lo que pasa por allí. —Se justificó la mujer. — Nuestras charlas telefónicas tienen que dejar huella en la factura.

—¡Os recuerdo que los demás también estamos presentes! —Intervino Carlisle en tono amigable—. Deberías cortarles el grifo a estas dos con el teléfono, Charlie, son peores que dos adolescentes.

—¡No seas exagerado! Y tú... debes ser la chica que tuvo el accidente con Edward, ¿No es así?, Isabella, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Esme.

—Sí soy yo, pero llámame solo Bella por favor. Veo que aquí las noticias vuelan.

—No lo sabes tú bien. Es un placer, Carlisle me ha hablado de ti y tengo que reconocer que estaba deseando conocerte. No todo el mundo es capaz de despertar el ogro que Edward tiene dormido. Además, tu rostro me es familiar, pero no se...

Bella sonrió incómoda.

—Bueno, bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos. —Intervino Carlisle—. Me imagino que vendrás para que te quitemos los puntos. —Se dirigió hacia ella—. Acompáñame con la enfermera mientras estos dos se ponen al día.

—Espero volver a verte pronto, Bella. Y dile a Edward que ya es hora de que venga a visitarme. —Se despidió Esme de ella.

Después de despedirse de la mujer del doctor, Isabella se fue con él dejando a Charlie junto a Esme.

—¿Algún síntoma o molestia que quieras comentarme, Bella?

—No, nada. La verdad es que si no fuera por el apósito ni me hubiera acordado de que tenía los puntos. —Sonrió—. Por cierto, su mujer es encantadora.

—Gracias. Sí, lo es. Además, Edward es como un hijo para ella, bueno para nosotros. Y en cuanto a Edward... ¿Todo bien con él?

—Sí, sí, parece que por el momento nos hemos dado una tregua.

—Me alegro. —Comentó mientras retiraba la venda y examinaba la herida—. No es un mal hombre, solo que a veces es difícil entenderlo. Todo está en orden, te dejaré con la enfermera Smith para que retire los puntos. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea fuera del hospital. ¡Ah!, y dile a Edward que si no viene pronto a casa iré yo a por él y lo traeré de las orejas. ¡Pasa un buen día!

—¡Muchas gracias! Se lo diré.

Al salir del hospital, Bella acompañó a Charlie a resolver unas gestiones en el banco antes de dirigirse hacia el taller de los Black para saber que había ocurrido con su camioneta. El calor era insoportable, por eso, antes de continuar decidieron tomar algo para refrescarse. Entraron en una cafetería cercana y se sentaron en una mesa. La camarera se acercó y tomó nota de sus bebidas mientras ellos charlaban.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Que tal se ha tomado tu familia que vengas aquí?

Una expresión de tristeza asomó en la cara de Bella.

—Yo... en realidad...no tengo familia. Mi madre murió hace dos años después de una larga enfermedad, aún la extraño.

—Lo siento, yo... no quería...

—No te preocupes, era una mujer excelente.

—¿Estabais muy unidas?, —las palabras salieron a media voz por la boca de Charlie, su semblante había cambiado a la par que el de la joven.

—Mucho, además de mi madre era mi amiga. Le encantaba pintar; los fines de semana la acompañaba al parque y mientras ella se evadía pintando yo me entretenía con algún libro. Siempre estaba sonriendo, aunque en algunos momentos, una inmensa tristeza la invadía. Según ella era por sus recuerdos, pero yo creo que hubo algo en su vida que la hizo sufrir cuando más joven. En una ocasión, tras una charla dio a entenderlo.

La mano de Charlie apretaba fuertemente el vaso que la camarera había depositado.

—¿Y tu padre? —Preguntó cauteloso.

—No tengo. Bueno, es decir, claro que tengo, todos tenemos un padre, pero en mi caso no lo conocí. Mi madre no hablaba mucho de él.

—¿Y usted? ¿Como que no está casado? No me puedo creer que no haya tenido a nadie en su vida. —Preguntó Bella.

—En realidad si hubo alguien. Era la mujer más bonita que había visto en mi vida, y no solo físicamente, su alma era excepcional. Nos conocimos muy jóvenes y nos enamoramos. Ella le devolvió la luz a mi vida, pero un día desapareció sin más. La busqué durante años, pero no había forma de dar con ella. Después de eso no volví a enamorarme. Lo intenté un par de veces, pero siempre buscaba tener lo que había vivido con ella, y nunca lo lograba, porque de esa manera solo se ama una vez.

—Eso... es ... muy triste. ¿Que tipo de persona deja a otra tirada de buenas a primeras estando tan enamorada? No puedo entenderlo.

—Yo tampoco lo entendí durante muchos años, pero hace poco descubrí que hubo algo que la obligó a marcharse de aquí sin que ella quisiera dejarme.

—Entonces, ¿La ha vuelto a ver?, ¿La ha encontrado?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Lo descubrí por casualidad.

—¿Y va a buscarla de nuevo? —Preguntó Bella esperanzada pues le parecía que alguien que había amado de esa manera merecía ser feliz.

—Lamentablemente eso no es posible. Y será mejor que cambiemos de tema, me estoy volviendo un viejo sentimental y no quiero amargarte con mis penas.

—Nada de eso. A veces es necesario abrirse y compartir el dolor para que las heridas curen. Pero ahora, vamos a dejar las penas del pasado y concentrarnos en el presente. Como dicen por ahí: ¡Fuera dolor!.

Los dos brindaron y se centraron en cosas más alegres. Después de esa conversación Isabella comprendió algunas cosas. En los pocos días que llevaba allí había observado como Charlie en ocasiones se quedaba pensativo. Era como si se perdiera en su mundo, su expresión se ensombrecía y al final tenía que retirarse acusando un dolor de cabeza. Estaba claro que el dolor que aún sentía por la pérdida de esa mujer lo atormentaba.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron al taller de los Black. Una música country sonaba a todo volumen en el establecimiento. Cuando entraron observaron a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, su tez morena quedaba enmarcada por una larga melena negra impregnada con algunas canas. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas al lado de una mesa, miraba concentrado unos papeles, pero al verlos entrar, se acercó a saludar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí viejo amigo? —Dijo acercándose a Charlie.

—Billy, veo que estás igual que siempre, me tienes que decir tu secreto.

Charlie se acercó a abrazarlo e intercambiaron algunas palabras de manera amistosa. Hablaron acerca de noches de cerveza y fútbol, al parecer era una especie de tradición entre ellos, o había sido, pues por lo que hablaban, últimamente no se veían con la misma frecuencia que antes.

—En cuánto el chico tenga el negocio un poco más controlado estaré de nuevo por allí. —Afirmó Billy— ¿Y quién es tu acompañante?

—Pues tenéis algo suyo por aquí, es la dueña de esa Chevy roja, Bella, la nueva veterinaria.

—La chica del accidente, ¿No?

—La misma —Respondió Isabella. Estaba claro que todo el mundo la iba a conocer por eso.

—Tu viejo trasto tiene a mi chico muy entretenido ¿Sabes?

—Tu chico, es el único capaz de arreglar ese viejo trasto. — Quién dijo esa frase apareció de detrás de su vieja camioneta. Era un joven alto, de piel morena. Llevaba un mono azul lleno de manchas de grasas y una camiseta de tirantes blancas. El pelo era del mismo tono que el de Billy, pero corto. Llamaba la atención un enorme tatuaje circular en su hombro derecho.

—Soy Jacob. —Se presentó limpiándose las manos en un trapo—. El hijo de Billy, o como él dice, su chico. Charlie, sigues igual de viejo, vaquero. —Saludó golpeando su espalda.

—Y tú igual de insolente. —Respondió Charlie en tono de broma—. Ella es Bella, la nueva veterinaria.

—Y la que ha dado un susto a Cullen. Solamente por eso ya me caes bien.

—Jacob..., —Lo reprendió Swan—. Deja a Edward tranquilo.

—No empieces. Nunca me ha caído bien y lo sabes. Independientemente de eso, —dijo mirando a Bella y arqueando una ceja—, siempre es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí. Además, me has traído una reliquia. —Señaló la camioneta—. Me faltan un par de piezas, pero de aquí a una semana o como mucho quince días estará lista.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Bella—. ¿Se puede arreglar?

—Perfectamente, tú déjala en mis manos y te avisaré cuando esté lista.

—¡Estupendo! Gracias por todo.

—A ti. Y si te apetece conocer la zona, o ver algo más que vacas y caballos, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Jacob, no tienes arreglo. —Interrumpió Billy—. No le hagas caso, hija, siempre intenta ligar con las chicas guapas.

—Pero si lo digo en serio...—Insistió él.

—Pues antes de que sigas insistiendo nosotros nos marchamos. —Comentó Charlie—. Cuando lo tengas todo listo avisas. Billy, ya sabes, espero verte pronto por allí.

—Una vez más, gracias por todo. —Dijo Bella antes de despedirse.

Y dejando a un Jacob sonriente y a un Billy que no hacía más que regañarlo abandonaron el taller.

—No te fíes de Jacob. Es un buen tipo, pero es un picaflor. —Le advirtió Charlie una vez que se montaron en el coche.

—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo no está en mis planes enamorarme o buscar una relación.

Y sin más, pusieron rumbo al rancho.

Cuando llegaron al rancho, Edward los estaba esperando frente a la casa principal. Parecía algo inquieto. Paseaba de un lado a otro pero al ver como el coche se acercaba y ambos descendían de él se acercó:

—¿Pasa algo Edward?, nos hemos cruzado con el coche de Emmet por el camino. Espero que no haya ocurrido nada. —Preguntó Charlie con cierto tono de preocupación.

—No, nada. Es cierto que Emmet ha estado aquí, pero vino a traer el informe acerca del accidente, solo eso.

—¿Ya saben lo que ocurrió? —Bella miraba intrigada a Edward.

—Sí, se lo he dado a Emily para que lo suba a tu habitación, así podrás leerlo después si tú quieres. esto... Charlie, ¿Podrías dejarme hablar a solas con Bella unos minutos?

—Por supuesto. —Asintió un poco extrañado ante tal petición—. Iré a ver a Emily, si tengo suerte quizás me deje probar un poco más de bizcocho antes de la comida, luego os veo.

La marcha de Charlie los dejó sumidos en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Edward fue el primero en romper el hielo:

—Es raro verte sin el apósito en la cabeza, te quedaba bien. —Bromeó—. Además, no se nota la cicatriz.

—Sí, la verdad es que esperaba algo peor. —Sonrió llevándose los dedos a la fina cicatriz que había en su frente—. Por cierto, tus tíos te mandan saludos, sobre todo Esme. Ambos amenazan con llevarte de las orejas si no vas pronto a visitarlos.

—¿Has conocido a Esme?, ¿Ella estaba en el hospital?, ¿Estaba bien?

—Sí, tranquilo, ella estaba allí de visita. Es una mujer encantadora y muy guapa, por cierto.

—Eh..., esto..., con respecto al informe... bueno, yo...en realidad no fue tu culpa. Según lo que Emmet ha averiguado hubo un clavo en la carretera, pinchó la rueda y eso junto a un fallo en los frenos de tu camioneta fueron los causantes del golpe. Está todo explicado en el informe, puedes leerlo tranquilamente y hablar con él si tienes alguna duda.

—¡Vaya!, Ahora me explico algunas cosas. Aún no consigo recordar con claridad ese momento, pero todo empieza a cuadrarme. —Habló para si misma—. Entonces... te queda claro que no soy una loca cuyo fin en esta vida es ir por ahí rompiendo los límites de velocidad e intentando estrellarme con la gente, —dijo en tono mordaz.

—Yo…, lo siento, de verdad. Me equivoqué, te juzgué mal, me dejé llevar por mi temperamento y no me preocupé en analizar los otros factores que podían haber intervenido en el accidente. Me enfoqué en lo fácil, que era culparte a ti de todo.

Edward se disculpó soltando las palabras de golpe. Apenas dejaba espacio para respirar cuando estaba hablando. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo a menudo.

—Ya, y se supone que yo debo aceptar tu disculpa así sin más, después de cómo me gritaste en el hospital. Estaba en shock, intenté explicarme, pero tú ni siquiera te dignaste a escucharme. Empezaste a gritarme y a soltar todo lo que pasaba por tu cabeza sin pararte a pensar si era cierto o no.—Isabella no gritaba, su tono era calmado. Desde un principio ella sabía que todas las acusaciones que Edward había vertido sobre ella eran falsas. Cuando empezó a trabajar con él quiso correr un velo sobre lo ocurrido en el hospital, pero ahora que tenía las pruebas de lo que había sucedido, acudieron a ella todas las emociones que había sentido allí, en esa cama de hospital, mientras que él la insultaba sin que pudiera explicarse. No era una persona rencorosa, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a perdonarlo fácilmente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Fui un imbécil y merezco que no me perdones, pero te juro que estoy completamente arrepentido de cada una de las palabras que te dije. —Insistía él.

—Sinceramente, si fuera al revés, Edward, ¿Tú qué harías?, ¿Lo olvidarías todo tan rápido?, Me dirías ¡Sí, por supuesto, todo olvidado!, así como si nada.

—Sin duda que lo haría. —dijo Edward sabiendo que era completamente mentira. Él la haría disculparse una y otra vez durante un par de días para que sufriera un poco, aunque después la perdonara

—¡Ya!, ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Estoy segura de que me tendrías arrastrándome como un perro detrás de ti disculpándome constantemente. Puede que lleve poco tiempo aquí, pero empiezo a conocerte y no me lo pondrías nada fácil.

—¿Y eso es lo que vas a hacer tú?, ¿Me vas a pedir que me arrastre y te suplique perdón? Si es eso lo que esperas, no me conoces tan bien como crees, Bella. Yo no soy de esos. Además, me decepcionas, no te tenía por una persona rencorosa.

—Y no lo soy, pero no creas que tampoco te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente. Me hiciste pasar un mal rato, Edward.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta que de pronto Edward la sorprendió diciendo:

—Cocinaré para ti. Una cena. Los dos en mi casa. —En el mismo momento que las palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió. Hacía tiempo que no cocinaba para nadie, ni siquiera sabía el por qué lo había dicho, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Bella extrañada—. Creo que no te he escuchado bien, ¿Has dicho una cena?

—Exacto. Mañana. En mi casa. Puede que Emily piense que soy un inútil para alimentarme, pero la verdad es que hay algunas cosas que no se me dan mal. Puedes tomarlo como una ofrenda de paz, un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Y no me echarás algún laxante en la comida o algo parecido? —Bella no se fiaba de sus buenas intenciones.

—Te lo juro. Si quieres probaré de tu plato primero. Una cena tranquila, sin laxantes ni picantes ni nada por el estilo.

—De acuerdo. Acepto, pero si me huelo algo raro...

—No habrá nada raro, de verdad. Te espero mañana sobre las nueve en mi casa.

—A las nueve entonces, y espero que no me la juegues Cullen.

—Soy un hombre de palabra. Mañana te chuparás los dedos.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza la dejó allí parada. No sabía el por qué había aceptado cenar con él, y lo que menos se esperaba es que detrás de alguien como Edward Cullen se escondiera un aprendiz de chef, pero era oficial; mañana cenarían juntos. Lo único claro que tenía es que sería una cena diferente.

 _ **Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué me decís de la sorpresita que nos tenía preparada Edward para disculparse?, ¿Cómo será es cena?, ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?**_

 _ **Por fin hemos podido ver también un poquito más de la relación de Charlie y Bella y conocer a algunos cuantos personajes más.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy ansiosa por leer en los reviews vuestras hipótesis sobre lo que pasará en esa cena y sobre qué os está pareciendo la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por la acogida que está teniendo. Al igual, mil gracias a los follows, favoritos y comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos la semana que viene.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

8


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Bella se miró al espejo por última vez. Llevaba cerca de una hora decidiendo que ponerse. No era una cita, ¿o sí? Solamente era una cena, pero no podía ir con unos vaqueros. En realidad, ese era su atuendo para trabajar: vaqueros, camisas, camisetas... Ella quería verse diferente, pero tampoco arreglada en exceso. Al final, y después de darle muchas vueltas, se decidió por un vestido azul marino con topos blancos y cuello halter, sin mangas, la falda le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Un maquillaje suave y un par de botas planas completaban su atuendo. Arreglada pero informal.

Bajó hasta la cocina para que Emily le diera el visto bueno final.

—¡Estás preciosa, Bella! Perfecta para una primera cita. —Alabó la mujer.

—No es una cita Emily. Sólo somos dos amigos cenando.

—Vosotros no sois amigos.

Emily tenía razón, ellos no eran amigos, más bien sólo eran compañeros de trabajo.

—Tienes razón, no somos amigos, con lo cual, somos dos compañeros de trabajo que van a solucionar un pequeño altercado cenando juntos. —Bella se dio a si misma unas palmaditas imaginarias por su astucia a la hora de contestar.

—Si tú lo dices… Espero que te dé bien de comer, no me fío yo mucho de sus artes culinarias. Por si acaso, dejaré algo hecho en la nevera. Disfrutad de la noche, y mañana quiero todos los detalles. Estoy segura de que se va a quedar boquiabierto cuando te vea llegar.

—Emily... —Esa mujer era única.

—Anda, anda, no le hagas esperar más. ¡Divertíos!

Bella abandonó la casa principal y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Edward. Ésta estaba a escasos metros, lo suficientemente cerca por si ocurría alguna urgencia, pero a una distancia prudencial para otorgarle cierta privacidad.

Subió los dos escalones que había en el pequeño porche y golpeó la puerta.

—¡Voy! —Se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Sonidos de pasos apresurados se escuchaban tras la puerta. Un ¡Joder! salió de la boca de Edward al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como algo parecido a un mueble caía al suelo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara imaginando al imponente Edward Cullen tropezando con una silla. Desvió su mirada hacía el sofá- balancín que había a su derecha acompañado de una pequeña mesa. Imágenes del vaquero tumbado en él acudieron a su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería pasar una noche tumbada a su lado viendo las estrellas? En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Bienvenida! Disculpa la tardanza, me estaba peleando con una silla que se atravesó en mi camino…—Las palabras poco a poco se fueron perdiendo a medida que él la observaba de arriba a abajo—. Estás...estás...diferente. Bueno no diferente, es decir, estás... guapa, muy guapa, eso.

—Bueno, un recibimiento simpático y un cumplido, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Edward Cullen?

—Muy graciosa. Será mejor que entres antes de que me arrepienta de no haber echado laxante en la comida.

Edward se retiró de la puerta cediéndole el paso. Sin duda, la cabaña no era lo que ella esperaba. Se imaginaba que iba a encontrar algo así como un piso de soltero, pero la verdad es que esa pequeña casita tenía cierto aire hogareño. El suelo y los techos eran de madera, la decoración y los tonos eran similares a los de la casa grande. A la derecha del recibidor se encontraba una cocina-comedor separada por una barra americana. Un agradable olor inundaba toda la estancia. Una mesa de madera de roble perfectamente dispuesta con dos cubiertos, un centro de flores artificiales y un par de velas ocupaba gran parte del comedor.

—Ahí será donde cenaremos. No es un comedor muy grande, pero nos servirá.

—Es perfecta. —Aseguró Bella.

—A tu izquierda está el salón. No es por presumir, pero no encontrarás un sofá más cómodo que ese, —bromeó Edward—. Al fondo hay un baño y esas escaleras conducen a la planta superior dónde están las habitaciones y otro cuarto de baño. Como ves no es una mansión, pero no le falta de nada.

—La verdad es que es maravillosa, y sin duda se nota que un hombre vive aquí, a parte de las flores de la mesa, todo lo demás grita virilidad.

—Será mejor que pasemos al comedor.

—Por cierto, si el mensaje de tu delantal es una indirecta ni sueñes con que voy a cumplirla. —Edwar la había recibido con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa de lino color beige, su atuendo lo remataba un llamativo delantal en el que se podía leer: "si te gusta, besa al Chef".

—Eso ya lo veremos. Estoy seguro de que al final de la noche cambiarás de opinión. ¿Vino?

—Sí, por favor.

—La cena estará lista en diez minutos. Mientras disfrutarás de unos maravillosos _anti pasti._

—¿Cena italiana?

—Pensé que te gustaría, espero haber acertado.

Bella odiaba reconocerlo, pero él había dado de lleno. Era una fanática de la cocina italiana, aunque no le daría el gusto de reconocerlo.

—Depende del menú. —Dijo haciéndose la interesante.

Ante su respuesta, Edward fue a la cocina y volvió con un paño colgado del antebrazo cual camarero:

—Está noche la deleitaremos con una selección de entrantes formada por tosta de queso provolone con miel y nueces, ensalada caprese y rollitos de berenjena con queso ricota y pesto. Como plato principal unos deliciosos fetuccinis en sala Alfredo y de postre un delicioso tiramisú. ¿Le agrada el menú, señorita?

Isabella se quedó completamente sorprendida al escuchar todas las delicias que iban a tomar. Cuando él dijo que iban a cenar italiano ella pensó que se limitarían a pasta en salsa de tomate o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero no esperaba que la sorprendiera con semejante menú.

—Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo hayas podido hacer todo eso.

—Tengo que reconocer que el tiramisú es comprado. Lo reservaba en el congelador para alguna ocasión especial y lo demás es resultado de tener una nevera bien surtida. Así que siéntate y disfruta.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa y acompañados por una botella de vino empezaron a cenar. Cada bocado era como un pedacito de cielo. Empezaron a hablar sobre cómo había transcurrido el día de cada uno, pero Bella no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—Tienes que explicármelo. ¿Cómo un vaquero es tan diestro en la cocina italiana?

—Uno que tiene sus secretos. Trabajé de camarero en un restaurante italiano mientras estaba estudiando la carrera. Cuando era necesario ayudaba a Piero, el chef, en la cocina.

—Así que... ¿Estudiaste en Nueva York?

—Sí, estudié y viví allí durante unos años, después volví aquí.

—¿Y cómo terminaste viviendo allí?, Si se puede saber, claro...—Se moría de curiosidad por conocer esa parte de su vida. Recordaba que el día del paseo el comentó algo acerca de ello, pero también recordaba que no quiso profundizar en el tema.

—Mis padres nacieron aquí. Mi padre era el hermano mayor de Carlisle y mi madre era hermana del padre de Emmet. Ambos empezaron su relación cuando eran muy jóvenes, digamos que fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Mi padre se fue a estudiar económicas a Nueva York y antes de finalizar la carrera consiguió un puesto de trabajo en la empresa dónde realizaba las prácticas. Ese verano volvió aquí, se casaron y se marcharon a la gran manzana para construir allí su vida. Dos años después nací yo. Siempre que podíamos volvíamos aquí para estar con mis tíos. Carlisle y mi padre eran muy unidos. Una noche, íbamos los tres en el coche. Al parecer unos amigos de mis padres nos habían invitado a cenar a su casa. Volvíamos cuando un conductor borracho chocó con nosotros. Mi madre murió en el acto y mi padre estuvo una semana en el hospital hasta que falleció. —El semblante de Edward se había tornado serio mientras que hablaba. Cuando Bella le preguntó por su estancia en Nueva York, jamás pensó en escuchar una historia como esa—. Yo tenía cuatro años, y ni siquiera tuve un rasguño. Desde entonces me vine aquí a vivir con mis tíos. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí estudiar allí pensando que podía conectar con mis padres. Pero al final las cosas no se pueden forzar y el destino quiso traerme aquí de vuelta.

Bella tocó su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Lo siento, yo... no sabía…no he querido ser entrometida. Ahora entiendo que reaccionaras así cuando chocamos con los coches. —Intentó disculparse.

Edward apartó su mano bruscamente e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su fallo al ver como ella habría los ojos sorprendidas. Suavizando su mirada le contestó:

—Tranquila, no tenías por qué saberlo. Simplemente has preguntado y yo te he contestado y tampoco es necesario que me tengas lástima. Afortunadamente Carlisle y Esme fueron unos buenos padres para mí. No todos los chicos en mi situación podrían decir lo mismo.

Edward podría querer muchas cosas de ella, pero lo último que necesitaba era su lástima.

—Esa es mi historia, y esto —dijo señalando la mesa y a ellos dos—, debería ser una cena entretenida, así que nada de caras largas. Voy a ver cómo van esos fetuccinis y cuando vuelva me tocará preguntar a mí.

—No sabía que esto iba a ser un interrogatorio. —Comentó mientras que Edward en la cocina servía dos platos de pasta.

—Eh, eh, no te quejes que has sido tú la que has empezado con las preguntas, —Pudo apreciar como ella aspiraba el olor que desprendía el plato y un gesto de placer se dibujaba en su boca—. ¿Más vino?

—¿Pretendes emborracharme?, ¿O acaso crees que así será más fácil sacarme información?

—No tienes pinta de ser una borracha habladora. —Bromeó.

—Ah, ¿No?, Y según tú... ¿Qué tipo de borracha soy?

—De las cariñosas. Aunque no creo que te hayas emborrachado mucho en tu vida. Estoy seguro que eres de las que dan besos y abrazos a todo el mundo, ¿Me equivoco?

—Humm... no contestaré eso.

—Entonces, tendré que averiguarlo. —Dijo alzando su copa de vino e invitándola a hacer lo mismo a ella—. ¡Por los borrachos cariñosos!

—¡Salud!, —Brindó ella.

—Y ahora... te toca contestarme, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Casualidades de la vida. Mi rector fue a una cena, habló sobre los proyectos de alguno de sus alumnos y al parecer Charlie se enteró y le interesó, y ¡Aquí estoy! La verdad es que tuvimos suerte. El rector Callahan siempre ha intentado ayudar a sus alumnos a llevar a cabo sus proyectos y en la mayoría de las ocasiones lo consigue.

—¿Y tu familia?, ¿Amigos?, ¿Cómo se han tomado este cambio de vida? —quiso saber.

—Pues... en realidad mi madre murió hace dos años, soy hija única y a mi padre no lo conocí. Por lo demás, las amigas que hice en la universidad están centradas en sus trabajos y también se marcharon de la ciudad, aunque mantenemos el contacto de vez en cuando por teléfono y correo electrónico.

—¿Ningún novio...?, ¿No va a aparecer ningún tío dispuesto a partirme la cara por cenar con su chica?

—No, puedes estar tranquilo, nadie va a romperte tu bonita cara. —Ironizó—. ¿Y yo?, ¿Debo temer ser arrastrada de los pelos fuera de tu casa?

—No, nadie maltratará tu precioso pelo. —Continuó risueño.

—No me lo creo, seguro que eres un picaflor. Has tenido que romper más de un corazón.

—No he sido un monje, pero siempre les he dejado las cosas bien claras a las chicas con las que he estado. Nada de compromisos ni sentimientos, así no hay complicaciones ni sufrimientos. —Sentenció él.

—Entonces... ¿En eso se basan tus relaciones?, ¿Sexo sin compromiso?, ¿Nada de cariño...amor?, ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—Soy práctico, el amor está sobrevalorado. —Desde Tania siempre había sido así. Sus relaciones se habían basado en aplacar su satisfacción física, pero desde que Bella había llegado, se estaba replanteando algunas cosas. Aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo—. ¿Y tú?, ¿Te has enamorado?

—No. Mi experiencia con los hombres es de seguro... más corta que la tuya con las mujeres, pero aún no he conocido a nadie que haya despertado en mis esos sentimientos.

—Pero esperas encontrar a esa persona. —Afirmó Edward

—Por supuesto. Sin duda, me gustaría conocer a alguien con quien compartir mi vida y mis ilusiones. Alguien que me ame, que quiera formar una familia conmigo, ¿Tan malo sería eso?

Edward permaneció un par de minutos en silencio reflexionando sobre lo que ella había dicho y por un momento lo vio: ellos dos, en esa misma cabaña, alrededor de esa mesa; él con un niño de pelo cobrizo sobre sus piernas y ella con un bebé envuelto en una mantita rosa, de cara regordeta y ojos marrones. Lástima que él no pudiera darle eso.

—Será un hombre afortunado.

—¿Tú no te planteas eso?, Conocer a alguien, formar una familia...

—Antes me preguntaste si había estado enamorado. No sé si lo estuve o no, pero hace tiempo hubo alguien en mi vida con la que quise todo eso y más, y esa misma mujer fue la encargada de eliminar de un plumazo todas esas ideas románticas, así que por ahora no, no quiero eso.

—Puede... puede que si aún piensas así es que todavía sientas algo por ella, que aún... la ames. —Eso último lo dijo tan bajo que casi pareció un susurro.

—Te puedo asegurar una cosa Isabella, puedo sentir muchas cosas hacia ella, pero lo último que esa persona puede despertar en mi es amor. ¡Haz hueco en tu estómago para el postre!

Isabella ya se estaba acostumbrando a estos cambios bruscos de tema. Cuando algo incomodaba a Edward o no quería hablar sobre ello lo zanjaba rápido, hacía alguna pregunta diferente o algún comentario irónico o simple y llanamente hacía algo como lo de ahora; se levantaba y daba por terminada la conversación.

Estaba claro que esa mujer había sido importante en su vida y que el daño que le había hecho había sido tan grande que él ni siquiera se planteaba implicarse emocionalmente con alguien. ¿Seguiría enamorado de ella?, ¿Quién sería?, ¿Que habría ocurrido entre ellos?

—¡Aquí está!, Estoy seguro de que te encantará. —Dijo señalando el tiramisú que había puesto delante de ella.

—¡Oh Dios!, uhm, esto... es... la gloria. —Gimió degustando el delicioso postre.

—Cualquiera que te escuche pensará que estás haciendo de todo menos comiendo tiramisú. —Dijo pícaramente Edward.

—Tienes una mente muy sucia, Cullen.

—No lo sabes tú bien. —Inevitablemente a su mente acudieron las imágenes que días atrás habían provocado que terminara masturbándose en la ducha.

Después del postre, fueron al comedor para tomar una taza de café, allí en un ambiente mucho más relajado continuaron hablando.

Bella descubrió que el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado además de ser un amante de los caballos era un fanático del béisbol, la música country y un genio del ajedrez.

Edward al mismo tiempo, escuchó como Bella le hablaba de su faceta artística; le gustaba pintar lienzos. Al parecer, era una afición compartida con su madre, era una lectora empedernida y una cinéfila sin remedio.

Tan cómodos estaban allí sentados y hablando que no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Isabella dijo:

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya, si no terminaré haciendo noche en tu sofá. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era cómodo.

—No suelo mentir. —Sonrió—. Pero no te dejaría dormir en él habiendo habitaciones libres. —Dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Ya..., prefiero mi cama de todas formas. Muchas gracias por todo, la cena ha sido maravillosa.

—Te acompaño.

—No te preocupes, no hace falta. La casa no está lejos.

—No te dejaré irte a oscuras y sola por muy cerca que esté la casa.

Abandonaron la cabaña y se dirigieron hacia la casa principal. Una brisa fresca había hecho descender la temperatura.

—Llegamos. —Dijo Bella—. Una vez más gracias por la cena, ya sé a quién acudir cuando tenga antojo de pasta.

—Eso significa que... ¿Estoy perdonado?

—Si esta noche no tengo que hacer ninguna visita extraña al baño, lo estarás. —Sonrió ella.

—Esperaré mañana tu perdón entonces, ¡Que descanses! —Se despidió el haciendo ademán de irse cuando ella lo llamó.

—¡Edward! ..., —Y sin pensarlo acortó la distancia que los separaba y de manera impulsiva se alzó sobre sus pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendido, Edward la agarró por la cintura. Sus rostros quedaron a milímetros el uno del otro, sus miradas estaban fijas, las respiraciones de ambos se confundían la una con la otra. Isabella habló:

—Yo... tu delantal..., ya sabes... si te gusta, besa al chef.

—Bella..., —Susurró Edward pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de ella y acercándose a su boca. Iba a besarla, deseaba hacerlo, iba a rozar sus labios y...

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Ambos se separaron como un resorte.

—¡Edward?, ¿Bella?, ¿Sois vosotros? —La voz era de Sam. Esa noche estaba de guardia y al ver a dos figuras inmóviles cerca de la casa se había acercado para averiguar la identidad de los intrusos.

—Sí Sam, somos nosotros. Tranquilo, todo está en orden. —Habló Edward.

—De acuerdo. Siento si os he asustado, pero se me hacía raro que hubiera alguien aquí a estas horas.

—Sí tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ¡Buenas noches, Sam!, Bella..., que descanses.

—Igualmente. —Se despidió ella.

Y allí se quedó parada, viendo como Edward se marchaba hacia su cabaña. Había estado a punto de besarla. Estaba segura de que, si Sam no los hubiera interrumpido, se habrían besado, y ella no lo hubiera detenido. No conseguía explicar que fue lo que la impulsó a besarlo en la mejilla, pero cuándo ella había tocado una corriente eléctrica había sacudido todo su cuerpo. Pasó su mano por su mejilla, dónde minutos antes habían estado los dedos de él.

—¿Bella?, ¿Estás bien?, —Preguntó Sam viendo como ella permanecía allí inmóvil.

—Sí, sí, ¡Buenas noches, Sam!, —Subió los escalones y entró en la casa.

Sam, miró hacia un lado y a otro. Entre esos dos estaba pasando algo. Pero eso no le incumbía a él. Comenzó a andar y continuó con la ronda nocturna.

 _ **¡Sorpresa!**_

 _ **¿Alguien quiere matar a Sam por ser tan inoportuno?**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido la cena?, poco a poco se van acercando un poquito más.**_

 _ **¿Os ha sorprendido la historia de Edward?**_

 _ **Ya veremos con que nos sorprenden de nuevo estos dos.**_

 _ **Esta semana la actualización se adelanta de nuevo.**_

 _ **Mil gracias a todos por leer, los favs y follows así como por los reviews.**_

 _ **Agradecería saber vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la cena y estaba seguro de que Bella estaba empezando a odiarlo. Normal, él en su caso también lo haría, se estaba comportando como un auténtico imbécil y lo peor de todo es que era consciente de ello.

La cena con ella lo había cambiado todo. Hacía años que no se sentía tan bien con una mujer. Habían hablado de todo; bromeado, descubierto secretos de ambos, y en cierto modo le había dejado conocer una parte de él que hace años ocultó ante todo el mundo, y eso le había asustado. Puede que fuera un cobarde, pero aún no estaba preparado para volver a amar a alguien, e Isabella estaba provocando reacciones en él que creía dormidas. Estaba claro que la deseaba; físicamente, le volvía loco estar con ella, pero... ¿Había algo más? Eso era lo que él temía, porque estaba empezando a desear su compañía, a extrañarla cuando no estaba, ¿Sería posible que su corazón volviera a sentir?

Si Sam no los hubiera interrumpido la habría besado. Lo deseaba, lo había estado deseando toda la noche, desde que abrió la puerta y la vio allí frente a su casa. El roce de los labios de ella en su mejilla había erizado todo su cuerpo y no pudo contenerse, pero Sam lo sacó de su aturdimiento y él huyó.

Desde entonces la había esquivado todo lo que podía: intentaba estar lo menos posible en los establos cuando ella lo hacía, se inventaba excusas para no acudir a cenar a la casa principal…De hecho, había precipitado la visita a sus tíos, para que Emily no sospechara y ahora, como si fuera un adolescente, estaba empezando a utilizar a Seth como mensajero para comunicarse con ella. Cualquier cosa que tenía que decirle lo hacía a través de su ayudante, pero Bella no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de la situación.

La mañana siguiente al casi beso, ella había llegado hasta las caballerizas y lo había saludado alegremente. Él, sin embargo, respondió con un escueto hola y se marchó en cuanto pudo. Todos los intentos posteriores por iniciar una conversación con él habían tenido el mismo resultado, y al tercer día Bella había empezado a mirarle con el ceño fruncido y a apretar los labios cada vez que él se marchaba. Estaba furiosa, y era comprensible. El problema es que él no era de los que se enamoraban, ya no, y después de la charla que tuvieron, estaba claro que por más que él se sintiera atraído por ella, Bella no iba a estar dispuesta a mantener una relación basada solo en sexo, de eso estaba seguro.

Con esos pensamientos se acercó al establo. Cuando entró divisó a Seth que estaba cepillando a Nahuel, un potrillo nacido del cruce de Alistair con una de las yeguas del rancho. Aunque era joven aún, el animal prometía tener el mismo porte que su padre. Le pareció raro no escuchar a Bella tararear alguna de las canciones que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar, la buscó con la mirada entre los boxes, pero no la encontró y cuando entró en el despacho, éste estaba vacío.

—¡Seth!, ¿Sabes dónde está Bella?, Necesito hablar con ella. —Preguntó extrañado ante su ausencia.

—¡Ah!, Ahora mismo está ocupada con Black. Vino hace un rato para entregarle la camioneta y explicarle unas cuantas cosas, pero si quieres voy a buscarla y.…, —Se ofreció el muchacho atendiendo a su labor de intermediario de los últimos días.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Preguntó Edward sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Nunca le había gustado Jacob, no sabía explicar la razón, pero le daba mala espina, y que estuviera cerca de Bella no le hacía gracia.

—He dicho que está con Jacob Black..., —Repitió Seth como si tal cosa sin darse cuenta de que su jefe lo fulminaba con la mirada. Edward no le dejó terminar la frase:

—¿Dónde están? —Su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños.

—Cerca de la entrada, creo...

El capataz lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió andando a grandes zancadas directo hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Bella. A medida que se acercaba pudo ver la camioneta roja aparcada. Delante de ella se encontraban ambos hablando. La risa de ella se escuchaba conforme avanzaba hacia los dos, no creía que hubiera nada gracioso en hablar de mecánica. Ver como la mano de Jacob se depositaba en el hombro de ella hizo que lo viera todo rojo.

—¡Bella! —La llamó, y su voz salió más brusca de lo que él quería. Al escucharlo, ambos se giraron para verlo llegar. Las risas de ambos se vieron interrumpidas ante su llegada.

—Veo que te levantas de buen humor por las mañanas, Cullen. —Ironizó Jacob, le tenía tan poca estima como el capataz a él.

—No me toques las narices, Black. Más bien, en lugar de estar aquí entreteniendo a mi veterinaria, haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate cuanto antes.

—¿Tu veterinaria dices? Que yo recuerde, Charlie sigue siendo el dueño de todo esto. —Dijo señalando toda la propiedad.

—Sí, pero los trabajadores son mi responsabilidad, y ahora mismo estás entreteniendo a uno de ellos, mientras que la necesito para que atienda unos asuntos.

Bella, que permanecía callada, lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo que ya estamos terminando. —Jacob volteó a mirar a Bella y se dirigió a ella.

—Bueno preciosa. —Edward carraspeó ante esa última palabra, pero Jacob lo ignoró—Como te he dicho, tu pequeño trasto está arreglado. El camino hasta aquí lo ha hecho sin problemas. De todas formas, si estos días cuando la uses, notas algún problema sólo tienes que llamarme. Aquí tienes mi teléfono. —Le entregó un papel doblado que ella guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Jacob. Ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Si me dejas la factura pasaré a liquidarte la cuenta mañana mismo. —Agradeció Bella con una sonrisa e ignorando el golpeteo nervioso del pie de Edward contra el suelo.

—No hace falta, el seguro se ha encargado de todo. Ya está todo arreglado. Te dejo para que puedas volver a tu trabajo. Lo último que querría sería que te llamaran la atención por mi culpa.

—Pero… ¿Cómo vas a volver?, Si has venido conduciendo mi camioneta...

—En realidad, he usado la parte trasera de tu coche para traer a mi chica —Dijo Jacob mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera y retiraba la manta dejando al descubierto una moto negra.

—No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba que tendrías una moto, te pega. —Apreció Bella mientras pasaba su mano por el lomo de la motocicleta.

—Pues ya sabes, cuando quieras te doy una vuelta. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—¡Ya está bien! —Les cortó Edward y dirigiéndose a Bella continuó—. Te necesito en los corrales ahora.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada y se despidió de Jacob.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo pensaré, ¡Nos vemos!

—Estaré esperando preciosa. —Y dirigiendo una mirada socarrona a Edward, se montó en la moto y acelerando, se marchó dejando atrás una nube de polvo.

Cuando Jacob se había alejado lo suficiente, Bella se giró y poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas encaró a Edward:

—¡Que coño te pasa! Te pasas cuatro días sin hablarme, esquivándome como si tuviera la peste, huyendo de mi como si te hubiera hecho algo horrible y de repente apareces aquí ¡Gritándome! Definitivamente no estás bien de la cabeza Edward.

—¡Te quiero lejos de ese tipo! ¡Y ni sueñes con montarte en esa moto con él!, ¿Estás loca?

—¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para prohibírmelo?, ¿Mi padre?,¿Mi marido?, Porque hasta dónde yo recuerdo padre no tengo y a ningún marido mío le consentiría que me prohibiera algo.

—¡Soy tu jefe! —Era lo único que se le ocurrió alegar, pero él mismo sabía que esa pobre excusa no le serviría.

—¡Exacto!, ¡Sólo eres mi jefe! ¡Nadie más para impedirme que haga lo que quiera! ¡Puedes recriminarme lo que quieras en cuanto al trabajo, pero no en mi vida personal, porque al parecer ni siquiera podemos ser amigos!

Ante esas palabras Edward reaccionó y suavizando el tono de su voz dijo:

—Bella, yo... lo siento. Sé que he sido un estúpido contigo desde la cena, pero….

Ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Tan malo fue? Cenar conmigo, hablar, pasar un rato agradable..., ¿Tan mal lo pasaste?

—¡No! Sabes bien que no, no es eso. Hacía años que no me sentía tan bien en compañía de una mujer. Hubo algo más entre nosotros esa noche, yo lo sentí y tú también... y eso..., eso... me asustó. Sabes tan bien como yo que si Sam no nos hubiera interrumpido te habría besado.

—¿Y … tan terrible hubiera sido eso? —Preguntó algo temerosa ante la respuesta.

—No, eso... hubiera sido... excepcional. Pero yo te lo dije Bella, no soy de esos. No me enamoro, no hasta ahora, y tú esperas algo más de una relación, no sólo compañía y placer sexual, ¿Me equivoco?

—No lo sé, yo sólo... me gusta estar contigo, tu compañía. Por raro que parezca me gusta estar contigo, aunque seas como el Dr Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde. Esa noche... me hubiera gustado que me besaras. —Confesó tímidamente y roja como un tomate.

—Bella... —Susurró él acercándose y poniendo las manos en su cintura— Yo... no soy bueno para ti.

—No digas eso. Eso no es verdad. No eres como imaginaba. Pretendes que la gente se aleje de ti pareciendo un ogro, pero sé que, en tu corazón, —apoyó las manos en su pecho—, no eres así. No te niegues a esto, los dos sentimos algo, no sé el qué, pero no te cierres a ello, por favor. —Suplicó ella.

Y entonces ocurrió. Sin pensarlo la besó. Tiró de su cintura hacia él e invadió su boca. Notó como poco a poco la rigidez inicial de ella iba cediendo, abrió sus labios y él aprovecho para atacar su boca de manera feroz introduciendo su lengua. La mantenía agarrada fuertemente apretada hacia él, mientras que su mano e desplazaba hacia el cuello de Bella. Ella poco a poco iba cediendo, su cuerpo se relajaba, era como gelatina en sus brazos. El tacto de sus manos apoyadas en su pecho ardía. La falta de aire les hizo separarse el tiempo suficiente para tomar oxígeno. Bella lo miró a los ojos y sin perder tiempo él volvió a devorar su boca. Pudieron estar minutos así. Al principio con besos ansiosos, desesperados, y a medida que iban saciando su sed, más pausados. Poco a poco sus bocas se fueron separando, pero no así su agarre, él la mantenía sujeta por la cintura y ella no podía despegar las manos de su pecho.

—¡Vaya!, eso ha sido… —Susurró Bella rompiendo el silencio.

Edwar acarició sus labios con su pulgar.

—¿Y ahora?,¿Vas a marcharte del rancho?, —Preguntó ella—. Digo si por una cena has dejado de hablarme... después de esto...

Edward esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Creí que el irónico era yo.

—Edwar, en serio.

—No lo sé, Bella. No voy a irme del rancho. No voy a alejarme de ti ni voy a dejar de hablarte, pero no sé cómo manejar esto. No entiendo lo que despiertas en mí, sólo sé que me gusta estar contigo, que me siento bien. Tampoco sé cómo tomará Charlie esto y si traerá consecuencias. —Afirmó él mientras que se llevaba la mano a la frente en un gesto preocupado.

—¿No se permiten relaciones entre trabajadores?

—No, bueno sí, no sé. No es que se hayan dado muchos casos. No hay una política en cuanto a ello, pero si sale mal...

—Si sale mal..., —Repitió ella.

—Lo mejor es que no lo pensemos. Ni siquiera sabemos que es esto que tenemos. ¿Por qué no damos tiempo al tiempo?, ¿Ver cómo se van dando las cosas?, Estar juntos, sólo nosotros, sin que nadie interfiera.

—¿Nunca? —A ella no le agradaba la idea de mantener esto en secreto.

—Por ahora, sólo los dos, ¿Te parece?

—¿Y Charlie?

—Charlie…, ya veremos que hacemos con Charlie. —Dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo—. Ahora lo mejor será que volvamos antes de que alguien nos empiece a buscar

—¡Ah! Ese asunto por el qué me llamabas tan urgentemente cuando estaba con Jacob… ¿Cuál era, por cierto?

—Pues...Zafrina... su respiración…, —Edward recurrió a lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Ya..., Zafrina ¿No?, La misma Zafrina que estaba perfectamente cuando la revisé hace menos de una hora, ¿Verdad?

—¡Está bien!, No hay ningún problema con Zafrina. Simplemente…Jacob no me da confianza, no sé el por qué, pero no creo que sea trigo limpio.

—Mira, sé que soy una recién llegada, pero creo que te equivocas. A mí me parece un chico normal, un poco socarrón, pero normal. —Intentó defenderlo Bella. La verdad es que Jacob había sido muy amable con ella.

—No lo sé, pero por si acaso... nada de paseos en motos con él.

—¿Vuelves a prohibirme cosas?, ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije antes?, —El tono de Bella revelaba cierta molestia.

—Sí, te escuché, y no te estoy prohibiendo nada, aunque lo parezca, pero no me gustaría que mi chica anduviera en moto por ahí con otro.

—¿Soy tu chica? —Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa—. Creía que no sabíamos lo que teníamos.

—Bueno, si vamos a empezar algo... lo más normal es que tú seas algo así como mi chica.

—Entonces, automáticamente eso te convierte en mi chico, ¿no? —Preguntó intentando hacerle sonreír.

—Algo así...

—Pues ¡Chico mío!, ¡Volvamos al trabajo! —Exclamó tirando de su mano y dirigiéndose a las caballerizas de nuevo.

De lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta, es que alguien había sido testigo de todo lo acontecido. Desde la primera vez que os vio juntos, supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque ellos no se quisieran dar cuenta. Si lo querían mantener en secreto, perfecto, pero eso no quería decir que ella no pudiera hacerle abrir los ojos. Puede que, a Charlie, cuando se entere, no le agrade mucho la idea, pero estaba segura de que no se apondría a la relación de los dos. Muchos secretos eran los que se estaban empezando a guardar en esa casa. Con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y un montón de ideas en la cabeza, Emily volvió a su cocina y su dedicó sus labores.

 _ **¡Por fin! ¡Ha llegado el tan ansiado beso!**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿Cómo creéis que continuará ahora la cosa?**_

 _ **¿Se dejará llevar Edward o seguirá negándose a algo que parece inevitable?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, estoy deseando saber que opináis en algún que otro comentario.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

6


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

—¡Para! —Dijo Bella entre risas intentado apartar las manos de Edward de su cuerpo, mientras que éste depositaba besos en su nuca. Estaban en la cocina de la casa principal, Emily había ido a buscar un buen vino con el que regar la deliciosa carne que estaba preparando para la cena y los había dejado encargados de cuidar que no se quemara.

—Shhh..., —Edward hizo caso omiso de la petición de ella y continuó su avance alcanzando el lóbulo de su oreja. La tenía apresada contra el mueble de la cocina, ella pendiente del fuego con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él que no perdía oportunidad para acariciarla y besarla suavemente. —Llevo todo el día alejado de ti, tengo que aprovechar que te tengo ahora sólo para mí.

Cuando Seth le comunicó que de nuevo había problemas en la alambrada, Edward maldijo, no sólo por el daño que podría haber causado los nuevos cortes, sino porque eso significaba que iba a pasar todo el día alejado de Bella.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que iniciaron su "relación", si es que podía llamarse así a lo que tenían. Desde ese día, habían aprovechado cada minuto que habían estado solos para acariciarse, besarse..., cosa complicada en un rancho lleno de gente y viviendo ella en la casa principal. Sería muy raro que cada noche fuera a la cabaña del capataz con alguna excusa tonta, Charlie y Emily no se lo tragarían. Aun así, y gracias a que pasaban gran parte del horario laboral juntos, habían podido compartir charlas, comidas y mañana juntos, disfrutando de una cómoda rutina de trabajo cargada de miradas sensuales y algún que otro tonteo.

Sin ninguna duda habían aprendido a conocerse. Se podría decir que el avance en el plano emocional era mucho más amplio que en el físico; en este último seguían en la primera base. La tensión sexual entre ambos iba en aumento, y prueba de ello era lo que estaba pasando ahora en la cocina.

—Emily estará a punto de volver, y nos va a pillar. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para explicarle porque nos lo estamos montando en su cocina. —Bella se giró y le dio un casto beso invitándolo a separarse.

—Nena, créeme, si nos lo estuviéramos "montando" tendríamos mucha menos ropa. —Bella se ruborizó. No es que fuera una matahari, pero si era pudorosa. Su experiencia con los hombres no era nula, pero tan sólo de pensar en hacer ciertas cosas con Edward todo su cuerpo se encendía.

—¡Creo que éste servirá! —Al escuchar la voz de Emily acercándose, ambos se separaron inmediatamente intentando calmar su estado— ¡Pero bueno!, ¿Que habéis estado haciendo?, —Regañó la mujer.

—Nada, —Bella se puso tiesa preguntándose si la mujer los había visto.

—Eso está claro. La ensalada no está hecha, las patatas a medio aliñar y me da miedo comprobar si la carne se ha quemado o no.

—Le estaba contando a Bella lo que había ocurrido con la alambrada y se nos ha ido el santo al cielo. —Intentó excusarse Edward—. Pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo nos ponemos manos a la obra, y tranquila que tu guiso estará tan delicioso como siempre. —Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Seguro, ¡Que zalamero eres! Te vales de tu sonrisa de anuncio y de hacerme ojitos para que te disculpe. Ains... ¡Si yo tuviera unos años menos!, ¡Te lo iba a decir yo a ti!

—¿Me estás proponiendo algo indecente, Emily? —Bromeó.

—No, pero ahora que lo dices, deberías sacar a esta señorita por ahí alguna noche. Lleva aquí cerca de un mes y aparte de ir al hospital, no recuerdo que haya bajado al pueblo para otra cosa. Además, parece que habéis conseguido llevaros mejor, ¿no? —Apreció la mujer mientras ponía orden en la cocina.

Edward miró a Bella esbozando una sonrisa, Emily le había dado la excusa perfecta para tener una salida con ella.

—Eso no lo dudes —Dijo Charlie entrando en la cocina—. No sé cómo lo habéis conseguido. Tal y cómo empezó todo entre vosotros no estaba seguro de si os ibais a llevar bien, pero veo que me he equivocado. Emily tiene razón Bella, tienes que salir de aquí, no todo es trabajar y seguro que a Edward no le importará, ¿Verdad?

—Por mi perfecto. Avisaré a Emmet para organizar algo, ¿Qué te parece Bella? —Preguntó Edward.

—Yo... bueno, no se...

—Sería algo tranquilo, con Emmet y Rosalie y quizás algún amigo más.

—Está bien —Aceptó Bella mientras terminaba de preparar las patatas.

—¡Estupendo!, Lo organizaré y te avisaré cuando lo concrete.

—Pues listo entonces. —dijo Charlie dando una palmada en el hombro a Edward—, Ya es hora de que te diviertas Bella. Te lo mereces, estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo. —La felicitó— Y ahora Edward, será mejor que me pongas al día con lo que ha pasado en la alambrada, eso ya no me está gustando ni un pelo.

—¡Vamos, vamos!, Se habla mejor con el estómago lleno. —Emily encabezó la marcha hacia el comedor, todos la siguieron ocupando sus respectivos sitios.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, Charlie. Los agujeros esta vez eran más grandes, una parte estaba completamente rota y había signos de que podría haber sido cortada. Afortunadamente no había animales cerca y no se ha escapado ninguno, pero a mí me huele que esto es obra de los Voulturi, —sentenció el capataz.

—Yo he estado pensando lo mismo, hijo. Creo que lo mejor será montar partidas de guardia hasta que veamos algo y después hablar con ellos. Si las cosas no funcionan, entonces, iremos a la policía, pero por ahora sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada.

—Pero..., eso..., ¿No será peligroso?, Vigilar de noche me refiero. —Preguntó Bella mirando a ambos hombres.

—No es diferente a lo que hacemos ahora, sólo que, en lugar de uno, habrá un par de hombres o tres. Además, siempre se lleva un arma consigo, por posibles ataques de animales o a modo disuasorio, con ningún otro objetivo.

Aun así, la explicación de Charlie no consiguió tranquilizarla del todo. Había escuchado a varios trabajadores hablar sobre el tema. Al parecer los problemas con los Voulturis venían de tiempo atrás, pero siempre se habían quedado en choques verbales, nunca habían llegado más lejos, pero por lo visto la cosa estaba cambiando.

—Mañana lo estudiaremos, ahora disfrutemos tranquilamente de la cena. — Y de esa forma dio por finalizada la conversación Charlie.

Ese mismo sábado, Edward lo organizó todo para salir a tomar algo con Bella y sus amigos. Los días anteriores habían comenzado a vigilar los límites de la propiedad, y aunque en cierto modo, estaba a falta de sueño. La sola idea de poder pasar una noche agradable con ella hizo que tirara por la ventana las ganas de dormir.

Iban en su Volvo XC60 plateado. Ella había esperado encontrarse la camioneta azul que conducía el día que se conocieron, pero al parecer para esa noche, había decidido usar su "coche de gala". Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, retorcía sus manos apoyadas en su regazo.

—Si sigues así, te desgastarás las manos de tanto retorcerlas. No te van a comer, a Emmet ya lo conoces, y Alice y Jasper te caerán estupendamente. Rosalie... es un poco especial, pero no es mala persona.

Habían quedado en reunirse en un pub del centro. Iban a estar su primo Emmet con su esposa Rosalie y Jasper, un amigo de él que se dedicaba a la distribución de material agrícola y ganadero en la zona, la novia de éste, Alice se había unido a última hora, por lo visto, la chica estaba terminando su último semestre en la universidad y después del verano se instalaría definitivamente allí. Mientras tanto, iba y venía cuando podía o era Jasper el que la visitaba. Siempre le había costado conocer gente nueva, y el hecho de que fueran los amigos de Edward la ponía más nerviosa aún.

—Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, si fueras tú el que iba a conocer a mis amigos seguro que estarías igual.

Edward sonrió. Estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido de tirantes verdes ajustado hasta la cintura con una falda de vuelo por encima de la rodilla. Su pelo, color chocolate suelto caía por encima de sus hombros enmarcando su rostro. No era nada formal, él iba ataviado con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa vaquera. Sin apartar las manos del volante la miró de reojo. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, lo que daría él por tenerlo entre sus labios.

—Te adorarán, ya lo verás.

Llegaron a la puerta del local y Edward se bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta. Ambos se bajaron y poniendo una mano en su cintura la dirigió hacia dentro. Cuando traspasaron las puertas, la música country inundó sus oídos. Edward recorrió con la mirada todo el local hasta que divisó a sus amigos: estaban al fondo, Rosalie y Alices sentadas en la mesa mientras que Jasper y Emmet jugaban a los dardos.

—Allí están. —Indicó Edward dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Avanzaron entre la multitud. Edward iba abriendo paso mientras la llevaba agarrada de la mano disimuladamente. Conforme se iban acercando, Isabella pudo apreciar mejor al grupo. A Emmet ya lo conocía, sin embargo, verlo sin el uniforme, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa infromal, hacía que su aspecto fuera más amigable pero no por ello menos imponente.

A su lado, un chico rubio, un poco más bajo que él, apuntaba con un dardo a la diana. El pelo le caía hasta la nuca, sus ojos marrones miraban concentrados a el dardo, de porte sereno y tranquilo. La camiseta blanca que llevaba y los pantalones azul marino, no invitaban a pensar que era un gran empresario. Lanzó el dardo que impactó a milímetros del centro. Haciendo un gesto triunfal con los brazos, volteó y se dirigió a la mesa, dónde recibió un entusiasmado beso de la que suponía debía ser Alice.

La chica era bajita, de pelo negro, cortado a media melena, su estilo casual, con un mono vaquero corto y algunos colgantes hippies se desmarcaba de la multitud, aunque no desentonaba. Abrazaba a Jasper por el cuello con una enorme sonrisa, volteó su cara ante algo que le comentó la rubia que debería ser Rosalie.

La chica parecía haber salido de una revista: de melena larga y rubia, ojos azules, aunque estaba sentada se intuía que debía ser alta. Trazaba círculos con su dedo alrededor de su vaso mientras que un gesto serio se dibujaba en su cara. Emmet se acercó a ella y alisó las arrugas que se habían formado en su ceño. Levantó la cabeza y los vio.

—¡Hey, chicos!, ¡Estamos aquí!

Edward soltó su mano despacio antes de llegar a la mesa, abrazó enérgicamente a Emmet mientras que saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza a los demás.

—¡Alice, que bueno es verte!, —Sonrió a la chica.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward, y mejor es verte tan bien acompañado. —Señaló con la cabeza a Bella—, Soy Alice, y tú debes de ser Bella, ¿No es así? Ya me han contado de tu llegada triunfal al pueblo, sólo por eso me caes genial. —Rodeó la mesa y la abrazó. Bella miró hacia los demás un poco incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que los extraños la saludaran tan efusivamente.

—Te acostumbrarás. —Dijo Emmet—. Ella es así. Es bueno verte fuera del hospital, después de todo parece que has firmado la paz con este idiota. —Señaló a su primo—. No se lo merecía.

—Veo que sigues como siempre. No le hagas caso, Bella. A ellos dos ya los conoces. —Dijo indicando a Emmet y Alice—. Ellos son Jasper y Rosalie, la mujer de Emmet, chicos ella es Bella.

—¡Encantada! —Saludó a ambos. Jasper la correspondió con una sonrisa mientras que Rosalie la miraba de arriba a abajo murmurando un igualmente.

—Iremos a por unas copas, mientras que vosotras os ponéis al día. ¡Emmet invita a esta ronda por haber perdido!

Jasper fue el que habló e invitó a los chicos que lo acompañaran. Bella dirigió una mirada de _¡No me dejes!_ a Edward que simplemente sonrió y la guiñó un ojo marchándose con sus amigos.

—¡Guau!, Edward Cullen desprendiendo todo su encanto. ¡Chica!, tienes que contarme como lo has hecho. —Alice tiró de ella haciendo que se sentara en la mesa.

—¡Eh! ... yo no he hecho nada, sólo somos compañeros de trabajo. —Habló una ruborizada Bella.

—Sí, ya, y Jasper y yo somo hermanos. —Rio Alice—. Edward nunca ha traído a nadie con nosotros, y no es porque no haya salido con algunas chicas, pero siempre las mantenía al margen. Que tú hayas venido quiere decir algo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Alice —Apuntó Rosalie con un tono ácido.

—Esa... no cuenta, y más vale que no saques el tema. Por primera vez veo a Edward relajado, no lo incomodes Rosalie.

Entre ambas se respiraba cierta tensión y Bella se dio cuenta de ello, ¿A quién se referirían?, ¿Estarían hablando de la mujer que tanto daño le hizo a Edward?

—¿A quién no tienes que incomodar, bombón?, —Emmet llegó cargando con las bebidas y se dirigió a su mujer.

—A nadie, sólo estábamos hablando. — Rosalie le acarició la mejilla a su marido mirando de reojo a Alice.

Los chicos tomaron asiento y repartieron las bebidas. Empezaron a interrogar a Bella sobre su vida; cómo había llegado hasta allí, si era verdad que era la nueva veterinaria, y sobre todo que era lo que verdaderamente había pasado el día que conoció a Edward. A todos le había sorprendido que él la invitara, pues nunca habían conocido "formalmente" a ninguna de las chicas con las que había tonteado, pero a medida que iban conociendo a Bella se dieron cuenta de por qué estaba ella allí esa noche; era diferente a las demás y puede que la única que le devolviera a su antiguo amigo.

Estaba siendo sometida a un interrogatorio sin cuartel. Jasper, siempre atento a todo, observó la incomodidad de la chica y finalizó el bombardeo de preguntas.

—¡Chicos, chicos!, Parad un poco, que la vais a asustar. No creas que son siempre así, Bella, es sólo que están deseosos de que alguien saque los trapos sucios de Edward y tú eres la persona indicada para ello.

Bella le sonrió tímidamente agradeciendo que pusiera fin al cuestionario. Edward estaba en un segundo plano observando como ella interactuaba con sus amigos, y estaba tan relajado, que hubiera permitido que la ronda de preguntas hubiera durado toda la noche.

Alice hizo una mueca ante la intervención de su chico. Se lo estaba pasando bomba viendo como esos dos se lanzaban miradas y sobre todo Bella intentaba escabullirse de las preguntas más incómodas.

—Jasper, sabes que te amo, pero eres un corta rollos. Bella, ¿Sabes jugar al billar? Estos —Señaló a Jassper y Emmet— Ya han agotado su tiempo de juego, ahora nos toca a nosotras enseñarles lo que es ganar de verdad, ¿Te apuntas?

—Por supuesto —Respondió levantándose de la mesa.

Edward sorprendido la miró

—¿Sabes jugar?

—¡Claro que sí!, ¿Lo dudas?.

—Bueno...

—Pues síguenos y observa.

Alice, dando una palmada, ánimo a Rosalie para que las acompañara.

—Lo siento. Yo paso, os miraré desde aquí.

—¡Aburrida! —Respondió la pelinegra en tono de niña enfadada—, ¡Vamos Bella!, ¡Os vamos a dar una paliza!

Jugaron por parejas, chicos contra chicas. Primero ellas, Bella los sorprendió a todos saliendo vencedora, y después ellos, Edward ganó tras un golpe de suerte.

Y ahora quedaban los dos.

—¿Que apostamos? —Preguntó él.

—Creí que hacíamos esto para divertirnos. —Emmet, Jasper y Alice, los observaban divertidos.

—Pero así tiene más emoción.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Bella—. El que gane de los dos podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera, ¿Aceptas?

—¿Lo que quiera? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¡Me gusta esta chica! —Dijo Emmet frotándose las manos, Edward espero que pierdas, estoy deseando ver lo que te pide.

—Acepto.

Sellaron el pacto dándose las manos y empezaron la partida. Larga e intensa, al final Edward perdió.

Bella impulsada por Alice hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria, mientras que su contrincante aceptaba su derrota.

—¡Chicas, parad! Vamos a lo que de verdad importa. —Emmet estaba ansioso por saber a que se iba a enfrentar su primo— ¿Qué le pides, Bella?

La joven miró directamente a Edward a los ojos, en realidad cuando se lo había propuesto no tenía ni idea de que le pediría, él estaba expectante por saber a que se iba a enfrentar.

—Un baile. —pidió Bella mientras que las notas de una canción country llegaban a sus oídos, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

—¡Qué!, —Exclamaron todos. Ellos lo sabían, Edward hacía años que no bailaba.

—Puedes pedir otra cosa, cualquiera, pero no me hagas bailar —Pidió él con gesto contrariado.

—No pusimos condiciones, se puede pedir cualquier cosa.

—Cualquier cosa menos eso.

—¡Oh, vamos primo!, ¡Ya es hora de que desengrases las caderas! —Emmet se acercó y le golpeó la espalda.

—Bella..., —Susurró deshaciéndose del agarre de sus hombros—. No puedo.

—Sólo es un baile, Edward. A cambio y sin que te lo merezcas podrás pedirme algo tú a mí. —Esto último se lo dijo tan bajo, que sólo ambos lo escucharon.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

El semblante decaído de Edward cambió y agarrándola de la mano tiró de ella hacia la pista de baile.

—¡Chicos!, ¡Disfrutad del momento, porque tardareis en volver a verlo!

El grupo rompió en risas y observaron como ambos tomaban posiciones.

—El antiguo Edward está volviendo, chicos. —Apreció Alice que se caracterizaba por tener un sexto sentido para esas cosas—. Y os aseguro que tarde o temprano esos dos, —los señaló con la cabeza— acabarán juntos. Y ella nunca se equivocaba.

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido la primera cita? No demasiado íntima, pero todo se dará. Por el momento tenemos un baile pendiente.**_

 _ **¿Veremos a Edward mover las caderas? ¿Qué le pedirá a cambio a Bella?**_

 _ **¿Y el momento cocina?, Un poco juguetones, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Solamente os digo que el próximo capítulo viene movidito**_

 _ **Espero que os esté gustando la historia y que disfrutéis del capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestra opinión a través de los reviews.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

8


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Edward tiró de la mano de Bella dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile mientras que las primeras notas de "Black Velvet" en versión Country empezaron a sonar. Bella observó como las diferentes parejas se iban disponiendo en filas una detrás de otra.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó con cara de pánico.

—¿No querías bailar?, Pues eso haremos, un _típico_ baile country en un _típico_ local country con el _típico_ capataz country de la zona. —Edward enarcó una ceja y la dirigió una mirada petulante.

—Créeme, en ti no hay nada de _típico,_ y cuando me refería a bailar pensaba en una canción lenta de toda la vida, no en un numerito propio de las películas.

—Tranquila Bella, tú sólo confía en mí. —La dispuso a su lado, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella para agarrar su mano y la otra por delante para sostener la mano que le quedaba libre.

—¡Edward, yo no sé bailar esto! —Harían el ridículo, nunca había bailado ese estilo. Ella era más de bailes de pubs y discotecas, no coreografías sincronizadas.

—Tú sólo sígueme y déjate llevar.

A partir de ese momento Bella se olvidó de la música y se concentró en seguir a Edward. Era un caos de pies cruzados hacia delante, hacia atrás, vueltas... varias veces lo pisó y chocaron con algunas parejas, lo que hizo que ella rompiera a reír de los nervios y el ambiente se relajara.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, nena. —Susurró Edward mientras daban la vuelta y repetían los mismos pasos, pero en sentido inverso.

—Creo que tus pies no opinan los mismo. —Bromeó—. Y los del vecino tampoco. —Señaló con la cabeza al cincuentón de al lado que sin querer se había llevado algún que otro pisotón.

Una vez rota la tensión inicial, Bella pudo disfrutar del resto del baile, aunque agradeció enormemente cuando la canción llegó a su fin. Todo el bar irrumpió en aplausos y al fondo pudo escuchar los gritos y silbidos de los amigos de Edward.

—Para ser el primer baile no lo has hecho nada mal, vaquera. —La felicitó Edward.

—Y tú parece que no estabas tan perdido, sólo necesitabas desengrasar esas caderas. —Ambos sonrieron—. Ahora, si me lo permites voy a ir al baño, que entre los nervios y las risas no puedo aguantarme más.

—Están al fondo, yo iré mientras a por algo para que puedas rellenar tu vejiga. Te espero en la mesa con los chicos. No tardes, aunque yendo al baño de señoras ya se sabe.

—Qué gracioso —Ironizó Bella—. Espero que lo que me pidas no lleve alcohol, no quiero que me emborraches.

—Me lo pensaré. —Y caminando de espaldas hacia la barra observó como ella se dirigía al baño. La verdad, es que no había pensado que le iba a costar tan poco bailar, con ella a su lado hasta lo había disfrutado.

๗๗๗

Isabella se retocaba en el baño cuando observó su imagen en el espejo. Tenía una expresión relajada, color en las mejillas, una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujaba en sus labios; parecía feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación.

Al momento de abrir la puerta chocó con otra chica; era más o menos de su estatura, rubia, de ojos azules, ataviada con unos pitillos negros ajustados y una camisa entallada a su cintura que marcaban su excelente figura. Iba a disculparse cuando ella abrió la boca y mirándola de arriba a abajo le dijo:

—Así que tú eres la nueva "zorrita" de Cullen. —El tono que utilizó y la forma en la que la miró de arriba a abajo destilaba veneno—. Tengo que reconocer que físicamente eres diferente a las demás.

—¿Perdona? —Bella no salía de su asombro—. No sé quién eres, pero no te permito que me faltes el respeto de esa manera.

—¡Ah, vaya sorpresa!, ¡La mosquita muerta tiene temperamento! —La rubia avanzó en su dirección haciendola chocar contra la puerta del aseo. Sus rostros estaban a escasas distancia—. ¡Mira, guapa!, Edward te dirá cosas bonitas, te adulará, intentará meterte en su cama y estará contigo hasta que esté satisfecho, pero no esperes nada más, él es mío.

Bella no se amilanó.

—No sabía que Edward fuera como un perro para tener dueño.

—¡Cómo se nota que no me conoces! Si lo hicieras no te atreverías a hablarme así, ¡Zorra! —La chica golpeó su mano contra el marco de la puerta— ¡Aquí la perra soy yo! Una perra que defiende con dientes lo que le pertenece, y llevo demasiado tiempo detrás de él para que una veterinaria de tres al cuarto me lo quite. ¡Aléjate de él o atente a las consecuencias!

La tensión entre ambas se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La rubia la estaba taladrando con la mirada, pero Bella se negaba a dejarse vencer.

—¿Tengo que llamar a mi marido para que intervenga, Jane? —Rosalie apareció detrás de ellas confirmando lo que ella sospechaba. La loca que la había abordado era Jane Voulturi. Al principio no pensó en ella, pero a medida que fue hablando empezó a atar cabos.

—Por supuesto que no, Rose. Simplemente le estaba dando la bienvenida al pueblo a Bella. —Estaba claro que Alec le había hablado de ella, era la única forma de que supiera su nombre—. Y aconsejándola, sólo por su bien.

—Mira Jane, si Edward se entera de esto no le va a gustar, y muy a tu pesar, él precisamente no te tiene en alta estima. —Las últimas palabras de Rosalie no le sentaron demasiado bien a Jane.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! Además, estoy segura de que nadie le va a contar nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí, ¿Verdad? —Miró a ambas—. Ya sabéis, podría decirse que son... cosas de chicas. ¡Os dejo! —Su tono de voz cambió a uno similar al de una niña pequeña, cualquiera diría que la dulce chica que ahora se despedía de ellas, era la misma que hace unos casi le saca los ojos—. ¡Disfrutad de la noche!... y Bella... no te olvides de lo que hemos hablado.

Jane se marchó dejando a las dos chicas en la entrada de los baños. Bella intentó agradecerle a Rosalie su intervención, pero ella no la dejó.

—Gracias Rosalie, yo...

—No me las des. Mantente alejada de ella y no le cuentes nada a Edward.

Sin más, Rosalie entró en los baños y la dejó allí. Estaba claro que la mujer de Emmet no sentía mucha simpatía por ella. Prefirió no pensarlo mucho. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero sería mejor volver antes de que empezaran a sospechar.

Cuando llegó a la mesa se sentó al lado de Edward.

—¡Hey!, Pensaba que te habías caído por la taza del váter. —Bromeó.

—Ya sabes, en los baños de chicas siempre hay cola. De hecho, allí he dejado a Rosalie.

Edward dio un último trago a su cerveza y justo en el momento que Rose volvió se levantó y tomando la mano de Bella se despidió del grupo.

—¡Chicos!, Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos que repetir esto más a menudo, ha estado bien.

—¿Ya os vais? —Preguntó Alice—. Pero si es muy pronto, aún tenemos mucho que hacer —Hizo un pequeño mohín con la boca.

—No os preocupéis, nos veremos pronto.

Bella confundida ante la repentina prisa de Edward por irse no tuvo más opción que despedirse de ellos. La noche había sido agradable y esperaba poder volver a verlos.

Salieron del local y se montaron en el coche.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?, ¿Estás cansado? —Ella pensaba que lo estaban pasando bien.

—No, vamos a otro sitio. Me dijiste que a cambio del baile podría pedirte algo y quiero que me acompañes a un sitio, así que abróchate el cinturón. —Edward arrancó el coche y tomó un camino completamente distinto por el que habían venido.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Ahora, tú sólo... confía en mí.

—Es la segunda vez que me dice eso esta noche.

—Y cómo la vez anterior saldrá bien.

Después de un cuarto de hora conduciendo hacia lo que a Bella le pareció el camino hacia ninguna parte Edward detuvo el coche y la invitó a bajar.

—Llegamos. —Anunció él.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Estaba en mitad de la nada. Bien, eso no era del todo cierto, estaban en mitad del campo. Sólo había campo mirara hacia donde mirara.

—Esto no es nada. —Apreció ella.

—Esto, Bella, lo es todo. —Se dirigió hacia el maletero del coche, sacó una manta y una linterna, la tomó de nuevo de la mano y empezaron a caminar de nuevo. Cuando a él le pareció que habían caminado lo suficiente se detuvo, extendió la manta y tumbándose en el suelo la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

—Cierra los ojos, túmbate y vuelve a abrirlos, sólo entonces lo entenderás. —Pidió él.

Bella hizo lo que él le ordenó y cuando abrió los ojos se asombró. Ante ella estaba una de las imágenes más bonitas que había visto jamás: el cielo nocturno se había transformado en un manto estrellado iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. La estampa era preciosa, las estrellas parecían pequeñas luces que brillaban de manera intermitente.

—¡Es precioso, Edward! Nunca había visto algo tan bello. —Apreció sin dejar de mirar el cielo, por eso no pudo observar como él la miraba a ella.

—Yo sí. —Susurró Edward acercándose a ella—. Verte a ti aquí, tumbada a mi lado, iluminada por las estrellas mejora las vistas mucho más.

Bella giró su cabeza y vio como él la estaba mirando fijamente. Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron y entonces todo estalló. Era como si ambos estuvieran sedientos el uno del otro. La boca de Edward poseía sus labios, su lengua invadía voraz su boca mientras que ella buscaba ansiosa su contacto. Edward se colocó encima de ella intentando no aplastarla, pero a Bella no le pareció suficiente. Necesitaba tocarlo, lo agarró de la camisa y pego su cuerpo contra el de ella. La pasión era arrolladora. Una fiebre enloquecedora los consumía. Edward deslizó su mano a lo largo de la pierna de ella levantando la falda de su vestido y acariciando su suave piel. Gemidos aterciopelados abandonaban la boca de Isabella, el contacto con él hizo que su cuerpo ardiera, ansiosa buscaba frotar su pelvis con la de él, que había empezado a imprimir un frenético golpeteo haciendo que ambos sexos chocaran.

Nunca había sentido esa necesidad, esa urgencia por ser poseída. Intentaba poner un poco de cordura en esa situación. Necesitaba hablar con Edward antes de avanzar más. Tenía que contárselo, pero era difícil razonar cuando él estaba devorando su cuello a la vez que sus manos la recorría de arriba a abajo; una agarrándola fuertemente por sus glúteos acercándola más a él describiendo un lento pero sensual camino desde su culo hasta su pubis dónde estaba completamente húmeda, y la otra amasando su pecho cubierto sólo por un fino sujetador de encaje. La brisa que corría y las caricias con las que Edward la estaba torturando habían provocado que sus pezones se pusieran inhiestos, deseosos y anhelantes de un contacto más íntimo que los calmara, pidiendo a gritos que fuera cubierto por su boca.

Edward no estaba mucho mejor. La manera en la que Bella lo apretaba contra su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco. Deseaba besar cada poro de su piel, pasar su lengua por cada rincón. Bella lo acariciaba; su pecho, su espalda, su nuca, amarraba fuertemente sus manos a su pelo cuando ambos se separaban por segundos para buscar aire. Perdido en ella, notó como tímidamente su mano se dirigió hacia la entrepierna de él; estaba duro, completamente rígido, su erección iba a travesar sus pantalones. Con sus manos había podido comprobar lo mojada que ella estaba, y de seguir así, él se correría como un quinceañero.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo Bella? —Murmuró contra el hueco de su cuello—. Me vuelves loco.

Las palabras de Edward la hicieron volver de la marea de pasión y lujuria en la que estaba envuelta.

—Edward. —Suspiró—. Espera…, y... —Los besos de él no le permitían una tregua—. No...Edward... no. —Intentó separarlo suavemente y entonces él consciente de lo que ella intentaba hacer se apartó como un resorte.

—¡Dios!, ¡Bella, lo siento!, yo... perdí el control, ¡Perdóname!, yo no quería… —La expresión horrorizada que había en la cara de Edward la hizo comprender que había malinterpretado las cosas.

—¡Jamás te forzaría, Bella!, Yo...

—¡No!, ¡No, no, no, Edward !, ¡Por favor escúchame! —Poniéndose de rodillas, se acercó a él y le retiro las manos que tapaban su cara. Sosteniendo su cabeza frente a ella lo tranquilizó.

—¡Yo sí quería!, Es decir, ¡Sí quiero!, ¡Lo deseo! —Ante esas palabras Edward se tranquilizó—, Es sólo que... yo nunca...no he...

—¿Tú no...?, ¿Eres...? ¿Eres..?

—Soy virgen Edward. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales completas, y desde luego nunca he sentido con nadie lo que acabo de sentir aquí contigo.

Edward estaba estupefacto. Ella le había comentado que no había tenido muchas relaciones, pero jamás imaginó que fuera virgen.

—¿Pero cómo es posible?, Es decir, si has estado con chicos antes, ¿No?

—Sí, pero nunca así. Alguna cita, algunos besos, pero no tanta intimidad. Nunca se dio la oportunidad, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con ellos.

—Bella...

—¡No, Edward!, No quiero que pienses que te digo todo esto porque soy una mojigata o algo parecido. Me ha encantado lo que ha pasado aquí, quiero decir que me estaba gustando bastante, que nosotros..., que tú y que yo..., —Estaba empezando a balbucear—. Es sólo que necesitaba que lo supieras antes de... ya sabes...

Edward le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—¡Madre mía, Bella!, ¡Eres única!, ¡Vas a ser mi perdición! —Sonrió y la besó suavemente. Cuando se apartó Bella volvió a buscar sus labios, pero Edward la frenó. Ante ese gesto, Bella contrariada le aclaró.

—Yo... quiero que sigamos con lo que estábamos, no quiero que esto cambie nada.

—Y lo haremos, —aseguró él—, pero no aquí. Tu primera vez no será sobre una manta en mitad de un campo. Además, creo que ha quedado claro que los dos tenemos demasiadas ganas el uno del otro, y en estas circunstancias, esto nos dejaría insatisfecho a ambos. Podemos tomar esto como un ensayo, una práctica.

—¿Una práctica? —Preguntó suspicaz.

—Sí, una práctica, y ya sabes lo que dicen... con la práctica se llega a la perfección. Será mejor que volvamos.

Bella hizo un pequeño mohín, puede que ese ansía que sentían ambos les hubiera dejado insatisfechos, pero el estado en el que se encontraban ahora mismo podría ser muy similar. Tomando su mano se levantó y recogiendo las cosas se dirigieron al coche. Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos.

—Edward, esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, ¿No? —Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber hablado con él.

—Por supuesto que no. Me gustas. Te deseo. Me agrada estar contigo. Eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará, simplemente haremos las cosas de manera diferente. —La sonrisa que le dirigió y la suave caricia en su mano la tranquilizó. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el baño?.

Edward no era sutil. Sus cambios de tema eran así, inesperados y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, lo que menos esperaba ella era que dirigiera la conversación hacia allí.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

—Sí.

—Ya te lo dije, había cola. —Isabella no iba a contarle lo sucedido con jane, no por miedo a su amenaza, simplemente no iba a darle la importancia que ella quería

—¿Rosalie es así siempre o sólo conmigo? —Ella también podía jugar a su juego.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿Eh? Ella es así, pasa de ella, yo lo hago. Su carácter es extraño, simplemente tienes que aprender a conocerla. Es completamente diferente a Emmet. Aún no sé cómo han podido terminar juntos.

—Ya sabes, los polos opuestos se atraen.

—Llegamos. —Anunció Edward. Se bajó del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta. La acompañó hasta la puerta principal. Bella fue la primera en hablar.

—Gracias por esta noche.

—Gracias a ti. Hacía años que no tenía una noche así. Estoy seguro de que será la primera de muchas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Además, tenemos que seguir "practicando". —Se acercó a ella, acarició su labio inferior y de manera muy lenta acercó su boca. Esta vez el beso fue pausado, lento, sin prisas, una suave caricia que la hizo suspirar.

—Descansa. Mañana nos vemos.

La cara de Bella había adquirido un suave sonrojo cuando él hizo referencia a sus próximas clases práctica. Con una suave sonrisa se despidió de él.

Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera despertar en ella esa pasión, ese ardor. Cuando se metió entre sus sábanas después de desmaquillarse y ponerse el pijama, imágenes de lo ocurrido en el campo acudieron a su cabeza. Seguro que esa noche tendría sueños…interesantes.

 _ **¡Ta chan!**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? Bailecito, encontronazo con Jane y …. Vuelve a subir la temperatura entre estos dos ¿Practicarán mucho de ahora en adelante?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia semana a semana.**_

 _ **Espero leer que os está pareciendo a través de vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

8


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

—¿Que tal anoche? —Preguntó Charlie mientras acompañaba a Bella a los corrales para revisar a una de las vacas que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

—¡Genial! La verdad es que pasamos un buen rato. Los amigos de Edward son muy simpáticos y me hicieron sentir muy cómoda con ellos. Además, Alice casi me adopta como mejor amiga. —Imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior acudieron a su cabeza. Había pasado toda la noche soñando con Edward; los dos desnudos, haciendo el amor de mil maneras posibles. Cuando se encontró con él esa mañana, su cara y la forma en la que la miró le dijo que a él le había ocurrido algo similar. Intentó deshacerse de esas imágenes y prestar atención a su conversación con Charlie.

—Me alegro. Eres una chica joven y el trabajo en el rancho hace que estés apartada del núcleo urbano. La verdad es que no me gustaría ser el causante de limitar tus sueños. Imagino que tarde o temprano desearás tener pareja, formar una familia… Es estupendo que empieces a relacionarte con la gente de aquí. Tanto Emmet y su esposa, así como Jasper y Alice son gente de fiar.

Llegaron dónde estaba el animal y Bella lo examinó. La gestación estaba muy avanzada, el animal cada vez pasaba más tiempo echado lo que les hacía pensar que el alumbramiento no se demoraría mucho.

—El latido del ternero es fuerte y regular, así como el de la madre. No creo que tarde más de quince días en parir. —Aseguró Bella.

—He perdido la cuenta de los partos de yeguas y vacas que he asistido desde que nací. No tendré la carrera de veterinario, pero el trabajo aquí me ha enseñado algo. Si necesitas a un ayudante no dudes en pedírmelo, siempre que no sea en los próximos días. Debo irme fuera para arreglar unos asuntos. —Le confió Charlie.

—De acuerdo. Veo que no te preocupa mancharte las manos. —Bromeó Bella.

—Este rancho es todo lo que me queda, Bella. Mi padre vivió por y para él. Desde pequeño me enseñó a trabajar en aquí. Siempre hemos estado mano a mano con los trabajadores. A mí el barro y la sangre no me asusta. Para algunos es muy fácil disfrutar del dinero ganado a base de explotar a los demás.

—¿Te refieres a los Voulturis?

—Nunca me han gustado, no son de fiar. Hay algo que... Nunca se ha comprobado de manera oficial que sean culpables de nada, pero cada vez que ocurre algo, la sombra de alguno de ellos siempre está rondando. Intenta alejarte de ellos todo lo que puedas. —Aconsejó Charlie.

—¿Cómo va esta preciosura?, ¿Parirá pronto o aún nos tendrá esperando? —Edward apareció de repente.

—Según nuestra magnífica veterinaria, pronto tendremos un miembro más en el ganado. —Respondió Charlie.

—Charlie, he venido a buscarte porque acaba de llegar Swayer para concretar los precios de los toros que irán al rodeo esta temporada. Está en el salón intentando convencer a Emily para que se vaya a su casa a trabajar con él, como siempre.

—Entonces será mejor que me dé prisa. Con la labia que tiene no parará hasta convencerla con que él la necesita más que nosotros. Nos vemos más tarde.

Charlie los dejó allí solos. Bella continuaba agachada acariciando el lomo del animal.

—Quien fuera vaca para que me acariciaras así. —Edward la ayudó a levantarse y la acercó a él.

—Bueno, si quieres... más tarde... cuando estemos solos... puedo darte mimos a ti también.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Pero ahora tengo que seguir trabajando y.…no quiero que los demás piensen que trato así a todo el mundo. —Dijo mientras jugaba con un botón de la camisa de él.

—Está bien, pero te espero en mi cabaña cuando acabe la jornada. —Se acercó como si fuera a besarla, pero en el último instante se separó.

—¡Eh! —Protestó Bella—¡Eso no se vale!

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que los demás piensen que... trato así a todo el mundo. —Se burló de ella repitiendo sus mismas palabras—. No me gustaría tener que ir besando a todos los trabajadores de aquí y... yo también tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Te veo luego!

—¡Engreído!

๗๗๗

Después de la cena, y aprovechando que Edward tuvo que discutir algunas cosas con Charlie sobre su próximo viaje, Isabella se escabulló a escondidas hacia la cabaña para evitar preguntas escabrosas. Cuando llegó él, le pasó la llave sutilmente para que pudiera adelantarse.

Cuando Edward entró, ella lo estaba esperando sentada en el sofá viendo la tele.

—Me siento como una adolescente saliendo a hurtadillas de su casa para que no la pillen haciendo algo malo.

Edward la sonrió. No estaban haciendo nada malo, pero por el momento lo mejor era que todo quedara entre ellos.

—No hay nada de malo en comer helado, que es básicamente lo que vamos a hacer. —Edward sacó de la nevera un par de bote de helados—. No es una de las deliciosas tartas de Emily, pero nos servirá, ¿No crees?

—Adoro el helado. ¿Todo bien con Charlie?

—Sí, sólo me estaba dando unas indicaciones antes de marcharse. Ha tenido que adelantar el viaje se irá pasado mañana. ¿Vainilla o chocolate?

—Vainilla. —Se puso de rodillas en el sofá y le arrebató el bote de las manos. Edward se sentó a su lado—. Te propongo una cosa; vamos a hacer una ronda rápida de preguntas de acuerdo, sólo dos opciones y habrá que elegir la que primero venga a tu cabeza.

—Perfecto, pero empiezo yo. A ver, a ver…—Edward llevó su mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa— ¿Libro o película?

—Libro. —Respondió ella—. Ahora me toca a mí, ¿Campo o ciudad?

—Campo. ¿Verde o azul?

—Verde. ¿fútbol o beisbol?

—Fútbol. —Estuvieron así más de media hora, cada uno preguntaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Algunas eran preguntas tan tontas que no les quedaba más remedio que reírse.

—¿Teoría o práctica?

Bella notó el tono pícaro en el que él hizo la pregunta.

—Bueno... siempre he sido muy buena en la parte teórica, pero hace unos días alguien me dijo que me faltaba práctica en algunos aspectos.

—¿De verdad?, Pues a eso hay que ponerle remedio.

Edward se acercó a ella con una mirada felina. Poco a poco la fue recostando en el sofá quedando encima de ella. Bella pasó los brazos por sus hombros y se lanzó a devorar su boca. Las manos de Edward acariciaban sus costados.

—Mmmm... que aplicada es usted, señorita. —Deslizó la mano bajando por su cintura hasta su pantorrilla. Levantó la pierna de ella dejándola enredada en su cadera de tal forma que sus sexos se rozaran.

—Con la práctica se alcanza la perfección. —Bella introdujo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de él. Fue explorando sus abdominales, con una iniciativa desconocida, enredo sus dedos en la prenda y se la quitó por la cabeza, dejando su magnífico torso al descubierto. Incorporándose lentamente fue depositando suaves besos por su abdomen, subiendo lenta y tortuosamente hasta su boca.

Edward, sin perder tiempo empezó a desnudarla. La despojó de su camisa, dejando sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por un sujetador color burdeos. Empezó a depositar besos en su escote, mientras que sus manos desabrochaban el botón del pantalón. Minutos después, hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Ambas caderas buscaban ansiosas el roce para aliviarse. Desabrochando la prenda interior, dejó al descubierto los senos de Bella; redondos perfectos, blancos y tersos como el resto de su piel, coronados por dos perfectas aureolas rozadas que culminaban con sus pezones del mismo color, tiesos, deseosos de ser tocados. Levantando la mirada, observó el rostro sonrojado de la joven, sus mejillas ardían. Ella intentó cubrirse.

—Eres perfecta, Bella. —Dijo besándola—. Tranquila, esta noche sólo vamos a conocernos mejor, no ocurrirá nada que tu no quieras o no estés dispuesta a permitir. No es necesario que termine penetrándote para poder disfrutar como es debido.

—Yo lo deseo, Edward, mi cuerpo..., desde que me tocaste la otra noche...

—Shhh, preciosa. Todo a su debido tiempo, ahora sólo relájate y disfruta. —Dirigió su boca al pecho de ella, depositando suaves besos se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que cubrió su pezón. Mientras, su otra mano, se encargaba del otro pecho; lo acariciaba, jugaba con él, rozándolo, pellizcándolo suavemente mientras que su lengua jugaba con el que tenía en su boca; chupando, mordiendo. Gemidos de placer brotaban de la boca de ella, que desesperada lo acariciaba, apretaba su cabeza contra supecho y frotaba su pubis en busca de alivio. Edward alternaba las caricias y lamidas de un pecho a otro. Notó como ella se iba deshaciendo en sus brazos. Tras unos tortuosos minutos, bebió su orgasmo de su boca. Desmadejada en el sofá, con su pelo alborotado sobre el cojín, desnuda, con una expresión de placer dibujada en su cara, era la imagen más erótica que había visto jamás.

—Esto... ha sido..., —Suspiró ella mientras observaba como él la sonreía.

—Esto sólo ha sido el principio. —Bella bajó la mirada y descubrió el enorme bulto que pugnaba por salir del bóxer de él. Sus pantalones estaban desabrochados, de no ser así, la presión habría sido horrible.

—Tú… —Señaló con la mirada su pene—. Necesitas alivio también. —Bajó su mano para acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Suavemente, Edward apartó la mano de ella.

—Esta noche se trata de ti, Bella. Tu placer será el mío.

—Pero...

Edward no la dejó terminar. Empezó a recorrer el abdomen de ella, con pequeñas lamidas, enredando su lengua en el ombligo. Despacio, bajó sus pantalones y descubrió unas finas braguitas de encaje del mismo tono que él sujetador, la humedad de su sexo estaba marcada en la tela. Besó su monte de venus por encima de la ropa. Bella estaba en una nebulosa, únicamente consciente de sus caricias. Aun así recuperó la cordura y sintiéndose egoísta por ser sólo ella la que iba a recibir atenciones esa noche intentó poner remedio a la situación.

Apartó suavemente a Edward e invirtieron sus posiciones; quedaron los dos sentados, ella encima de él. Ante el gesto contrariado de su cara Bella habló.

—Tú placer también debe ser mío. —Osada como nunca lo había sido en su vida, medio desnuda, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y liberó su miembro de la prisión de sus calzoncillos. Su pene, largo y gordo estaba completamente rígido, pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal empezaban a salir de su capullo. Lentamente, Bella lo rodeo con su mano y empezó a imprimir un suave movimiento arriba y abajo mientras que su pulgar trazaba círculos alrededor del glande.

—Bella..., —Suspiró Edward ante el ataque de la chica.

—Shh..., relájate y disfruta. —Repitió las mismas palabras que minutos antes había pronunciado él. Edward se lanzó a su boca mientras que ella lo torturaba con su bombeo. Él, consciente de que no dudaría mucho, volvió a atender sus pechos, alternando caricias y besos, lamiendo y devorándola entera. Mientras que, con su mano, apartó sus bragas y se introdujo en su interior. Completamente húmeda, no encontró resistencia. Poco a poco la vagina de ella se fue contrayendo contra sus dedos. En un principio la invasión la tomó por sorpresa, pero el fuego que se desató en su interior hizo que fuera ella misma la que comenzara un desenfrenado vaivén mientras que el pulgar de él acariciaba su clítoris.

El salón se fue llenando de jadeos y suspiros, el contacto era cada vez más íntimo. Susurros y palabras veladas escapaban de sus bocas cuando éstas abandonaban la piel del otro.

—Edward...¡Ah!...¡Por favor!... —Suplicó ella notando cómo por segunda vez en esa noche estaba a punto de alcanzar de nuevo el clímax. Su mano aumentó el ritmo del bombeo sobre el pene de él.

—¡Nena...!, Mmmm... ¡Me matas...! —En ese momento una fuerte sacudida de placer estalló en ambos haciendo que se perdieran en sus orgasmos pero sin apartar la mirada no del otro. Habían llegado a la vez. Bella dejó su cuerpo caer sobre él, dejando su cabeza apoyada en su torso mientras que un líquido caliente inundaba las manos de ambos; la de Edward, aún permanecía en el interior de ella, y la de Bella no había dejado de rodear su falo.

Poco a poco se fueron recuperando. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward uniendo sus frentes.

—Humm...murmuró ella.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Humm...

—¿Vas a volver a hablar o.. ahora sólo puedes contestar con Humm?.

—Humm..., —Rio ella suavemente.

—No conocía esa faceta traviesa tuya… Podría decirse que me has asaltado…Cualquiera diría que eres nueva en esto, casi me haces quedar mal en mi primer asalto. —Dijo haciendo referencia al enorme esfuerzo de contención que tuvo que hacer para no venirse antes que ella.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Se vio invadida por una ola de timidez cuando recordó como lo había masturbado.

—A las pruebas me remito. —Indicó el estado en el que ambos se encontraban. —Será mejor que nos aseemos un poco.

—No quiero moverme... —Se quejó en tono de niña pequeña. una sensación de agradable comodidad la invadía.

—Pensándolo mejor..., podemos quedarnos un poco más... —Empezó suavemente a besar su cuello, —seguir practicando...

—Uhummm..., —Murmuró contra sus labios.

EL teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. Bella hizo ademán de separarse, pero él se lo impidió acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Deja que suene.

—Pero... podría ser importante, si llaman a estas horas...

—Saltará el contestador... —Continuaron besándose con el sonido del teléfono de fondo. Cuando saltó el contestador la voz de un hombre irrumpió entre ellos haciendo que Edward se tensara inmediatamente, de pronto era como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera allí.

—Ehh... esto... ¿Edward...?, Soy James. Te preguntarás como he conseguido tu teléfono, ya sabes, tú mismo decías que parecía que tuviera contactos hasta en el infierno. Esto...bien, yo... necesito hablar contigo. Se que seré la última persona que quieras ver, pero... tengo que contarte algo acerca de Ta...

En cuestión de segundos Edward apartó a Bella de encima suyo dejándola en el sofá y como un rayo cortó el mensaje del teléfono. Sus hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente, y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el aparato como si quisiera romperlo en pedazos.

Bella, conmocionada ante la reacción de él preguntó.

—¿Edward, estás bien? —Pero no la contestó. Continuaba inmóvil de espaldas a ella.

—¿Edward...?

—No. —Su voz que minutos antes había sido dulce y juguetona, estaba teñida de ira, —Bella, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy yo...

—Sí, yo..., claro. —Empezó a buscar su sostén y el resto de sus ropas. Una vez vestida se acercó a él. Dispuesta a marcharse, Edward la agarró del brazo.

—Bella, no quiero que pienses que te estoy echando..., es sólo que, en estos momentos, no sería una buena compañía. No quiero pagar contigo, el mal humor que otros despiertan en mí.

Bella se había dado cuenta que esa llamada había roto la atmósfera entre ellos.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo. ¿Es alguien... de tu pasado? —Por la reacción que tuvo ella empezó a sospechar.

—Sí, pero ahora no es el momento.

—Te entiendo, cuando tú estés preparado...yo estaré ahí para escucharte. Sólo quiero que sepas eso. Buenas noches Edward. —Se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, beso, que él correspondió.

Bella abandonó la cabaña y fue directa a su habitación. Bajo la ducha rememoró todo lo vivido minutos antes hasta que esa llamada estropeó la noche. Ese tal James, estaba segura de que había tenido que ver mucho con Edward, si no, habría provocado esa reacción. Lo único que esperaba, era que poco a poco la coraza de su capataz se fuera rompiendo y empezara a contarle alguno de los secretos que ocultaba.

 _ **Ejem, ejem…. ¿Qué os ha parecido la primera clase práctica? Menos mal que solo iban a tomar helado, ¿Eh?**_

 _ **¿Y James?, ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así Edward?, ¿Tenéis alguna teoría?**_

 _ **Estaré encantada de leerlas en vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo y apoyando la historia. Nunca pensé que tendría esta acogida.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por los follows, favs y reviews.**_

 _ **Intento responder a todos los que me escribís, pero los que lo hacéis de manera anónima no puedo hacerlo, aun así, muchísimas gracias por regalarme vuestras impresiones sobre la historia.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para desearos a todos una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

 _ **Espero que Papá Noel os deje bajo el árbol muchos regalitos (yo soy fiel a los reyes magos)**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

8


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

Los días posteriores fueron un poco extraños. El viaje de Charlie, unido a un virus gastrointestinal que dejó a media plantilla del rancho en cama, hicieron que el tiempo para estar juntos se viera reducido. Edward estaba desbordado de trabajo supliendo a los vaqueros que iban enfermando y tomando el lugar de Charlie en los aspectos que era necesario. Ella intentaba ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, pero sin dejar de lado su labor. En definitiva, Seth y Edward estaban todo el día de un lado para otro y a ellos sólo les quedaban pequeños momentos donde robarse algún beso o caricia furtiva cuando nadie los veía.

Su relación con Edward continuaba igual. Él había optado por ignorar la llamada que había roto el encanto de la noche anterior. Cuando la vio al día siguiente, la saludo cordialmente delante de todos, pero cuando estuvieron a solas el saludo se tornó más cariñoso.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Le preguntó.

—No, ¿Y tú?

—Ni por asomo.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras todo continuó como siempre.

Bella se encontraba en el pequeño despacho que había en los establos rellenando las partidas de material que habían llegado esa mañana. En circunstancias normales, Seth era el encargado de hacerlo, pero desde bien temprano se había ido con Edward no sabía muy bien dónde y ella se había quedado allí agilizando el papeleo.

Por más que intentaba centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, no podía dejar de dar vueltas a la conversación que sin querer había escuchado hace dos días por la mañana en la cocina. Bajaba a desayunar cuando sin querer escuchó a Emily y Charlie hablando.

—No me presiones, Emily, sabes que lo haré, pero todo a su debido tiempo. —La voz del dueño del rancho parecía un poco ansiosa.

—No te estoy presionando, hijo, pero me parece que es una tontería lo que estás haciendo. No veo qué necesidad hay en postergar el momento. —Mientras Emily hablaba no dejaba de trabajar de un lado a otro por la cocina.

—Es muy pronto, aún se está adaptando a su nueva vida aquí y...

—¡Y tonterías! ¡El problema es que te estás comportando como un cobarde!, Si Bella llega a enterarse por otra persona...

Bella al escuchar su nombre se hizo la tonta y entró en la cocina como si acabara de llegar.

—¡Buenas!, ¿He escuchado mi nombre? —Preguntó mirándolo a ambos que parecían sorprendidos de verla allí.

—Sí, le estaba diciendo a Charlie que tiene que darte las instrucciones para estos días que va a estar fuera.

—¡Exacto! Me marcho a primera hora y puesto que Edward va a estar ocupado me gustaría que lo ayudaras.

—¡Oh!, Por supuesto sin problemas. Sabes que para cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo. —Isabella asintió, pero no le convenció la explicación que ambos le dieron.

Continuaba dándole vueltas a esa conversación cuando el teléfono la hizo volver en sí.

—¡Buenos días! Rancho Swan, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¡Buenos días, señorita! Me gustaría hablar con Edward Cullen, ¿Me comunicaría con él por favor? —Isabella se quedó congelada. Era la misma voz que había escuchado aquella noche en el contestador de Edward.

—¿Señorita...?

—Eh sí..., bueno no, quiero decir, —Bella sonrió nerviosa— Edward ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí, salió esta mañana temprano y aún no ha vuelto.

—Ya, ¿Y.… no sabe a qué hora volverá?

—Pues no podría decírselo con seguridad. Llevamos unos días de locos, pero si quiere, puede dejarme algún mensaje o número de contacto para que lo llame cuando vuelva.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que me devuelva la llamada. —El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica se rio como si de una broma privada se tratase. —Tengo otro teléfono de contacto suyo, lo intentaré en ese más tarde. De todas formas, si puede, dígale que James Witherlade ha llamado y que lo seguirá haciendo hasta que consiga hablar con él. Muchas gracias y que tenga buen día. —Tras esas últimas palabras el hombre colgó.

Bella continuaba con el auricular pegado a la oreja. James Whiterlade. Esa noche se había presentado como James y Edward había montado en cólera al escucharlo. Ahora ella tenía que decirle que había llamado y estaba segura de que ese tal James no pararía hasta hablar con él.

๗๗๗

Cerca de la media tarde, Edward y Seth aparecieron por la casa principal. El barro les llegaba hasta la cintura, y su cara de cansancio reflejaba que no había sido un buen día. Emily y Bella se encontraban en la cocina, la primera al verlos llegar salió disparada hacia ellos haciendo que Bella la siguiera.

—¡Madre de Dios!, ¡Os habéis puestos perdidos!

—¡Señor!, ¿Estáis bien?, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Bella.

—¡El maldito coche se estropeó! —Exclamó Seth furioso.

—Nos fuimos porque al parecer uno de los abrevaderos estaba obstruido. Aquello estaba hecho un asco. La tormenta del fin de semana arrastró un montón de hojarasca que hizo que el agua se estancara y provocando además que nos quedáramos atascados con el coche cuando volvíamos. ¡Tengo barro hasta en los oídos!

—¡Y además estamos muertos de hambre! —Se quejó Seth—. Emily...,apiádate de nosotros... seguro que hay sobras de la comida de esta mediodía. Uno de tus deliciosos guisos nos pondrá de mejor humor seguro. —Intentó ganarse algo de comida de manera zalamera.

—¡Ah, no!, ¡Ni penséis que os voy a dejar entrar así en mi cocina, cochinos! ¡Ahora mismo os vais los dos a la ducha para quitaros ese lodo de encima! Después, Bella y yo os acercaremos algo de comida. ¡Venga, venga, marchando! —Les regañó Emily como si fueran niños pequeños.

—Esto... tengo que hablar con Edward primero, Emily. —Ante la regañina de la cocinera, Bella se había mantenido en segundo plano.

—¡Pues lo haces después cuando le acerques la comida!, ¿O quieres que pille una pulmonía?, ¡Andando!, ¡Cada uno a su casa!

Seth se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo ante las órdenes de Emily. Ni siquiera la promesa de disfrutar de una cena calentita pudo apaciguar su mal humor. Edward no queriendo caldear más los ánimos se despidió de ellas. La señora Coope se dispuso rauda hacia la cocina sin apreciar el guiño que Edward dirigió a Bella.

—¡Te veo luego! —Y se marchó a disfrutar de una ducha reparadora.

๗๗๗

Bella entró en casa de Edward. Este no había cerrado la puerta a sabiendas que ella iría a llevarle los alimentos que Emily le había preparado.

—¿Edward...? —Lo llamó mientras depositaba la comida en la cocina.

—¡En la ducha!, ¡Ahora salgo! —Escuchó que contestaba desde el baño.

Bella permaneció en la cocina pensando de qué manera podía comentarle la llamada de James. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando notó que unas manos la agarraban por la cintura y el torso de él se pegaba a su espalda, depositando un suave beso en su cuello y apretándola contra él murmuró.

—¡Uhmm!, No recordaba tener tanta hambre...

Bella, acariciando sus brazos, se dio la vuelta lentamente y al verlo abrió los ojos ante la imagen que se encontró; con el torso descubierto, el pelo mojado y una toalla blanca anudada a su cintura parecía un modelo de revista.

—¿Recibes así a todas tus visitas?

—No, sólo a las que me alimentan. —Continuó besándola.

—¡Vaya!, Seguro que Emily habrá salido escandalizada más de una vez entonces. Te iré calentando la cena, y ponte algo... no quiero que Emily me culpe de tu resfriado.

—Aburrida...

Al momento Edward volvió con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta. Bella había dispuesto todo para que cenaran ambos.

—Le dije a Emily que tenía que hablar contigo, así que preparó suficiente para los dos.

—Una buena excusa...

—En realdad no lo es. ¿Un día duro?

—Demasiado. Pudimos desatascar el abrevadero, pero lo del coche... lamentablemente tendremos que llamar a Black para que venga a verlo.

—¡Oh sí!, ¡Qué alegría llamar a Jacob Black! —Apuntó irónica sabiendo el "aprecio" que Edward tenía al mecánico—. Tu manera de referirte a él no deja dudas sobre que no te cae bien.

—Y no lo hace. Todo lo contrario que a ti, por lo que veo. Pero vamos a dejarlo, no quiero hablar de él esta noche. ¿Qué es eso que me tenías que decir?

Isabella se tensó. Edward se dio cuenta.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo que..., hoy tuviste una llamada. —Empezó cautelosa.

—Ah, ¿Sí?, ¿De quién?

—James Witherlade.

Un incómodo silenció se instauró entre ellos. Edward soltó los cubiertos y dejó de comer.

—Y, ¿Qué quería si se puede saber? —Su tono de voz denostaba molestia.

—Hablar contigo. Dijo que intentaría llamar a este teléfono y que de no ser así lo seguiría intentando hasta que lo consiguiera. Ese hombre…, ¿Es el mismo que llamó la otra noche? —Preguntó cautelosa.

—Sí, y pensé que al cortar la llamada le había quedado claro el mensaje, pero veo que sigue siendo el mismo petulante de siempre.

—¿Os conocéis mucho?

Edwar se pasó las manos por el pelo, el tema lo incomodaba.

—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres es sólo que...

—Es un antiguo conocido de Nueva York. Éramos socios y me la jugó. Fin de la historia. La otra noche me comporté como un imbécil contigo sin motivos y tienes derecho a saber la razón. James..., jugó a dos bandas. Confié en él y me falló. Por eso no tengo nada que hablar con él.

—Pues él parece opinar lo contrario y no tiene pinta de que vaya a dejar de insistir.

—Ya se cansará. No hablemos más de él. Sólo quiero disfrutar de esta deliciosa cena contigo.

Una vez finalizada la cena, ambos se dirigieron al salón para disfrutar de una película. Apenas llevaban un cuarto de hora mirando la pantalla cuando Edward empezó a besarla. Ella correspondió buscando sus caricias y correspondiendo con las mismas ansias. Las manos de Edward se escondían debajo de su camiseta acariciando el surco de sus senos mientras que ella trazaba círculos en su nuca. Sus pelvis empezaban a danzar buscando el contacto entre ambas. En esas estaban cuando unos golpes en la puerta rompieron su intimidad.

—¡Joder!, ¡Esto es mala suerte!, ¡No me lo puedo creer! —Frustrado, reacomodó su ropa ante la sonrisa de Bella, pues en el fondo la situación le hacía gracia.

—¿Quién es? —Gruñó.

—¡Newton!, ¡Hay problemas!

Bella se incorporó rápidamente y apagó la tele. A la vista de cualquier persona ajena allí no tenía pinta de haber pasado nada. Edward abrió la puerta y se encontró a él trabajador.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay fuego cerca del abrevadero.

—¿Qué?

—¿No es ahí donde habéis estado Seth y tú esta mañana? —Bella apareció por detrás ante un sorprendido Newton.

—Sí y todo estaba en orden. ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó fulminando con la mirada al hombre?

—¿Crees que de no ser así habría venido?

—Está bien. Llama a todos los hombres. Cargaremos bidones de agua hasta allí, cerca hay una boca de riego, llevaremos alguna manguera para conectarla. Bella, llama a Emmet y que manden a una patrulla de bomberos por si es necesario. ¡Andando!

Mike salió corriendo para acatar las órdenes del capataz. Edward fue a buscar las llaves de alguna camioneta que estuviera libre.

—Intenta tranquilizar a Emily. Cuando vea el revuelo se asustará.

—¡Está bien! En cuanto pueda me reuniré con vosotros.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!, ¡Te quedas aquí con Emily!, ¿Entendido? No sé cómo estarán las cosas por allí y no te quiero en peligro ¿Entendido, Bella?

—Sí. —Ante esa confirmación Edward se dispuso a irse, pero ella lo retuvo—. Ten cuidado, ¿Vale? —. Y acercando su boca lo besó.

—Lo tendré. —Depositó un beso en su frente y se marchó.

๗๗๗

Aquello no era posible. Ellos habían limpiado la zona cuando estuvieron allí por la mañana. El suelo estaba húmedo, era imposible que hubiera ardido de manera natural. La zona dañada en sí no era muy grande, pero si no hubiera estado nadie de guardia, el daño hubiera sido mayor. Afortunadamente pudieron sofocar el fuego entre los trabajadores. De hecho, cuando los bomberos llegaron tan sólo quedaban algunos rescoldos.

Emmet bajó del coche patrulla y se dirigió a él.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿Que ha pasado? —Preguntó echando una ojeada al terreno iluminado por las luces de los coches.

—Lo que ves. Newton estaba de guardia y vio el humo, por la mañana Seth y yo estuvimos aquí desatascando un abrevadero y todo estaba en orden. Esto me huele mal, primo.

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Crees que ha sido intencionado? —Preguntó el policía.

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero es casi imposible que haya sido de forma natural. El terreno estaba húmedo y limpio de hojarasca, nosotros mismos nos encargamos de ello. Además, huele..., ¿No hueles a algo?

—Sí, pero no se identificarlo. Hasta mañana por la mañana no se podrá examinar bien toda la zona.

El jefe de bomberos Jackman se acercó hasta ellos.

—¡Bien hecho, Edward! Tus chicos y tú habéis hecho casi todo el trabajo, por mucha prisa que nos hemos querido dar, la distancia es la que hay. Sólo quedan algunos pequeños rescoldos que no creo que se aviven. De todas formas, dejaré una unidad para que refresque el terreno y se asegure que nadie lo modifica. He visto muchos incendios a lo largo de mi vida y aquí hay algo raro.

—Eso estábamos hablando. —Comentó Emmet—. Mañana, a la luz del día será más fácil verlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Aseguró el bombero—. Es hora de que tú y tus chicos os vayáis a descansar, ya nos encargamos nosotros.

Los trabajadores del rancho volvieron a sus casas dejando al cargo del asunto a los bomberos. Cuando llegó, Bella lo estaba esperando sentada en los escalones de la casa principal. En cuanto lo vio se levantó y fue corriendo a verlo. Edward la tranquilizó y la puso al corriente de todo lo ocurrido.

—¿De verdad que estás bien? —Su cara estaba cubierta de polvo negro y sus ropas más o menos.

—Sí, está claro que hoy no es mi día. Iré a ducharme de nuevo y a meterme en la cama, y tú … ve y tranquiliza a Emily que se debe estar volviendo loca.

—¡Está bien!, Mañana te veo. —Cariñosamente se despidió de él.

Edward se marchó a su casa no sin antes besarla. Cuando llegó volvió a ducharse y en cuanto se tumbó en la cama, el estrés y cansancio acumulado salió de golpe. El día había sido horrible, en el asunto del incendio había algo turbio, pero quería estar seguro antes de hablar con Charlie. Lo único que pidió antes de cerrar los ojos es que el día de mañana fuera mejor.

 _ **Bueno, pues parece que la tranquilidad en el rancho ha durado poco.**_

 _ **¿Qué interés tendrá James en hablar con Edward?, ¿Habrá sido un incendio fortuito?**_

 _ **Se aceptan apuestas**_ __

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Siempre se agradece conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios para saber si os está gustando o no.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer el one-shot VUELVE A MI que publiqué como un pequeño regalo navideño. No está relacionado con esta historia, pero aún así espero que disfrutéis de su lectura. Podréis encontrarlo en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Espero que tengáis una buena salida y entrada de año. Que el 2018 esté cargado de bueno deseos para todos.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo**_

 _ **¡FELIZ 2018!**_

8


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

Pero no mejoró. Al contrario, parecía que los astros se estaban alineando para que todo lo que pudiera salir mal lo hiciera. Esa misma mañana, Emily recibió una llamada en la que le informaban que su hermana había sufrido una caída y se había roto la pierna. Ante tal noticia, la mujer dispuso todo para ir a acompañar a su hermana durante los primeros días de su convalecencia.

Bella y Edward se encontraban en el salón esperando noticias sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Esto parece una broma de mal gusto. —Aseguró Emmet cuando llegó junto al jefe de bomberos al día siguiente—. En serio, chicos, estoy pensando que os han echado un mal de ojo.

—No bromees, Emmet. La pobre Emily se ha llevado un susto de muerte. Entre lo de anoche y lo de su hermana…, se ha tenido que tomar una valeriana doble antes de marcharse.

—No te enfades Bella, sólo era por aligerar el ambiente.

—Pues déjate de aligerar el ambiente y coméntanos acerca de lo que habéis averiguado. —Habló Edward que no estaba para bromas precisamente.

Jackman, el jefe de bomberos fue quien tomó el turno de palabra entonces.

—Se han encontrado un par de colillas en lo que se supone es el foco que desencadenó el fuego. Además, todo indica que la zona fue regada con algún tipo de plaguicida para que se propagara.

—Por eso el olor me parecía familiar.

—De todas formas, no podemos afirmar nada hasta que no tengamos resultados confirmados por parte del laboratorio. En cuanto sepamos algo te llamaré para hablar contigo y con Charlie para poneros al día, ¿Cuándo vuelve él?

—En principio se iba por una semana, así que imagino que a mediados de la semana que viene volverá. —Contestó Edward.

—Estupendo entonces, cuando sepa algo os avisaré. Me marcho, ¿Vienes Emmet?

—Sí. Os dejo chicos, espero no tener que volver por aquí por alguna que otra emergencia. Por cierto, tenemos que repetir lo de otra noche, me muero por verte mover el cuerpo de nuevo, Edward. —Se despidió haciendo un gracioso baile.

—¡Lárgate ya pesado!

Los dos hombres abandonaron la propiedad dejando a la pareja pensativa.

—¿Crees qué ha sido alguien del rancho? —Preguntó Bella.

—No. El nombre que ronda mi cabeza imagino que sabes cuál es.

—¿Voulturi?

—Exacto. —Lo que Edward no verbalizó, fue que estaba empezando a sospechar que podría tener ayuda de alguien de dentro. Aunque se negaba a pensar que alguno de los trabajadores pudiera traicionar a Charlie de esa manera. —Será mejor que intentemos recuperar la normalidad y volvamos al trabajo, porque de seguir así, nos vamos a quedar solos en el rancho.

—Esperemos que no haya ninguna baja más.

—Esperemos. ¡Ah!, Se me olvidaba, le dije a Seth que avisara a Black de camino cuando fue a llevar a Emily. Si aparece... avísame, por favor, estoy seguro de que te buscará a ti antes que a mí.

—Edward….

—¿Nos apostamos algo? —No la dejó contestar porque tocando el ala de su sombrero se marchó con un gesto burlón en su cara.

๗๗๗

Tuvo que reconocer que Edward tenía razón. A media mañana, Jacob apareció por los establos.

—¡Qué pena que seas veterinaria y no mecánica! Trabajar a tú lado haría mis días en el taller menos pesados.

Isabella, que en esos momentos auscultaba a una yegua, se giró y lo descubrió apoyado contra la pared cruzado de brazos. Su postura gritaba chulería por los cuatro costados.

—¡Jacob!, No te he escuchado entrar.

—Seth me dijo en la mañana que me necesitabais. Espero que no sea para apagar fuego.

—Eh, no, y no te rías de eso. Pudo haber acabado en una desgracia. —Lo regaño Bella de manera severa.

—Tienes razón. —Jacob se puso serio y abandonó su pose llevándose las manos al bolsillo y agachando la cabeza como un niño pequeño al que regañan—. No ha tenido gracia, lo siento.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Edward para que te comente lo que pasó.

—De acuerdo. Seguro que tu capataz entenderá mucho de animales, pero por lo que se ve en lo que respecta a la mecánica...

Jacob no pudo terminar la frase ya que la voz de Edward sonó fuerte y grave tras de él.

—No es necesario, Bella, ya estoy aquí. ¿De qué vivirías si nos dedicáramos nosotros a arreglar nuestros coches, Jacob?

Ante eso, el chico no tuvo más remedio que callar.

—Será mejor que me acompañes. Tenemos mucho trabajo y no podemos perder el tiempo.

—Veamos si tiene solución. Bella espero que tengas un buen día y que este…carcamal no te explote.

—Tranquilo, Jake, Edward es un buen jefe. —Sonrió Bella.

—¡Ah!, Por cierto. El próximo fin de semana es la fiesta de los labradores. El pueblo se engalana para celebrarlo, si quieres puedo recogerte e ir a dar una vuelta.

Bella iba a contestar cuando Edward se adelantó.

—No te preocupes, Jake, —Respondió empleando el apodo por el que Bella lo había llamado—. Iremos con mi primo y Jasper, yo la llevaré.

Bella miró a Edward pues no habían hablado sobre el tema, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban intentando tener algo, era lógico que fuera con él.

—¡Allí te veré, Jake! —Se despidió ella.

Jacob acompañado por Edward abandonó el establo dirigiéndose hacia el vehículo estropeado.

—¿Sabes?, Sería interesante que dejaras a Bella elegir por ella misma. Ya sabes, es una mujer que tiene voz y voto.

—La cosa, Jacob, es que Bella ya ha elegido. Ya sabes... con su voz y sus votos. —Contestó mordaz Edward.

—Tampoco es que haya tenido opción, ¿No crees? No sé, quizás cuando vea la variedad…cambie de opinión.

—Si es así, no tendré problemas. Ella es libre para tomar sus decisiones. Aun así, cualquier opción será mejor que tú.

—O que tú. —Respondió malhumorado él.

—O que yo. Este es el coche, haz lo que puedas con él. Si tienes que llevártelo hazlo y cuando esté solucionado ponte en contacto con nosotros.

—Que pronto se te sube el papel de dueño y señor del rancho cuando Charlie no está. —Picó Jacob.

—Cuando Charlie no está, es él quien me deja al mando y si tienes alguna duda o prefieres discutirlo con él, háblalo cuando vuelva. Aquí te dejo, adiós, Jacob.

Si los ojos fueran puñales, ahora mismo Edward tendría dos clavados en su espalda. Pues mientras que se alejaba, Jacob lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Siempre le había caído mal, pero que le hubiera tomado ventaja con Bella lo ponía de peor humor. Ella le gustaba, y mucho. Poco le importaba que él llevara ventaja, la chica sería suya, o al menos disfrutaría de ella. Cuando él quería algo, no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera tenerlo.

๗๗๗

—¿En serio vas a cenar aquí? —Preguntó Bella en el salón de la casa principal.

—Pues claro, ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí sola? —Edward había aparecido duchado en la casa justo cuando ella había terminado su jornada laboral—. Además, Emily me encomendó que te cuidara durante su ausencia y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer. Muchos días ceno aquí con vosotros, así que no hay nada raro en ello.

—No, no, si por mi genial. Te quedas a cargo de la cena mientras que yo me ducho. He estado con los cerdos y huelo un poco...

—¿En serio? —Dijo Edward en tono de broma mientras que se tapaba la nariz. —No me había fijado.

—¡Que gracioso! —ironizó Bella mientras subía las escaleras.

—¡No tardes! —Edward se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a descongelar algunos de los recipientes que Emily preparaba para emergencias como esas. Había terminado antes de lo previsto, por eso, se duchó y cambió rápido para acompañar a Isabella esa noche en la casa. Emily le había sugerido que le daba miedo que Bella, que llevaba tan poco tiempo allí, cenara sola esa noche. Edward le prometió que la acompañaría y se aseguraría que todo estuviera bien cerrado antes de que ella se fuera a la cama.

Habían transcurrido apenas quince minutos cuando escuchó que Bella lo llamaba a gritos.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Edward!, ¡Edward, por favor!, ¡Ven! —Escuchó que gritaba desde la parte de arriba. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y echó a correr.

—¡Bella!, ¡Voy!, ¡Ya voy, tranquila! —Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegó corriendo a la habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella! —Entró en el cuarto de baño y vio que estaba todo inundado. Ella estaba intentando frenar el chorro de agua que salía a presión de dónde se suponía debía estar el grifo del lavabo.

—¡Ha salido disparado!, ¡No consigo que pare!

—¡Aparta! ¡La llave de paso está debajo tengo que cerrarla! —Empujándola suavemente, Edward abrió la puerta que había bajo el armario y tirando sin cuidado las cosas que estaban dentro de él consiguió acceder a la llave de paso para cerrarla. Poco a poco el chorro de agua fue disminuyendo hasta que cesó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó cuándo se incorporó.

—¡No lo sé! Cuando me duché estaba todo bien. Me puse la crema y fui a abrir el grifo para lavarme las manos cuando salió disparado y empezó a salir agua a toda presión.

Ambos se miraron y rompieron a reír. Era como si se hubiera desatado una cadena de incidentes; el coche, el incendio, lo de la hermana de Emily y ahora esto. Era surrealista, agua por el suelo y ellos dos allí mojados de arriba a abajo.

—¡Estás empapado! —Apreció Bella.

—¡Y tú también! —Edward la recorrió con la mirada. Su pijama de pantalón corto negro con mariposas blancas y rosas se adhería a sus piernas, mientras que su camiseta rosa de tirantes negros con un par de mariposas blancas en el centro estaba completamente mojada y pegada a su cuerpo. La forma de sus senos se apreciaba y sus pezones, endurecidos por el agua fría, confirmaban la falta se sujetador. Gotitas de agua salpicaban sus brazos, pecho y cara y de su moño escapaban mechones sueltos y húmedos adheridos a su frente.

—¡Estás preciosa! —Murmuró mientras acariciaba su cara suavemente. Bella levantó lentamente su mirada. Edward acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó. Empezó como un beso suave, acariciando sus labios, ella enredó las manos en su cuello y lo atrajo hacia si invitándolo a profundizar el beso. Edward ante ese gesto introdujo su lengua acariciando cada rincón de su boca. Retrocediendo, el cuerpo de ella chocó con el lavabo. Edward, tomándola por las caderas, la levantó y la dejó sentada en la encimera quedando encajada entre sus piernas. Los besos eran cada vez más ansiosos. Él empezó a acariciar su cintura, levantando levemente su camiseta, dejando su abdomen al descubierto, la invitó a echarse hacia atrás mientras que besaba la zona descubierta y jugaba con su lengua alrededor de su ombligo. Jadeando de placer, Bella lo levantó y empezó a desabrochar la camisa mojada de él. Sin perder tiempo, Edward hizo lo mismo con ella dejando al descubierto sus dos preciosos pechos, firmes y erguidos tanto por el frío como por la excitación. La mirada de él la abrasaba. Intentando corresponderle, ella empezó a depositar besos húmedos por su torso. Sus dientes y lengua se enredaban en sus tetillas mientras que sus manos curiosas empezaban a desabrochar el pantalón.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —Preguntó él jadeante—. Si seguimos no creo poder parar.

—Completamente. —Afirmó ella.

Sin esperar más, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y enredando las piernas de ella en su cintura se dirigió a la cama. La depositó suavemente y sin perder contacto visual se despojó de sus zapatos y se acomodó encima de ella, deslizándose lentamente, como una pantera que examina a su presa.

Empezó atacando su boca, repartiendo un reguero de besos por su cuello y pecho, atendiéndolos, envolviendo sus pezones con su lengua... Bella, presa de placer, arqueaba la espalda y acaricia su pecho, su cabeza, su espalda, clavando suavemente sus uñas en la piel de él cuando el placer se hacía insoportable. De esa manera tan tortuosa alcanzo el primer orgasmo de la noche.

—¿Te parece si nos deshacemos de esto? —Preguntó Edward mientras deslizaba el pantalón del pijama y dejaba al descubierto unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro—. ¡Uhmm!, ¡Me encanta el encaje en tu cuerpo! —Dijo depositando un beso sobre su monte de venus. Deslizó la tela y dejó al descubierto su sexo casi depilado por completo, una pequeña fila de bello se apreciaba alrededor de sus labios. Empezó besando sus ingles, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la parte interna.

—¡Oh Dios!, ¡Edward!, ¡Ah! —Bella intentó removerse cuando adivinó sus intenciones.

—¡Shh!, ¡Disfruta! —Murmuró él antes de lanzarse sediento sobre ella. —Empezó a juguetear con su lengua mientras introducía sus dedos en su interior, deslizándolos lentamente hacia dentro al tiempo que su lengua y dientes atendían el clítoris de ella. Fue alternado dedos y boca, torturándola, saboreando sus jugos cuando ella alcanzó el clímax. Cuando los últimos coletazos del éxtasis cesaron, su cuerpo quedó saciado y relajado sobre las sábanas.

—¿Bien? —Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Perfectamente. —Suspiró—. Pero creo que..., —Hizo una pinza con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura e invirtió sus posiciones. —Ahora te toca sufrir a ti.

—No es necesario, Bella.

—Sí que lo es, aunque no lo he hecho nunca así que...

—¡No!, No tienes la obligación de compensarme.

—¡Quiero hacerlo!, Así que... empezaremos por quitar esto. —Bajó sus vaqueros llevándose consigo su bóxer blanco. Su miembro salió disparado, tieso y febril, deseoso de ser liberado. Empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, arriba y abajo, acariciando con su otra mano los testículos. Agachando la cabeza empezó a depositar suaves y calientes besos por toda su longitud, provocando que Edward muriera lentamente. Él se removía inquieto, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas refrenando las ganas de dirigir su ritmo. Los besos se transformaron en lamidas, suaves y lentas, cómo cuando estás disfrutando de un helado. Al final, su boca cubrió su capullo y Edward se perdió en la lujuria. La manera en la que la boca de ella lo consumía le hizo perder la razón. Se dejó llevar a una nube de placer notando el cálido tacto que lo envolvía. A punto de llegar al orgasmo, avisó a Bella.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, Voy a..., preciosa voy a … —Lentamente ella abandonó su miembro en el momento que su semen empezó a salir.

—¡Joder...! ¡Dios, Bella!, Eres mi perdición. —Y volviendo a tumbarla de espalda en la cama la besó apasionadamente.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Preguntó sonrojada—. Edward aún no se explicaba cómo la chica que le había hecho la mamada más increíble de su vida y la que estaba ahora completamente ruborizada podían ser la misma persona.

—Nunca, y cuando digo nunca, es nunca, me había sentido así. —Conforme con la respuesta que él le dio Bella se lanzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Empezaron a rozar sus cuerpos. Edward busco con sus dedos volver a estimularla puesto que él ya estaba de nuevo listo. Cuando notó que empezaba a humedecerse, dirigió su miembro a la entrada de ella.

—Si dices no, pararé Bella. Lo que hemos hecho antes no tiene por qué obligarte a continuar.

—Edward, si no sigues me moriré. —Él no necesitó más. Lentamente empezó a introducirse en ella. Notó como su estrecha cavidad lo envolvía, al principio con resistencia. Avanzaba de manera lenta conforme notaba que sus músculos se relajaban. Notó un ligero tope, mirándola a los ojos murmuró:

—No seré brusco, pero si el dolor es intenso pararé. —Con un asentimiento de cabeza, ella le dio permiso para continuar. Edward la penetró y notó como la barrera cedía. Bella se estremeció. No era un dolor tan intenso como esperaba, pero si algo molesto. Edward permaneció quieto esperando a que ella se acomodara a su invasión. Cuando notó que se relajaba, la penetró por completo. Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la boca de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo... que...eres...muy grande. —Dijo tímidamente.

—Si únicamente es ese el problema, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. —Intentó bromear él. Se lanzó de nuevo a su boca y empezó a bombear dentro de ella; al principio las acometidas eran lentas, su vagina lo aprisionaba mandando descargas de placer hacia su miembro. Sus jugos los envolvían, cada vez que se introducía más y más en ella, la estrechez de sus paredes lo volvían loco.

—¡Uhmm!, ¡Ah!, ¡Edward! —Sollozaba ella presa del placer. Sus caderas salían al encuentro de él con cada embestida.

—¡Así preciosa!, ¡Más... más! —El sexo oral con ella había sido fantástico pero el sentir su interior se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia inigualable.

Notando como Bella estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Edward la apretó más contra él, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su clítoris para acelerar el proceso. El fuerte jadeo que salió de su boca y la manera en que sus uñas se estaban clavando en sus hombros hizo que él aumentara la velocidad de sus arremetidas para llegar con ella. Juntando ambas frentes y aprisionando sus bocas, Edward explotó regando con su semen todo su interior al mismo tiempo que de los labios de Bella salía su nombre.

Él se derrumbó encima de ella, intentando no aplastarla con su peso, pero sin salir de su interior. No quería moverse de allí. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo. Era como si hubiera encontrado su lugar. Ambas respiraciones se ralentizaron. No dejaban de acariciarse, suavemente, mirándose, no hacía falta palabras, sus miradas lo expresaban todo. Edward se acomodó a su lado, quitándose de encima y saliendo de ella muy a su pesar. La abrazó y atrajo a su pecho mientras que acariciaba su costado. Ella por su parte rodeó su cuello acariciando su nuca suavemente, como sabía que a él le gustaba y sumidos en ese delicioso sopor se abandonaron al sueño que los invadió.

 **Al final tanto practicar ha servido para algo, ¿No? ¡Menuda primera vez!**

 **Edward y su vena posesiva han aparecido de nuevo, que celosillo que és. ¿Les dejará Jacob disfrutar de la fiesta de los labradores?, ¿Volverá Charlie?, ¿Se tranquilizarán las cosas en el rancho?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este regalo de reyes**

 **Espero que Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar os traigan muchos regalitos.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros follows, fas y reviews, espero leer vuestros comentarios sobre que os ha parecido el capítulo.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo**

 **¡FELIZ NOCHE DE REYES!**

 **Saludos**

8


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana impactando en su cara. El leve resplandor la invitaba a salir de su sueño. Su cabeza descansaba sobre algo duro y firme, pero a la vez cómodo, no recordaba que su almohada fuera así. De pronto, una suave caricia hizo que recordara que no estaba sola en la cama. Imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior inundaron su mente: Edward y ella mojados, gimiendo, tocándose, haciendo el amor. Como si necesitara una confirmación de que tenía compañía, Edward, la apretó más hacia él.

—¡Buenos días!, ¡Uhm!, Es una buena manera el despertar así. —La saludó él mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¡Hola! —Murmuró Bella e intentó estirarse, pero él la apresó entre sus brazos colocándose encima de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Rozó suavemente la nariz de ambos y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de su boca.

—Sí. Tengo agujetas en zonas que no imaginaba que podía tenerlas, pero bien. —Sus dedos trazaban círculos en los hombros de él.

—¡Ajá!, y.…, —Continuaba depositando besos por su cuello y lóbulo de su oreja a la vez que su pene, preso de la lujuria y de su erección matutina, se rozaba con el vientre de ella buscando ahondar de nuevo en su caliente vagina.

—Y... no me arrepiento si es lo que estás pensando. Y tú, —Señaló acercando su pubis contra el falo de él, —Parece que tampoco—. Bella se lanzó a besarlo introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él y acariciándole. De repente, Edward, dio un salto de la cama y alejándose, de ella empezó a exclamar maldiciones llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, —Se paseaba desnudo de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras que con sus manos se frotaba la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?, ¿Por qué...?, —Preguntó sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de humor de él.

—El preservativo Bella, ¡No usamos protección, joder!, —Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Yo..., yo ni siquiera lo pensé, no tenía planeado que ocurriera esto y...

—¡Tranquilo! —Dijo poniéndose de rodillas tras de él y abrazándolo—. Tomo anticonceptivas desde hace seis meses. El ginecólogo me las recetó para regular mis ciclos. Tengo que estar con ellas durante un año y.… bueno, en cuanto a lo otro, no he estado con nadie así que...estoy limpia.

—Y yo, puedo mostrarte los análisis si quieres. Mi última relación fue hace...

—Shhh, —Bella lo calló poniendo un dedo en su boca—. No necesito saber cuándo fue, me fío de ti.

—Pues entonces, señorita…, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. —Edward la tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se apoderó de su boca. Ella empezó a acariciarlo y a bajar sus manos por su espalda. Se detuvo al apreciar un cambio en el tacto de la piel. Separándose pudo observar como sus uñas estaban marcadas en la espalda de él. Tímidamente se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Edward.

—Lo siento, te he arañado. —El giró su cabeza para observar las marcas y con una sonrisa maliciosa la miró diciendo—, Entonces, tendré que cobrarme la deuda, gatita. —Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando que sus pliegues ya estaban húmedos, se introdujo en ella y acompasados en un vaivén que les hacía gemir de deseo se dejaron llevar por el placer.

๗๗๗

Los domingos en el rancho solían ser más tranquilos. Aunque había que atender a los animales, podían permitirse descansar de la ardua semana de trabajo. Esa mañana, tras volver a hacer el amor, Edward se marchó a su casa para prepararse y atender los asuntos imprescindibles de ese día, prometiendo volver para arreglar el desaguisado del baño de su habitación. Esa mañana, ella tuvo que encargarse de recoger todo el desastre que la rotura del grifo había provocado.

Al mediodía, Charlie llamó para ver cómo iba todo. Bella lo puso al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Pero estáis todos bien? —Preguntó al enterarse del asunto del incendio.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo. Afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto. De todas formas, luego le digo a Edward que te llame para que te lo explique todo. —Le comentó Bella.

—De acuerdo, porque le he llamado esta mañana al móvil y no me ha contestado. Estaría ocupado, lo que me preocupa es que con todo lo que está sucediendo te quedes sola en la casa por la noche. No contaba con la marcha de Emily y a mí aquí todavía me queda para unos dos o tres días. Estoy pensando en pedirle a Edward que tome una de las habitaciones de invitados.

—No es necesario, de verdad, Charlie. Estoy bien, y Edward se encarga de revisar todo antes de irse.

—Aun así, me quedaría más tranquilo. Bueno ya hablaré con él, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir nada extraño. Nos vemos dentro de unos días, hija. — El apodo cariñoso con el que Charlie la llamó la sorprendió. Desde que llegó se había portado estupendamente con ella y la había tomado bajo sus alas de manera protectora. Estaba segura de que, de haber tenido hijos, el hombre habría sido un padre estupendo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Charlie! Tenemos ganas de verte ya por aquí, ¡Avisa cuando llegues!

Comió con Edward y mientras que él se dedicó a arreglar el baño, Bella le relató la conversación que tuvo con Charlie.

—Hablé con él antes de venir. —Comentó—. Me dijo que había hablado contigo y le puse al día de todo. También me comentó que no le agradaba la idea de que estuvieras sola por las noches, así que me sacrificaré y te haré compañía. Aunque espero que no me relegues a una fría habitación de huéspedes. —Bromeó.

—Me lo pensaré. Si tanto sacrificio te supone…, pero enserio, ¿No lo notaste raro hablando? No sé parecía triste. —Desde que Bella había hablado con él no se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza. Generalmente, Charlie era un hombre afable y alegre, pero ella lo había notado taciturno.

—Será la edad.

Edward estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del mueble de baño haciendo de fontanero. —La semana que viene es su cumpleaños, se está acercando a los 60 y probablemente se esté poniendo algo nostálgico.

—Una vez..., Charlie me comentó algo sobre una mujer con la que estuvo saliendo y que lo abandonó, ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

—En realidad no mucho. Charlie siempre ha sido muy celosos de su vida privada. Por lo que escuché a mi tío Carlisle, todo iba bien entre ellos y de la noche a la mañana la mujer desapareció sin dejar rastro y sin despedirse. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, pero desde luego, alguien que abandona así a otra persona deja mucho que desear.

—Bueno, tampoco sabemos las razones que tuvo o si pasó algo.

—Aun así, hay mil maneras de comunicarse, y dudo mucho que Charlie se mereciera algo así. —Edward se levantó y empezó a recoger todas las herramientas. —Esto está listo, ya puedes volver a usar tu baño.

Bella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a lo que él había comentado cuando una idea vino a su cabeza.

—Has dicho que el cumpleaños de Charlie es la semana que viene, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, ¿Por...?

—Se me está ocurriendo algo.

—Empiezas a darme miedo, Bella. —La chica tenía una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

—¡Le haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños!, —Dijo como si fuera lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en años.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendido Edward. —Mira, Bella, Charlie no es de fiestas y...

—Bueno, no tiene que ser una fiesta grande, sólo una pequeña reunión de amigos. Él se ha portado estupendamente conmigo y me gustaría agradecérselo.

—Si estás segura..., pero que conste que yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero aun así me vas a ayudar y estoy segura de que cuando Emily se entere estará de acuerdo conmigo.

๗๗๗

—¡Me parece una idea estupenda! —Exclamó la mujer en cuanto Bella le contó sus planes. Emily había llegado esa misma mañana después de pasar unos días en casa de su hermana. La vuelta de Charlie al final se había pospuesto un par de días más.

—Hace años que en esta casa no se celebra nada en condiciones y ¡Ya es hora!

—En realidad habíamos pensado en invitar a sus amigos más íntimos y preparar una cena especial. —Aclaró Bella—. No sé si a Charlie le gustará o no.… y no quiero arriesgarme.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes!, Estoy segura de que no le molestará. Haré sus platos favoritos, no pueden faltar el entrecot en salsa de ciruelas, almejas en salsa marinera, patatas rellenas... ¡Ah! Y la tarta de chocolate.

—Veo que el menú no va a ser un problema, —Bella miró afectuosamente a Emily. —El tema de los invitados...

—Bueno, Carlisle y Esme no pueden faltar, Edward, tú... También deberíamos avisar a Billy y Jacob. —El último nombre lo pronunció con cierta desgana.

—¿A ti tampoco te cae bien Jake?

—Es un muchacho complicado. Su madre murió cuando él tenía dos años y por más que el pobre Billy ha intentado tener mano dura con él siempre ha sido un poco rebelde. Si fueras mi hija y tuviera que elegir a un marido para ti, desde luego no lo elegiría a él. —Emily la miró lanzando esa indirecta.

—¿Y a quién elegirías?, Si se puede saber. —Preguntó de manera pícara.

—Pues no sé... aquí hay muy buenos chicos..., —La miró de reojo—. Especialmente uno alto, fuerte, de ojos verdes...

—¡Anda, anda!, Será mejor que continuemos con los preparativos del cumpleaños.

๗๗๗

La llegada de Charlie trajo un poco de calma al rancho, no así a la vida del hombre pues tuvo que ponerse al día de todo lo ocurrido. Se reunió en varias ocasiones con Emmet, Edward y el jefe de bomberos Jackman para aclarar lo del incendio. Su primer instinto fue ir a ver a los Voulturis para pedirles cuentas, pero debido a que no había pruebas concluyentes sobre su implicación no pudo hacerlo.

El ir y venir del dueño del rancho, les permitió a Bella y a Emily preparar todo para la fiesta sin que él se diera cuenta. Edward había avisado a sus tíos. Al final habían decidido también incluir a Emmet y Rosalie, ya que Charlie tenía mucho aprecio por el policía. Bella fue la encargada de decírselo a Jacob cuando éste vino a traer el coche que se había estropeado días antes. Una vez más coincidió que ella estaba en el sitio oportuno para recibirlo. Jacob aceptó encantado la invitación asegurando que tanto él como su padre asistirían, por el contrario, a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia saber que el más joven estaría presente. Entre unas cosas y otras, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el día del cumpleaños había llegado.

Todos estaban en el comedor esperando la llegada del cumpleañero. Edward le había pedido que fuera a su casa un par de horas antes con la excusa de comentarle algunos asuntos y así evitar que se diera cuenta de la llegada de los invitados. Los coches estaban aparcados discretamente en la parte trasera de la casa.

La voz de ambos se empezó a escuchar cada vez más cercana, todo estaba en silencio.

—¡Sorpresa! —Gritaron todos cuando Charlie entró en el salón. Estupefacto ante lo que estaba viendo era incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Bella fue la primera en acercase.

—Espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de organizarte esta pequeña reunión. Un cumpleaños es algo que hay que celebrar y me pareció una buena manera de agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Yo…, esto…, esto es..., no me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias, Bella. —Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Los ojos del hombre estaban brillantes, juraría que incluso estaba reteniendo algunas lágrimas.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Charlie! —Dijo cariñosamente.

—¡Ya está bien de cursiladas!, ¡Acércate para que pueda felicitarte, hombre! —Habló Billy abriéndose paso con su silla de ruedas.

—¡Siempre tan cascarrabias, viejo amigo! —Se acercó para abrazarlo. —¡Me alegro tanto de verte aquí!

—Alguien me dijo que estaba invitado a una fiesta, y ya sabes que para eso soy el primero, así que espero que tengas las reservas de cerveza y vino cubiertas. —Billy se frotó las manos ansiosas.

—Papá, tienes que controlarte un poco, ya sabes que no puedes abusar del alcohol con la medicación. —Jacob empujó la silla de su padre para apartarlo y felicitó a Charlie discretamente.

—¡Bah!, ¡Bodadas! Además, para eso está Carlisle aquí, si me pongo mal, tengo al médico cerca.

—Médico, que, por cierto, también quisiera disfrutar de la reunión sin tener que trabajar, así que ¡Ojito, Billy! —Intervino Carlisle mientras se acercaba junto con Esme a saludar al anfitrión.

—¡Sois unos aguafiestas! No sé para qué me invitáis si sois unos aburridos.

Rosalie y Emmet se encontraban en un segundo plano. Una vez que el matrimonio Cullen terminaron de hablar con Charlie, se acercaron junto con Edward para congratularle también.

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos!, ¡Hijo de...! —Golpeó a Edward amistosamente en el pecho—. Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada.

—Emily y Bella me tenían bajo amenaza. —Bromeó.

Una vez terminadas las felicitaciones, empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta. Habían organizado una especie de buffet donde picotear algo antes de empezar a cenar. La noche transcurrió de manera amena. Todos hablaban distendidamente, rememorando anécdotas sobre su amistad y los buenos momentos que habían compartido juntos, así como situaciones en las que Charlie se había visto en algunos apuros que se resolvieron de manera graciosa.

Jacob se las ingenió durante toda la noche para estar junto a Bella. Si la joven entablaba conversación con alguien, él estaba al pendiente para abordarla en cuanto quedara libre, incluso se las ingenió para terminar sentado a su lado durante la cena.

Edward echaba fuego por los ojos. No le pasaba desapercibido lo que Black estaba intentando. Llevaba toda la noche detrás de ella, cada vez que la escuchaba reír a causa de algo que él le decía, le entraban ganas de estrangularlo. Lo peor de todo era que si intervenía se pondría en evidencia y empezarían a sospechar.

—Si sigues apretando así el vaso, vas a terminar estallándolo. —Su tía Esme, sigilosa como siempre, se acercó a él.

—No sé de lo que hablas, tía.

—Ya..., creo, y no me equivoco, que estás imaginando que ese pobre vaso es el cuello de Jacob. Llevas toda la noche pendiente de ellos.

—Insisto, en que te estás equivocando.

—Edward, eres prácticamente mi hijo, no te tuve en mi vientre, pero te conozco como si te hubiera parido y la forma en la que estás fulminado a ese chico con la mirada, me dice que sientes algo por esa chica.

—Esme...

—No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. Nunca lo he hecho, pero hay cosas que saltan a la vista. Sientes algo por Bella, y ella por ti. Lleva toda la noche intentando acercarse a ti, pero Jacob no se le despega. Sólo quiero que sepas que me parece estupendo que te hayas abierto de nuevo al amor.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Bella. —Negó rápidamente.

Esme le sonrió.

—Puede que ahora no, o que no te quieras dar cuenta, pero te estás enamorando de ella. Tienes que olvidarte de Tania y lo que pasó. No conozco mucho a esta joven, pero aun así, puedo asegurar que son dos mujeres completamente diferentes.

—En eso te doy la razón.

Esme le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla

—¡Disfruta del momento hijo!

Edward se quedó pensativo tras las palabras de su tía. Cada vez que la veía hablando con Bella se ponía nervioso, ¿Qué le estaría contando?, ¿Hablaría de él?,¿Le revelaría algo sobre su pasado? Esme siempre había sido muy intuitiva y esa noche, una vez más lo había demostrado.

El momento álgido de la noche llegó con la tarta. Todos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, Charlie sopló las velas y se comenzó con la entrega de regalos.

—Antes de nada, quiero daros las gracias por esto, en especial a Bella y Emily que han sido las encargadas de todo. Hace años que no se celebraba nada en esta casa, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que yo mismo celebré mi cumpleaños. Este detalle es algo que no voy a olvidar nunca. —Habló un emocionado Charlie.

Un reloj, una camisa, un stetson nuevo... fueron alguno de los regalos que recibió.

—Espero que te guste. —Le dijo Bella haciéndole entrega de un paquete envuelto.

—No hacía falta, Bella. Todo lo que has hecho es demasiado.

—Un cumpleaños sin regalo no es un cumpleaños, ¡Ábrelo!, ¡Vamos!

Charlie empezó a rasgar el papel y quedó atónito ante lo que estaba viendo. Era un libro de fotografías artísticas de caballos.

—Es..., ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Preguntó.

—Observé las fotografías que tienes colgadas en el despacho, parecían tan reales... Los paisajes me resultaron familiares así que le pregunte a Emily y me dijo que las habías hecho tú. En la universidad, uno de mis profesores era fanático de este fotógrafo. Se dedica a hacer reportaje sobre animales salvajes. Busqué si tenía alguna publicación sobre caballos y di con esto. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —La abrazó intentando controlar todas las emociones que ese gesto había despertado en él.

Emily los miraba emocionada, cruzó la mirada con Charlie y sólo ellos dos entendieron lo que ese gesto había supuesto para Charlie.

Continuaron celebrando hasta la madrugada, de manera tranquila, pero disfrutando de cada momento.

Cuando los invitados se marcharon, Charlie, Bella, Edward y Emily se quedaron recogiendo las cosas. Bella y Edward estaban cuchicheando, algo había pasado entre ellos esa noche pues se les notaba un poco ariscos a ambos. Edward se despidió de ellos y al poco tiempo Bella hizo lo mismo.

—No sé qué pasa entre esos dos, pero algo se cuece entre ellos, ¿Tú que crees? —Preguntó Charlie a Emily.

—Tú deja que lo que sea se cueza tranquilamente, que las cosas a fuego lento se hacen mejor. —Respondió la mujer. —Y ahora, dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el detalle de Bella?

—¿Tú que crees?

—¡Ay, hijo!, —Emily rompió a llorar—. ¡Estoy tan contenta!, ¡Ya era hora de que la alegría volviera a esta casa! Después de todo lo que has pasado, el poder disfrutar de esa muchacha...

—Ya, ya..., no llores.

—Tienes que decírselo Charlie. Ella tiene que saber que es tu hija, ambos os merecéis disfrutar uno del otro sin mentiras.

—¿Y si la pierdo?, ¿Y si no entiende lo que pasó? Emily, tengo tanto miedo, miedo a perderla cuando sepa la verdad. A veces pienso que es mejor estar con ella sin que lo sepa a arriesgarme a decirle la verdad y que se aleje de mí.

—¡No lo hará! Puede que al principio le sorprenda, pero lo entenderá. Sólo hay una manera de saberlo y esa es diciéndole la verdad. Callarse es de cobardes, y tú, Charlie Swan nunca lo has sido.

Emily tenía razón, en el fondo él lo sabía. Ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad, pero el miedo a perderla lo consumía.

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? Amanecer entre los brazos de Edward da gusto, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Por fin ha vuelto Charlie, ¿Será capaz de decirle la verdad a Bella?**_

 _ **¿Qué os está pareciendo la relación entre ambos?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestra opinión a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para recordaros que hace unos días publiqué un One-Shot independiente de esta historia llamado VUELVE A MI, os invito a visitarlos a aquellos que no lo hayáis hecho aún. Podéis encontrar el link en mi perfil. Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

—¡No te enfades! —Bella llevaba toda la mañana detrás de Edward intentando hablar con él. Estaba molesto. En realidad, no se lo había dicho, pero la manera en la que se estaba comportando lo dejaba claro.

—No estoy enfadado, Bella. Deja de ver cosas que no son. —En toda la mañana no la había mirado ni una vez directamente a los ojos, cada vez que ella buscaba su mirada, él la rehuía.

—¡Ah, no!, ¡Claro que no estás molesto!, Por eso llevas toda la mañana siendo un antipático y eres incapaz de mirarme más de dos segundos. ¡Te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito! Solamente fui amable con Jacob. Era como una lapa, estuvo toda la noche detrás mía, ¿Que querías que hiciera?, ¿Que no le hablara? —. Obviamente no iba a hablarle sobre las insinuaciones que Jake le hizo y la insistencia en invitarla a dar una vuelta juntos.

—Lo único que está claro es que lo pasasteis de maravilla. Sólo había que ver la manera en la que os reíais juntitos.

—¿Estás...estás celoso? —Preguntó Bella—. ¡Claro!, ¡Eso es!, ¡Estás celoso!

—¡No estoy celoso! Es sólo…, que me repatea ver lo bien que lo pasabas con él mientras que yo estaba apartado de ti. Ni siquiera pudimos conversar, siempre estaba metido en medio. Es..., es... ¡No lo soporto!

Bella se acercó a él y poniendo las manos en su pecho le habló:

—Edward, yo..., sé que quedamos en ir despacio y.…, no sé exactamente como llamar a esto que tenemos, pero..., sólo me interesas tú. A mí tampoco me gustó no poder estar cerca de ti anoche, pero..., bueno si no queremos que se enteren más de una vez nos veremos en estas situaciones. Además, no creo que Charlie se tomara a mal que tú y yo..., —Bella los señaló a ambos con el dedo— Ya sabes...

Edward le acarició suavemente la cara. Entendía perfectamente lo que ella le decía, de hecho, había estado pensando toda la noche en ello, pero aún no estaba preparado para mostrarse en público. Su relación apenas estaba empezando y si salía mal...

—Lo sé. El problema no es Charlie —Dijo Edward e intentando cambiar de tema empezó a depositar suaves besos en sus labios—. Para compensar lo de ayer..., podemos vernos esta noche..., cenar...

—¡Uhm!, No suena mal el plan. —Bella no quiso ahondar más en el tema pues acabarían en un punto muerto. — Por cierto, tu tía Esme es un sol, te quiere y se preocupa por ti, además, me contó algunos secretillos tuyos.

Edward se tensó ligeramente.

—¿Secretillos?, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Preguntó recordando como su tía había intuido lo que pasaba entre ellos.

—¡Oh!, Pues..., me dijo que de pequeño ibas con un dulce osito de peluche marrón a todas partes, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, señor Mor, señor...

—Señor Murray —No creía ser capaz de sonrojarse, pero el reconocer la existencia del Señor Murray ante ella casi lo logra.

—¡Eso!, Tuviste que ser adorable. Te quiere como a un hijo.

—Es la única madre que he conocido, al menos la única que recuerdo. —Su rostro se entristeció.

Bella lo acarició y lo besó suavemente, transmitiendo todo en ese gesto todo lo que sentía por él. Cuando intentó separarse, Edward tiró de ella hacia él e intensificó el beso. Ansioso, ardiente, besarla era su droga. Juntando sus frentes se separaron.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. —Aseguró él— No quiero que nos tachen de holgazanes.

๗๗๗

Bella iba a revisar el ganado. La vaca que estaba preñada tenía que estar a punto de parir. Avanzaba tranquilamente cuando de repente, unos mugidos y unas voces llamaron su atención.

—¡Vamos animal estúpido!, ¡Muévete! —Se escuchó.

Los gemidos de la vaca cada vez eran más fuertes y desesperados, unos golpes se empezaron a escuchar y de repente un fuerte mugido de dolor brotó de la boca del animal. Sin pensarlo, Bella echó a correr en la dirección del sonido y cuando llegó se quedó sorprendida y horrorizada ante lo que vio.

Mike Newton estaba propinando golpes con una tabla a la pobre vaca embarazada que no era capaz de moverse. La imagen la indignó tanto que no pudo evitar el grito que salió de su garganta.

—¡Basta!, ¡Mike para! —Gritó echando a correr hacia el hombre.

—¡Cállate!, ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! —Gritó Newton al tiempo que propinaba otro golpe a la hembra— ¡Muévete maldita cosa!

— ¡Claro que me importa!¡El bienestar de estos animales es asunto mío!¡Apártate ahora mismo o te juro que...!

—¡Qué! Tú no eres nadie para amenazarme. ¿O qué crees?, ¿Qué por follarte a Cullen y al viejo Swan tienes derecho a darme órdenes?

Atónita ante sus palabras Bella insistió:

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo. —Observó que Mike ignorándola levantaba la madera para asestar un nuevo golpe y sin pensar en las consecuencias, salió disparada hacia él al animal y lo empujó desequilibrándolo. Newton cayó golpeando su mandíbula contra el suelo.

—¡Maldita zorra! —Escupió sangre de la boca y se levantó disparando fuego por los ojos. Avanzó hacia Isabella y sin que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, la agarró del cuello y la empotró contra la pared.

Bella quedó un poco aturdida por el impacto. Las manos de Mike se aferraban fuertemente hacia su cuello, empezaba a notar como su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa.

—¡Mike!, ¡Mike, por favor! —Susurró a media voz mientras que con sus manos intentaba deshacer el agarre que la estaba asfixiando.

—Ahora ya no eres tan valiente, ¿Eh? —Dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el frágil cuello de Bella, —¿Qué ha sido de la fierecilla de hace un momento?, ¿No me gritas?, ¿Ya no suplicas por ese estúpido animal?

—Por...fa...vor... —Cada vez entraba menos oxígeno a sus pulmones, su visión se estaba volviendo más borrosa y notaba cómo las fuerzas la estaban abandonando. —No.…pue...do...

—¿No puedes respirar? —Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro del hombre. —¡Qué pena!

—¡Apártate de ella si no quieres que te vuele la tapa de los sesos, Mike! —La voz de Sam se escuchó al mismo tiempo que el sonido de una escopeta siendo cargada inundaba la estancia. —¡Suéltala!, ¡Ya!

Mike volteó para mirar a Sam. Aflojó su agarre ligeramente pero no lo suficiente para que ella pudiera deshacerse de él. Sam lo estaba encañonando con la escopeta, su dedo estaba en el gatillo amenazando con disparar si no la soltaba.

Mike colocó a Bella delante de él para protegerse.

—¡Apártate Sam!, ¡No tienes nada que ver aquí!

—No te lo voy a repetir de nuevo. —Habló Sam pausadamente. —O la sueltas o apretaré el gatillo sin pensarlo.

—¡Os vais a arrepentir!, ¡Os lo juro! —De repente, Mike empujó a Bella contra Sam haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras el salía huyendo. El sonido del disparo retumbó en toda la estancia. La sorpresa y el impactó hizo que Sam no pudiera controlar el gatillo y el arma se disparó.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó alarmado mientras apartaba el cuerpo de la joven.

Bella empezó a toser de manera violenta. Apenas tenía fuerzas, respiraba el aire a bocanadas, pero aun así no era suficiente. A cuatro patas en el suelo intentaba normalizar su respiración cuando unas violentas sacudidas la hicieron vomitar.

—¡Estoy…bien!, —Habló roncamente y entre golpes de tos—, ¿Tú...? —Intentaba hablar, pero la tos y el ardor que envolvían su garganta se lo impedían.

—¿No estás herida?, ¿Puedes respirar? —Preguntó preocupado— ¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayuda!.

Voces y pasos de gente corriendo empezaron a escucharse. Las únicas que distinguía eran las de Charlie y Edward.

—¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward cuando llegó hasta él. Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando vio a Bella tendida en el suelo. —¡Oh, santo Dios!, ¿Bella?, Bella, cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se acercó a ella y empezó a revisarla. Secó las lágrimas de la muchacha, su rostro estaba bañado en ellas debido a las arcadas que había profesado.

—¿Qué coño ha pasado, Sam? —Gritó enfurecido.

—¡Newton!, ¡Joder, Newton! —La preocupación de Sam por asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien había hecho que se olvidara de él. Vio como Charlie y Seth entraban en la nave y sin esperar a que llegaran empezó a gritar. —¡Buscad a Newton!, ¡Id a por él!, ¡Se fue corriendo, se escapa!

Seth ante los gritos de su compañero se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Mike. Charlie llegó corriendo hasta ellos. Edward rodeaba a una jadeante Bella que intentaba recuperarse.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estáis bien?, ¿Sam estás herido?, ¿Bella? —Preguntó el ranchero preocupado. —Se escuchó un disparo y.…, ¿Estáis bien?

—La…, la... vaca…, mi maletín. —La voz de Bella era un graznido, cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra era como si se desgarrara por dentro. Intentando deshacerse del agarre de Edward gateó hasta donde estaba el animal.

—Bella, cariño, quédate quieta por favor. —Edward intentaba evitar que se moviera. Su respiración aún era agitada, estaba pálida y débil.

—Cielo, haznos caso, —pidió Charlie—. Bella los ignoró, desplazándose lentamente consiguió llegar hasta el animal. Sus ojos estaban inundados de sangre, la misma sangre que salía a su vez de la boca y la respiración era dificultosa.

—Newton lo estaba golpeando, está muy débil. —Explicó la veterinaria, no sin dificultad, — El ternero... aún puedo salvarlo.

—Bella, preciosa, escúchame. Ya es tarde, probablemente, lo mejor es que te vea un médico y... —Edward intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, pero es inútil.

—¡No! —Protestó débilmente—. Intentaré…, intentaré sacar al ternero.

—Edward, déjalo, no va a cesar en su empeño. —Charlie había llegado a conocer muy bien a Bella en estos días y sabía que no pararía hasta ayudar al animal. —Id a por el maletín, yo la ayudaré.

Sam fue corriendo a por los utensilios. Tardó un par de minutos, pero cuando llegó la respiración de Bella se había estabilizado.

No sin esfuerzo, Bella consiguió auscultar al animal. Sus latidos eran muy débiles, sin embargo, los del ternero parecían más estables. Todo indicaba que la vaca tenía una importante hemorragia interna, a parte de algunos huesos rotos. Dando por perdida la vida de la madre se dispuso a realizar una cesárea de emergencia. Charlie y ella se colocaron los guantes y Bella procedió a desinfectar y rasurar la zona para realizar la incisión. Edward y Sam inmovilizaban las patas del animal para evitar alguna sacudida. Introduciendo sus manos en el abdomen del vacuno, Bella palpó buscando el útero y el cuerpo del ternero. Cuando lo localizó, volvió a realizar un nuevo corte y tomando una de las patas del ternero.

—Necesito un par de cuerdas o cadenas para asegurar las patas. —Miró a Charlie pidiéndole su ayuda. Éste, buscó lo que necesitaba y la ayudo a realizar el nudo. Volvieron a realizar el mismo proceso con el otro miembro del animal.

—Bella, —Interrumpió Edward— La madre no respira.

—¡Mierda! Vale, necesitamos darnos prisa antes de que la cría se quede sin oxígeno. Es muy grande así que necesito que me ayudéis a tirar de él.

Edward y Sam se colocaron a ambos lados y entre los cuatro empezaron a tirar con cuidado de las cuerdas para extraer el cuerpo del ternero. Entre los cuatro consiguieron sacarlo rápido. Bella comenzó a limpiar la nariz y boca del becerro para facilitar la respiración.

—¡Ya está!, ¡Ya está, pequeño! Sam, por favor, busca un poco de leche o calostro para alimentarlo.

—Enseguida Bella.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —La joven miró a Edward y Charlie y rompió a llorar, la tensión de todo lo vivido hizo mella en ella y acabó derrumbándose. Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Notó como al sentir su contacto su cuerpo se desplomó temblando entre sollozos.

—Shhh, tranquila, amor. Todo irá bien. —Al terminar la frase, Edward fue consciente de cómo la había llamado. Su mirada se dirigió a Charlie que los observaba de manera interrogante.

—Será mejor que la lleves a su cuarto. Yo me encargaré de que vengan a deshacerse del cuerpo y a trasladar a la cría. Que Emily la ayude a bañarse mientras que me pongo en contacto con Carlisle y Emmet.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Edward la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Cuando Emily los vio llegar, alarmada recibió la explicación de lo que había ocurrido. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Bella. Edward tuvo que resignarse a dejar a las dos mujeres en el baño. Si por él hubiera sido se habría encargado de meterla él mismo en el baño, pero no era el momento de dar más explicaciones.

El verla allí tumbada en el suelo, medio asfixiada, despertó en él un miedo atroz a perderla. Los sentimientos que albergaba hacia esa mujer eran más fuertes de lo que imaginaba. Se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella, por eso, no pudo contenerse delante de Charlie. Estaba seguro de que cuando todo pasara le pediría explicaciones, lo había leído en su mirada.

Ya se preocuparía más tarde de eso, ahora lo único importante era Bella.

๗๗๗

Charlie lo estaba esperando en su despacho. Hacía media hora que Carlisle y Emmet se habían marchado. Con este último no pudo hablar mucho, pues en cuanto pudo su tío termino de revisar a Bella, entró corriendo para ver como se encontraba.

Estaba dormida, unos moratones rodeaban su cuello. Según su tío estaba bien. Tenía la garganta irritada y durante unos días se notaría fatigada, cansada y con la voz ronca. Le había administrado un sedante para que descansara. Estuvo unos minutos observando como dormía hasta que Emily llegó y le informó que Charlie quería verlo.

—Ve tranquilo, yo me quedaré con ella. —Aseguró la mujer.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en el despacho. Charlie lo esperaba sentado detrás de la mesa.

—¿Sigue bien?, —Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, continua dormida. Según Carlisle pasará así toda la noche. Emily se ha quedado con ella. ¿Qué te ha dicho Emmet?

—Va a redactar la denuncia contra Mike Newton. Ha tomado declaración a Sam. Al parecer, cuando él llegó estaba intentando estrangular a Bella y mañana volverá para hablar con ella.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —Edward golpeó furioso la mesa y se levantó, comenzó a andar impaciente de un lado a otro.

—La vaca estaba prácticamente reventada por dentro. Tenía varios huesos rotos y había un tablón de madera lleno de sangre allí tirado. Imagino que Bella lo vio golpear al animal y a partir de ahí se desencadenaría todo.

—¡Cómo se le ocurre enfrentarse a él!, ¿Por qué no nos llamó?

—Imagino que no pensaría que Mike pudiera llegar a esos extremos. Si no hubiera sido por Sam no sé qué habría pasado.

—¡Lo voy a matar Charlie!, ¡Te juro que cuando lo vea lo mataré! —Edward estaba impotente.

—¡No!, No vas a hacer nada de eso. La policía se encargará de ello. Esa sabandija no llegará muy lejos, y cuando lo pillen yo me encargaré de que caiga todo el peso de la ley sobre él.

Edward entendía lo que Charlie le estaba diciendo, pero el pensar, que si Sam hubiera llegado un par de minutos más tardes hubiera encontrado a Bella muerta, hacía que la sangre le hirviera.

—Ahora siéntate porque necesito hablar contigo. No he podido evitar fijarme en tu comportamiento con Bella cuando la hemos encontrado. Ahí, Edward, había más que una preocupación por un compañero de trabajo, ¿Me equivoco?

Edward no supo responderle. No tenía pensado enfrentarse a esa situación tan pronto.

—Voy a ser directo; ¿Qué hay entre tú y Bella, Edward?, —preguntó Charlie.

Edward se había enfrentado a caballos salvajes, toros indomables..., pero explicarle en que consistían sus sentimientos por Bella a Charlie, le provocaba más temor que cualquiera de aquellas cosas.

 _ **Capítulo movidito el de hoy ¿No os parece? Al parecer Mike tiene un lado oculto, ¿Volveremos a tener noticias suyas?¡Menos mal que Sam llegó a tiempo!**_

 _ **Charlie parece que ha descubierto el secretito de estos dos, ¿Será capaz Edward de reconocer su relación frente a él?**_

 _ **Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo veremos la conversación entre ellos dos y llegará la fiesta de los labradores, dónde veremos una de las facultades escondidas de Edward.**_

 _ **Aún quedan muchas sorpresas por decubrir en esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. Cómo siemrpe espero ansiosa conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 ** _Nos seguimos leyendo._**

 _ **Saludos.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

—Voy a ser directo; ¿Qué hay entre tú y Bella, Edward? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Si te digo que no hay nada no me vas a creer, ¿Verdad?

Charlie lo miró seriamente. Estaba siendo un día agotador. Todo lo que había ocurrido con Bella y Mike lo había puesto de los nervios, pero ver la manera en la que Edward reaccionó cuando llegaron donde estaba ella le hizo saber que sus sospechas no iban desencaminadas.

—Edward, te conozco desde pequeño. Recuerdo que hace unos años cuando llegaste aquí, estabas destrozado, no parecías el mismo muchacho que se había ido a Nueva York a cumplir sus sueños y sé que en gran parte ese cambio fue por culpa de una mujer.

—Charlie, yo...

—Mira, no necesito que me cuentes que pasó, pero reconozco un corazón roto cuando lo veo y el tuyo, cuando llegaste aquí, estaba hecho añicos. Lo sé porque tenías la misma expresión que he tenido yo durante años. Ese sentimiento de rabia, el dolor lacerante en el pecho...

—El miedo a que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, —Continuó Edward. Nunca había hablado con Charlie sobre eso, tampoco conocía exactamente la historia de la mujer que le hizo daño, pero estaba claro que esa noche habría más de una confesión.

—Exacto, —Asintió Charlie—. Nos cegamos y juzgamos a todas las mujeres por igual, creemos que todas son iguales a la que nos destrozó el corazón, pero Edward, Bella no es así, y no merece ser tratada injustamente.

—Lo sé, Charlie. Créeme que lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. Nosotros..., estamos conociéndonos, ambos nos atraemos, nos gusta estar el uno con el otro, en ocasiones hasta nos complementamos...

—¿La quieres? —Le preguntó sin rodeos a Edward.

—Sí, la quiero, y después de hoy puedo asegurarte de que mis sentimientos son más profundos de lo que pensaba.

—¿Ella te corresponde?

—Creo que sí, al menos no le soy indiferente, pero en realidad aún no hemos hablado de eso —Se sinceró.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Sabes que te aprecio como a un hijo. Para mí eres más que un trabajador Edward. Desde que llegaste, el rancho ha mejorado notablemente. Necesitaba sangre fresca y tú se lo has aportado. Isabella..., ella lleva aquí poco tiempo, pero la he tomado mucho cariño, puede decirse que es..., como una hija y no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos sufriera. Además, ambos trabajáis juntos y no me gustaría que vuestra relación interfiriera en vuestras labores.

—Te entiendo Charlie, y puedes estar seguro de que eso no pasará. Por eso mismo hemos querido ser discretos. Además, ya sabes cómo es la gente, no me gustaría que se hicieran una idea que no es.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Sinceramente espero que lo vuestro funcione, nada me gustaría más que veros juntos, y por mi parte te prometo total discreción.

—Gracias Charlie.

—Y ahora, será mejor que intentemos salvar lo que queda de día.

๗๗๗

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Edward observó como Bella alimentaba con un biberón al pequeño ternero.

—Trabajar. Me encuentro perfectamente y que yo sepa no hay ningún impedimento para volver a mi rutina diaria. —Aunque Isabella había intentado a la mañana siguiente volver a la rutina, su voz aún era un poco ronca, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y bajo un pañuelo anudado a su cuello quedaban ocultas las marcas de las manos de Mike.

—Y yo recuerdo que anoche Charlie os aconsejó a Sam y ti que os tomarais el día libre, pero como sois iguales de cabezotas, los dos estáis trabajando en lugar de descansando.

—Será que ambos nos encontramos bien y queremos olvidar lo de ayer cuanto antes. —Contestó Bella enredando inconscientemente con el pañuelo. Edward se acercó a ella y suavemente empezó a quitárselo.

—¡No! —Protestó ella intentando quitarle las manos. Edward la ignoró y se deshizo de la prenda. No pudo controlar su expresión de ira cuando vio los moratones. Bella intentó anudarse de nuevo el pañuelo, pero él se lo impidió. Suavemente empezó a acariciar las marcas de color púrpura e intentó dulcificar su mirada.

—¿Te duele?

—No mucho.

—¡Mataré a Newton! Cuando lo vea aparecer…—Aseguró él.

—¡No!, No lo harás porque tú no eres como él. —Bella hizo que la mirara fijamente sosteniendo la cara de él entre sus manos. —¡No eres como él!, ¡Y no voy a permitir que consiga lo que quiere!

Ante esas palabras, Edward comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en cada marca de su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios.

—No quiero que andes sola por el rancho, ni que te alejes demasiado. No mientras ese imbécil ande suelto, ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí señor! —Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los días posteriores fluyeron con bastante rapidez. Poco a poco el incidente empezó a perder relevancia, Emmet fue a visitarlos para tomar declaración a Bella y Sam. Aún no habían encontrado a Mike, pero estaban en ello.

Sam y Bella empezaron a desarrollar una especie de camaradería involuntaria pero apacible entre los dos. La veterinaria le estaría toda la vida agradecida por haber intervenido. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente en ese momento no estaría viva.

Edward no le comentó nada acerca de su pequeña charla con Charlie. A lo largo de los días pudo observar como el dueño del rancho estaba pendiente de ambos. De vez en cuando lo pillaba mirándolos, pero Charlie, en cuanto se veía descubierto, apartaba la mirada.

El día grande de la ciudad llegó: la fiesta d ellos labradores. Desde hacía años se celebraba por todo lo alto. El ayuntamiento se encargaba de las atracciones infantiles y de organizar diversos talleres en los que podían participar gente de todas las edades. Por todo el centro se distribuían diversas exposiciones relacionadas con la agricultura y ganadería, tanto de instrumentales para realizar las tareas como fotografías de las principales haciendas y ranchos de la zona. Los locales del pueblo se trasladaban allí disponiendo carpas con barras y mesas para beber y disfrutar de los platos típicos.

A lo largo de toda la mañana y la tarde de ese fin de semana, se podía disfrutar de exhibiciones de doma de caballos, rodeos, hípica... Los principales ganaderos de la zona mostraban sus mejores ejemplares y los agricultores organizaban concursos de hortalizas gigantes.

Hablando con Charlie una mañana le comunicó que el rancho presentaría a dos de sus mejores sementales y que Edward haría una exhibición de doma natural con Alistair.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Bella sorprendida— No me ha comentado nada.

—A Edward nunca le ha gustado emplear la violencia física con los animales, y tiene un don natural para la doma. A su padre le pasaba igual. Aunque no fuera su vocación natural, ambos entienden a los caballos a la perfección, sus emociones, su psicología...

Y allí estaban. Desde bien temprano habían dispuesto todo para trasladar a los animales. Edward había estado instalando a Alistair y Charlie se estaba encargando de todo el papeleo. De ese modo, Bella pasó toda la mañana acompañando a Carlisle y Esme así como Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie. Antes de abandonar a Edward en las caballerizas le deseó suerte y le dijo que estaba deseando verlo en acción.

—¿Nunca has visto a Edward realizar la doma? —Preguntó Jasper.

—No. La verdad es que en el rancho no paramos, pero nunca le he visto hacerlo.

—Pues... ¡Es alucinante! —Respondió Emmet —. Te vas a quedar con la boca abierta.

—En eso es idéntico a mi hermano. Desde pequeños mi padre intentó enseñarnos a ambos, pero yo era un negado para ese tema, —Intervino Carlisle—. Sin embargo, tanto mi padre, como mi hermano y después Edward, lo hacen de forma natural.

El móvil de Jasper sonó por enésima vez.

—Es Alice, otra vez—Aclaró él—. Odia perderse esto, pero no ha podido escaparse y me está pidiendo que se lo retransmita minuto a minuto. La quiero, pero a veces puede llegar a ser...

—¿Excesiva?, ¿Pesada?, ¿Impertinente? —Finalizó Rosalie. Jasper le dedicó una mirada indicándole que se estaba pasando.

—Sabes que lo digo con cariño. —Puntualizó la rubia.

—Bueno —Llegó Charlie frotándose las manos—. Vayamos a tomar asiento que esto va a empezar.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la zona reservada para ellos. El espectáculo era variado; desde saltos a jinetes haciendo bailar a sus caballos, saltos de obstáculos, un desfile de exhibición de calesas conducidas por los animales... Edward aparecería justo antes de esto último.

Bella tenía que reconocer que estaba ansiosa por ver lo que haría. Su mirada estaba fija en el terreno cuando el emblema de los Voulturis llamó su atención. En frente de ellos se disponían Alec y Jane flanqueando a un señor mayor que ellos. De aspecto serio y recio, cabello oscuro y mirada desafiante. Observaba altivo y con una expresión de orgullo a los sementales que en ese momento se estaban exhibiendo y que eran de su propiedad. Una de las veces cruzó su mirada con ella y dándose cuenta de la observación de la joven se inclinó hacia su hijo para preguntarle algo. Ambos la miraron; Alec la dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras que Aro se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza. Jane también la estaba observando, sin embargo, su mirada estaba cargada de ira.

—¿Ése es el señor Voulturi? —Le preguntó a Charlie.

—Aro Voulturi y sus hijos. Se creen dueños de todo esto cuando en realidad no son nativos de aquí. Amasaron una fortuna de dudosa procedencia y decidieron invertir aquí.

El nombre de Edward se escuchó por los altavoces. Ambos finalizaron la conversación y volvieron su atención a la pista.

Edward y Alistair aparecieron en la arena: él ataviado con pantalón negro y camisa blanca y el caballo con un pelaje negro reluciente y sin montura.

Una suave música comenzó a escucharse. Edward se dispuso frente al animal, empezó a balancear ligeramente su pierna cruzándola por delante, como si fuera un péndulo; Alistair imitaba los movimientos de su amo. Ambos se fueron acercando hasta quedar uno al lado de otro, dieron un par de vueltas trotando suavemente hasta que volvieron a quedar enfrentados. El capataz, distanciándose un poco, empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, realizando un pequeño zigzagueo que el animal imitó a la perfección marcando el movimiento con sus patas delanteras. De pronto, Edward paró, alzó sus brazos y Alistair se incorporó sosteniendo su peso sobre las dos patas traseras.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no se dio cuenta de la vara que Edward llevaba en su mano. Era un artilugio fino, que nada tenía que ver con una fusta y cuya única finalidad era marcar el movimiento, no golpear al caballo.

Arrodillado en el suelo, juntó su frente con el morro del caballo y sin perder el contacto giraron ambos describiendo un círculo.

Cada vez que terminaban un ejercicio, el público irrumpía en aplausos; Carlisle y Charlie, orgullosos se palmeaban los hombros ante tal exhibición, Esme secaba sus lágrimas de alegría, y sus amigos lo vitoreaban animándolo. Ella no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra ante la belleza del espectáculo. La magia que desprendían ambos la había sobrecogido. Edward estaba envuelto en un halo especial; era como si estuviera sólo, allí en medio con Alistair, ajeno al público.

Edward montó al semental y empezaron a cabalgar. Cuando bajó, el caballo dobló sus patas a modo de reverencia y empezó a arrastrase como si de un perro olfateando se tratara. Ante la orden de su jinete, el animal paró y se tumbó de lado, poco a poco fue colocándose boca arriba dejando sus patas flexionadas. Así se mantuvo durante un par de segundos hasta que giró y volvió a colocarse de pie, situándose hábilmente al lado de Edward que finalizó su exhibición cruzando su pierna derecha hacia delante y levantando la cabeza, mismo gesto que hizo el animal.

La música cesó y el pabellón estalló en aplausos. Edward acarició el lomo del ejemplar y susurrando palabras en su oído y agradeciendo al público se retiró.

—¿Tampoco has podido contener las lágrimas? —Esme amablemente le tendió un pañuelo. Hasta ese momento, Bella no fue consciente de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

—Ha sido...

—¡Mágico! Edward lo hace así, no hay en la zona nadie que se iguale a él. —Esme la tomó por los hombros cariñosamente. —¡Vamos a felicitarle!

Los demás se les habían adelantado en su camino a las caballerizas. Cuando llegaron, todos estaban felicitándole y acariciando al caballo, estrechaban su mano y le decían lo orgullosos que estaban. Rosalie había estado tomando fotografías todo el tiempo, y en ese momento retrataba la admiración que todo sentían.

—¡Más te vale que me des copias de todas, Rosalie! —Pidió Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward la buscó con la mirada y cuando la encontró. Ella, olvidándose que todos estaban allí, caminó hacia él y atrayéndolo hacía si lo besó en los labios. Todos quedaron en silencio.

Edward, al principio sorprendido no le respondió, pero a medida que ella se iba apoderando de su boca, se rindió y agarrándola de la cintura comenzó a besarla de la misma manera; suave, lenta, explorando su boca, como a ambos les gustaba.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que un carraspeo les hizo volver a la realidad.

La garganta de Charlie volvió a aclararse una vez más. Bella estaba completamente roja. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso sin tener en cuenta que no estaban solos. Cuando lo vio no pensó en nada más. Sabía que la única manera de demostrarle todo lo que había sentido viéndolo era besándolo.

Edward apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Siempre pensó que cuando los descubrieran le molestaría, pero en ese momento, la situación le parecía hasta graciosa.

—En fin —dijo Charlie—. Supongo que ya no es un secreto.

—Tú...tú... ¿Tú lo sabías? —Titubeó Bella. Charlie miró a Edward.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

—No —Contestó él.

—¡Joder, Edward!, ¡Me has hecho perder cien dólares! —Se quejó Emmet mientras que Jasper se frotaba las manos.

—¿Habéis apostado? —Preguntó Edward incrédulo.

—¡Fue idea de Alice!, ¡Ella dijo que acabaríais juntos! —Intentó justificarse su primo— ¡Y esa mujer ha vuelto a acertar!

—¡Esa es mi chica! —Se enorgulleció Jasper.

—Pues aun siendo tu chica, te recuerdo que tú también apostaste contra ella. —La sonrisa de triunfo del rubio desapareció.

—¡Dejemos a los tortolitos solos y vayamos a por algo de comer! —Esme les guiñó un ojo e invitó al grupo a marcharse en busca de alimentos y bebidas para celebrar el éxito de su sobrino.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Bella llevó las manos a su cara y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él se lamentó.

—¡Lo siento!, Lo siento!, ¡Soy imbécil!

Edward frotando los hombros de ella la tranquilizó.

—Shh..., ¡No pasa nada! —Besó suavemente su oreja.

—¿Qué no pasa nada? Se supone que esto iba a ser nuestro secreto, y voy yo ¡Y te beso delante de todos!

—¡Y no pasa nada! Tampoco es que estuviéramos siendo muy discretos. La verdad, mi tía se estaba oliendo algo y Charlie...

—¿Lo sabía?

—Lo descubrió cuando pasó lo de Newton. Me preguntó y no pude negarlos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó ella en un suspiro.

—Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos a ir a disfrutar de la fiesta.

—¿Perdona?, Creo que no te he escuchado bien.

—Me has escuchado perfectamente, —Sonrió Edward acariciándole la cara—. Tarde o temprano se iba a saber, y sinceramente, no me importa.

—Pero..., pero tú no querías que se supiera.

—Tú lo has dicho, no quería. Tampoco quería una relación y parece que estamos en algo parecido a una. Las cosas cambian, y la verdad, me estaba empezando a cansar de no poder tocarte cuando quisiera.

Edward la acercó a él, empezó a acariciar su brazo, besar su cuello, su mano bajó por su costado hasta apoyarla en el trasero de ella.

—Tocarte, besarte, acariciarte...

—Uhmm, —Gimió Bella—. Nos centraremos entonces en el lado positivo.

Los dos volvieron a besarse. Esta vez de manera apasionada, necesitada, caliente. Sus cuerpos se buscaban, rozándose...

El relincho de Alistair les hizo separase.

—Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme o terminare haciéndote el amor en estas cuadras.

Bella lo acompañó hasta un pequeño baño donde pudo asearse y cambiarse de camisa. Una vez listos ambos pusieron rumbo a la fiesta para reunirse con sus amigos.

Cuando ambos abandonaron la estancia, alguien apareció de detrás de las caballerizas. Jane había sido testigo mudo de la charla de ambos. Apretando fuertemente una fusta entre sus manos la golpeó contra la puerta del box.

—Si quieres jugar a la parejita feliz, hazlo, Edward..., pero al final, seré yo quien ocupe el lugar de esa estúpida.

 _ **Bueno, bueno, pues al final los han descubierto. Ya no tienen que guardar el secreto.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido la charla entre Edward y Charlie? ¿La esperabais así?**_

 _ **Al final Edward es todo un experto en doma natural, algo que le viene de familia. No sé si conocéis de que va, a mí, personalmente me parece algo maravilloso. Aquí os dejo el link por si queréis ver en qué me inspiré para la escena. O si lo preferís, simplemente poniendo doma natural en youtube podéis ver algunos videos.**_

 _ **watch?v=dPwrHPFIwow**_

 _ **Jane es silenciosa, pero los sigue de cerca, no le ha hecho mucha gracia saber que están juntos.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestras opiniones a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por leer y disfrutar de la historia, así como los folows, favs y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

Edward y Bella llegaron dónde estaba el resto del grupo. Estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular disfrutando de una copiosa comida. Al ver a la pareja, todos empezaron a dirigirles miradas cómplices.

—¿Ya habéis terminado tortolitos? —Preguntó Emmet.

—Déjate de tonterías Emmet, sólo me he cambiado y dejado todo dispuesto para el traslado de Alistair. —Contestó su primo— Voy a por algo de beber para nosotros. —Depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de Bella que se dispuso a tomar asiento al lado de Charlie.

—Charlie, yo quiero disculparme por..., —Comenzó Bella en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

—¿Vas a disculparte por enamorarte? —Sonrió él—. Bella, no me importa que estés con Edward, ya se lo dije a él. Me parece que ambos os merecéis lo mejor. Sólo espero que esto no interfiera en vuestro trabajo.

—No lo hará, lo prometo.

—Y como consejo personal, ten paciencia. Edward puede ser un poco complicado, pero no encontrarás mejor hombre que él.

Edward llegó con las bebidas y disfrutaron de la cena. El ambiente era distendido, y ambos se encontraban de lo más cómodos sin tener que frenar esos pequeños gestos que delataban su complicidad.

Un grupo de música estaba amenizando la noche.

—¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! —Dijo Esme mirando de reojo a su marido. Carlisle Cullen nunca había sido un gran bailarín.

—Esme, no me obligues. —Se quejó el hombre.

—¡Oh, no! He escuchado que alguien hizo una estupenda demostración el otro día en un bar del pueblo y estoy segura de que no se va a negar a bailar conmigo, ¿verdad, Edward?

—¿Tengo otra opción? —Edward se levantó y siguiendo a su tía se dirigió a la pista. Emmet y Rosalie los siguieron y Charlie, ante la insistencia de Bella también se unió.

—¡Marchaos! —Dijo Jasper—. Aquí nos quedamos los que tenemos dos pies izquierdos. Ambos brindaron con sus cervezas y se quedaron en la mesa.

Charlie y Bella apenas llevaban un par de minutos bailando cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

—¡Buenas noches!, ¿Puedo robarte a Bella un momento, Charlie? —Jacob apareció ante ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Charlie dudó y miró a Bella que asintió con la cabeza. No es que tuviera especial ganas de bailar con él, pero por educación no lo rechazó.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? Escuché lo de Mike, quise ir a verte, pero el trabajo en el taller no me lo permitió. —Preguntó mientras se balanceaban.

—Bien, afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto. ¿Y tú Jacob?

—No me quejo. Me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras hoy pero ya veo que he llegado tarde. —Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Edward. Éste, que ahora bailaba con Rosalie, no los perdía de vista desde el otro extremo de la pista.

—No es para ti, ¿Sabes? —Jacob intentaba acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero Bella se resistía.

—Ah, ¿No? —La chica intentaba poner distancia—¿Y quién lo es según tú?

—Yo. Yo soy mejor opción. —Respondió seguro de si mismo—. Yo no te haría daño, y él tarde o temprano acabará haciéndolo.

—Eso no lo sabes, Jake, y sinceramente con quién salgo o dejo de salir es asunto mío. Tú no eres nadie para opinar.

—¿Por qué no me ves, Bella?, ¿Por qué no ves más allá de él? —Dijo apretando su agarre en su cintura y acercándola a su pecho—. Yo te lo daría todo.

Bella empezó a empujarlo disimuladamente intentando separarse de él.

—¡Basta, Jacob!, No me está gustando esta conversación, deja que me vaya.

—¡No, Bella!, ¡Tienes que escucharme!, ¡Yo te quiero! —Confesó el muchacho.

—¡Eso es imposible!, ¡Apenas nos conocemos, Jake!

—¿Y a él?, ¿Lo conoces a él, Bella?

—Creo que ahora es mi turno. —Edward llegó a su lado y deshaciendo el agarre de Jacob se puso al lado de Bella—. ¿Va todo bien? — Le preguntó a la joven.

—Sí, además, Jacob ya se iba, ¿No es así, Jake? —El tono en el que Bella hizo la pregunta admitía una negativa.

—Sí —Admitió él—. Pero seguiremos hablando Bella. —Y sin más salió de la pista.

—¿Te estaba molestando?

—No, ya sabes cómo es Jacob. —La respuesta no lo tranquilizó mucho pero aun así continuaron moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Bella quería concentrase en la melodía para olvidar la conversación con el mecánico.

Tras un par de canciones más, sus pies empezaron a molestar.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? Si seguimos bailando tendrás que cortarme los pies. —Bromeó la joven.

Edward miró las sandalias con cuña de esparto que llevaba ella y enarcando una ceja le dijo:

—Puede que te hagan unos pies preciosos, pero no tienen pinta de ser muy cómodas. —Tomándola de la cintura volvieron a la mesa.

Charlie y el matrimonio Cullen se despidieron.

—¡Ahora os toca a los jóvenes! —Dijo Carlisle.

Esme la abrazó cariñosamente y le susurró al oído

—¡Tenéis que ir a cenar a casa!, ¡Y no quiero un no por respuesta! Ya avisaré a Edward. —Bella asintió y le devolvió el gesto.

—Espero que la lleves sana y salva de vuelta a casa, Edward. —Charlie apretó la mano de Edward a modo de despedida.

—Sabes que lo haré.

Una vez que se marcharon, los chicos se disculparon para ir a por más bebidas y algo de picar. Rosalie y Bella quedaron solas sumidas en un tenso silencio. La veterinaria fue la primera en hablar.

—La verdad es que es una fiesta fantástica, ¿No te parece?

—Sí. —Respondió secamente la mujer de Emmet.

—¿Siempre es así?

—Sí.

—¿Venís todos los años?

—Sí.

—¿No te caigo bien?

—Sí. —Rosalie cabeceó saliendo del modo automático en el que la estaba respondiendo.

—Eres sincera y directa. —Dijo Bella—. En realidad, no tengo problema con eso, es imposible caerle bien a todo el mundo. Lo que verdaderamente me fastidia, es que ni siquiera has intentado conocerme para saber si puedo caerte bien o mal.

—No me hace falta, tú no eres el tipo de chica que Edward necesita, no eres la mujer indicada para él.

Bella se rio para si misma. Era irónico que un rato antes Jacob hubiera dicho lo mismo haciendo referencia a lo poco indicado que era Edward para ella.

—Si verdaderamente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, será el tiempo el que lo demuestre. Por el momento, ambos estamos bien. Nadie tiene que meterse en algo que no es de su incumbencia.

—Edward es mi amigo, y que le destroces el corazón sí es asunto mío.

—Eso no lo sabes. ¡Jamás le haría daño a Edward!

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —Emmet depositó una bandeja de bebidas en la mesa—. ¿De qué hablabais?

Ambas se separaron, pues inconscientemente habían ido acercando sus rostros.

—Nada importante, amor. —Dijo Rosalie—. Ropa, cosméticos... ¡Cosas de chicas!

Edward las miró enarcando una ceja. La respuesta de Rosalie no le había resultado convincente.

—¿Cosas de chicas? —Preguntó mirando a Bella.

—Sí. Rosalie me estaba hablando acerca de la ropa nueva que le ha llegado a la tienda, quizás algún día me pase por allí.

—Ya. —El capataz tomó asiento junto al resto del grupo. Continuaron disfrutando de la fiesta entre risas, actuaciones y algunos bailes. Poder tocar a Bella sin tener que hacerlo a escondidas era una maravilla.

Alec Voulturi se dirigía hacia su mesa, Edward al darse cuenta se tensó.

—No hagas ninguna tontería. —Le pidió Bella apretando suavemente su brazo.

—¡Buenas noches, chicos! —Saludó burlonamente—. ¿Disfrutando de la noche?

—Como el resto de la gente. ¿Qué quieres Alec? —Preguntó Jasper que viendo cómo su amigo apretaba la jarra de cerveza quiso adelantarse para evitar algún incidente.

—¡Joder, Jasper!, ¡Qué maleducado! —Se quejó el recién llegado—. Sólo quería felicitar a Edward por su extraordinaria exhibición de esta tarde.

—Gracias. —Respondió secamente Edward—. Ya puedes irte.

—¡Me ofendéis!, Yo que vengo con todas mis buenas intenciones... —Se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo sentirse herido. En ese mismo momento apreció la mano de Bella sobre el brazo del capataz y cómo éste le acariciaba suavemente el muslo.

—Ya veo que no me equivoqué en cuanto a vosotros. Jane me comentó algo sobre vuestro bailecito del otro día, está tan disgustada.

—Eso no es problema nuestro. —Replicó Edward.

—Tal vez, pero bueno, estoy seguro de que ellas ya quedaron las cosas claras con su pequeña charla del otro día.

—¡Márchate, Alec! Será mejor que cada uno continúe la fiesta por su lado. —Apreció Emmet.

Alec ni siquiera le contestó. Les dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

Bella esta tensa. No se esperaba que Alec hiciera referencia a su encuentro con Jane. Edward se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo has hablado tú con Jane?, Y sobre todo, ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no fue relevante.

—¡Oh, claro!, ¡Qué un Voulturi hable contigo no tiene ninguna importancia!

—No pasó nada, Edward. —Intercedió Rosalie.

—¿Tú estabas allí?

—Sí. —Dijo Bella—. Fue en el pub, coincidimos en los baños. Se presentó, me dijo que estaba interesada en ti y punto. —Bella omitió la amenaza velada de la chica.

—No me lo creo.

—Pues, ¡Créetelo!, Fue sólo eso, ¿No es así Rosalie? —Bella le dirigió una mirada suplicante, si ella no le seguía la corriente todo se iría al traste.

—Es verdad, Edward, no pasó nada más. —Respondió de manera seria y cortante.

—No me gusta que me mientan, Bella. —Le confesó Edward.

—No te mentí, sólo omití cierta información para evitar que te preocuparas.

—Que viene siendo lo mismo.

—Edward...

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, se me han quitado las ganas de fiesta.

—Edward, por favor.

Pero Edward no cedió, se levantó y empezó a despedirse del grupo.

—¿Te vienes o te quedas? Seguro que Jasper o Emmet pueden acercarte. —Replicó con voz seria.

—¡Vámonos! —Dijo en tono enfadado, se despidió de los demás y le siguió hasta el coche.

๗๗๗

—No estás siendo justo y lo sabes. —Edward no le contestó. Desde que se habían montado en el coche él no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera la había mirado de reojo. Cada vez estaban más cerca del rancho y de seguir así no conseguiría que le hablara.

—Te he dicho la verdad. Nos encontramos, hablamos, se presentó, me dijo que no era tu tipo y se marchó. Si no te lo conté fue porque no quería estropear la magnífica noche que estábamos pasando. Lo siento, pero creí que era lo mejor.

—Bella… —Suspiró él negando con la cabeza—. Jane es como Alec, ninguno de los dos me da confianza y saber que se ha acercado a ti me gusta menos.

—Pero desde esa noche no la he vuelto a ver y te prometo que si vuelve a ocurrir te lo contaré.

—Puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos que me mientas. Ya lo hicieron una vez y no volveré a pasar por lo mismo, ¿Entiendes?

Estaba claro que indirectamente Edward había hecho referencia a la mujer que le rompió el corazón en el pasado. No había que ser un lince para saber que esas palabras estaban relacionadas con ella.

—Lo entiendo, y no volverá a pasar. ¡Prometido! —Puso una mano en el corazón y la otra hacia arriba en señal de juramento como había visto en los juicios de las películas—. ¿Estoy perdonada?

Acababan de llegar a la propiedad. Edward aparcó el coche y desabrochándose el cinturón volteó a mirarla.

—No lo sé, debería pensármelo durante un tiempo. —Se bajó del coche y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Llegó a la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a bajar.

—¡Eres malo!, No puedes tenerme sufriendo pensando si vas a perdonarme o no.

—Bueno…—Se acercó a ella que continuaba sentada en el asiento con las piernas hacia fuera, se las separó ligeramente e introduciéndose entre ellas y levantando su barbilla con un dedo continuó—. Si no te perdonara, no sabríamos que tan bueno seríamos en eso del sexo de reconciliación.

Ante la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Bella, él se lanzó a besarla. Cogiéndola por la cintura la levantó, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y aferrándose a su cuello profundizó el beso. Edward cerró el coche con una de sus piernas y con ella enredada en su cuerpo se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Durante el camino no pararon de besarse. Cuando llegaron al porche, fue a depositarla suavemente para abrir la puerta, pero Bella lo frenó; introdujo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó las llaves,

—¿Buscas esto? —Balanceó el llavero delante de su cara. Edward intentó cogerlas, pero Bellas las escondió tras de sí.

—¿Estoy perdonada? —Preguntó poniendo morritos.

—Deja que abra la puerta y te lo demostraré. —Edward le arrancó las llaves de la mano y entró con ella dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

Sin dejar de tocarse y acariciarse entraron en la habitación. Con ansias, se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos. De pie aún, Edward la tomó de la cintura y quedaron delante de un espejo enterizo que había en la habitación.

—Quiero que veas lo hermosa que estás cuando llegas al clímax —Susurró contra su cuello al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus pechos, tironearon sus pezones y poco a poco fueron bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su monte de venus. Sin esperas, Edward introdujo un dedo en su interior al tiempo que encajaba su pierna entre ella para facilitar la postura.

—¡Edward!, —Jadeó ella ante la intromisión. Ante ese dulce ronroneo, él comenzó un bombeo frenético mientras que la mano de ella se introdujo entre ambos y, ansiosa, asió su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Sin parar de tocarse, ambos buscaban sus bocas para calmar la sed que sentían uno del otro.

—¡Mírate!, ¡Míranos! —Ordenaba Edward invitándola a incrementar el ritmo mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas en el espejo que reflejaba su imagen. Allí, en su reflejo, los ojos de Bella estaban clavados en los de Edward y viceversa, las miradas de ambos gritaban lujuria y placer.

De esa manera, juntos y jadeantes alcanzaron el orgasmo. Una vez repuestos, quedaron frente a frente, Bella empezó a repartir suaves besos por todo su rostro.

—Me haces cometer locuras —Dijo ella,

—Será porque me vuelves loco. —Edward la alzo y llevó a la cama. Allí volvieron a explorar sus cuerpos dispuestos a incendiarse de nuevo.

—¿Estoy perdonada? —Preguntó Bella de nuevo.

—Después de lo de hace unos minutos, ¿Aún te quedan dudas? —Sonrió él.

—Va a ser verdad eso que dicen.

—¿El qué?

—Que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor. —Bella había descubierto que cuando estaba con él en la intimidad se desinhibía, por eso, olvidándose de su pudor, se puso a horcajadas sobre él, y de manera lenta y tortuosa se fue dejando caer introduciéndose su pene en el interior. Cuando se sintió llena, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara dijo:

—Ahora, vaquero, mando yo. —Edward la sonrió y ella inició una cabalgada suave ayudada por las manos de él que la mantenían firmemente agarrada por la cintura. Bella se dejaba caer y cuando se retiraba, la pelvis de Edward iba a su encuentro, sin dejar de mirarse continuaron así, cabalgando, arrancando suspiros de placer que escapaban de sus bocas, incrementando las sacudidas hasta que de nuevo se dejaron llevar.

Bella, dejó caer su cuerpo encima de él. Edward, sin salir de su interior la abrazó y ambos, saciados y satisfechos se sumieron en un placentero sueño.

๗๗๗

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Se despertó y observó el cuerpo de Bella dormido a su lado. Su respiración era calmada. Su pelo, se esparcía revuelto por la almohada, sin pensarlo acarició su cara y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza. Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar. Miró por la ventana y vio que había amanecido, no sabía qué hora era, pero la insistencia con la que estaban llamando le hizo sospechar que podría ser Charlie: lo iba a matar.

Si se había dado cuenta que Bella no estaba en la casa principal seguro que iba a preguntarle qué había pasado. Sin pensarlo, buscó sus pantalones, se los puso y bajó a abrir.

Iba preparando mentalmente como justificarse ante Charlie, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó congelado. No era el dueño del rancho el que estaba allí.

—¡Buenos días, viejo amigo! —Edward recibió un par de golpes en el hombro a modo de saludo—. Parece que te he levantado de la cama.

Edward seguía sin reaccionar, desde luego era la última persona que esperaba encontrar allí.

—¿No me invitas a pasar?

Fue en ese momento cuando el capataz reaccionó.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí? —Lo increpó.

—No recordaba que tuvieras tan mal despertar. —Apreció el hombre parado frente a él. Intenté hablar contigo por teléfono pero no lo conseguí, así que aquí estoy.

James Witherlade estaba frente a su puerta con una sonrisa perfecta dibujada en su cara, como si el tiempo ni hubiera pasado, como si continuaran siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, pero la verdad es que ya nada era así.

Edward no sabía que era lo que su viejo amigo venía buscando, pero volver a conectar con esa parte de su pasado, a él no le hacía ninguna gracia.

 _ **¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien ahí?**_

 _ **Capítulo movidito el de hoy, ¿eh'. Hemos podido disfrutar de nuevo de un Edward bailarín y del resto de la fiesta que ha dado para mucho.**_

 _ **Jacob se ha declarado y ha sido rechazado, Alec importunando como siempre… Los hermanitos Voulturis son de armas tomar.**_

 _ **Y Rosalie… ¿Alguien la entiende?**_

 _ **La parejita de enamorados ha conocido el sexo de reconciliación y ¡Menuda reconciliación! Son un poco juguetones**_ __

 _ **James Witherlade entra en acción, se ha cansado de esperar la llamada telefónica de Edward y ha llegado al Rancho Swan ¿Qué tendrá que contarle? ¿Qué pasaría en el pasado entre los dos amigos?**_

 _ **Os puedo asegurar y no es por poneros los dientes largos y dejaros con la intriga que en el próximo capítulo se avecinan curvas. Aún así estaré encantada de conocer vuestras teorías y opiniones en los reviews.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos vamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

9


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

—¿Qué coño quieres? —Lo último en lo que pensó Edward esa mañana al abrir la puerta, fue que iba a encontrarse con James Witherlade.

Ante él se encontraba el que, en tiempos, además de su socio, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Alto, de pelo rubio y ojos color miel, cara angulosa y mandíbula marcada. Cruzado de brazos, se apoyaba sobre el quicio de la puerta. Ataviado con vaqueros y camisa azul, un estilo informal que nada tenía que ver con los habituales trajes chaquetas que usaba en Nueva York, esperaba poder entrar en la casa.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Creo que te equivocas, y si has viajado sólo para eso, has perdido el tiempo. —Edward intentó cerrar la puerta, pero James fue más rápido y colando su pierna lo impidió. Se abrió paso y entro en el comedor. Miró la estancia y añadió:

—Bonita. Muy diferente de tu estilo. —James empezó a recorrer el salón y observar todo a su alrededor.

—¡No me toques los cojones, James! Suelta lo que tengas que decir y desaparece de mi vista de nuevo.

—¡Hasta que por fin te muestras receptivo! —El rubio alzó sus manos cómo agradeciendo al cielo ser escuchado—. He echado de menos tu cabezonería.

—Al grano, James.

—Es sobre Tania. —El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Si ya la presencia de Witherlade le había sorprendido, que viniera a hablarle sobre aquella mujer, terminó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Iba a echarlo de allí cuando la voz de Bella detrás de ellos le hizo volverse.

—¿Edward? —Bella, ataviada con una camisa de él que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, había salido de la habitación en su busca, probablemente extrañada ante su ausencia en la cama. —¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó situándose detrás de él en referencia a la presencia de James.

Witherlade, ante la interrupción de la chica, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, recorrió a Bella con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

—Sigues teniendo un gusto exquisito para las mujeres, tío. —James habló como si la camaradería entre ambos no se hubiera roto. Se acercó a ella y tendiéndole la mano se presentó.

—Soy James, un viejo amigo de Edward. Es evidente que he interrumpido algo, espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Bella. —Respondió ella. Ese era el hombre que había llamado por teléfono buscando a Edward, y al parecer, puesto que no había conseguido contactar con él, se había personado allí. Iba a tomar su mano, pero el capataz se lo impidió. Se volvió hacia ella y tomándola de la barbilla le dijo:

—¿Te importa dejarnos a solas? Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar. Te prometo que luego iré a buscarte.

—Cla-claro. —Titubeó. Se dirigió a la habitación y empezó a vestirse. Edward se dirigió hacia James y murmuró:

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada más hasta que ella no se vaya.

—¿Secretos con tu chica? —Se burló él. Ante la mirada que recibió decidió callarse y haciendo cómo que cerraba un candado en su boca y tiraba la llave no volvió a hablar.

Bella salió a los pocos minutos vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior y ofreciéndole la camisa que antes había llevado puesta a Edward se despidió mientras él se la ponía.

—Te veo luego, si necesitas algo llámame. —Isabella se puso de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. —Un placer —Se despidió de James, gesto que él correspondió guiñándole el ojo.

La puerta se cerró y ambos quedaron solos.

—No sé qué pretendes viniendo aquí, pero de una vez te digo que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver ni contigo, ni con esa mujer.

—Tania ha desaparecido. —Habló James.

—¿Y...? Eso dejó de ser mi problema hace mucho tiempo.

—No finjas que no te importa. A mí no me engañas Edward.

—Dejó de importarme el día que os encontré a los dos follando en mi cama. Desde ese momento ella pasó a ser asunto tuyo, así que espero que tengas suerte en su búsqueda. Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme ya puedes lárgate a Nueva York de nuevo. —Edward intentó dar por zanjado el asunto.

James lo ignoró y tomando asiento continuó:

—Mira, sé que fui un cabrón, pero surgió sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Tania me empezó a buscar, pasábamos más tiempo juntos, ella se sentía sola y una cosa llevó a la otra.

—James, de verdad, no me interesa. Eso ya pasó, mi vida ahora es otra. Estoy seguro de que se habrá ido a pasar unos días con alguna amiga o algo por el estilo. Cuando vuelvas estará allí. Continuad con vuestra vida como yo estoy haciendo con la mía.

—Escúchame, ella y yo ya no estamos juntos. Lo estuvimos durante un tiempo después de que te marcharas, pero hace medio año o así empezó a comportarse de manera extraña. Al principio prácticamente vivíamos juntos, pero de pronto empezó a pasar más tiempo en vuestra casa. Creí que era porque había encontrado a otro tío, pero no fue así. Una noche, preocupado porque no contestaba a mis llamadas fui a buscarla, abrí la puerta con la llave de repuesto y encontré en el suelo todas vuestras fotos.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, tus cosas estaban allí desperdigadas, tus ropas también.

Le pregunté qué estaba pasando y me dijo que había estado haciendo limpieza. Ella, limpieza. Sabes que Tania tenía alergia a las tareas del hogar. Discutimos y le reproché que siguiera pensando en ti. Ella me lo negó y me llamó exagerado, pero al final lo dejé pasar. Ya en mi casa pensé que no era tan descabellado que quisiera deshacerse de tus cosas, hacía mucho tiempo que te habías marchado, así que me disculpé y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso conmigo. —Edward estaba sorprendido por la confesión de James, pero no encontraba relación con su desaparición.

—Después de eso no hubo ningún otro incidente hasta hace dos meses cuando volví a encontrar parte de tus cosas por allí. Discutimos de nuevo, me echó de vuestra casa y cuando volví al día siguiente tanto ella como algunas de sus cosas habían desaparecido.

—James, lo siento de verdad, pero más que aquí deberías ir a la policía, yo no puedo ayudarte. —No es que la desaparición de la mujer le fuera indiferente, pero no sabía en que podría serle de ayuda.

—Ya he ido y cómo todo indica que la desaparición ha sido voluntaria no pueden hacer mucho más, pero ahí no acaba todo.

—¿Es que hay más? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sí, y eso es precisamente lo que me trae hasta aquí. Entre sus cosas encontré un sobre con esta dirección, todo acerca de tu vida de ahora y fotos tuyas recientes. Tania te estaba buscando.

—¿A mí?, ¿Para qué?

—Creo que para volver junto a ti —Apuntó James.

—Eso es una tontería, si me hubiera querido no se habría liado contigo y ciertamente yo ya no siento nada hacia ella.

—Pero ella hacia ti al parecer sí. En el sobre además de las fotos encontré los papeles del divorcio que tu abogado mandó, sólo tienen tu firma, ella ni los firmó ni los entregó. —James se levantó y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro dijo, —¡Amigo mío!, Tania y tú continuáis casados.

Y en ese momento Edward se paralizó.

๗๗๗

Seguía casado con Tania. Él, que cuando descubrió el engaño se marchó de Nueva York dejando atrás su negocio, su vida, sus amistades, a su esposa con su mejor amigo. Él que llegó al pueblo de sus padres sin dar explicaciones, refugiándose en su familia, buscando una vida que no tuviera que ver nada con la anterior. Él, que en cuánto pudo, se puso en contacto con un abogado para tramitar un divorcio en el que le otorgaba a ella todo lo necesario para seguir con su nivel de vida y terminar así con el último lazo que lo ataba a esa vida que quería olvidar.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!, —Bramó Edward.

—Tengo los papeles en el coche.

—¡No!, ¡No!, ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque en el fondo no quería perderte o eso es lo que creo yo. Tania es completamente diferente a la mujer que conocimos. Al final la cara que nos mostró fue una fachada.

—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué ahora es responsabilidad mía?

—No, no es eso, pero me preocupa que esta desaparición oculte algo detrás.

—No lo entiendo, James.

—Ni yo. Lo único cierto aquí, es que mientras que ella no firme esos papeles, en cierto modo y legalmente seguirás unido a ella y sus acciones quieras o no tendrán consecuencias para ti.

Los dos hombres quedaron sentados en silencio en el pequeño comedor. En cierto modo, la situación era cómica, al final la mujer que rompió su amistad era la misma que los había vuelto a poner en contacto.

—Fui un hijo de puta, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó James reconociendo que había fallado a su amigo.

—Sí, y hace unos meses te habría partido la cara nada más verte. Tenía demasiada rabia dentro pero ahora veo las cosas de otra manera.

—¿Es por ella?, ¿Por Bella?

—Ella me está salvando. Está rescatando al antiguo Edward y haciendo desaparecer al ser resentido y lleno de odio en el que me había convertido.

—Me alegro, ¿Sabes? Durante todo este tiempo me he estado castigando por la manera en la que me comporté, por mi falta de lealtad y mi egoísmo. El saber que has reconducido tu vida y que hay alguien en ella que te hace feliz me alegra.

Edward no le respondió. Si la visita de James se hubiera producido antes de la aparición de Bella, su reacción habría sido completamente diferente; un toro enjaulado al que le abren la puerta de repente se habría comportado de manera más serena que él. Bella lo estaba cambiando todo para bien.

—Imagino que no le va a hacer ninguna gracia saber que no estás divorciado. —Apuntó James.

Edward pasó nervioso las manos por su pelo a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Ni siquiera sabe que he estado casado. No sabe nada acerca de Tania. Cuando volví...le prohibí a todo el mundo hablar de ella y yo...aún no he sabido afrontar ese tema.

—¿No lo sabe? —Se sorprendió James—. ¿Por qué?

—No es un plato de gusto ir publicando que tu mujer y tu mejor amigo estaban liados. —Respondió él—. Además, vamos poco a poco.

—Personalmente, creo que es un detalle importante que saber.

—¿En serio, James?, ¿Vas a jugar ahora al buen amigo? Mi relación con Bella es cosa mía y si no se lo he dicho será porque habré tenido mis motivos.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —Se disculpó James—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el asunto de Tania?

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sí, vamos. No quería implicarte en este asunto Edward, pero al encontrar esos papeles...te guste o no sigue siendo tu esposa y, por tanto, en cierto modo eres responsable de ella y hay algo que me dice que tarde o temprano aparecerá por aquí.

—¡Esto es alucinante! —Se quejó.

—No hace falta que te impliques. Sólo te pido que me ayudes, si sabes algo, se pone en contacto o cualquier cosa, házmelo saber.

—¿La quieres?, ¿Estás..., estás enamorado de ella?, —Preguntó Edward más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Quería saber si al final, todo el daño provocado tenía justificación o no.

—La quise, pero no la amé. Lo nuestro fue más bien deseo, lujuria, aunque suene mal, mandé todo a la mierda por un calentón. Pero me preocupa ella, su manera de actuar..., Creo que puede hacer daño a alguien más además de a ella misma.

—Está bien. Hablaré con Emmet, él tiene contacto con los distritos de la zona, veré que puede averiguar en comisaría y me pondré en contacto con el abogado para ver porque puñetas no me avisó que Tania no había entregado los papeles.

—De acuerdo. —James se levantó y empezó a despedirse—. Seguiremos en contacto entonces, estaré hasta mañana por aquí, no puedo quedarme más tiempo porque tengo asuntos que resolver en la ciudad. He alquilado una habitación en un hotel del pueblo, éste es mi teléfono, —Dijo al tiempo que le tendía una tarjeta—, No sé si te acordarás de él.

Edward cogió la tarjeta y la guardó.

—Sé que es imposible que recuperemos la amistad que teníamos antes, pero de verdad, me gustaría estar en paz contigo, Edward, por los viejos tiempos.

—Ya veremos. —Respondió al tiempo que lo acompañaba a la puerta. James se montó en su vehículo dejando a un Edward completamente confundido parado en su puerta.

La vida era una caja de sorpresas. Cuando todo parecía encauzarse, llegaba su pasado a darle una patada en el culo.

Estaba empezando a ser feliz de nuevo; le gustaba su trabajo, estaba rodeado por su familia y amigos, tenía a una chica buena y preciosa a su lado, y así, de buenas a primeras, irrumpía en su vida un pasado que él creía finiquitado. Había roto todos los lazos con él. Se había marchado haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva, atando todos los cabos.

En Nueva York su vida era distinta. Estudió empresariales, trabajó en un restaurante para pagarse los estudios y complementar la ayuda que sus tíos le aportaban. Durante sus estudios conoció a James. Ambos congeniaron desde el primer momento; tenían ambiciones y compartían gustos y aficiones. Se graduaron primeros de su promoción. Querían trabajar juntos, comerse el mundo. Juntos decidieron fundar una asesoría; los padres de James tenían dinero y les harían un préstamo. Él, por su parte, invirtió un porcentaje del fideicomiso que sus padres le dejaron al morir, no era mucho, pero entre eso y algún pequeño crédito consiguió el cincuenta por ciento que hacía falta. Empezaron desde cero, trabajando duro y haciéndose poco a poco un nombre respetable. Todo iba viento en popa y entonces...llegó ella.

Tania irrumpió en su vida como un huracán. La conoció una noche en un club: él estaba con James y unos clientes celebrando la firma de su primer contrato y ella había salido con sus amigas.

Cruzaron sus miradas y el deseo explotó entre los dos. Ella era el deseo de cualquier hombre, o al menos, eso pensaba por entonces: alta, rubia, ojos claros, medidas de infarto. Su voz melosa lo conquistó. Esa misma noche tras invitarla a un par de copas terminaron follando en su coche. Esa fue una señal de que aquello no iba a acabar bien, pero Edward no lo vio... o no lo quiso ver.

Tania se metió en su piel, en su sangre, en su alma, todo giraba en torno a ella. Al mes de iniciar su relación se fueron a vivir juntos y a los tres meses le propuso matrimonio. Nunca había sido impulsivo, pero con ella... era todo o nada.

Ni a Esme ni a Carlisle les gustó esa decisión. Le aconsejaron que fuera más lento, que se lo tomara con calma, pero se negó a escucharlos. Sabía que Tania no era del gusto de Esme. Su tía no se lo había dicho, pero bastaba verlas juntas para saber que su relación era cordial y forzada. Con Rosalie fue distinto, ambas congeniaron en el mismo momento que se conocieron.

Tania se había licenciado en diseño y Rosalie en corte y confección. Ésta última, acababa de inaugurar una pequeña tienda en Tucson, eso y la similitud de sus gustos, hizo que, aunque no se vieran todo lo que deseaban mantuvieran el contacto a través de la distancia convirtiéndose en amigas.

La boda fue "normalita" para Tania y excesiva para Edward. Por su parte, solo acudió su familia y James, además de algunos clientes importantes y compañeros de la facultad. Sin embargo, Tania invitó a casi todo el mundo que conocía. Se justificó diciendo que así suplía la falta de su familia, pues sus padres habían fallecido y no tenía tíos ni primos.

Todo era perfecto. Por el día se mataba a trabajar y por las noches disfrutaba de su esposa que lo esperaba ansiosa. Poco a poco comenzó a viajar más. La empresa cada vez le demandaba más tiempo.

James tenía aversión a volar, por eso la mayoría de los viajes los hacía él. En un principio, pensó que Tania se molestaría, pero la falta de tiempo con su marido la suplió con un elevado tren de vida a costa del dinero que Edward iba ganando.

Tania trabajaba puntualmente con personal shopper. Por más que él la alentara a realizarse profesionalmente, ella se justificaba con la excusa de que, si estando ella desempleada se veían poco, si empezaba a trabajar lo harían menos. Edward la creyó.

Ahora con el tiempo, era capaz de ver que tanto su relación como su matrimonio hacia aguas desde el inicio, pero en ese entonces se negó a ello.

Los meses pasaban y ambos se instalaron en la rutina de viajes, poco tiempo compartido y cenas, salidas y noches de sexo que parecían suplir las horas que pasaban separados.

El cataclismo se desató un año después. Había viajado a Los Ángeles por motivos de trabajo cómo otras veces, sin embargo, todo había transcurrido sorpresivamente rápido y sin incidentes, por lo que terminó antes de tiempo y adelantó su regreso a casa con la intención de sorprender a su esposa, pero el sorprendido fue él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todas las luces estaban encendidas. La mesa había sido puesta para dos, probablemente Tania había cenado con alguna amiga, pensó.

Cansado por el viaje depositó la maleta al lado de las escaleras y subió a su habitación. A medida que se iba acercando unos sonidos llamaron su atención. Eran jadeos, más precisamente eran los jadeos que su mujer emitía cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Sin avisar, abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio y los vio.

Estaba en la cama, desnudos, Una enardecida Tania cabalgaba frenéticamente a James, su amigo

James, sin ser consciente de su presencia la agarraba de las caderas y alentaba en sus envites.

—¡Hijos de puta!, —Gritó.

Tania soltó un alarido y se cubrió con las sábanas, James se quedó petrificado. Ambos intentaron justificarse, buscando sus ropas, intentando cubrirse.

Edward lo veía todo rojo, la habitación se llenó de gritos por su parte, sollozos que salían de la boca de su mujer y justificaciones por parte de James.

Cuando Tania intentó tocarlo, él apartó bruscamente su brazo rechazando su contacto. Se acercó a James y de un puñetazo lo tumbó en el suelo. Tania estaba asustada. Tenía que salir de allí, si no se iba, no podría controlar la furia que en esos momentos sentía hacia su mujer.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la casa, no sin antes arrasar todo lo que iba encontrando a su paso.

Se fue a un hotel, pidió la botella de whisky más cara del bar y se la bebió entera. Al día siguiente llamó a su abogado, quedó todo preparado para vender su parte del negocio, preparó los papeles del divorcio y se deshizo de su coche. La casa que se la quedara ella, él no volvería a poner un pis jamás allí. Se deshizo de su teléfono, compró una línea nueva y le dio el número a su abogado bajo la orden de no entregárselo a nadie más. Compró un billete a Tucson y sin pertenencias llegó a la casa de sus tíos.

No dio detalles, sólo dijo que se había acabado y que volvía a casa. Les prohibió hablar de Tania y Nueva York, y debía estar verdaderamente jodido pues ninguno le cuestionó.

Pasó dos semanas de bar en bar, ahogando sus penas y ladrando a cualquiera que osara hablarle, hasta que un día, tras una borrachera de campeonato, su tía le lanzó un cubo de agua helada y le dijo que se vistiera; tenía una cita con Charlie Swan para trabajar en el rancho.

Esa agua helada le aclaró las ideas.

Ninguno de los dos merecía que él destrozara su vida. Se duchó, vistió y fue a la entrevista. Dos días después ocupó el cargo de capataz y el rancho se convirtió en su vida hasta ahora. Hasta Bella.

Bella. Tenía que hablar con ella, no podía retrasar más el momento. No después de la aparición de James, pero no quería remover el pasado y abrir viejas heridas.

¡Maldita la hora en la que James volvió!, ¡Maldita la hora en la que Tania desapareció!, y ¡Maldita la hora en la que no firmó los papeles del divorcio!

Ahora tenía que hacer frente a un pasado desastroso, inacabado, un amigo que lo traicionó, una ex mujer que a saber dónde estaba y a una Bella enfurecida, pues decirle a la chica de la que te estás enamorando que sigues casado no es precisamente una noticia para dar saltos de alegría.

 _ **¡Toc!, ¡Toc!, ¿Hay alguien ahí?**_

 _ **Parece que James ha abierto la caja de pandora.¡ Menudo secretito guardaba nuestro Edward.! Ya sabemos que lo unía a Tania y a James.**_

 _ **¿Alguien esperaba que Edward estuviera casado?, ¿Qué opináis sobre James?**_

 _ **¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Bella cuando se entere?**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestras impresiones y teorías en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

Bella entró a hurtadillas en la casa principal. Sigilosamente, se dirigió hacia las escaleras como si se tratara de una adolescente que llega después de una noche de fiesta evitando la reprimenda de sus padres. Un carraspeo hizo que se parara a los pies de las escaleras.

—¿Has madrugado mucho o trasnochado demasiado, señorita? —Emily, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta arrugaba un trapo entre las manos a la ve que le dirigía una sonrisa.

—Si te digo que he madrugado..., ¿Me creerás? —Contestó una enrojecida Bella.

—Si no llevaras la ropa de ayer puesta y en lugar de subir las escaleras las estuvieras bajando, tal vez. ¡Anda!, ve a ducharte y a cambiarte y baja a acompañarme a la cocina para que desayunemos juntas. Estoy segura de que te acabas de despertar, aunque no haya sido en tu cama.

El sonrojo de Isabella aumentó tres tonos más tras las últimas palabras de Emily. Subió a toda prisa a su cuarto y se duchó y cambió corriendo.

Una vez en la cocina, ayudó a Emily a preparar el desayuno y ambas se sentaron juntas.

—¿Y Charlie?, ¿Ya ha desayunado?, —Preguntó curiosa a la mujer.

—Sí. Se levantó temprano y salió a cabalgar. Es lo único que consigue despejarle la cabeza cuando le está dando vueltas a algo.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Lleva tiempo queriendo hacer algo, pero no se anima a dar el paso, espero que pronto lo haga.

Bella se quedó un poco confundida.

—¿Está pensando echarse novia?

—¡Ojalá!, —Respondió Emily— Pero eso lo veo complicado. El corazón de mi muchacho quedó roto hace años y dudo mucho que se recomponga.

—Nunca es tarde, quién sabe, puede conocer a alguien y...

—¡Dios te oiga, niña! —La acarició la cara cariñosamente—. Nada me haría más feliz que ver a Charlie de nuevo enamorado. Y hablando de enamorados, creo que alguien lo pasó muy bien noche, ¿No es así?

—Si te refieres a si lo pasamos bien en el pueblo, la verdad es que sí, la fiesta fue estupenda.

—Imagino que en el pueblo lo pasaríais estupendamente, pero yo me refería a la fiesta en la casa de Edward o, mejor dicho, en su habitación.

—¡Emily! —Gritó una sonrojada Bella ante las ocurrencias de la mujer.

—¡Vamos! Sé que habéis pasado la noche juntos, no lo niegues. Espero que no hayas sido tonta y que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Ains!, —Suspiró una melancólica Emily—. Cuando yo era joven tenía a los chicos del pueblo locos.

—No me extraña, con lo preciosa que eres te los llevarías de calle. —Añadió Bella mientras besaba cariñosamente su mejilla.

—No te lo voy a negar, pero con el único que hice mis cositas fue con mi Henry. Lástima que nos abandonara hace tanto tiempo, pero no me desvíes del tema, ¿Edward te hace ver estrellitas en la cama cómo mi Henry me hacía a mí?

—¡Emily, por favor!, ¡No voy a contestarte a eso!, —Isabella no sabía dónde meterse.

—¡Eso es que sí!, ¡No lo niegues! La verdad es que tiene pinta de que le va la marcha. Si ya lo comentan algunas pelandruscas del pueblo, las ganas que le tienen a mi chico... ¡Menos mal que tiene buen gusto!

—¡Emily!, ¡Basta, por favor! —Dijo la muchacha ocultando su rostro entre las manos—. No quiero imágenes de Edward con otras en mi cabeza, ni tuyas y Henry haciendo "cositas", con todos mis respetos.

—¡No me seas sosa!, Yo puedo darte algunos truquillos, —Rio Emily.

—No!, ¡No!, Te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero creo que puedo apañarme solita.

—Como quieras, por cierto, ¿Estáis usando severativo?

—¿Severativo? —Preguntó confundida.

—Sí, hija sí, Severativo, globito o como lo queráis llamar.

Bella no pudo contener el ataque de risa que le sobrevino al ver como Emily llamaba al preservativo. Cuando consiguió calmarse, tuvo una charla sobre los diferentes métodos anticonceptivos que existían con una mujer de casi ochenta años, que por cierto mostraba tanto interés como cualquier chica con una vida sexual activa que no quiere quedarse embarazada. Emily era única y ella la adoraba.

๗๗๗

Los vio desde la distancia. Charlie y Edward estaban hablando mientras que él primero acariciaba la grupa del caballo que los acompañaba. Tranquilamente, se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Buenos días!, ¿Qué tal tu paseo, Charlie? —Preguntó Bella.

—¡Estupendo! Montar siempre me despeja y recarga las pilas, ya me ha comentado Edward que anoche fue todo estupendamente. Me alegro.

—La verdad es que fue todo genial.

—Bueno, me marcho a refrescarme. Cuando puedas Bella ve al despacho, quiero enseñarte la lista de piensos ecológicos que me han mandado para ver qué opinas.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo te va bien?

—¿En media hora? —Respondió Charlie calculando el tiempo que tardaría en cambiarse y picar algo.

—Perfecto, allí estaré.

Charlie se marchó para dejar al caballo en su box y prepararse quedando ellos dos solos. Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla a la vez que depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

—Creo que te debo un desayuno. —Dijo Edward.

—No te preocupes, he tenido un desayuno de los más interesante con Emily.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí, ¿Qué tal tú con tu visita?, —Preguntó tímidamente.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bien. James es un viejo amigo de Nueva York, las cosas entre nosotros no acabaron del todo bien.

—Lo siento. Debía ser importante para él hablar contigo si ha venido hasta aquí.

—Quería tratar unos asuntos pendientes, además de amigos éramos socios en nuestra empresa.

—¿Socios?, —Bella parecía confundida. En realidad, conocía muy poco del pasado de Edward en la ciudad—. Nunca me habías hablado de que fundaste una empresa, en realidad, nunca me has hablado de Nueva York.

—Fundamos una asesoría entre los dos. Estudiamos juntos, nos licenciamos juntos y empezamos a trabajar juntos. Todo iba bien. James... digamos que me traicionó y eso junto con otras cosas hizo que lo dejara todo y volviera aquí. No es una etapa que me guste recordar, por eso no hablo de ella.

—Entonces..., ¿Te busca por asuntos laborales?

—Sí, algo así. —La voz de Edward salió dubitativa, lo que hizo que Bella enarcara una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?, Porque no pareces muy seguro y creo que habéis estado un buen rato hablando. Si vas a marcharte a Nueva York dejándome aquí tirada es mejor que me lo digas de una antes de...

Edward no dejó que terminara de hablar.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado. La visita de James me sorprendió, eso es todo. Al parecer hay algunos papeles que no se tramitaron correctamente por eso ha venido hasta aquí. —Juntó su frente con ella y empezó a roza suavemente su nariz—. Ahora que te he encontrado no voy a separarme de ti, Bella. Pase lo que pase, no voy a dejarte escapar. Me has devuelto a mi antiguo yo, has hecho que vuelva a vivir y que esto, —Cogió la mano de ella y la colocó sobre su corazón—, lata de nuevo.

Bella le sonrió y se alzó sobre sus pies hasta besarlo.

—Te quiero. —Edward quedó paralizado ante sus palabras. —No te estoy pidiendo que tú también me lo digas. No necesito escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. A veces las cosas simplemente se demuestran con gestos y tú lo estás haciendo, pero quería que lo supieras. Te quiero.

Edward la besó más intensamente. Pensó en responderle de la misma manera, pero no quería que pensara que sus palabras no eran sinceras. El sonido de un mensaje entrante en su móvil los interrumpió.

—Es Emmet. Me necesita para algo, no sé el que.

—A mi Charlie me estará esperando, te veo luego. —Y volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios se despidieron.

Isabella se dirigió hacia la casa, fue directa al despacho dónde Charlie la estaba esperando.

—Pareces otra persona. —Bromeó apreciando la nueva vestimenta de Charlie. Cuando se encontraron antes, una ligera capa de polvo y sudor cubría su rostro.

—Ya ves, un pequeño inconveniente en comparación con la satisfacción de correr libremente por el campo. Adoro los caballos, la sensación de libertad que me produce ir cabalgando, me relaja y estimula mi mente. —Sonrió él—. Debe ser genético, a mi padre le gustaba montar, pero mi madre..., era una excelente amazona. Ella verdaderamente amaba todo esto.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una cosa curiosa? —Explicó Bella—. Mi madre y yo siempre hemos vivido en la ciudad. A ella no le gustaba el campo. En realidad, no creo que no le gustara, simplemente le incomodaba. Las pocas veces que fuimos de camping o algo así se mostraba tensa. En ocasiones era como si su cuerpo estuviera allí pero no su mente. Una vez me dijo que de pequeña se crio en un sitio parecido a este y creo que estar allí le hacía sentirse nostálgica.

El semblante de Charlie se tornó serio.

—¿Sabes cómo se llamaba el pueblo?

—¡Oh, no!, Cada vez que intentaba ahondar en ello cambiaba rápidamente de tema. Es curioso, ni siquiera me quiso decir el nombre de mi padre; ella decía que no era necesario, que me bastaba con saber que fue un excelente hombre y que nos amó a las dos con toda su alma. Era un poco frustrante golpearte con un muro de cemento cada vez que intentabas hablar de ello.

—Eso no es justo para ti, —Charlie lucía una sonrisa triste.

—Al final te acostumbras. Pero bueno, que me desvío del tema. A mí me pasa en cierto modo cómo a ti. Siempre he sentido fascinación por los caballos. Mi primer peluche fue un pony color caramelo, cada vez que íbamos a la feria siempre me montaba en la misma figurita del tiovivo: un unicornio azul, puede que no cuente cómo caballo, pero era lo más parecido que había. —Ambos sonrieron— ¡A mi madre casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que me habían montado en una yegua por primera vez! Fue en una excursión del colegio. —Rio al recordarlo—, No he montado mucho, pero las pocas veces que lo he hecho ha sido... ¡Maravilloso! Cuando lo veía en la tele me quedaba embobada mirando a la pantalla y lo que hizo Edward el otro día…, ¡Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida!

—Edward tiene un don para ello. Y con respecto a lo que me has contado..., ¿Quién sabe?, Quizás también te viene de familia. —Charlie intentó hacerla sonreír.

—¡Vamos a lo que nos ha traído aquí!, —Dijo Bella cambiando de tema—¿Dónde están esos documentos?

Tomaron asiento delante del ordenador y empezaron a estudiar los diversos catálogos que los proveedores les habían mandado. Durante cerca de dos horas estuvieron discutiendo los pros y contras de cada producto. Bella le explicaba cómo en función de la composición del pienso la piel y carne de los animales podía mejorar tanto en su aspecto cómo en calidad y cómo a la larga eso también beneficiaria al consumidor, pues estaría limpio de químicos y aditivos. Charlie apreció cómo controlaba el tema Isabella, a cada duda que tenía, ella le proporcionaba una extensa explicación.

—Lo mejor será que vaya a por mi agenda, allí tengo los contactos de las marcas. Creo que la dejé en mi habitación. En algún sitio de por aquí tiene que haber algunos albaranes para los pedidos, puedes buscarlos para rellenarlos antes de escanearlos, ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Charlie salió del despacho e Isabella empezó a buscar lo que le había pedido. Empezó a abrir los cajones del escritorio sin obtener resultado ninguno. Buscó entre los diferentes documentos que había sobre la mesa, pero nada.

—¿Dónde estarán? —Ella solía trabajar en el pequeño despacho del establo, allí sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, pero aquí era cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Observó que el mueble que hacía las veces de biblioteca poseía un par de cajones. Dudaba que esos papeles estuvieran allí, pero cosas más raras se habían visto.

Fue hasta allí y tiró del cajón para abrirlo, pero para su frustración fue imposible. Le costaba ceder, era cómo si la madera estuviera dilatada. Probó una segunda vez con el mismo resultado. Cómo se suele decir a la tercera va la vencida, volvió a tirar, esta vez más fuerte y ahora sí se abrió el cajón.

Unos cuantos libros cayeron al suelo esparramados por el suelo. Bella buscó en el cajón, pero tampoco encontró nada. Se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros. Observó que algunas hojas sueltas habían salido disparadas. Las tomó entre sus dedos y al voltearlas apreció que eran fotos antiguas. En ellas se podía apreciar a un grupo de jóvenes; chicos y chicas, en lo que parecía alguna fiesta o convivencia, podría decir incluso que el ambiente era parecido al de la fiesta de los labradores.

Se sentó cruzando las piernas en el suelo y se concentró en las imágenes que tenía ante ellas. Todos parecían felices. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue reconocer a un jovencísimo pero apuesto Carlisle, a su lado estaba Charlie, en una esquina. Charlie estaba igual que ahora, pero con unos cuantos años menos. Si ahora podría decirse que era un maduro atractivo, en su juventud tuvo que ser todo un conquistador; su pose era relajada y tenía una sonrisa seductora en su cara que estaba girada mirando hacia el otro extremo de la imagen. Bella buscó quién era el objeto de tal fascinación y cuando lo descubrió se quedó paralizada.

Una mujer de estatura mediana, pelo a media melena y pecas en la cara correspondía la mirada de Charlie de manera turbada. El rostro de esa mujer le era conocido, había visto esa cara todos los días durante sus veintiséis años de vida. Era el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, pero parecía otra mujer. La chica de la foto tenía una expresión feliz. Su mirada no tenía sombra de tristeza, sus ojos refulgían con luz propia, la sonrisa de su cara era inmensa no había ninguna tras ella ni eran forzadas. A la mujer de la foto no la rodeaba la melancolía. La mujer de la foto... era su madre.

—¿Mamá? —Los ojos de Bella se anegaron de lágrimas, su vista se volvió borrosa y notó cómo se mojaban sus mejillas. Nunca había visto una foto de su madre así, completamente feliz. Era su madre, estaba segura, pero no sabía qué hacía allí. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, sus sollozos se incrementaron... La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró Charlie.

—¡Aquí está!, Vamos a..., —El hombre, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha se apresuró a ir a su lado. —¡Bella!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

El llanto no la dejaba hablar, de su boca sólo salían sollozos e hipidos.

—¡Tranquilízate, por favor!, —Pidió Charlie— ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella le extendió la foto que aún sostenía en su mano. Cuando Charlie la vio, su corazón se detuvo. No recordaba que esos retratos estuvieran ahí. Todos los recuerdos que poseía de Renné estaban en una caja de madera en su cuarto.

—¡Es mi madre!, —Consiguió hablar—, ¡Es mi madre!, ¡Aquí!, ¡Contigo!, —Gritó.

—¡Bella, tienes que tranquilizarte para que podamos hablar!, —Suplicó Charlie.

—¡No!, ¡No quiero tranquilizarme!, ¡Quiero que me expliques!, ¿Por qué tienes una foto con mi madre?, ¿Por qué me has mentido?

—Bella..., yo... —la voz de Charlie se quebró.

—¡Dímelo Charlie!, ¡Dímelo!, —Exigió ella enfurecida y sin dejar de llorar.

Charlie jamás imagino que el momento de hablar con Bella se diera así, de esa manera. Isabella estaba allí sentada, aferrándose a la foto que él había dejado caer por la sorpresa. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Tenía que explicarle a Bella cómo se habían dado las cosas, cómo él había ignorado todo lo ocurrido, cómo las buscó durante años aún si saber que ella existía. Tenía que explicarle qué él amó a su madre, que la habría amado a ella. Tenía que explicarle que era su padre, y que ella... ella era su hija.

 _ **¡Otra bomba!, ¡Menudo par de últimos capítulos que llevamos!**_

 _ **La verdad ha salido a la luz, nos tocará esperar para ver como se lo explica Charlie.**_

 _ **¿Y qué me decís de Emily?¡Qué peligro tiene esa mujer!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Estoy enormemente agradecida por haber pasado la barrera de los 100 reviews, jamás pensé que esta historia pudiera tener esta aceptación. Me hace enormemente feliz saber que os está gustando y estáis disfrutando con cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es un pequeño regalo de San Valentín. Puede que no sea muy romántico, pero creo que algunos habéis estado esperando este momento desde hace tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestras impresiones sobre el capítulo en los comentarios, siempre se agradece saber que os está pareciendo. Es un estímulo para nuestra imaginación.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El ambiente estaba enrarecido presagiando la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse en esas cuatro paredes.

—¡Dime que todo tiene una explicación lógica, Charlie! —Suplicó una llorosa Bella—. Di-dime ¿Qué hace una foto de mi madre aquí, contigo?, ¡Explícame porque me has mentido!

—Bella, te juro que voy a explicártelo todo, pero necesito que te tranquilices. —Charlie se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse—. Siéntate y hablemos.

Bella tomó asiento frente al escritorio, Charlie ocupó el sillón frente a ella. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Él no dejaba de retorcer sus manos y ella seguía aferrada a las viejas fotos que habían desencadenado todo.

—¿Conocías a mi madre? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Sí.

—¿Sabías que yo era su hija antes de venir aquí?

—Sí.

—Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo. Cuando te he hablado de ella, sobre mi vida, lo sabías y has hecho como si no me conocieras, ¿por qué?

—Porque soy un cobarde. Porque necesitaba que me dieras tiempo para explicarte todo, —Se justificó.

—¿Explicar qué?

—Tu madre vivió aquí cuando era joven. Un día, desapareció sin dejar rastro ni una explicación, nadie supo nada de ella durante años. Hace unos meses, tras el fallecimiento de mi padre, encontré un sobre con sus datos. Ahí supe que había fallecido y que tú existías.

—¿No fue casualidad que yo viniera aquí, verdad?, —Preguntó Bella.

—Sí y no. Hacía tiempo que me estaba planteando el tema de la alimentación ecológica, digamos que pudo ser el destino. Cuando empecé a buscarte y descubrí que tu rector había sido compañero mío de estudios lo tomé como una señal. No quiero que pienses que te traje aquí sólo por ser hija de Renné. Si no hubieras sido veterinaria, te habría buscado igualmente y después hubiera contratado a otra persona para el puesto, Bella.

—Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué tanto interés? —Bella estaba envuelta en una nube de confusión. Su madre siempre se había mostrado cerrada en cuanto a su pasado, y descubrir esto de manera tan repentina y sin esperarlo, había sido toda una sorpresa.

—Porque tu madre y yo estuvimos juntos, Bella. —Charlie extendió los brazos y agarró fuertemente las manos de la chica por encima de la mesa—. Nosotros éramos pareja. Tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio. Bella...tú…eres mi hija.

Charlie notó cómo el peso de su corazón se aliviaba, esa carga que llevaba ocultando desde descubrió la noticia se aligeraba y por fin podía dar las explicaciones necesarias.

La reacción de Bella fue de esperar. Apartó sus manos de él, se levantó de un golpe dejando caer la silla hacia atrás; más lágrimas anegaron sus ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¡No!, ¡No!, —Gritó de nuevo—, ¡No, no, no, no!, ¡No puede ser! —El llanto se volvió descontrolado—, ¡Tú...tú...no!, ¡Tú no puedes ser mi padre!

—¡Bella, por favor!, ¡Tienes que escucharme!, ¡Deja que te explique cómo ocurrieron las cosas! —Charlie intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Tú no puedes!, ¡No puedes!, ¡Nos abandonaste!, ¡La dejaste sola! —Bella no era dueña de las palabras que salían de su boca. El dolor por la mentira y el abandono hablaban por ella.

—¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Jamás haría eso!, ¡Yo no sabía que estaba embaraza!, ¡Ella se fue! —Charlie rompió a llorar. Ese hombre adulto, seguro de si mismo, se rompió en mil pedazos dejando salir el dolor acumulado en su corazón durante años. Bella empezó a serenarse. Ante ella estaba un hombre devastado.

—¡Nunca la habría dejado ir, Bella!, ¡Jamás! Ella era mi vida, lo era todo para mí y tú..., tú habrías sido la alegría más grande que nos pudo ocurrir. Entiendo tu dolor, tu confusión, pero tienes que dejar que te explique cómo ocurrió todo.

Nos conocimos muy jóvenes. Ella tenía veintidós y yo veinticuatro. Llegó al pueblo y me conquistó. Nos conocimos en la oficina de correos, yo me colé y ella se puso hecha una furia. —Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara de Charlie—. Discutimos y nos dijimos de todo lo peor, la gente nos miraba como a dos locos. Nos vimos al día siguiente por casualidad, nos pedimos perdón, la invité a cenar y a partir de ahí nos volvimos inseparables. La amaba y ella a mí. Teníamos sueños, un plan de vida juntos, viviríamos aquí en el rancho y formaríamos nuestro hogar. Pero de repente, todo se esfumó. La noche de mi vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, durante mi fiesta, desapareció. Me dejó sin una explicación y con un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo. Esa noche iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haría algo así si estabais tan enamorado?, ¿Por qué se marchó? —Bella no lograba entender que podría haber pasado para que su madre se marchara de esa forma.

—No lo descubrí hasta hace unos meses, el mismo día que supe de ti. —Explicó Charlie—. Durante años la busqué sin obtener resultados.

Cuando se marchó se cambió el apellido, se registró como Reneé Dawyer cuando su verdadero nombre era Renné Lawson., por eso nunca la encontré.

—Dices..., dices que hace meses lo descubriste, ¿Cómo?

—Mi padre contrató un detective. Quería tranquilizar su conciencia antes de morir. Él y mi hermano fueron los culpables de su marcha.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi hermano Bill siempre fue problemático, estaba enamorado en secreto de tu madre, o encaprichado, quien sabe. Siempre envidió los logros de los demás. Yo no lo vi, pero mi padre sí. Le mandó a vivir lejos con un tío mío, pero eso no sirvió de nada.

Cuando volvió, el día de la fiesta se intentó propasar con tu madre. Intentó forzarla, mi padre los descubrió y lo evitó. En lugar de actuar como debía, ocultó el hecho por lealtad a su hijo o para evitar el escándalo, no lo sé. Obligó a tu madre a marcharse, la acompaño hasta la estación de autobuses y le prohibió cualquier contacto con nosotros, la amenazó. —El relato de Charlie estaba lleno de dolor y tristeza.

—No.…no puede ser..., ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Cómo pudo esconder eso?, ¿Por qué no lo denunció? —Bella no esperaba que el pasado de su madre ocultara esa historia.

—No lo sé. Él nunca fue un mal hombre, solamente tomó decisiones equivocadas. No estoy intentando justificarle, aún estoy dolido por cómo actuó y no creo que pueda perdonarlo nunca. Dejó una carta en su testamento dónde explicaba todo.

Bella seguía sin poder creer la rocambolesca historia, parecía una película.

—Bella, siempre busqué a tu madre. La busqué hasta que no me quedaron fuerzas. Al final pensé que quizás ella no quería ser encontrada.

Isabella se levantó, el asombro y la inquietud no la abandonaban

—No puedo creerlo, yo..., esto es demasiado para mí.

—Lo sé. —La tranquilizó Charlie acercándose a ella. Sé que es demasiada información de un sólo golpe, pero Bella, piensa que al menos he podido encontrarte. Ahora estás aquí y.… podemos conocernos, intentar formar esa relación que se nos ha negado durante años…, Bella, hija...

La muchacha rompió a llorar.

—No me llames así, por favor, yo no puedo…, ahora no puedo...

Charlie entendía que todo esto la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero aun así el rechazo le dolió.

—Bella, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero... ¡Piénsalo por favor! ¡No me niegues la oportunidad de formar parte de tu vida ni tú de la mía!

—Yo..., ahora no puedo..., necesito tiempo..., necesito…, necesito salir de aquí. —Se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó el despacho. Una sensación de ahogo la estaba invadiendo, sentía que en cualquier momento podía colapsar. Charlie fue detrás de ella.

—¡Bella, por favor!, ¿Dónde vas?, ¡No puedes salir en ese estado de nervios!, ¡Bella!, —Gritaba el hombre, pero su voz se desvanecía, un zumbido atronaba sus oídos.

Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos hacían que su vista se volviera borrosa por lo que chocó con Emily pues no había visto que la mujer se dirigía hacia ella y que ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos. La cocinera, que era casi cómo una madre para Charlie, había escuchado las voces pero prefirió mantenerse al margen. Ese era un asunto que tenían que arreglar padre e hija. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Isabella y las lágrimas que anegaban sus mejillas la abrazó.

—¡Mi niña!, —La consoló—. Tienes que calmarte y entender cómo sucedieron las cosas. No actúes en caliente o puede que en un futuro te arrepientas.

Bella, al escuchar a la mujer se separó de ella.

—¿Tú también lo sabías?, ¿También tú me mentiste Emily?

—Cariño, nadie ha querido mentirte, Charlie sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para explicártelo todo. —Dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

—¡No intentes justificarlo!, —Bella se apartó de ella.

—Bella, ¡Emily tiene razón! —Charlie se encontraba detrás de las dos mujeres. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de emoción, tristeza y melancolía.

—¡No te creo!, ¡No puedo creerte! Si de verdad hubiera sido así..., ¿Por qué fingir que no me conocías?, ¿Por qué preguntar por mi pasado, cuando en realidad lo sabías todo?

—¡Porque no sabía cómo enfrentar el asunto! —Charlie Swan estaba abatido—. ¡Mi intención nunca ha sido hacerte daño, Bella!

—¡Esto...es demasiado!, Necesito... salir de aquí, lo siento. —Con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas abandonó la casa corriendo. Charlie intentó salir detrás de ella gritando su nombre, pero Emily lo detuvo.

—¡Déjala, Charlie! Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo. —La mujer intentaba consolarlo.

—¡No puede irse sola así, en ese estado!, ¡No tiene a nadie más aquí!

—¡Tranquilo! Estoy segura de que irá con Edward.

—¡La he perdido, Emily!, —Se lamentó Charlie—. ¡He perdido la oportunidad de recuperar a mi hija!, ¡Lo único que me quedaba de Renné!

—¡Eso no es así! Es normal que esté confundida, Charlie. Recuerda cómo te pusiste tú cuando leíste la carta de tu padre. Isabella ha descubierto una parte importante de su pasado que ha estado vetada para ella durante toda su vida, así, de repente y por casualidad. Está en shock, y cuando se calme y analice las cosas hablará contigo y todo se solucionará. ¡Tiempo al tiempo, hijo! —Sentenció Emily al tiempo que lo abrazaba cómo cuando era un niño de doce años.

—¡Eso espero, Emily!, ¡Eso espero!

๗๗๗

Isabella salió disparada de la casa sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Allí dentro se estaba ahogando, no podía asimilar todo lo que le había sido revelado. Acababa de descubrir que la nueva vida que había empezado a construir allí estaba edificada sobre una base de mentiras. Las luces de un coche dirigiéndose hacia ella hicieron que frenara en seco.

Vio como Edward se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia ella. Parada allí en mitad del rancho, rodeada de tierra y rota por el dolor y las lágrimas hicieron que él, asustado, temiendo lo peor llegara y la rodeara entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estás bien? —Edward la separó ligeramente para observarla mejor. Bella seguía llorando, balbuceos incoherentes escapaban de su boca.

—¡To...do..es...men...tira!, —Consiguió hablar,—¡Tengo que irme de aquí!

—¿Qué?, ¡No, no, no!, Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué dices eso? —Miles de pensamientos acudieron a la cabeza de Edward. Era imposible que ella se hubiera enterado de la verdad sobre Tania. James se había ido y nadie más lo sabía, ¿Habría vuelto a hablar con ella?

—¡Tranquilízate, Bella! ¡Vamos a casa a hablar! Estás muy nerviosa y eso no te hace bien tienes que calmarte.

Agarrándola por los hombros la dirigió hacia su cabaña. Allí una vez dentro logró convencerla para sentarse en el sofá. Bella continuaba llorando, aunque de manera más calmada.

—Cariño, —Susurró arrodillándose frente a ella— Tienes que contarme que ha pasado para que pueda ayudarte.

—¡No puedo!, ¡Ahora no, Edward!, Lo único que necesito es olvidar, no pensar, ¡Ayúdame a olvidar, Edward! —Aprovechando la ventaja de su posición, rodeó a Edward con sus brazos y se lanzó a besar su boca. Era un beso ansioso, húmedo, necesitado. Tiró de su agarré acercando más el cuerpo de Edward hacia ella, haciendo que ambos quedaran recostados sobre el sofá, uno encima de otro. Su lengua exploraba la boca de él a la vez que sus manos desabrochaban la camisa y lo acariciaban sin dejar un palmo de piel sin ser tocado.

—Bella…, Bella, cielo, —Intentó separarse él—. No creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Lo es! —Insistió ella a la vez que acariciaba el miembro de él por encima de los vaqueros, —¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!

Edward no pudo ceder ante la súplica necesitada de ella. La agarró entre sus brazos y entre besos y caricias se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, la depositó suavemente en la cama y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y a iniciar una lucha para ver quién volvía loco de placer antes al otro.

Bella recorrió el cuerpo de él depositando besos y pequeños mordiscos que le hicieron perder la razón. Sus manos, lo acariciaron de manera ardiente hasta que se apoderaron de su miembro iniciando un tortuosos sube y baja acompañado por su boca haciendo que el éxtasis estallara en él.

Edward, sin quedarse atrás, se apoderó de sus senos intercalando caricias y besos húmedos. Sus dedos se perdieron en su interior, matándola con un suave bombeo y torturando su clítoris haciendo que alcanzara su orgasmo de manera inminente.

Rendidos tras la lucha, Edward se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. De repente, ella apresando su cintura con las piernas, hizo que él entrara de golpe clavándose en ella.

—Shhh, despacio, pequeña. —La acarició suavemente a la vez que empezaba a moverse en su interior.

—¡Te necesito!, ¡Necesito esto!, —Dijo acercando su pelvis a él—. Ahora mismo eres lo único real en mi vida, la única parte sincera, mi presente y futuro.

Las palabras de ella despertaron un escozor en el interior de Edward, pues sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Bella? —Le preguntó intrigado y temeroso de su respuesta.

—¡Ahora no, Edward!, —Susurró ella mientras besaba sus labios y se frotaba contra él—. ¡Ámame y olvidemos el resto del mundo!

Dejando las palabras en el olvido, sus cuerpos salieron al encuentro del placer, chocando sus caderas, acariciando sus cuerpos, jadeando, buscando sus miradas, hasta que juntos se dejaron ir.

Saciados de placer, ambos estaban abrazados en la cama. Sus respiraciones se habían calmados. De lado, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. El brazo de Edward rodeaba su cintura depositando sus manos agarradas sobre su vientre. La nariz de él despertaba cosquillas en su nuca con cada exhalación.

—¿Vas a decirme que ha pasado? —Preguntó Edward apretando más su agarre—. ¿Por qué estabas así cuando llegué?.

—¿Es necesario? —Bella se volteó al tiempo que con su dedo acariciaba la mandíbula de él— ¿De verdad quieres romper este momento?

—¿Si necesito saber que te estaba provocando tanto dolor? Quiero saber todo lo que te pasa, Bella, todo aquello que te hace bien y mal, pero sobre todo me gustaría saber que te ha alterado tanto como para querer irte de aquí. Si no quieres contármelo, respetaré tu silencio.

Bella sabía que él tenía razón. Clavando su mirada en sus ojos verdes y sacando fuerzas de su corazón herido habló.

—Descubrí unas fotos en el despacho de Charlie.

—¿Unas fotos...? —Preguntó confundido.

—Unas fotos de él con mi madre, Edward. Charlie me ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo. Charlie... es mi padre. —Sólo en ese momento, allí, rodeada por los brazos de Edward, Bella fue consciente de la verdad que había descubierto horas antes. Tenía un padre. Charlie, el hombre que desde un principio la había acogido como a una hija, lo hizo porque de verdad ella lo era. Era su hija.

 _ **Y las emociones continúan. Ya sabemos como ha reaccionado Bella al descubrir la identidad de Charlie, ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra la verdad acerca de Edward y Tania?**_

 _ **¿Confesará Edward su secreto después de lo ocurrido?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y por los reviews. Siempre es un placer leer vuestras opiniones a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Estoy deseando saber que os ha parecido el capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO 21**_

— _Charlie es mi padre_.

Edward continuaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que Bella le había contado minutos atrás. Ahora mismo dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Tras contarle todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia entre lágrimas el sueño la venció. Sus ojos continuaban hinchados por el llanto y al inicio se había mantenido inquieta, pero por fin se había calmado.

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Edward jamás imaginó que Bella pudiera ser hija de Charlie, y por lo que ella había contado él lo sabía desde un principio. El puesto de trabajo casi había resultado ser una excusa para traerla hasta aquí.

Al parecer en la foto también aparecía su tío, pero no podía asegurar hasta qué punto él estaría enterado de todo esto.

Cuando llegó y la vio en ese estado, creyó que James había vuelto para contarle todo, ésa y otras mil ideas más pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna se asemejaba a la relación familiar que los unía a ambos.

— _Eres lo único real y sincero en mi vida. —_ Había afirmado Bella. Esas palabras le quemaban. Él también le había ocultado parte de su pasado. Ahora mismo, teniéndola entre sus brazos seguía ocultándole todo lo que Witherlade le había contado esa misma mañana. No podía decírselo. Ahora no. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Hacerlo sólo serviría para que se largara del rancho.

Emmet le había aconsejado lo mismo esa tarde.

—No se lo digas, tío. —Se había reunido con él en una cafetería del pueblo. Necesitaba ponerlo al día del no divorcio, la supuesta desaparición de Tania y ver si podía ayudarle.

—Tengo que contárselo, no puedo ocultarle que sigo casado. —Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—¡Qué más da! ¡No le has hablado mucho de ella precisamente! —Apuntó Emmet—. Sinceramente pienso que es una tontería que se lo digas. Cuando localicemos a Tania haces que te firmes los papeles y listos, ¿Para qué hacerle ese daño innecesario?

—No sé, ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Hazme caso, Edward, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. Tania aparecerá y todo esto quedará en un mal recuerdo.

—¿Crees que Rosalie pueda saber algo? Al fin y al cabo, ella y Tania eran amigas. —Preguntó Edward.

—No creo. Hasta dónde yo tengo entendido cortaron el contacto cuando tú volviste aquí. Además, imagino que de haber sido así me lo habría comentado.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo hizo abandonar su recuerdo. Intentando no despertar a Isabella, se apresuró a contestar. Cuando miró el nombre en la pantalla, no le pareció extraño que fuera Charlie. Abandonó la habitación y contestó.

—Charlie, dime.

—¿Está Bella contigo? —Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Sí, está aquí, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Emily insistió en que iría contigo, pero yo no estaba del todo seguro, la manera en la que se fue..., ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Sí, Charlie yo...

—Tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada Edward. ¿Cómo está?

—Dormida. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando llegó, pero al final ha podido serenarse y ahora está descansando. —Explicó Edward. No pensaba contarle a su... _suegro,_ que había sido preciso tener sexo desenfrenado con ella para evadirse de la situación y calmarla.

—Lo sé. Yo no quería que se enterara de esa manera, no...

—Dale un poco de tiempo, Charlie. Tiene que asimilarlo todo y cuando lo haga, estoy seguro de que hablará contigo y arreglaréis las cosas.

—Hablas igual que Emily. Tenéis razón. Me tranquiliza que esté ahí contigo, saber que aún sigue aquí. Pensé que se marcharía del pueblo y no la volvería a ver.

—No te preocupes, Charlie. Yo me hago cargo. Seguro que mañana irá a la casa grande y podréis hablar.

—Si necesita algunos días para pensar..., puede tomárselos, pero que no se vaya Edward.

—Se lo diré. Te dejo Charlie.

—Adiós.

Definitivamente no se lo diría, no le añadiría más dolor y confusión. Si Emmet tenía razón, cuando Tania apareciera firmaría los papeles y al final todo quedaría entre ellos como un mal recuerdo.

๗๗๗

—Es la segunda vez que despierto sola en tu cama. —La voz de Bella lo sorprendió en la cocina. Ataviada con una camiseta suya que le cubría hasta medio muslos se dirigió hacia él y apoyó la cadera en la encimera cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho fingiendo estar enfadada.

—Lo siento. —Edward se acercó y la atrajo hacia él besándola en los labios con suavidad—. Parecías tan tranquila durmiendo que no quise molestarte, por eso decidí ducharme y preparar la cena.

—¿La cena?, —Preguntó Bella sorprendida—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve de la noche. Has dormido cerca de tres horas. —Edward acarició con su dedo la nariz de ella—. Pareces más tranquila.

—Lo estoy. La siesta me ha sentado bien.

—¿Sólo la siesta?, —Dijo Edward enarcando una ceja.

—La siesta... y el ejercicio, —Respondió haciendo referencia al encuentro que había tenido lugar en su habitación.

—Entonces...debes estar hambrienta. Dicen que él ejercicio da hambre, —Bromeó él—. Dúchate si quieres y después cenaremos.

—No tengo ropa para cambiarme. —Apuntó Bella.

—Puedes usar una camiseta mía y unos boxers mientras tu ropa se lava, por eso no hay problema. Te acompañaré.

—¿Vas a ducharte de nuevo? —El tono pícaro de Bella despertó una sonrisa en su boca.

—Aunque suene tentador..., será mejor que me quede terminando la cena. Sólo te acompañaré para darte la ropa y lamentablemente volveré a la cocina.

Una vez que le entregó el improvisado pijama, volvió a su tarea como chef dejando que Isabella disfrutara de una relajante ducha.

Tras unos quince minutos de espera, Bella llegó al comedor y ambos comenzaron a cenar en silencio: una ensalada juntos a unos filetes de pescado marinados componían el sencillo menú.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó Edward. Había esperado que ella, por iniciativa propia comenzara a hablar, pero en vista que continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se vio obligado a intervenir.

—¡Este pescado está delicioso! —Lo ignoró deliberadamente—. En serio, deberías plantearte cambiar de profesión. Podrías poner un restaurante y no tendrías problemas para ganarte la vida.

—Bella..., que no hables de ello no va a hacer que desaparezca. —Observó como el rostro de ella se ensombrecía—. Charlie llamó mientras dormías, estaba preocupado.

Isabella continuó con la vista centrada en su plato, cómo si los restos de comida que en él quedaban fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida.

—Quería saber si estabas aquí. —Continuó él—. Si estabas más tranquila.

Bella dejó caer los cubiertos en el plato de manera brusca.

—Le dijiste que estaba contigo, ¿No?, Pues ya puede quedarse tranquilo entonces. No me he tirado por ningún precipicio ni me he cortado las venas.

—Bella, no estás siendo justa con él y lo sabes. Entiendo que para ti todo esto sea una sorpresa, pero...—El tono tranquilizador que usó Edward no tuvo mucho efecto en ella.

—¿Justa?, ¿Justa? —Bella se levantó y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos—. Él tampoco ha sido justo conmigo, ¿Sabes, Edward? Me trajo aquí engañada, me ocultó que me conocía y conocía mi pasado, me interrogó sobre mi familia como si todo fuera desconocido para él cuando en realidad era consciente de todo, y dices ¿Qué no estoy siendo justa?

—¡Tranquilízate! Te entiendo perfectamente, y comprendo que estés enfadada...

—¡Enfadada estaría si me hubiera perdido un capítulo de mi serie favorita!, ¡Lo que estoy es cabreada e indignada! —De la misma manera que se puso de pie, se sentó de golpe haciéndose algo de daño en el trasero.

—Lo único que digo, Bella, es que te guste o no tienes que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Por lo que me has contado, tu madre no se fue por voluntad propia y Charlie no fue consciente ni de eso ni de su embarazo. No pudo decidir sobre su vida, y eso no es culpa suya. Sé que le aprecias y estoy seguro de que, si por tu necedad rompes la relación con él, con el tiempo te arrepentirás.

Isabella lo miró desde su asiento asimilando las palabras de Edward. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

Desde que llegó, Charlie se había comportado con ella gentilmente y había llegado a tomarle cariño, al igual que a todas las personas que la rodeaban allí. Por primera vez en su vida estaba empezando a conocer como era estar rodeada por una familia. Siempre habían sido su madre y ella, y aunque la adoraba y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, siempre se habían sentido muy solas las dos.

—Charlie me dijo que si querías podías tomarte unos días libres para pensar y reflexionar, —Continuó él—. Si no te sientes cómoda en la casa principal puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. A mí no me molestaría y es innecesario gastar dinero en un hotel, así podrías estar cerca de tu trabajo y relativamente alejada para pensar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Completamente. No es necesario que me digas nada ahora, piénsalo tranquilamente o consúltalo esta noche con la almohada. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias. —Bella observó como Edward se inclinaba y colocando su mano sobre la de ella la besó en la frente.

—Sé lo que es sentirse herido y traicionado por alguien en quien confías, pero Charlie no es una mala persona, tú lo sabes yo lo sé. —Bella agachó la mirada—. Ahora vamos a terminar de cenar, y a ponernos las botas comiendo palomitas y viendo una película, ¿Te parece?

Isabella le sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto.

๗๗๗

Edward se encontraba con Seth en los establos a la mañana siguiente repartiéndose las tareas que le tocaba hacer a Bella. Ella había decidido aceptar la oferta de Charlie y tomarse ese día libre para pensar, idea que a él le pareció de lo más sensata pues de esa forma, podría aclararse y decidir qué hacer.

—Hoy nos repartiremos las tareas de Bella entre tú y yo, Seth. Ella no vendrá a trabajar. —Explicó el capataz.

—Perfecto, pero... ¿Está enferma o algo?, —Preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

—Algo así. —Contestó dubitativo. En principio y según le había dicho ella, sólo sería un día. No le parecía tomarse unas mini vacaciones y seguir viviendo a costa de Charlie dejando de lado su trabajo.

—Al fin y al cabo y aunque le sirviera de excusa o no, me contrató como veterinaria. —Le había dicho.

Charlie llegó hasta ellos, los saludó y tras excusarse con Seth, pidió hablar a solas con Edward.

—Iba a ir a buscarte ahora. —Explicó Edward—. Bella me pidió que te comunicara que ha aceptado tu oferta de tomar unos días libres. Aunque en principio sólo faltará hoy, mañana volverá a trabajar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. A veces el tener tiempo para uno mismo y aclarar las ideas viene bien, ¿Cómo está? —Charlie no había pegado ojo en toda la noche dando vueltas a todo lo ocurrido.

—Mejor. Creo que está empezando a sopesar todo lo ocurrido y evitando dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

—¿Te lo ha contado todo?

—Más o menos. Tengo que reconocer que me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Isabella…, que Bella...

—¿Qué fuera mi hija? —Terminó Charlie por él.

—Sí. Nunca dijiste nada acerca de que hubiera ninguna posibilidad de algo así, quiero decir, imagino que durante todos estos años no has sido un monje, pero siempre has sido tan discreto...

—Siempre te he tratado como a un miembro de la familia, Edward —dijo Swan acercándose a él y apoyando su mano en el hombro—. Pero ese episodio de mi vida era demasiado doloroso para hablar de él. Con los años, aprendí a encerrar el tema en lo profundo de mi corazón. No hablar de ello públicamente no significa que no me haya acordado de Renné durante todos estos años. Cada noche he pensado en ella.

—¿Y nunca sospechaste nada? —Preguntó Edward.

—¡Jamás! Nunca supe el motivo por el que Renné me abandonó. Durante años la busqué sin resultados. Cuando mi padre murió me dejó una carta donde me explicaba todo; Renné se había cambiado el apellido, él pudo localizarla cuando ya había muerto. —Los ojos del hombre se tornaron tristes.

—Y ahí te habló de Bella.

—Así es. La busqué... y el resto ya lo sabes.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que... ese día en el despacho, cuando me hablaste sobre mi relación con Bella, más que como jefe me estabas hablando como padre.

—Como te dije ese día, reconozco un corazón herido cuando lo veo. El mío lo ha estado por años, aún lo está. No quiero que Bella pague consecuencias de actos y errores que nada tienen que ver con ella. —Las palabras de Charlie escondían una sutil amenaza que Edward captó a la primera.

—Ya te dije que no será así, Charlie. —Edward se reafirmó en las palabras que le había dicho ese día en el despacho—. Para no haber ejercido nunca como padre, eso de amenazar a los novios se te da bastante bien. —Bromeó quedándose congelado por la palabra que inconscientemente acababa de pronunciar: _novio._

Edward nunca había querido poner etiquetas a su relación. Para él, eran dos personas que se estaban conociendo, compartían gustos y una química especial. Se estaban enamorando, pero hasta ese momento no había asociado que todos estos hechos les habían conducido a un noviazgo. Pensó que esa palabra le produciría un dolor de estómago, pero asociarla con Bella lo único que conseguía era dibujar una sonrisa en su cara y volver a sentirse...feliz.

Ella le había dicho _te quiero._ No le pidió que le correspondiera, pero... ¿Lo hacía? Claro que lo hacía, la quería, la…amaba. Bella lo había despertado de su letargo, con sus ocurrencias, sus respuestas mordaces, sus besos y sus caricias había curado su corazón herido. Era su novia, y había sido allí, delante de su padre donde se había dado cuenta.

—¿Edward? —La voz de Charlie lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, ¿Decías?

—Nada, sólo... que la cuides.

—Siempre. —Aseguró él.

—Bueno, ¡Vamos a ponernos manos a la obra!

Los dos hombres se imbuyeron en la rutina del rancho. Para Charlie el trabajo siempre había sido una vía de escape al igual que para Edward. Esa era la única manera en la que ambos podían ocupar su mente y dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos marrones, que en la cabaña del capataz se debatía sobre qué hacer.

๗๗๗

Cuando la jornada laboral finalizó, Edward entró en su casa deseoso de encontrar allí a Bella. Deseaba besarla, demostrarle todo lo que significaba para él, pero su deseo se vio frustrado cuando encontró una nota en la mesa dispuesta con un solo cubierto para cenar. Se acercó y la tomó entre los dedos.

 _Puede que no sea tan buena cocinera como tú,_

 _pero estoy segura de que esto te encantará. Dúchate y disfruta._

 _Pdta: No te he dejado tirado, solo he ido a hablar con Charlie._

Edward suspiró a sabiendas de que en función de lo que aconteciera tras esa charla y las decisiones que ella hubiera tomado, su relación podría verse afectada.

 _ **Pues aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿Entendéis a Bella?, ¿Os parece acertado el consejo de Emmet sobre ocultarle la verdad ?, ¿Conocerá Rosalie el paradero de Tania?**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestras teorías en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

8


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPÍTULO 22**_

Isabella se encontraba en la cocina de la casa principal con una humeante taza de té entre sus manos. Emily, al verla entrar, prácticamente la arrastró hacia la cocina y la obligó a sentarse para interrogarla sobre cómo estaba y que planes tenía.

—Cielo, —Habló cariñosamente la mujer—. Me alegra ver que estás más calmada. Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—Todo ha sido muy confuso, Emily. —Explicó Bella—. En realidad, aún sigo sin creerlo del todo.

—Ya verás como todo sale bien. —Dijo apretando suavemente su mano—. Necesitáis hablar y aclararlo todo.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Charlie. El rostro fatigado y apesadumbrado del hombre cambió en cuanto la vio sentada en el taburete. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca reflejó la sorpresa de verla allí. Una pequeña chispa de alegría encendió su corazón.

—¡Bella! —Susurró.

El rostro de la muchacha era serio. El hombre que estaba parado frente a ella era su padre. Durante toda su vida se había preguntado cómo habría sido aquel hombre; si se parecía físicamente a él, si las habría querido, que habría ocurrido para que desapareciera de sus vidas…, y ahora lo tenía ahí frente a ella.

—Charlie..., —Intentó suavizar su expresión al saludarlo. Por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, ese hombre, le apreciaba, desde que llegó se había desvivido porque estuviera bien.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!, No...no esperaba encontrarte…, —El titubeo en su voz denotaba el nerviosismo que lo invadía. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo..., bien. Espero que no te haya importado que me tomara hoy el día libre. Edward me dijo que había hablado contigo y...

—No, por supuesto. Sé que necesitas tiempo para... asimilarlo todo y.…, me pareció una buena idea.

—En realidad, creo que deberíamos hablar. He estado pensando y.…, me parece muy egoísta por mi parte no dejar que te expliques. Ayer fue todo muy…, inesperado. —Bella retorcía sus manos mientras que hablaba—, Y creo... que tampoco es justo por mi parte comportarme de esa manera en tu casa, al fin y al cabo, soy una trabajadora tuya... y...

—Esta también es tu casa. —Charlie apreció como el cuerpo de la joven se envaró ante sus palabras—. Es cierto que trabajas para mí, pero todo esto también es tuyo, Bella.

Un silencio tenso se instauró en la habitación. Emily, que ante la llegada de Charlie se había mantenido en un segundo plano, los interrumpió.

—Será mejor que os deje para que habléis. —Limpiando las manos en un trapo y acercando una taza de café hasta donde estaba Charlie—. Espero que dejéis de lado vuestra cabezonería y lo aclaréis todo. Ambos necesitáis tiempo para adaptaros a esta nueva situación. En el fondo, os parecéis más de lo que creéis.

La mujer se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

—No creo que a Bella le importe hablar contigo con este aspecto. —Dijo apreciando la suciedad propia de un día de trabajo que acompañaba a Charlie—. Pero espero que cuando acabéis te duches y aparezcas adecentado para la cena. —Con esa pequeña regañina abandonó la cocina.

—No sé cómo aún la aguanto. —El hombre se acercó a la mesa y dio un trago de café tomando asiento frente a ella.

—Porque te quiere, y tú la quieres a ella. —Para todos era innegable que Emily era como de la familia, y Bella se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento.

—La quiero como a una madre, pero a veces…, —Sonrió él.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —Bella fue directa al tema. Tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Charlie rememorando el recuerdo.

—Fue en la oficina de correos. Ella estaba esperando para mandar una carta certificada y yo tenía prisas, sólo tenía que dejar el sobre en el mostrador. Ese día había una cola enorme y yo llevaba prisas. Llegué y pasé por delante de todos para dejar allí los papeles, tan solo tenía que dejarlo allí sin interrumpir al chico del mostrador. Tu madre que era la siguiente en ser atendida al ver cómo me colaba me llamó la atención. Ella sabía quién era yo, empezó a gritarme de todo; desde que era un niño rico consentido que se creía el dueño del mundo y que por tener dinero podía pasar por encima de la gente. Yo no me quede callado. Nunca me ha gustado que la gente me menosprecie y no valore mi trabajo solamente por tener dinero, así que le grité que yo no tenía la culpa que sus trastornos hormonales la tuvieran así de desquiciada. Nos fulminamos con una mirada llena de odio y cada uno continuó con lo suyo escupiendo sapos y culebras hacia el otro.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Bella—. No logro imaginarme a mi madre tan enfadada. Siempre fue muy calmada, incluso cuando me regañaba nunca se alteraba demasiado.

—Y lo era, pero ese día la saqué de sus casillas. —La manera en la que se refería a Renné aún transmitía cariño y amor—. Al día siguiente nos volvimos a ver, ambos habíamos estado dando vueltas a la exagerada manera en la que nos comportamos. Nos pedimos disculpas, empezamos a hablar y terminamos cenando en un restaurante del centro. Cuando nos dimos cuenta había llegado la hora del cierre. A partir de ese momento empezamos a conocernos; había algo especial entre nosotros, nos enamoramos rápidamente, el tiempo juntos se nos hacía poco y siempre buscábamos alguna excusa para vernos.

—Cuando ella se fue..., —Bella recordaba las palabras de Charlie sobre lo ocurrido con su hermano. Era muy duro pensar que su madre estuvo a punto de ser forzada.

—Desapareció de un día para otro. Sin una nota, sin una explicación. Nunca imaginé que Bill estuviera involucrado, si lo hubiera sospechado le habría matado. Amaba a tu madre sobre todas las cosas, y pensar que estuvo a punto de..., me revuelve las tripas.

—Bill..., dijiste que murió. —Recordaba que se lo había dicho en una de sus tantas charlas.

—Sí, hace muchos años en un accidente de tráfico. Siempre fue un inconsciente. Iba borracho y se salió de la carretera, por suerte no chocó con otro vehículo.

—¿Nunca lo sospechaste?

—No. Mi padre lo envió con un tío mío lejos de aquí al mismo tiempo que tu madre desapareció, pero yo en ese entonces estaba tan obcecado en encontrarla que ni siquiera pensé que pudiera estar relacionado. Fue tras la muerte de mi padre cuando lo descubrí todo.

Bella asintió ante la explicación. Recordaba que el día anterior Charlie había intentado explicárselo, pero su estado de nervios lo había impedido.

—¿Nunca te habló de mí? —Preguntó Charlie.

—No. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema se ponía nerviosa, triste, a veces incluso lloraba. Siempre decía que nos habías querido mucho pero que por circunstancias de la vida no habías podido estar con nosotros. Nunca me dijo si estabas vivo o muerto, ni siquiera tu nombre. Cada vez que se lo preguntaba me respondía que era innecesario saberlo, que por desgracia no formabas parte de nuestra vida y recordarte solamente me provocaría dolor. —Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en medio de una inmensa tristeza—. Al final, aprendí que hablar sobre ti siempre terminaba en una discusión entre nosotras; ella llorando y yo frustrada por su negativa, así que decidí evitar el tema.

—Después de todo, resulta que ambos somos presos de los secretos de otros. —Se lamentó Charlie cabizbajo.

Bella se mostró pensativa. Hablar con él le había removido recuerdos sobre su madre, buenos y malos.

—Ella estuvo enamorada de ti toda su vida. —Las palabras de Bella hicieron que levantara la cabeza lentamente—. Siempre. Nunca hubo nadie más. A veces se perdía en sus recuerdos y en su cara aparecía la misma expresión que hay en la tuya cuando hablas de ella, incluso en su lecho de muerte, siempre te tuvo en su pensamiento.

Un par de lágrimas abandonaron los ojos del hombre.

—¿Sufrió?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—. Ella se hacía la fuerte, pero a veces el dolor era tal que no podía disimularlo. Le detectaron el cáncer cuando estaba en una fase avanzada. La operaron y después estuvo en tratamiento con quimioterapia, eso fue lo peor. Se quedó muy débil, apenas tenía fuerzas y en mitad del tratamiento volvió a reproducirse. Según su oncólogo no había nada que hacer. Ella decidió vivir sus últimos meses conmigo, negándose a recibir un tratamiento que lo único que iba a hacer era alargar su agonía. —Las lágrimas que cayeron en sus manos, hicieron que Bella se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Siento no haber estado ahí!, ¡Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso sola!, ¡Perderme tu infancia!, ¡No estar con vosotras! —La impotencia y el dolor eran los que estaban hablando a través de Charlie—. ¡La busqué, pero nunca pude dar con ella!, ¡Jamás la habría abandonado, Bella!, ¡Nunca!

—Lo sé, ahora, después de hablar contigo puedo entenderlo. —Bella secó sus lágrimas—. Cuando murió, me dijo algo que hasta ahora no le había encontrado sentido. Lo último que me dijo fue que mi padre había sido el amor de su vida. —Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia él—. Qué no le importaba el poco tiempo que habíais compartido, y que estaba segura de que, si lo hubieras sabido, habrías luchado por nosotras.

Un emocionado Charlie tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—En ese momento no analicé las palabras con claridad, pero ahí me estaba confesando que tú nunca supiste nada.

—Bella... —Habló Charlie más tranquilamente—. Sé que es imposible recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero aún estamos a tiempo de conocernos, de disfrutar de la familia que se nos ha negado.

—Yo..., necesito tiempo.

—Lo sé y lo comprendo. No quiero presionarte ni atosigarte, pero me gustaría que continuaras aquí, conmigo.

—A mí también me gustaría continuar aquí. Adoro mi trabajo y aprecio a toda la gente que aquí trabaja. Pero no puedo prometerte que desde hoy empezaré a verte como mi... padre. He estado más de veinte años sin uno, y ahora tengo que hacerme a la idea que tú estás aquí.

—Bueno..., yo también tengo que hacerme a la idea de tener una hija. —Bromeó él para aligerar el ambiente. —Si no te lo dije desde un principio es porque quería darte tiempo a que te adaptaras, en verdad, tampoco sabía cómo afrontarlo. Quería ver como se iban dando las cosas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Bella habló.

—Entonces, será cuestión de tiempo para los dos. —Sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué continuas aquí? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Sí. Continuaré en el rancho. Ambos nos merecemos reparar el daño que otros cometieron.

—¿Seguirás en la casa de Edward? —Isabella se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

—Ehh..., no creo. Él me ha ofrecido quedarme el tiempo que necesite, pero creo que lo mejor es que vuelva aquí, siempre que tú estés de acuerdo.

—Por mí no hay problema. Solamente lo preguntaba porque, bueno estáis juntos y.…, —Charlie se sentía incómodo y se notaba.

—Sí, pero es demasiado pronto. Estoy segura de que pronto empezarán a hablar sobre nuestra relación, imagina si además me trasladara a su casa.

Charlie se sintió complacido ante aquella respuesta. No era tonto, sabía que ambos eran adultos y necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos, pero en el fondo le alegraba saber que ella volvería a vivir en la casa principal.

En un ambiente más distendido continuaron poniéndose al día de sus vidas. Charlie la interrogó sobre su infancia y los lugares en los que vivieron, pero sobre todo quiso saber cómo había vivido Renné. Ella, se interesó sobre su vida en el rancho; como llevó la ausencia de la mujer que amaba, la relación con su padre y su hermano…las preguntas surgían solas, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el reloj rondaba la medianoche.

Isabella subió a por algo de ropa. Esa noche volvería con Edward, tenía que ponerlo al tanto de su decisión. Charlie la acompañó hasta la puerta y no volteó hasta que la vio llegar a su destino.

Esa noche ambos se fueron a la cama sabiendo que su relación había cambiado. Un café, un té y una conversación en la cocina habían construido el primer peldaño de su relación padre e hija.

๗๗๗

 _Rancho de Aro Voulturi._

 _Esa misma noche._

En el viejo granero, el chico rubio paseaba impaciente esperando la llegada de la persona que se encargaba de darle provisiones. Hacía días que se había convertido oficialmente en un fugitivo, llevar esa vida no era fácil. Pero no estaba solo.

Una vez más se estaba retrasando. Odiaba la impuntualidad. Jugueteaba con la linterna mientras esperaba que la mujer apareciera.

Unos pasos hicieron que se pusiera en alerta. Escondido tras una alpaca de paja, observó como la diminuta rubia entraba portando algunas bolsas.

—Llegas tarde. —Su repentina aparición tras ella hizo que diera un brinco del susto.

—¡Imbécil!, ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—¿Esperabas a alguien más por aquí?

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que no me hayas sorprendido. —La rubia estaba cabreada.

—¿Lo tienes todo?, —Preguntó impaciente.

—Casi. Aquí hay algo de comida, cosas para el aseo y una pistola con el número de serie borrado. —El hombre tomó las bolsas y empezó a indagar en ellas. Cuando cogió la pistola la sopesó y empezó a apuntar con ella para ver si era de fácil manejo.

—¿Dónde la has conseguido?, —Preguntó apuntando a una de las columnas.

—Con algo de dinero y algunos contactos se puede lograr cualquier cosa. —Respondió ella. —Ahora debemos estudiar cuando le daremos uso.

El hombre continuó indagando entre los objetos que acababa de recibir.

—¿Y la ropa? Llevo dos días con la misma ropa interior, estoy empezando a hartarme. —Enfadado lanzó las bolsas a un lado.

—¡No seas exigente!

—¡Si estoy así es por ti!

—¡Baja la voz Mike! —Gritó acercándose a él. Cambiando su actitud empezó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre el pecho de él. —No querrás que nos descubran, ¿Eh? —Empezó a depositar suaves besos a lo largo de su barbilla hasta alcanzar su boca. Newton la apretó contra él y tomándola por las caderas se dirigió con ella hasta que su cuerpo chocó con la pared. Empezó a besarla con ansias, mordiendo sus labios, apretando sus manos hasta causarle dolor como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

—¡No me jodas, Jane!, ¡Tú y yo sabemos que aquí el que se la juega soy yo! —Volvió a besarla bruscamente—. Te conozco, y sé que no dudarías en dejarme tirado a la primera de cambio.

—Eso no es verdad, —Jane apresó sus cabellos y tiró de ellos hacia atrás lanzándose a devorar su cuello—, Eres la única persona que me entiende, que me comprende, que me complace.

Mike desenredó sus piernas de sus caderas y la soltó bruscamente en el suelo.

—¡No me tomes por tonto!, ¡Si fuera así no me habrías pedido matar a esa estúpida veterinaria para dejarte el camino libre con Cullen! —Estalló Mike.

Ambos se conocían desde hace tiempo. Mantenían una relación basada en el interés y la necesidad sexual de ambos, al menos así había sido en un principio. Ahora ella lo tenía embrujado. No sabía cómo esa pequeña bruja había conseguido que se convirtiera en su títere haciendo de espía en su trabajo y llegando incluso a agredir a Isabella. En realidad, su objetivo había sido matarla, pero la inoportuna interrupción de Sam lo había truncado todo. No pensaba hacerlo de esa manera, pero le pilló pateando a ese estúpido animal y su ira contenida estalló y se precipitó.

Las suaves caricias de Jane en su cara y su fingida mirada angelical lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—Lo de Edward ya es por amor propio, —Mintió—. Sabes que no me gusta no salirme con la mía, y él me ha rechazado tantas veces que al final tengo que conseguir que sea mío para después rechazarlo como él ha hecho conmigo. Él es un capricho, tú eres quien me importa de verdad.

—Si eso es cierto entonces… ¡Vámonos de aquí!, Sabes que me arriesgo quedándome por la zona, en cualquier momento podrían descubrirme y se acabaría todo. —Mike intentó convencerla.

—¡Eso no es posible y lo sabes!, —Jane se separó de él—, ¿De qué viviríamos?, ¿Con qué dinero? Necesitamos acabar lo que hemos empezado. Cuando esa estúpida esté muerta me haré con Edward, mientras podré ir haciéndome con algo de dinero de mi padre y después nos largaremos de aquí. —Agarró su cara entre sus manos— ¡Ten paciencia!

—¡Y mientras yo me tengo que quedar en esa destartalada cabaña perdida de la mano de Dios! —Se quejó.

—¡Es el único sitio seguro! —Jane volvió a acercarse y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa— Mientras yo...me encargaré de que tus noches no sean frías —Recorrió su pecho y abdomen con su lengua hasta que llegó al botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó. —Muy pronto..., todo acabará y podremos estar juntos y lejos de aquí. —Sin esperar, se introdujo su miembro en la boca y empezó a succionar. Mike se perdió en la boca de Jane y allí, rodeados por útiles de trabajo, polvo y paja, empezaron a follar como dos animales en celo.

 _ **Pues aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. La charla entre Bella y Charlie parece haber dado sus frutos, ahora tienen que empezar a construir una nueva relación entre ambos.**_

 _ **Ya sabemos dónde se esconde Mike y quien le está ayudando, ¿Cuál será su próximo movimiento?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **¿Os ha sorprendido la historia de Charlie y Renné?, ¿Os ha gustado la conversación padre e hija?, ¿Esperabais que Mike y Jane estuvieran liados?**_

 _ **Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Siempre intento responder todo los reviews de manera privada, pero a los guest no tengo manera de hacerlo, por eso aprovecho para hacerlo desde aquí; mil gracias a todos.**_

 _ **La historia rondará en torno a los cuarenta capítulos, puede que os parezca que todo se está dando de manera lenta, pero hay varias tramas abiertas que necesitan desarrollarse y ser solucionadas.**_

 _ **Seré muy afortunada si me acompañáis en este viaje.**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPÍTULO 23**_

En el rancho se había instalado lo que Edward definía como la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella descubriera que Charlie era su padre. Tras el torbellino de sentimientos que ese descubrimiento había despertado en ella y después de haberlo meditado y hablado con él, Bella volvió a la casa principal.

Edward tuvo que reconocer que esa decisión le produjo cierta pena, no porque no se alegrara de que ella hubiera arreglado las cosas con Charlie, sino porque en el fondo, había albergado la esperanza de que pasara unos días allí con él, o quien sabe, que se quedara allí de manera indefinida.

—No es buena idea., —Recordó lo que Bella dijo cuando él le habló de cómo le hubiera gustado que su estancia en la cabaña hubiera sido más prolongada.

—¿Por qué no?, Charlie habría entendido que necesitaras algunos días más para adaptarte. Probablemente no habría estado de acuerdo con que te mudaras aquí de manera indefinida, pero..., al fin y al cabo, eso sería decisión nuestra.

—¿En serio te habría gustado que me mudara aquí contigo? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno, sólo es una opción y …

—Y.…, no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —Edward parecía molesto ante esa afirmación.

—Porque, aunque estamos bien, aún llevamos muy poco tiempo. Prácticamente todavía nos estamos conociendo. Yo tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti, pero creo que una decisión de ese estilo precipitaría las cosas y terminaría por agobiarte. —Bella se acercó y le acarició la mandíbula—. Aún nos queda mucho por aprender y siento que, por tu parte, aún hay cierto miedo a esto que tenemos, y lo entiendo, de verdad. —Depositó un suave beso en sus labios— Pero no debemos precipitarnos, ¿No crees?

—No sabes cómo me fastidia que lleves razón. —Asintió haciendo un mohín.

—Además, seguro que aún me ocultas algún secretillo que puede que me haga salir corriendo. —Bromeó Isabella.

Edward le sonrió intentando ocultar la inquietud que esas últimas palabras habían despertado en él. No se atrevía a contarle la verdad sobre Tania. Era un cobarde y lo sabía, pero al final optó por hacer caso a su primo y no decirle nada hasta saber que había pasado con ella.

En esos días, se había puesto en contacto un par de veces con James. En realidad, Witherlade era quien lo había llamado la primera vez para saber si había averiguado algo.

Por esa parte, todo seguía igual. Parecía que la tierra se hubiera tragado a Tania, y Edward no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Esa noche aprovecharía para hablar con Emmet en casa de Esme.

Su tía los había invitado a cenar, según ella nada formal, solamente una cena con su sobrino y su amiga.

Emmet, aunque no tenía relación de sangre con ella, había sido como otro hijo. Desde pequeños se habían criado juntos, y aunque en realidad eran familia por parte de madre, Esme no había hecho distinción entre ambos.

Su primo, había contactado con un conocido que era detective privado. Por lo visto, era uno de los mejores, así que estaban a la espera de noticias.

Era por eso por lo que Edward estaba expectante a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Estaba seguro de que dependiendo de lo que ese hombre averiguara, la tormenta se desataría de nuevo.

๗๗๗

Esme los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Edward abrazó a su tía de manera cariñosa, mientras que Bella, nerviosa, jugaba con el dobladillo de la falda de su vestido de estampado étnico.

—Si vinieras más a menudo no me echarías tanto de menos. —Regañó suavemente Esme a Edward, ante la reticencia de éste a soltarla—. No seas acaparador y deja que salude a mi otra invitada.

La mujer la recibió con una amable sonrisa.

—Encantada de volver a verte, Bella. —La saludó al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo y se introducía con ella en la casa—. ¡Vamos dentro!, Ya están todos allí.

La entrada de la casa desprendía calor a hogar. Presidida por un pequeño aparador en el que reposaba un arreglo florar de lavandas y flores silvestres y desde la que se podía escuchar las voces del resto de los comensales.

Siguieron a Esme y llegaron al comedor donde Carlisle interrumpió su conversación con Rosalie para a cercarse a saludarlos.

—¡Bienvenidos!, Espero que tengáis hambre porque tu tía se ha vuelto loca cocinando. —Se acercó a Edward y le abrazó dando unos golpecitos en la espalda al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

—Bella, ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto sonriendo.

—Muy bien, gracias a los dos por la invitación. —Esme se había colocado al lado de Carlisle entrelazando su mano.

—Gracias a ti por aguantar a nuestro Edward. —Esme le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino mientras hablaba con Bella.

—¡Dejaos ya de tanta tontería y moved el culo hasta vuestra silla para empezar a comer! —La voz de Emmet llegó desde el enorme sofá que ocupaba el salón. Un partido de fútbol estaba siendo retransmitido en la pantalla de la televisión plana situada en la pared.

El mobiliario de la estancia, al igual que el de la entrada, tenía aspecto de ser antiguo, aunque habían sido exquisitamente restaurados.

Una inmensa estantería cubierta de libros ocupaba todo el lateral, flanqueada por dos sillones orejeros. Pequeñas reliquias se distribuían por todo el salón: un gramófono, un pequeño baúl situado frente al sofá que hacía las veces de mesa, diversos cuadros que combinaban a la perfección con el entorno y por último un enorme piano de cola situado en una esquina.

—¿Tocáis el piano? —Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—Esme es una prodigiosa pianista. —Explicó Carlisle al tiempo que miraba a su mujer—. Intentó enseñar a estos dos, —Señaló con la cabeza a Edward y Emmet—, Cuando eran pequeños.

—No le hagas caso, mi marido es un exagerado.

—Y tú muy modesta, —Aclaró Edward mirando a Bella—. Es excepcional con el piano. Emmet y yo lo intentamos, pero al final, solamente fuimos capaces de memorizar algunas partituras.

—Al menos de algo nos sirvieron las largas tardes sentados tras ese trasto. —Bromeó este último.

—La cena se enfriará. —La voz de Rosalie parada al lado de la mesa del comedor les interrumpió.

Ambas habitaciones estaban comunicadas por un pequeño arco sin puertas. El comedor, rectangular, era parco en muebles; pero tampoco necesitaba más. Una enorme mesa de roble oscuro ocupaba casi todo el espacio, a lo largo de la que se disponían varias sillas de líneas rectas.

—Rosalie tiene toda la razón. Será mejor que empecemos a cenar antes de que todo se quede frío.

Se encaminaron al comedor, cuando Emmet, que se había quedado rezagado del grupo retuvo a Edward.

—He hablado con Laurent. —Habló en voz baja para evitar que el resto se enterara de la conversación. Ambos simulaban estar pendientes del partido que se televisaba.

—¿Y?, ¿Ha averiguado algo? —Edward no pudo evitar mostrarse ansioso.

—Solamente que antes de abandonar Nueva York dispuso de una gran cantidad de efectivo a través de múltiples retiradas de dinero en cajeros automáticos. Los movimientos los hizo en dos días, uno en cada semana.

—¿Y ya está? —Había esperado obtener algo más de información.

—Bueno, al menos es algo más de lo que teníamos.

—¿Para qué querría tanto dinero? —Preguntó Edward como si su primo pudiera tener la respuesta.

—¿Te digo mi teoría? —Emmet, ante el silencio de Edwar, lo tomó como una afirmación y continuó—. Creo que su desaparición ha sido deliberada y antes de hacerlo se aprovisionó bien de dinero en efectivo para evitar que pudieran rastrear sus movimientos.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Para no ser encontrada. —Respondió Emmet—. No sé tío, a mí en todo este asunto me huele algo raro. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con James?

—Un par de veces, pero no tiene nada nuevo. —Edward miró hacia el comedor y observó que Bella estaba pendiente de ellos. Le dirigió un pequeño guiño intentando hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que solo se trataba de una conversación entre primos.

—¿Tú has vuelto a hablar con Rosalie?

—No, y ya te dije que ella no sabe nada. Sería sospechoso que de la noche a la mañana empezara a preguntarle por Tania, así sin más. Rosalie sospecharía.

—¡Hey!, ¿Tengo que ir a por vosotros y traeros de las orejas?, —Preguntó Esme—. ¡Ya estáis viniendo hasta aquí!

Los dos reaccionaron ante la orden de su tía inmediatamente y abandonaron la conversación.

La cena transcurría entre risas y conversaciones. Esme disfrutaba contando anécdotas y travesuras de los dos primos cuando eran pequeños haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Rosalie en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra. Todos eran conscientes de ello, pero nadie decía nada.

—Era inevitable, —Presumía Emmet—. todas caían rendidas ante mí a las primeras de cambio. Hasta que llegó mi Rose. Desde ese momento solo tuve ojos para ella.

—Emmet y su modestia. —Apuntó Carlisle

—Es cierto, incluso hoy en día les sigue gustando mi primera impresión.

—No a todas, —Intervino Edward—, ¿No es así, Bella?

—Ehh..., —La joven agachó la mirada.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¡A Bella le encanté desde el primer momento!, ¿A que sí? —Preguntó Emmet al tiempo que la miraba.

Edward continuó sin hacer caso a su primo.

—¿Cómo dijiste que era?, —Edward estaba disfrutando con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—Edward...no.…, —Suplicó una avergonzada Bella.

—¡Ah sí!, ¡Dijiste que parecía un orangután y un portero de discoteca! —Todos estallaron en risas cuando Edward soltó la frase. Bella no sabía dónde esconderse y Emmet estaba completamente sorprendido, hasta Rosalie pareció esbozar una fugaz sonrisa que rápidamente despareció de su rostro.

—¡No sabes cómo me duele que pienses eso de mí, Bella!, —El tono fingido de Emmet llevando su mano al corazón le hizo saber que era mentira.

—¡Es que eres muy grande! —Intentó justificarse ella—. Pero al final, tu aspecto rudo es solo apariencia.

—¡Así me gusta!, ¿Ves primo?, Todas caen rendidas. —Emmet alzó su copa y con una expresión de orgullo bebió sabiéndose vencedor.

Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Emmet, todos excepto Rosalie que mantenía una comodidad fingida.

—Sinceramente, no sé como Rosalie te aguanta tío. —Apuntó Edward.

—Porque me quiere. Está loquita por mi y yo por ella, ¿Verdad, cielo?. —Agarró la mano de su mujer por encima de la mesa.

Rosalie miró a su marido y le dedicó la única sonrisa sincera que había mostrado esa noche.

—Ya os veos a vosotros dos allí, sentaditos en el porche de la cabaña, viejecitos viendo el atardecer juntitos en vuestras mecedoras. —Emmet disfrutaba picando a su primo.

—Lo dudo. —Murmuró Rosalie entre dientes. Su marido, a su lado, escuchó que su esposa habló pero no entendió exactamente que había dicho.

— ¿Qué dices, cielo?.

—Que dudo mucho que esa imagen que acabas de describir se lleve a cabo, sinceramente.—Dirigió su mirada hacia la pareja sentada frente a ella—, No os veo futuro juntos.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada mientras que Bella, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Un silencio tenso se instauró en la mesa, Carlisle y Esme se miraron no entendiendo el comportamiento de Rosalie.

—Eso que has dicho no ha sido muy amable, Rose. —Apreció el Dr. Cullen.

—Pues lo siento. Lo siento, Carlisle, pero creo que soy la única que puede poner un poco de sentido común a todo esto.

—¡Basta, Rosalie!, ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!. —Discutió Edward.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Te conozco y sé que volverás a hacer lo mismo!.

—Rose, cielo, no sigas por ahí. —Intentó calmarla Emmet para que finalizara lo que parecía iba a terminar en un desastre.

—¡No!. ¡Ahora lo veis todo muy bien!, pero en el fondo, ¡Edward sigue siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre!.

—¡No te permito que me hables así!, ¡Quién te crees que eres!, ¿Eh?. —Edward de levantó enfurecido apretando las manos contra la mesa.

—¡Soy la que hace años vió como salías huyendo de Nueva York sin importarte dejar atrás a una mujer con el corazón roto!.

—¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!, ¡Tú no sabes nada!, ¡Nada!. —Vociferó Edward fuera de sí.

—¡Claro que lo sé!, ¡Durante semanas escuché como Tania me llamaba desconsolada porque la habías abandonado! —Le reporchó Rosalie. Ante esa afrimación, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sabía que hubo alguien importante en el corazón de Edward en el pasado, pero al parecer la historia escondía algo más de lo que ella pensaba.

—¡Cierra esa puta boca Rosalie! —La voz de Edward era sombría, sus ojos desprendían una mezcla de dolor y furia desmedida. —¡Más vale que te calles si no quieres que me olvide de quién eres y te falte el respeto como tú me lo estás faltando a mí!.

Emmet se levantó y agarrando suavemente a su mujer por el brazo hizo que lo mirara.

—Rose, ¡Basta!. —Al contrario de los demás, Emmet mantenía la calma. —Estás hablando de cosas que no sabes. Éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Continuó ella—. ¡El problema es que tú le solapas todo!, ¡Y creo que es necesario abrirle los ojos a ambos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!.

—¡Tú no sabes una mierda, Rose!,¡Tú amiga me jodió la vida!.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Tania estaba rota de dolor!, ¡Y tú te largáste!, ¡Te cansaste de la gran ciudad y lo dejaste todo tirado!, ¡Incluído a ella!. —Seguía discutiendo Rosalie.

—¡Joder, Rose, cállate!, ¡Deja de decir tonterías!. —Estalló Emmet— ¡Coge tus malditas cosas!, ¡Nos vamos!.

—¿Sabes cúal es tu problema ,Rosalie?, —Habló Edward—. Que estás tan cegada por ella que al final acabarás convirtiéndote en la misma mierda de persona.

—Edward, no sigas por ahí, —Pidió Emmet—, Rosalie se está equivocando pero es mi esposa, te pido que la respetes.

—¿Cómo ella me está respetando a mí?, ¿O a Bella?. —Edward volteó a mirarla. En todo este tiempo ella no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Sentada a su lado mantenía la cabeza baja y el rostro serio.

—¡Se acabó!. —Carlisle se puso en pie y con voz autoritaria se impuso—. Todos os estáis dejando llevar y cuando penséis las cosas en frío os arrepentiréis. Será mejor que nos calmemos y dejemos la cena para otro día.

Rosalie, les dirigió una mirada enfurecida y despidiéndose solamente de Esme abandonó la casa. Emmet la siguió disculpando la actitud de su esposa ante los presentes.

Edward y Bella lo hicieron minutos después.

—¡Lo siento!. —Una abochornada Esme intentó disculparla cuando despedía a Bella y a su sobrino cariñosamente. —Rose es una buena chica, pero a veces su carácter….

—No justifiques lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche, tía. —Dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a la mujer.

Con un sabor agridulce, terminaron de despedirse y se montaron en el coche.

Bella permaneció seria y en silencio durante todo el camino. De vez en cuando, Edward la observaba de reojo, pero ella continuaba con la mirada fija en el camino.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —Le preguntó Edward cuándo llegaron al rancho. Volteando la cabeza hacía él, Bella habló antes de bajar del coche dando un portazo.

—Si hay alguien que tiene que hablar, creo que ese eres tú.

Edward bajó del coche y lo rodeó acercándose a ella.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga?.

—Pues no lo sé…, —Habló irónicamente—, No he sido yo quien se ha puesto a discutir con Rosalie por un pasado que no parece cerrado.

—Está cerrado. —Aseguró él intentando dar veracida a la mentira que acababa de salir de su boca.

—¿En serio? Entonces dime, Edward. Explícame ¿Quién es Tania?, ¿Quién es esa mujer que tanto daño te hizo?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu pasado y por qué no te permite avanzar? .

Edward esperaba algo así después de lo ocurrido en la cena en casa de sus tíos. Era lo justo. Él también habría reaccionado de la misma manera. Era hora de darle respuestas, aunque no fuera del todo sincero con ella, había llegado el momento de abrirle de nuevo su pasado a la mujer parada frente a él.

 _ **Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Una cena movidita como habéis podido ver. Edward parece seguir fiel a su idea de no contarle todo a Bella ¿O sï?, ¿Se animará a hacerlo?**_

 _ **No quiero ser mala, pero os puedo avanzar que en el próximo capítulo alguien terminará en el hospital. ¿Apuestas sobre quién será?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, follows y favs.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras impresiones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPÍTULO 24**_

—¿Quién es Tania, Edward?, ¿Qué significa esa mujer para ti?, —Volvió a preguntar Isabella.

Edward suspiró y llevando las manos a su cabeza se mesó el pelo preparándose para darle una explicación.

—Tania…, Tania fue mi pareja durante ese tiempo que estuve en Nueva York. Estuvimos juntos, todo iba bien, o al menos eso creía yo. —Edward estudiaba el rostro de Bella conforme iba avanzando en su relato—. Un día cuando llegué de un viaje la encontré en la cama con otro.

Bella no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa.

—Ahí no acaba todo —Continuó él—. La persona con la que me estaba engañando era James Witherlade, mi mejor amigo y socio.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! —Bella se acercó a él, pero en un gesto involuntario, Edward interpuso su mano frenándola. Nunca había soportado que le tuvieran lástima, y no quería que ella reaccionara así.

—No lo sientas, Bella. Ya no duele. Hace años sí. —Tomó su mano y la acercó a él—. James era como un hermano para mí y Tania…, hasta hace bien poco creí haber estado enamorado de ella como un tonto, pero en realidad lo único que me unía a ella era el deseo que despertó en mí. Yo era un joven ambicioso y superficial, me dejé llevar por su belleza y sus coqueteos. Carlisle y Esme supieron ver la verdad desde un principio, pero no les hice caso. James y Tania eran mi única familia en Nueva York, confié en ellos y me traicionaron.

—Debió ser tan duro…, —Bella estaba perdida bajo la mirada de Edward. Lo tenía ante ella como hacía mucho que deseaba, a corazón abierto, desnudando su alma ante ella.

—Demasiado. Me marché de allí dejando todo por lo que había luchado. Vendí mi parte del negocio y me largué sin dar explicaciones. Llegué aquí y mis tíos me acogieron con los brazos abiertos. No quise dar explicaciones, en el fondo mi orgullo estaba herido. Él único que sabe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó es Emmet y Carlisle creo que intuye algo, pero nunca me ha dicho nada. Todos respetaron mi silencio. Llegué destrozado emocionalmente, cada vez que alguien me preguntaba me ponía hecho una furia y eso creo que fue lo que les incentivó a no preguntar.

—Pero, entonces…, ¿Por qué Rosalie se comporta así? —Preguntó Bella.

—Porque ella no sabe nada, Emmet puede ser muchas cosas, pero jamás revelará un secreto que le hayas confiado. Rosalie y Tania, en cierto modo eran…, "amigas". Cuando se conocieron, entablaron algo así como una amistad. Aunque no se veían mucho sé que mantenían contacto por teléfono e imagino que cuando todo pasó la llamó para contarle su versión de la historia. Nunca me ha echado nada en cara hasta hoy.

—Eso tampoco es justo, Edward.

—Me da igual. Lo único que me importa de Rosalie es que haga feliz a mi primo, aunque nunca he llegado a comprender como pudo enamorarse de ella. Probablemente, él sea el único que conoce a la verdadera Rosalie.

—Dices que hasta hace poco pensaste que te habías enamorado ella…, pero que descubriste que nuca fue así, ¿Cuándo…?, —Preguntó Bella.

—¿Cuándo descubrí que jamás la había amado?, —Dijo Edward al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

Isabella asintió esperando su respuesta.

—Cuando descubrí lo que es estar enamorado de ti, Bella. —Notó como la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos—. Te amo, Bella.

Edward la miró a los ojos al tiempo que pronunciaba sus últimas palabras. Quería que viera a través de él la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

—Tú…, tú… ¿Me amas? —Preguntó Isabella intentando controlar todas las emociones que estaba a punto de desbordar su cuerpo.

—Te amo, —Repitió él—. Te amo, profunda e intensamente Bella. Te amo con todo mi ser, te amo…. —No pudo continuar porque los labios de ella se apoderaron de su boca. Edward le correspondió el beso tomando el ritmo. Se abrió paso con su lengua entre los labios de ella y con sus manos apresó su cara. Quería que con ese beso le quedara claro que para él no solo era pasión y lujuria. Quería demostrar que su sola presencia hacía que su corazón se desbocara, que en su mente ella estaba presente todo el día y que sin ella volvería al estado catatónico en el que se había encontrado hasta el momento en el que ambos chocaron en ese camino. La agarró por la cintura y la sentó en el capó del coche. Colocándose entre sus piernas, continuaron besándose de manera pausada hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

—Te amo —Volvió a repetir Edward sonriendo contra sus labios.

—Vas a tener que repetirlo muchas veces hasta que me lo crea. —Bromeó ella.

—Haré mucho más que eso, te lo demostraré a cada segundo. —Edward descendió por su cuello depositando suaves besos y mordiscos. Notó como las manos de Bella sostenían su rostro y lo alzaban para que la mirara.

—¿Estás seguro?, —Preguntó seriamente.

—Completamente. —Y el tono en el que lo dijo no dejó lugar a dudas.

—¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?, —Habló ella tímidamente al tiempo que jugueteaba con el botón del cuello de su camisa.

—Dispara.

—La visita de James… ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

Edward había estado esperando y temiendo esa pregunta a partes iguales. No podía contarle que seguía casado con Tania cuando tan solo hacía unos segundos que le había declarado su amor. Sabía que no estaba actuando correctamente pero no había marcha atrás.

—Sí y no. —Respondió y ante el rostro confundido de ella se apresuró a explicar— Como te he dicho cuando abandoné Nueva York lo hice corriendo, pensaba que estaba todo zanjado, pero al parecer aún hay algunas cosas pendientes. Por eso ha venido, desde que me marché no he vuelto a tener contacto con él hasta ahora. Hay algunos asuntos laborales que tenemos que finalizar. Según él está arrepentido de lo que pasó, pero ya le dejé claro que en lo personal no hay nada más que hacer.

—¿Y con Tania?, ¿Has vuelto a tener contacto con ella?

—No. Y tampoco me interesa. Hace años ella decidió que todo terminara y por mi parte eso acabó ese mismo día. —Mentirle no le hacía feliz, pero el único contacto que quería tener con Tania era para que firmara los papeles del divorcio, pero eso no se lo podía decir—. Mi presente y mi futuro eres tú, Bella. Nosotros, mi familia y este rancho. Nada más.

—Nosotros, —Aseguró ella.

—Tú y yo, nadie más. —Repitió él. Volvió a besarla, y allí, apoyados en el coche, bajo un cielo estrellado, se olvidaron del tiempo perdidos solamente en ellos dos.

๗๗๗

La vida en el rancho continuaba. Para Edward el haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Bella por fin, había supuesto un gran paso. Cada día tenía más claro que su futuro estaba con ella. Aun así, no podía desechar el resquemor que le provocaba ocultar el tema del divorcio.

El día después de la cena recibió dos llamadas. La primera fue de su tía Esme. Quería saber cómo se encontraban, en especial Bella y disculparse una vez más por lo ocurrido. La segunda fue de su primo. Emmet se disculpó en nombre se Rosalie.

Aunque Edward sabía que la iniciativa no había partido de ella, la conocía y el orgullo de esa mujer le impedía reconocer que se estaba equivocando. Emmet le confesó la monumental bronca que había tenido con su mujer nada más llegar a casa. Rosalie había reconocido mantener cierto contacto con Tania a lo largo de estos años y aunque juraba no saber nada de ella desde hace más de uno, Emmet sospechaba que había algo más. Por el momento el tema le había llevado a estar durmiendo en el sofá y a hablar con su esposa justamente lo necesario.

—Emmet, tienes que arreglarlo. —Aconsejó Edward a su primo por teléfono—. Esto no puede afectar a tu matrimonio. Estás loco por Rosalie y ella por ti, y aunque no entiendo ni comparto su comportamiento ella te hace feliz. Olvídate de lo mío y arregla las cosas con tu esposa.

—No, Edward. Esto ha llegado a su límite. Adoro a Rosalie con todo mi corazón, pero tiene que entender que tú eres mi familia, y la manera que tuvo de comportarse en la casa de Esme fue una falta de respeto hacia ella, que ha sido una segunda madre para mí, y hacia ti, que eres como mi hermano. Entiendo que pueda tener aprecio a Tania como amiga, pero la familia es lo primero y si me quiere tiene que aceptarlo.

—Como tú veas, pero ya sabes, si necesitas cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

—Lo sé. —Una risa burlona se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿De qué te ríes?, —Preguntó Edward.

—De ti, tío. El estar enamorado te está convirtiendo en un sensible. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Al final, la fachada esa de ogro se está rompiendo.

—¡Púdrete, Emmet!, —Se despidió de él.

Desde ese día, había hablado un par de veces más con él. Las cosas con Rosalie seguían poco más o menos, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lo terminarían arreglando.

Bella estaba preocupada por la situación, más por Emmet que por Rosalie, pues si antes de la cena la relación era tensa, podría decirse que a partir de ese día las ganas de entablar cierta cordialidad con ella habían desaparecido por completo.

Entre ellos, por el contrario, todo iba viento en popa. Vivían envueltos en una nube de felicidad. Edward se había percatado que Charlie, de vez en cuando, continuaba mirándolo como si lo evaluara. Y tenía que reconocer que le daba un poco de respeto pensar que estaba trabajando para su suegro.

El parentesco entre Charlie e Isabella seguía siendo de desconocimiento público. En un principio, habían pensado interrogar a sus tíos sobre si habían conocido a Renné cuando fueron a su casa, pero sus planes se vieron truncados.

Esa mañana, Edward junto a Seth, Sam, Charlie y algunos trabajadores más, se encontraban dirigiendo a una parte del ganado hasta el arroyo.

—Están demasiado nerviosos. —Se dirigió Sam a él que se encontraba a lomos de Alistair.

—Eso parece. Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que se alteren más. Se acerca la época de apareamiento y ya sabes el mal genio que se gastan alguno de estos animales. —Explicó él.

Los hombres empezaron a reagrupar a la manada para redirigirla hacia su destino. A Edward se le hizo ver un movimiento extraño tras unas peñas, pero entre la polvareda que estaban levantando los animales y el resto de hombres a caballo moviéndose de un lado hacia otro no pudo ver con nitidez de lo que se trataba.

Un par de minutos después todo se precipitó. Él, se encontraba cerca de esa zona cuando de repente tres disparos desencadenaron el infierno. Alistair se encabritó ante el sonido haciéndolo caer al suelo, al tiempo que otra ráfaga de disparos se escuchó. Edward, atontado por el golpe reaccionó a tiempo antes de ver como su caballo se alzaba sobre dos patas y amenazaba con caer sobre él. Rodó sobre sí mismo evitando ser golpeado por el caballo, aunque no pudo evitar golpearse contra una roca. En ese momento fue consciente del dolor lacerante que se abría paso en su tórax; llevó la mano hasta la zona y descubrió como un reguero de sangre brotaba de la zona derecha de su pecho.

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward!, —La voz de Charlie se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Intentó incorporarse de manera torpe, pero recibió una coz que lo devolvió al suelo. Desde allí pudo ver como los animales desbocados estaban por todos lados. Sam y el resto intentaban cercarlos evitando que se acercaran a él.

Charlie y Seth consiguieron abrirse paso y llegar hasta él. El primero descabalgó arrodillándose a su lado para comprobar su estado, mientras que Seth intentaba controlar a Alistair que aún se encabritaba cerca de él. Había conseguido refugiarse entre dos rocas para evitar volver a ser golpeado.

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward, hijo!, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Charlie, pero le bastó acercarse para observar el reguero de sangre que bañaba su camisa.

—¡Joder!, ¡El disparo te ha alcanzado! —Se apresuró a taponar la herida al tiempo que comprobaba sus constantes vitales.

—Vi…no…de…allí. —Consiguió hablar no sin esfuerzo.

—¡Tranquilo, hijo!, ¡No te esfuerces!, —Intentó calmarlo Charlie—. ¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia!

—Los…dis…paros, Char..lie, allí..—Señaló con la cabeza.

—¡Seth!, ¡Ve en esa dirección con algunos hombres por si ves algo!, ¡Sam, ven a ayudarme!, ¡Estamos demasiado lejos para que llegue la ambulancia!, ¡Ayúdame a montarlo para llevarlo al rancho! —Ordenó Charlie de manera autoritaria.

—¡No creo que sea buena idea, Charlie!, —Intervino Sam—, ¡Podemos hacerle daño!

—¡Si no lo movemos se desangrará! —Charlie se quitó la camisa e improvisó un vendaje. Entre los dos consiguieron montarlo en el caballo. Charlie sostenía su cuerpo al tiempo que iniciaba el galope hacia la casa sin perder de vista la herida por la que aún vendada, continuaba manando sangre.

Edward cada vez estaba más pálido, un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su frente.

—¡Aguanta hijo!, ¡Aguanta!, ¡Ya estamos llegando! —Repetía Charlie para calmarse a sí mismo.

Sam les había adelantado para llamar al equipo médico. A medida que Charlie se iba acercando, era consciente de las personas que había arremolinadas en la entrada. Los trabajadores se reunían expectantes esperando su llegada, pero sin duda había dos figuras que permanecían adelantadas en el grupo: Bella y Emliy.

Bella echó a correr hacia ellos en cuanto observó que el jinete era Charlie y la persona que se encontraba entre sus brazos era Edward. Cuando Sam llegó a la casa no dio muchas explicaciones, solamente dijo que se había producido un accidente y que Charlie venía en camino.

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward!, ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿Qué ha pasado?, —Gritaba entre sollozos. Ayudó a Charlie a desmontar al tiempo que depositaban a un inconsciente Edward en el suelo.

—¡No!, ¡No, no, no!, ¡Por favor, cariño, mírame!, ¡Abre los ojos, mi amor! —Las lágrimas de Bella caían sobre el rostro de Edward. Sus manos ensangrentadas intentaban taponar la herida de Edward.

—Bella, hija, ¡Cálmate!, ¡Va a estar bien!, ¡Te prometo que va a estar bien! —La consolaba Charlie.

La ambulancia llegó y rápidamente se dedicaron a atender a Edward. Lo pasaron a una camilla y poniendo una mascarilla de oxígeno en su cara lo trasladaron a la parte trasera de la ambulancia mientras que evitaban que se desangrara.

—No podéis venir con él, deberéis seguirnos en un coche. —Explicó el enfermero.

Desconsolada, Bella lloraba acurrucada en los brazos de Emily mientras observaba como la ambulancia se alejaba.

—Bella, vamos en mi coche. —Charlie la sostuvo y la condujo hasta el asiento. Ella se movía de manera automática. De lo único que era consciente es que Edward iba inconsciente en la ambulancia. Emily aprovechó ese momento para entrar corriendo en la casa y traer una camisa limpia para Charlie, pues la suya, estaba bañada de sangre tirada en el suelo.

—¡No puede morirse, Charlie!, ¡No puede dejarme!, —Repetía Bella llorando.

—¡No lo hará, hija!, Edward es fuerte y saldrá de esta. —Charlie intentaba consolarla mientras aceleraba para no perder de vista a la ambulancia. Con sus palabras intentaba reconfortar a su hija, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de que lo que decía fuera verdad.

 _ **¡Menudo final de capitulo!**_

 _ **Por fin Edward ha confesado su historia con Tania, aunque se ha dejado en el tintero una parte importante.**_

 _ **¿Quién habrá disparado? ¿Qué pasará con Edward? Veremos en el próximo capítulo que pasa cuando llegue al hospital.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO 25**_

El camino del rancho al hospital se le hizo eterno. Únicamente era consciente de la ambulancia que iba circulando delante de ellos, en la cual, iba Edward desangrándose y sin sentido. Charlie, a su lado, conducía al tiempo que intentaba infundirle calma con sus palabras, pues en el coche solamente se escuchaban sus sollozos.

Llegaron al tiempo que los enfermeros bajaban la camilla y rápidamente se encaminaban hacia dentro. Ellos dos los siguieron de manera autómata hasta que uno de los sanitarios se volteó para hablar con ellos.

—Tiene que esperar aquí, no pueden pasar. ¿Alguno es familiar directo del herido? —Preguntó.

—Yo…yo soy su novia. —Respondió Bella entre lágrimas.

—Está bien, señorita. Diríjanse al mostrador y rellenen los formularios con los datos personales del herido, en cuanto tengamos noticias les informaremos.

—Se salvará, ¿Verdad? —En un gesto de desesperación, Bella agarró el brazo del enfermero esperando que confirmara su pregunta.

—Haremos todo lo posible para que así sea. —Respondió en un tono firme pero amable, comprendiendo la situación por la que estaban pasando.

—Un momento. —Lo detuvo Charlie antes de que se marchara—, Edward, el herido, es sobrino del Dr. Cullen, ¿Podría avisarle de lo ocurrido?

—Por supuesto. Debe estar pasando consulta, iré a buscarle para que se reúna con ustedes lo antes posible.

El joven se marchó dejando a Charlie y a Isabella con la vista fija en las puertas cerradas por la que minutos atrás había desparecido Edward.

—Acompáñame, Bella. —Juntos, recogieron los papeles para rellenar los datos y tomaron asiento.

Aún era incapaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Para ella todo esto parecía una pesadilla, era incapaz de pensar que pudiera ser real. Ver a Edward, un hombre fuerte, sano, lleno de vitalidad, siendo transportado pálido, inmóvil, cubierto de sangre y sudor frío…, aquello era más propio de una película que de la vida real.

No podía perderlo, ahora no. Justo cuando ambos estaban empezando a disfrutar de su felicidad la vida y el destino no podían ser tan viles de arrebatarles la oportunidad de estar juntos. Él era joven, tenía toda una vida por delante, una vida que vivir junto a ella, disfrutando de su amor, de su familia de sus amigos…. Esos pensamientos hicieron que nuevas lágrimas de dolor brotaran de sus ojos.

—Shhh…, tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás. —Charlie la abrazó de nuevo.

—¡Charlie!, ¡Charlie, Bella!, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde está Edward? —Carlisle venía corriendo por el pasillo con el rostro demudado por la preocupación.

Ambos se levantaron ante la llegada del Dr. Cullen, Charlie intentó tranquilizarlo.

—¡Carlisle, cálmate amigo! —Charlie se acercó a él. El rostro del hombre vagaba entre el de su amigo y el de Isabella cuyos ojos, enrojecidos y su rostro descompuesto solo hizo aumentar su preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Un enfermero vino a decirme que Edward había sido trasladado al hospital y que estaba en quirófano.

—¿Está en quirófano? —Intervino Bella alarmada—, Nadie nos ha dicho nada.

—Sí, sí, el enfermero me lo dijo cuando fue a buscarme…pero… ¿Podéis explicarme qué le ha ocurrido a mi sobrino?

Charlie se apremió a explicarle lo ocurrido.

—Edward recibió un disparo.

—¿Cómo? —Exclamó Carlisle.

—Aún no lo sé. Estábamos dirigiendo el ganado hacia otra zona cuando de repente se escucharon unos disparos. Edward estaba montando a Alistair, el caballo se asustó y lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé, Carlisle. Nuestra principal preocupación fue socorrer Edward. Por lo que tu sobrino dijo el disparo procedía de detrás de unas rocas, puede que alguien estuviera allí escondido, aunque no logro entender que pretendía lograr con todo esto.

—Carlisle, por favor, tú puedes entrar ahí…, por favor, averigua que está pasando…yo…yo necesito saber que está bien. —Suplicó Isabella.

Carlisle iba a responder cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Una mujer cubierta por una casaca verde, gorro y mascarilla empezó a despojarse de la vestimenta antes de acercarse a ellos. La doctora Rogers, traumatóloga, según rezaba en la placa identificativa de su uniforme se dirigió a ellos, pero la premura de Carlisle por conocer el estado del que consideraba su hijo la interrumpió.

—¡Lucy! —La llamó Carlisle— ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

—Carlisle, tranquilízate por favor. —Habló la doctora—. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—¡No me jodas, Lucy!, ¡Ahí dentro está Edward que es prácticamente mi hijo! —Carlisle siempre se había caracterizado por su templanza y tranquilidad. En su trabajo era considerado como uno de los mejores, no sólo por su dedicación y formación, sino por su trato con los pacientes y familiares. Sin embargo, saber que la vida de un familiar suyo podía estar en peligro hizo que se comportara más como padre y tío que cómo médico.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por él, Carlisle. —Aunque le hablaba directamente a su colega, se dirigió a todos en general—. El doctor Avery está con él ahora. Su estado es crítico, no os voy a mentir —Isabella llevó las manos a su boca intentando controlar el gemido de dolor que quiso brotar de ella—. Ha perdido mucha sangre, la bala ha rozado la parte superior del pulmón y ha dañado una de las principales arterias. El golpe, además le ha provocado un par de fracturas en las costillas que acabo de examinar y que afortunadamente no han impactado en el pulmón.

—¡Santo Dios!, —Exclamó Charlie preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba el joven.

—Hay algo más ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Carlisle intuyendo por la expresión de su compañera que no le estaba contando todo.

—Tu sobrino llegó muy débil. Tuvo una parada cardiorrespiratoria de la que afortunadamente ha podido salir, aun así, las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas después de la intervención serán primordiales para determinar su evolución.

Las rodillas de Bella le fallaron ante la conmoción de las noticias. Charlie, a su lado, se apremió a sostenerla mientras que el llanto volvía a apoderarse de ella. Ver el dolor de su hija y su amigo ante el estado de gravedad de Edward, le hizo convertirse en el punto de apoyo de ambos. No podía derrumbarse él también, aunque estuviera igual de preocupado que los demás.

—¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡Dios, tenéis que salvarlo!, —Exclamó el Dr. Cullen llevándose las manos a la cabeza y suplicando por la vida de su sobrino.

—Carlisle, Dan Avery es el mejor cirujano del hospital. Sabes que está en buenas manos. —Aseguró la doctora mientras apretaba su hombro—. Espero que la próxima vez que hablemos te pueda dar mejores noticias.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Lucy. —Se despidió sabiendo que si había alguien que pudiera salvar a su sobrino era, efectivamente, su compañero de trabajo durante tantos años.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, los tres se quedaron sumidos en una nube de silencio de preocupación solamente rota por las súplicas de Carlisle, y las palabras de consuelo de Charlie a una rota y desconsolada Bella.

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna. Hacía casi una hora que habían hablado con la doctora y desde entonces nadie más había vuelto a darles noticias. Carlisle intento entrar un par de veces en el quirófano para ver que estaba pasando, pero sus compañeros no lo dejaron.

—¿Dónde está?, ¡Carlisle!, ¿Cómo está Edward? —Esme apareció corriendo por el pasillo del hospital, seguida por Emmet. Ambos tenían el rostro descompuesto, pero Esme Cullen, además, parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios; su expresión desencajada y las lágrimas desbordadas en sus ojos así lo mostraban.

—¡Mi niño, Carlisle! —Se lamentaba abrazando a su marido.

—¡Estará bien, cielo!, ¡Edward saldrá de ésta! —Intentaba tranquilizarla él. Esme se separó de su esposo y corrió a abrazar a Isabella. Ambas intentaban consolarse y ser fuertes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Emmet se aproximó a Charlie y Carlisle y ambos le pusieron al día tanto de lo acontecido en el rancho cómo de las últimas noticias sobre la salud de su primo.

—Una patrulla va en camino para examinar la zona. Emily llamó a comisaria y me pidió que informara a Esme. Yo tenía que venir aquí, al hospital, allí no sería útil sabiendo que Edward está aquí.

Esme e Isabella permanecían sentadas agarradas de las manos a la espera de noticias.

—Tiene que estar bien, Esme. —Susurró Bella.

—Lo estará. —Afirmó la mujer intentando convencerse a si misma.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse dando paso a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, canoso y vestido por un pijama sanitario azul. Todos se levantaron ante su llegada.

—¡Dan!, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —. Apremió Carlisle.

El hombre, observó las caras de los familiares y sin demorarse comenzó a hablar.

—Hemos logrado estabilizarlo. Afortunadamente la bala tenía orificio de salida, pero dañó una de las arterias provocando una fuerte hemorragia. Ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil. Imagino que Lucy ha hablado contigo. —Carlisle asintió—. Le hemos realizado varias transfusiones de sangre y reparar la arteria. La parada cardiorrespiratoria fue controlada, aunque hasta que no despierte no sabremos si ha podido causar daños. Está con respiración asistida y tiene inmovilizado el tórax para que la consolidación de las fracturas sea correcta. Por nuestra parte está todo hecho, ahora de pende de él. Si consigue superar estas primeras horas sin ningún percance podremos decir que estará fuera de peligro.

—¡Muchas gracias, Dan!, ¡Gracias por salvarlo! Habló un emocionado Carlisle.

—Aún no está fuera de peligro. —Habló dirigiéndose a todos—. Van a subirlo a la UCI para monitorizarlo. En cuanto esté listo podréis estar con él unos minutos.

—¡Muchas gracias!, —Habló esta vez Esme entre lágrimas.

El doctor asintió y los dejó allí esperando a poder subir para verlo. Una ligera sensación de alivio se instaló en el corazón de Isabella. Seguía vivo. Grave, pero estaba vivo. Necesitaba verlo, acariciarlo, decirle que iba a estar a su lado en todo momento y suplicarle que luchara con todas sus fuerzas para agarrarse a la vida.

Pasado unos quince minutos, una enfermera se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Doctor Cullen? —Preguntó—. Las dos personas que vayan a venir conmigo para ver al enfermo que me acompañen.

El alma de Isabella se hizo pedazos. No podría ir a verle. Entendía que aquellos que habían sido como sus padres, pero eso no dejaba de provocarle dolor.

—Sophie…, —Habló Carlisle dirigiéndose a la enfermera— ¿Me harías un favor? Ella —Se acercó a Bella— Es la novia de mi sobrino. Sé que la normativa es que sólo dos personas pueden entrar, pero… ¿Podríamos hacer una excepción, por favor?

La enfermera le sonrió entendiendo la situación.

—Sólo por esta vez, Dr. Cullen. Entrarán primero usted y su esposa y después podrá estar unos minutos con él. —Finalizó mirando a una agradecida Isabella.

—Muchas gracias.

—Acompáñenme. —El matrimonio Cullen siguió a la enfermera. Bella, se deshizo del agarre de Charlie que en ningún momento la había soltado, y dándole un beso en la mejilla acompañó a Esme y Carlisle.

El tiempo que estuvo espetando fuera se le hizo eterno. Las ansias por saber cómo se encontraba Edward iban en aumento y el saber que sólo los separaran unos cuantos metros no ayudaba.

Tras unos minutos, Esme salió con los ojos enrojecidos seguida por su marido.

—Te veo luego. —Dijo la mujer abrazándola cariñosamente.

—Ya puedes pasar Bella, —Habló Carlisle—. Ahí dentro tienes el equipo de aislamiento, lávate las manos y póntelo. Podrás estar durante cinco minutos.

—Gracias, Carlisle. —Bella entró en la sala. Allí, una enfermera la estaba esperando para repetirle las instrucciones que Carlisle le había dado tan solo unos segundos antes. Una vez ataviada con el equipo, siguió a la enfermera hasta la cama donde se encontraba Edward.

—Solamente podrá estar durante cinco minutos. Cualquier cosa que necesite estaré allí. —Indicó la mujer señalando una pequeña mesa situada tras una cristalera.

Bella clavó la mirada en el hombre que yacía inmóvil delante de ella. Un montón de cables estaban repartidos por todo su cuerpo. Diferentes máquinas emitían sonidos monitorizando lo que suponía que eran sus constantes vitales.

Despacio, se acercó al lateral y pasó su mano por la frente de él retirando un par de mechones de su frente. Una mascarilla de oxígeno cubría gran parte de su rostro. Su tez, que normalmente tenía un precioso tono dorado debido a las largas horas trabajando bajo el sol, estaba pálida. Un ligero color morado se adivinaba en sus labios a través del plástico que cubría su boca. Sus párpados cerrados, ocultaban sus dos hermosos ojos verdes sin signo alguno de que fueran a abrirse. Parecía estar dormido en lugar de batallar una lucha contra la muerte.

Se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano al tiempo que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su cara.

—Soy yo, Edward. Soy Bella. —Susurró.

Por un momento esperó que volteara su cabeza y la mirara, pero esa ilusión, se desvaneció segundos después al ver que no ocurría.

—Tienes que volver a mí, ¿Lo entiendes? —. Necesito que luches para salir de ésta, por ti, por mí, por nosotros. Me enfadaré tanto si no lo haces. —Rompió a llorar y apoyó su frente sobre la mano de él—. Vas a estar bien, ¿De acuerdo? Vas a despertar y a salir de este hospital, porque no puedes dejarme, ¿Comprendes? —murmuraba entre sollozos—. Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y necesito que abras los ojos para poder repetírtelo hasta el cansancio. ¡No te mueras, Edward, por favor!, ¡No te mueras mi amor! —. Era su corazón el que estaba hablando. Edward podría haber recibido la bala, pero ella…, su corazón estaba desbordado de sufrimiento y miedo a perderlo.

—Perdón, señorita. —Isabella notó como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro—Tiene que salir ya.

Bella volteó a mirarla. Quería gritarle que no, que ella no se movería de allí hasta que Edward reaccionara, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que dejarlo. Depositó un beso en la frente de él al tiempo que volvía a susurrarle cuanto lo amaba.

No sin esfuerzo, se separó de la cama y empezó a dirigirse a la salida. Estaba quitándose el equipo de aislamiento cuando la enfermera se acercó.

—No se preocupe, lo cuidaremos bien. —La consoló.

—Sólo quiero que se salve.

—Es joven y fuerte. Llevo muchos años aquí y le puedo asegurar que no hay nada imposible. Váyase y descanse. Él la necesitará cuando despierte.

Isabella salió de allí notando como se ahogaba. El dolor, la preocupación y los viejos recuerdos la invadieron. Ya había pasado por todo eso con su madre y el dolor de la pérdida era desolador. No podía imaginar que haría si Edward…Apoyando la espalda contra la pared, dejó caer su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo donde rompió a llorar de nuevo.

 _ **¡Pobre Edward! Le toca librar una dura batalla para salir de esta. Bella y Esme están destrozadas, así como el resto de la familia.**_

 _ **Edward nos tiene con el corazón en un puño. En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se desarrolla todo**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y follows. Espero conocer vuestras impresiones sobre el capítulo en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que será como siempre el viernes.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPÍTULO 26**_

Newton paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Había quedado en reunirse con Jane esa misma noche. Ella había acordado traerle nuevas provisiones, pero se estaba retrasando como siempre.

La destartalada cabaña, perdida en mitad de la propiedad Voulturi, en la que se estaba refugiando no proporcionaba muchas comodidades, pero al menos tenía un techo bajo el que cobijarse. Jane se iba a enfadar, estaba seguro. Él había actuado por iniciativa propia, sin tener en cuenta los planes de ambos, pero lo había hecho por el bien de los dos.

Sabía que la existencia de Edward era un problema, no era tonto. Por más que Jane le jurara que se iría con él, estaba claro que ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de Cullen. Eso había dejado de ser un problema desde hacía exactamente siete horas.

El plan inicial era acabar con la vida de la veterinaria, pero una vez cerca del rancho Swan, él lo tuvo todo claro. Matar a Isabella solamente serviría para facilitarle las cosas a Jane. Sin la muchacha, ella tendría el camino libre para conquistar a Edward y abandonarlo a él, sin embargo, si era este último quien desparecía de sus vidas, no habría ningún impedimento para que pudieran estar juntos.

Los astros se habían conjurado a su favor. Aún estaba dándole vueltas a cómo llegar hasta el capataz cuando vio allí al grupo de hombres. Estaban dirigiendo el ganado y él era un objetivo claro montado sobre el caballo. Apuntó y sin pensarlo disparó.

A estas horas debería estar muerto, solamente pudo a ver como caía al suelo al tiempo que los animales irrumpían en estampida. Si su disparo no había sido certero, cosa que dudaba, habría sido pisoteado o golpeado por los animales.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe dando paso a una enfurecida Jane.

—¿Qué coño has hecho? ¡Eres un estúpido! —Bramó la rubia al tiempo que cruzó la distancia que los separaba y le abofeteó.

—¡No me toques! —Mike aprisionó su muñeca evitando un segundo golpe—¡Lo he hecho por el bien de los dos! ¡Cullen era sólo un estorbo!

—¡El único estrobo que hay aquí eres tú!, ¡No eres capaz de hacer bien nada de lo que se te pide!, ¡Para lo único que sirves es para entretenerme en la cama y ni siquiera en eso eres bueno! —Jane estaba desquiciada, jamás la había visto perder así el control.

—¡No me creas idiota, Jane!, ¡Si él seguía vivo tú no ibas a largarte de aquí!, ¡Era la única manera de solucionar el problema!, ¡Lo hice por ti!, ¡Por los dos!

—¡La única que tenía que morir aquí era la estúpida de Isabella!, ¡Ella es el problema!

—¿Pero no lo ves?, —Continuó Mike sosteniendo la cara de ella entre sus manos— Ahora podemos marcharnos de aquí sin mirar atrás —Susurró sin dejar de mirarla—, Podemos irnos lejos y empezar una vida nueva juntos. —Observó como la expresión de Jane se dulcificaba y aprovechando la ocasión, la besó suavemente. Al principio, ella se mostró reticente, pero poco a poco fue cediendo.

Se encontraba perdido en su boca cuando de repente, notó como un dolor desgarrador se abría paso en su abdomen. Era una sensación lacerante, que poco a poco le atravesaba hasta calar en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus labios se paralizaron, separó su boca de la de Jane y llevó una mano a su vientre. Un líquido caliente y viscoso cubría su camiseta. Levantó la mirada y observó el cuchillo ensangrentado que la mujer que amaba sostenía firmemente.

—¡Jane! —Exclamó al tiempo que sus piernas cedían y caía arrodillado en el suelo.

Ella, imperturbable, permanecía allí de pie, mirándolo, viendo cómo se retorcía de dolor. El sonido de su risa histriónica rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación.

—¿De verdad creías que esto se iba a quedar así?, ¿Has sido tan estúpido para pensar que me iría contigo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué vida puedes ofrecerme tú? ¡Sin dinero!, ¡Sin trabajo! —Jane se deslizaba como una sombra tras él—. ¿Creías que iba a renunciar a mi posición y mis comodidades por ti?, ¿Por un muerto de hambre?

Mike huía de ella y de sus palabras. Gateaba hacia la puerta intentando salir en busca de ayuda. Una patada en sus piernas lo desestabilizó y le hizo caer boca arriba. Jane se cernió sobre él. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros, su mirada podía asemejarse a la de una persona que había perdido el control.

—¡No eres nada!, ¡No vales nada!, ¡Y no voy a permitir que destroces todo por lo que he luchado! —Jane se situó a horcajadas sobre él y mientras que con una mano tapaba la boca de un medio moribundo Mike, con la otra se apresuró a asestarle puñaladas en su torso al tiempo que descargaba todo su odio.

La única resistencia que encontró la mujer fue al asestarle las dos primeras. Después, el cuerpo inerte de Newton recibió cada estoque como si de un saco de heno se tratara.

Jane continuó con su ensañamiento hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. La sangre bañaba su rostro, su pelo, sus brazos…. Fue entonces, al ver su cuerpo teñido de rojo cuando tomó consciencia de lo que había hecho.

Se separó de Newton entre sacudidas involuntarias de su cuerpo, un par de arcadas la abordaron ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Acurrucada en una esquina de la cabaña, tomó su teléfono móvil de uno de su bolsillo y marcó el número de la única persona que sabía no iba a fallarle.

—¡Alec!, —Consiguió pronunciar entre sollozos— ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

๗๗๗

Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Edward fue herido y su estado continuaba siendo el mismo; seguía inconsciente en la UCI. Para los médicos, el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido a las primeras cuarenta y ocho eras era una buena señal, pero para ellos, la falta de evolución en su estado era perocupante. Carlisle les tranquilizaba diciendo que lo importante era precisamente eso, que no había ocurrido ningún cambio, ni para bien ni para mal.

Carlisle era el responsable de que ella no se encontrara ahora mismo en el hospital. Para ser precisos, les había prohibido a Esme y a ella estar allí a la espera de por ambas hubiera sido, se habrían quedado en la puerta de la habitación montando guardia, esperando el turno para poder entrar a verle, pero Carlisle se había negado.

Mientras que Edward continuara en cuidados intensivos solamente podría recibir dos visitas al día de cuarenta minutos de duración; uno por la mañana y otro por la tarde. Carlisle les había quitado la idea de la cabeza alegando, que el permanecer allí sólo les provocaría estar agotadas para cuando Edward despertara. De esa manera que se habían organizado en turnos; sus tíos acudían por la mañana, y ella acompañada por Emmet, quién tras unos minutos la dejaba a solas con él para otorgarle cierta intimidad, lo hacían por la tarde.

De todas formas, Carlisle, desde su posición de médico, entraba en la UCI cada vez que podía para comprobar por él mismo, su estado, evolución y el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo.

Esa era la razón, por la cúal, se encontraba ahora mismo saliendo de la ducha en su cuarto. Si no fuera por el acuerdo que habían establecido con el Dr. Cullen, nada le impediría estar allí todo el día. Su cuerpo se encontraba en el rancho, trabajaba de manera automática, pero su mente vagaba hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba el amor de su vida.

—¡Despierta, por favor Edward!, —Suspiró al tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre su cama envuelta en un mullido albornoz blanco. Unos golpes en la puertala sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¡Adelante!.—Se incorporó para ver aparecer por la puerta a Charlie, cargado con una bandeja con una jarra de zumo de naranja y un par de platos que desprendían un olor delicioso.

—¡Emily me ha prohibido bajar hasta que esta bandeja no esté vacía!, —Habló Charlie al tiempo que depositaba la bandeja sobre la cama y depositaba un beso en su cabeza— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Alguna novedad?.

—Nada, todo sigue igual. —Respondió mirando por enésima vez se teléfono móvil— Hasta dentro de una hora no pueden entrar, así que imagino que en cuanto salgan Esme me llamará.

—Y verás como todo va bien, Edward es un chico fuerte y aunque nos está haciendo sufrir saldrá de ésta. —La consoló Charlie—. Por el momento tienes que comer lo que te he traído. Conoces a Emily y sabes como se pone si no le hacemos caso.

—Charlie... yo os lo agradezco, de verdad, pero no tengo hambre.

—¡Ah, no!, ¡No me pongas excusas!. Apenas comes ni duermes, vas de un lado a otro como una zombi, del trabajo al hospital y viceversa, estás más delgada y tienes ojeras, Bella. Si no te cuidas serás tú la que termine en cama cuando Edward se recupere. Además, debes estar fuerte para cuando despierte y estoy seguro que a él no le va a gustar nada ver como caes enferma.

—Pero..., —Intentó quejarse Isabella.

—¡No hay pero que valga!, —Sentenció Charlie.

—¡Está bien!, —Se rindió ella ante tal insistencia— Pero tienes que ayudarme. Es demasiada comida, y aunque todo lo que cocina Emily sabe a gloria, estoy segura que si me como todo esto terminaré haciendo una mala digestión.

—Tú empieza a comer y ya veremos. —Charlie le sirvió un vaso de zumo mientras que ella empezaba a comer una deliciosa ensalada de frutas. —He hablado hace un rato con Emmet.

—¿Y...?, ¿Han averiguado algo? —Preguntó Isabella.

—No mucho más. Los de balística han identíficado el tipo de arma al que pertenece la bala con la que Edward fue herido. Están intentando averiguar si alguien de la zona ha comprado de manera legal alguna pistola que se corresponda con ese modelo, pero lo más seguro es que la persona que atentó contra Edward la adquiriera en el mercado negro.—Charlie había estado tanto al pendiente del estado de salud de su capataz como de todo lo concerniente a la investigación junto con Emmet—. La polvareda que levantaron los animales por la estampida borró casi todas las huellas, solamente se encontraron unos indicios que indicaban que quién quiera que fuese podría haberse dirigido al oeste.

—¿Y qué hay en esa dirección?.

—La propiedad de Aro Voulturi. —El tono serio de Charlie hizo que su piel se erizara.

—¿Crees que Aro tiene algo que ver en eso?. —Isabella se negaba a creer que ese hombre quisiera matar a Edward.

—Sinceramente lo dudo. Puede que Aro no sea trigo limpio, pero no le veo capaz de matar a alguien. Además su interés siempre ha sido por el terreno, nunca por las personas y hasta donde conozco nuncaha tenido problemas con Edward.

—¿Y su hijo?, ¿Alec?.

—Precisamente estaba en la comisaría por unos asuntos cuando ocurrió todo, —Explicó Charlie, pues esa idea también había pasado por su cabeza. —Emmet cree, que el hecho de que se dirigiera hacia allí es porque era su única vía de escape. De todas formas harán una visita a Aro para ver si él o alguno de sus trabajadores han apreciado algo extraño en estos días.

—Espero que Emmet pueda resolver el asunto, aunque si te soy sincera, lo único que me importa es que Edward se recupere. —Habló Isabella al tiempo que un par de lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

Charlie la abrazó cariñosamente. En estos días, él se había convertido en su principal apoyo. Su relación se había afianzado más. Charlie se preocupaba en todo momento de que comiera y descansara, la acompañaba en su trabajo, iba con ella hasta el hospital aunque no pudiera entrar a visitar a Edward. En definitiva, se comportaba como cualquier padre lo haría con su hija.

—Lo hará, hija, estoy seguro que lo hará.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de ella rompió el momento. Ambos se separaron e Isabella tendió su mano para responder la llamada, miró la pantalla y después a Charlie.

—Es Carlisle. —Estaba esperando su llamada. Siempre que salían de su visita hablaban con ella para reportarle como era el estado de Edward al igual que ella hacía cuando era su sería normal si esa llamada no se hubiera producido antes de lo normal, pues aún no era el horario de visita. Sin retrasar más el momento contestó:

—¡Hola, Carlisle!,¿Va todo bien?,¿Ha pasado algo?. —Preguntó preocupada.

—Bella, —Habló el Dr. Cullen en tono serio— Tienes que venir al hospital.

Ante esas palabras, Isabella se icorporó rápidamente llamando la atención de Charlie.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿Edward, está bien?,—Gritaba Bella desesperada ante el silencio que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Él..., Bella él..., —Y sin más, Carlisle Cullen rompió a llorar. Los sollozos de ese hombre hicieron que su corazón se parara. Su cuerpo se congeló. El teléfono cayó de sus manos golpeando el suelo y un grito desgarrado de dolor brotó de su garganta al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo. No podía ser. Se había ido. Edward se había ido para siempre. Los brazos de Charlie la rodearon preguntando qué pasaba.

Edward había muerto y su corazón lo haría con él.

 _ **Estoy completamente segura de que ahora mismo mas de una quiere matarme, ¿No es cierto?**_

 _ **¿Qué habrá ocurrido?, ¿De verdad Edward ha muerto?**_

 _ **Quien sin duda lo ha hecho ha sido Mike, ¡Y de qué manera! Jane ha resultado ser un poco sanguinaria, ¿Alguien lo esperaba?**_

 _ **Estoy ansiosa por saber que os ha parecido el capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 27**_

—¡Isabella!, ¡Isabella!, ¡Escúchame! —La voz de Charlie se escuchaba lejana. Isabella sólo era consciente de su dolor. Había perdido al hombre que amaba. El trágico final que nadie quería había ocurrido. Su corazón se estaba desgarrando del dolor.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella, hija!, ¡Mírame!, ¡Escúchame!, —Charlie intentaba hacerla reaccionar tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola suavemente—, ¡No está muerto, Bella!, ¡Edward no está muerto!

Ante esa afirmación, Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe intentando controlar su llanto. No podía creer lo que Charlie estaba diciendo. Carlisle había roto a llorar cuando habló con ella.

—¿Qué…estás diciendo Charlie?, ¡Carlisle estaba llorando!, ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!, ¡Cómo puedes mentirme de esa manera! —No entendía lo que Charlie le estaba diciendo.

—¡No, hija, no!, ¡No te estoy mintiendo! —Charlie la levantó e hizo que se sentara en la cama para explicarle lo ocurrido. Al ver la reacción de su hija y ante la falta de respuesta, tomó el teléfono del suelo y escuchó a su amigo llorar. Era normal que Isabella hubiera pensado que, ante tal reacción, el médico era portador de malas noticias. Su amigo había roto a llorar, pero no era de dolor si no de emoción. Edward había despertado. La tensión acumulada durante esos días y el saberse portador de buenas noticias pudo con él, haciendo que sus sentimientos se desbordaran—. ¡Respondí tu llamada cuando tiraste el teléfono al suelo!, ¡Carlisle me lo dijo! ¡Está vivo!, ¡Edward está vivo!

—¿De verdad, Charlie?, ¿No me estás mintiendo? —Preguntó una esperanzada Bella.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡No sería capaz de jugar con algo así, Bella!. Edward despertó está mañana, le están haciendo pruebas y si todo está bien le van a trasladar a una habitación.

—¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Está vivo, Charlie! —Lágrimas de alegría corrían por el rostro de Bella sustituyendo a aquellas que habían sido derramadas por el dolor de la pérdida. Abrazó efusivamente a su padre sin poder controlar la alegría que la invadía—. ¡Emily!, ¡Emily!, —Bella se separó de él y apremiándolo para que la acompañara bajó corriendo las escaleras dispuesta a avisar a la mujer de las buenas noticias.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué pasa? —Emily, asustada por los gritos que se escuchaban desde la planta baja, salió a su encuentro viendo como padre e hija bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Edward ha despertado, Emily!, ¡Va a ponerse bien!, —Isabella corrió a abrazarla y besarla al tiempo que la cocinera rompía a llorar de alegría.

—¡Ay, niña!, ¡Qué alegría!, ¡Mi muchacho se está recuperando! —Emily quería a Edward como a un hijo. Durante estos días, su preocupación había sido evidente. Intentaba mantener la calma para no alarmar a Isabella y Esme, pero cuando ninguna de las dos la veía, se dejaba invadir por el miedo a que al final todo saliera mal.

—¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!, ¡Rápido!, ¡Charlie, tenemos que ir ya para ver a Edward! —La castaña enfiló la salida de la casa dispuesta a marcharse cuando la voz de Charlie le hizo volverse.

—Bella, hija…, por supuesto que vamos a ir al hospital, pero… ¿No crees que deberías cambiarte primero? —Preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa burlona asomando a su cara.

Isabella agachó la cabeza observando su cuerpo y apreciando que aún se encontraba envuelta en albornoz y descalza. Su rostro se enrojeció y una risa nerviosa escapó de su boca.

—¡Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta! ¡Me cambio y en dos minutos estoy lista!

—¡Estoy segura de que a Edward no le importaría verte llegar en albornoz al hospital! —Todos rieron ante el apunte de Emily—. ¡Esperadme que voy con vosotros!

Isabella corrió a cambiarse al tiempo que Emily hacía lo propio. Una vez listas, Charlie tomó asiento tras el volante del coche y pusieron rumbo al hospital.

๗๗๗

Cruzaron las puertas de hospital y allí se encontraron a Esme que en cuanto los vio llegar corrió a abrazarlos.

—¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien! —Corrió a explicarles la situación—. Hace unos minutos que le han bajado a la habitación y hemos podido estar con él. Ahora mismo, Carlisle se encuentra dentro junto a las enfermeras para terminar de acomodarlo. En cuanto salga podrás entrar a verle, Bella, no hace otra cosa más que preguntar por ti.

En ese momento, apareció por el pasillo Carlisle acompañado por un par de enfermeras. Se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados y los puso al corriente de las novedades.

—Está estable y débil. La intervención junto a la pérdida de sangre, así como la inmovilidad en cuidados intensivos lo ha debilitado, pero no es grave. A medida que pasen los días se irá recuperando. En un principio no hay indicios de daño cerebral a consecuencia de las paradas cardiorrespiratorias, pero en estos días le realizarán más pruebas para confirmarlo. Continúa vendado por las fracturas de las costillas, así que deberá permanecer en reposo, pero con el tiempo saldrá de esta. —Finalizó Carlisle.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —Preguntó ansiosa Isabella.

—¡Por supuesto! Ha preguntado por ti incesantemente. No sé si estará dormido, acaban de inyectarle un sedante para el dolor, pero puedes pasar con él. La habitación es la 312. Puedes pasar tú primero y en función de cómo se encuentre pasarán los demás. Tampoco es conveniente atosigarlo al principio con las visitas.

—¡Gracias, Carlisle! —Isabella le dedicó un gesto afectuoso y puso rumbo a la habitación.

Llegó a la puerta número 312, respiró hondo y tomando aire agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Entró despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama. Se le hizo extraño verlo sin la máscara de oxígeno y los múltiples aparatos que lo monitorizaban, aunque aún seguía conectado a uno encargado de controlar sus constantes vitales.

Se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de él. Su rostro había recuperado algo de color, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era relajada. Una ligera sombra de barba marcaba su mandíbula. Tomó suavemente su mano y acarició su mandíbula. Isabella, observó como el pecho de Edward subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. Cerró los ojos y una leve sonrisa, reflejo su expresión de alivio al saberlo a salvo, se dibujó en su rostro.

—Creí que había que morir e ir al cielo para poder ver a un ángel. —La voz ronca de Edward hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo zalamero de siempre. —Sonrío ella acercando su frente a la de él— Eso es buena señal, creo.

—¿Preferirías cambiarme por otro? —Dijo Edward enarcando una ceja.

—Nunca. Te quiero, así como eres, con tu socarronería, tu egocentrismo, tu prepotencia y tu chulería. —Bromeó sabiendo que gran parte de lo que decía era mentira.

—¡Vaya!, Eso es justo lo que todo hombre que ha estado al borde de la muerte quiere oír de los labios de su chica cuando despierta.

Ambos se sonrieron. Lo había echado tremendamente de menos y tenerlo ahora ahí, a su lado, bromeando era un bálsamo para su corazón. Sin pensarlo, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

—Han sido los peores cuatro días de mi vida. —Reconoció una vez que se separaron—. Vas a tener que recompensarme muy bien el habérmelo hecho pasar tan mal.

—Lo siento, señorita. Créeme, no estaba en mis planes el que me dispararan ese día. —Edward intentó relajar el ambiente con su humor al apreciar como el rostro de Isabella se había vuelto serio de repente. Lo único que quería era disfrutar del tiempo con ella. Cuando despertó fue lo primero que preguntó. Quería saber que había ocurrido, si alguien más había resultado herido y dónde se encontraba ella. Su tío fue el encargado de ponerle al día y explicarle que casi tuvo que echar por la fuerza a Esme y a ella de allí; pues ambas estaban dispuestas a montar guardia en la puerta de cuidados intensivos—. Y, por cierto, ese beso me ha sabido a poco. Vas a tener que refrescarme la memoria, juraría que lo hacíamos mejor. Cuatro días sin besarte son demasiados.

Bella no pudo negarle su deseo. Volvió a acercar su boca a la de él y empezó a acariciar sus labios perfilándolos con su lengua. Impaciente, Edward no opuso resistencia a la invasión de ella y tomando el control se apoderó de su boca, la cual, empezó a explorar para rememorar cada rincón. Un gemido de dolor rompió el momento cuando él intentó incorporarse para sostenerla por la cabeza.

—¡Dios, Edwar!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Llamo al médico? —Preguntó preocupada Isabella.

—Estoy bien, son sólo estas malditas costillas. —Frunció el ceño—. Debería sentirse culpable, señorita Dwayer, sus besos han provocado que me olvide de mis fracturas y casi me perforo un pulmón. —En un falso tono acusador intentó reírse de ella para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Bella le golpeó suavemente en el hombro, Edward intentó controlar la risa, por un momento había logrado olvidar los vendajes de su tórax, pero al incorporarse fue dolorosamente consciente de ello. Cualquier pequeño movimiento, el intento de incorporarse, o un simple gesto como toser o reírse, despertaba un agudo pinchazo en la zona de la fractura.

—¿Ahh, si? Pues entonces, no debería besarlo más Señor Cullen. ¡Dios me libre de ser yo la culpable de provocar un retroceso en su evolución!

Asombrado ante tal reacción, Edward tuvo que reconocer que le había salido el tiro por la culata. No esperaba esa contestación, pero claro, Bella siempre tenía réplica para todo. Es era su encanto y lo que le volvía loco.

La inconfundible voz de Emily tras la puerta los interrumpió segundos antes de que ésta se abriera.

—¡Ya está bien Charlie!, ¡Ya llevan un rato juntos!, ¡Seguro que han tenido tiempo de besarse y hacer manitas!, ¡Ahora soy yo la que quiere ver a mi chico! —Ambos rieron al tiempo que veían entrar a la mujer en la habitación y dirigirse a Edward—, ¡Ay hijo!, ¡Qué alegría ver que estás bien!, —Emily lo sujetó por las mejillas y empezó a llenarlo de besos—, ¡Nos has tenido preocupadísimos!, ¡Esta muchacha casi se muere de la pena!.

—Tranquila, Emily. Como ves, estoy bien. No tenéis de qué preocuparos. —Edward la besó agradeciendo las muestras de cariño de la mujer, a la que apreciaba enormemente. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que, junto con Emily, habían entrado sus tíos, Charlie, Emmet y su mujer. Poco a poco todos fueron saludándole y preguntando por su salud, incluso Rosalie, que intentaba permanecer en un segundo plano, se acercó a él para mostrarle su alegría por verle despierto e interesarse por su estado.

—Me alegra verte consciente, Edward. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. —La rubia esbozo una sonrisa al hablar con él, miró a Bella y con un asentimiento de cabeza la saludó y se retiró al fondo de la habitación.

Desde el incidente en la cena no habían vuelto a hablar, pero ante lo ocurrido, Rosalie no pudo evitar compartir la preocupación por el estado de Edward.

—Edward, te juro que voy a coger a cabrón que te hizo esto. —El tono de Emmet era solemne. Para él, Edward era como su hermano y no permitiría que su atentado quedara impune.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que pueda hacerle daño a alguien más, Emmet.

—Estoy en ello Edward. El único que puede patearte el culo aquí soy yo. Ese idiota no sabe lo que ha hecho al dispararte. —Intentó quitar hierro al asunto el policía.

—Bueno, bueno, —Intervino Charlie—, Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes hijo, sin prisas. Tienes que seguir las instrucciones de los médicos para poder volver a la normalidad. Debes volver y poner rectos a aquella panda de vaqueros, —Bromeó—, Sin ti andan perdidos.

—Déjalos que respiren, Charlie, —Respondió él— Te aseguro que cuando vuelva lo haré con energías renovadas.

—El que tiene que respirar aquí eres tú. —Carlisle habló por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación—. Y con tanta gente aquí no lo estás haciendo. Además, como entre una enfermera aquí y vea a tanta gente, nos echará sin contemplaciones incluido a mí por permitir todo esto.

Todos empezaron a quejarse a sabiendas de que el Dr. Cullen llevaba toda la razón. Decidieron turnarse de nuevo para estar allí. Bella abandonó la habitación a regañadientes. Ansiosa esperaba poder entrar de nuevo. Junto a Esme, bajó a la cafetería para amenizar la espera. Allí, consiguió convencerla para quedarse a pasar la noche con Edward. Con una humeante taza de café entre las manos y sumidas en la conversación las encontró Rosalie.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Bella? —Preguntó.

Isabella, sorprendida asintió ante la petición.

—Voy a aprovechar para subir y despedirme de Edward, —Se disculpó Esme para dejarlas solas—, Toma mi asiento, Rose. Bella mañana nos vemos. —Se acercó a besarla y después hizo lo mismo con la recién llegada y se marchó hacia la habitación de su sobrino.

—Tú dirás, —Dijo Bella rompiendo el hielo.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Rosalie—. Siento mi comportamiento contigo y con Edward en la casa de Esme el otro día. Sobrepasé los limites. No soy nadie para meterme en vuestra relación y mucho menos para intentar dirigir vuestras vidas. Está claro que no vamos a ser las mejores amigas, pero me gustaría intentar llevar una relación cordial contigo. Por Edward y por Emmet. Mi marido te aprecia y créeme, odio ver como todo esto afecta a mi matrimonio.

—Por mi parte está todo olvidado, Rose. Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero creo que llevas razón en una cosa; la relación de Edward es cosa nuestra y te agradecería que nos dejaras a nosotros manejarlo.

—¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? —Rosalie ofreció su mano para constatar la ofrenda de paz.

—Hecho. —Aceptó Bella apretando su mano.

Bella no estaba completamente segura sobre cuanto iba a durar esa tregua, pero si con ello aportaba tranquilidad a la recuperación de Edward, estaba dispuesta a firmar la paz de una guerra que ella no había empezado.

Se despidió de Rosalie y se concentró única y exclusivamente en pasar la noche con Edward. En una cama de hospital él, en un incómodo sillón ella, pero juntos, al fin y al cabo. Esa noche, haría realidad el deseo anhelado de las noches anteriores: estar junto a él, tomando su mano y velando su sueño.

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Edward sigue vivo! ¿Alguien lo dudaba?**_

 _ **Un capítulo emotivo que otorga un poco de paz a Edward y Bella pero… ¿Durará mucho?**_

 _ **¿Creéis en el arrepentimiento de Rosalie?**_

 _ **Solamente os avanzaré que la visita de alguien se acerca en el próximo capítulo ¿Quién será?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, favs y follows. Son un aliciente estupendo para animarme a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Estoy deseosa de conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPÍTULO 28**_

—¡No, no, no!, —Isabella se acercó hasta el sofá en el que estaba recostado Edward y le quitó la lata de cerveza que se disponía a abrir ante la mirada furiosa de él. Jasper y Alice que se encontraban de visita rieron ante la actitud de Bella. —¿Quién ha sido? Sabéis que no puede beber nada de alcohol, ¿Charlie…?

—¡Oh, vamos Bella!, Charlie solamente ha hecho lo que yo le he pedido. Me tienes a base de verdura, agua y zumo. Una cerveza bien fría no me va a hacer mal. —Se justificó Edward.

—Edward tiene razón, Bella. —Lo apoyó Charlie—. Tan sólo iba a darle un trago, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—¿Qué hay de malo? Lo tiene prohibido por los médicos. Seguro que a tu amigo Carlisle no le hace nada de gracia saber que estás secundando las malas ideas de su sobrino.

Hacia dos días que le habían dado de alta a Edward tras pasar casi dos semanas en el hospital. La intervención había sido un éxito. Poco a poco, Edward fue abandonando la debilidad provocada por la hemorragia y recuperándose. Aún continuaba vendado, pues las fracturas de las costillas tardarían en curar. Había podido abandonar el hospital con la condición de mantener reposo casi absoluto en casa. No podía trabajar, ni hacer esfuerzo. Técnicamente debería estar del sofá a la cama y viceversa. Usando como excusa que se moriría de aburrimiento, consiguió convencer a Charlie e Isabella para que le permitieran trabajar con el ordenador y encargarse de labores de oficina atrasadas.

Bella se había autoproclamado enfermera jefa, acompañada por Emily y Esme. Entre las tres, se encargaban de que Edward estuviera atendido. Esos cuidados, en algunas ocasiones, llegaban a agobiarlo. Siempre se consideró un hombre independiente y ver como tenía que ser ayudado para las tareas más cotidianas como ponerse los zapatos, peinarse o ducharse le frustraba. Aunque esto último tenía su lado bueno.

Isabella era la encarga de ayudarlo en esa última tarea y siempre se las ingeniaba para que al final, ella también terminara en la ducha; con ropa o sin ella. Por su estado, aún no habían vuelto a mantener relaciones sexuales plenas, pero se las ingeniaban para terminar devorándose a besos en la cama o en el sofá.

—Si vas a ser mi enfermera deberías ponerte uno de esos uniformes blancos, cortitos y sexis. Seguro que sería más obediente y me recuperaría antes. —Sugirió en una de esas ocasiones, en las que tras una sesión de besos y caricias no tan inocentes que habían provocado una dolorosa erección en Edward.

—¡Uhmm!, Estoy segura de que Emily y tu tía estarán muy favorecidas con ello. —Se río ella.

—¡Joder, Bella! Si intentabas que mi amiguito —Señaló con los ojos a su miembro—, Volviera a su estado de reposo lo has conseguido, nena. Me va a costar borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. No sé si podré volver a mirarlas a la cara.

Desde su llegada al rancho, las visitas se habían sucedido. Los primeros en ir a saludarlo fueron Seth y Sam, que se estaban encargando de las tareas de Edward como capataz. El resto de los trabajadores fueron llegando en sus ratos libres. Incluso James Witherlade llamaba asiduamente tras enterarse de lo ocurrido. Había intentado hablar con Edward por teléfono móvil durante su estancia en el hospital y al no lograrlo se comunicó con el rancho. Cuando al fin pudo hablar con él, se preocupó por el que en un tiempo había sido su mejor amigo y desde entonces llamaba casi a diario para hablar con Edward.

Emmet junto a Rosalie, también se habían acercado el día anterior. Su primo, les comunicó los avances de la investigación.

—Esta misma mañana hemos estado revisando algunos terrenos de la propiedad Voulturi. Cuando fuimos a hablar con él, Aro se mostró sorprendido ante lo que había ocurrido. Nos dio permiso para registrar los terrenos en busca de alguna huella o indicio que confirmara que tu agresor pudiera haber huido por allí, pero tuvimos que esperar a tener la orden de registro y la documentación pertinente.

—¿En serio?, ¿No puso ninguna objeción? —Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—No, Increíble, ¿Verdad? Lo mejor es que parecía sincero. Además, nos autorizó a hablar con sus trabajadores, incluso con sus hijos cuando volvieran de viaje.

—¿Alec y Jane están fuera de la ciudad? —Sabiendo eso, Isabella pudo entender como la hija de Voulturi no había hecho acto de presencia en el hospital para ver a Edward. Durante todo su ingreso estuvo esperando que Jane abriera la puerta de la habitación y les "alegrara" con su presencia.

—Por lo visto han ido a visitar a unos amigos a San Francisco. —Les respondió Emmet—. En estos días continuaremos revisando la propiedad, es mucho terreno para comprobar y tampoco es que nos sobren efectivos.

Jasper, que había estado fuera visitando a Alice, llegó esa misma mañana acompañado por ella y en cuanto se enteraron se presentaron allí. Y allí se encontraban los cinco: Jasper, Alice, Charlie que había pasado a traer la cena mandado por Emily y ellos dos.

—No creo que pase nada por una cerveza, Bella. —Intentó mediar Jasper—, Que se tome las pastillas más tarde y listo.

—Tú también no, Jasper. —Bella le entregó la lata de cerveza a Charlie—. Ahora te traigo un refresco, Edward.

Edward rodó los ojos sabiendo que no había nada que hacer ante la cabezonería de ella.

—¡Me encanta veros así! —Exclamó Alice entusiasmada al verlos interactuar.

—Así, ¿Cómo? ¿Sometido ante una dura enfermera que quiere matarme de hambre negándome los mayores placeres de la vida? —Respondió mordaz. Bella se aclaró la garganta al sentirse aludida y él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa para hacerle saber que bromeaba.

—¡No, idiota! Enamorados, cuidando el uno de otro y discutiendo por pequeñas tonterías como cualquier pareja normal. Creí que nunca te volvería a ver feliz, —Dijo Alice—, Y saber que has encontrado a alguien como Bella, me lo hace sentir a mí.

—Gracias, Alice. —Respondió él.

—Bueno…, eso y saber que una vez más no me he vuelto a equivocar. Lo vi claro el día que nos acompañó al pub y acerté.

—Cariño, a veces, que aciertes en todo lo que dices llega a asustarme. —Bromeó Jasper.

—Pero igual me quieres. —Alice se acercó a él y lo besó.

—Yo os dejo, —Charlie se levantó del sillón donde había disfrutado de la cerveza que le había sido retirada a Edward. —Emily estará esperando para cenar, y ya sabéis como es.

—¡Hey, Charlie!, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar junto a estos dos?, —Señaló a sus amigos—. Podemos llamar a Emily y decirle que venga ella también. Estoy seguro de que aceptará.

—Yo… no...

—¡No se hable más!, —Exclamó Edward— ¡Te quedas!

—¡Voy a por Emily a la casa grande!, —Dijo Bella— Así la convenzo en persona mejor que por teléfono.

๗๗๗

Emily llegó junto con Bella minutos después cargada con numerosas cazuelas y bandejas.

—¡Menos mal que soy de mano generosa en la cocina!, ¡Para que luego os quejéis de que hago mucha cantidad! —La mujer entró parloteando y se dirigió a soltar los platos que traía preparados.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo? —Se dirigió hacia Edward para besarle.

—Bien, Emily. Bella me está matando de hambre, pero por lo demás bien.

—¡Eh!, ¡Serás embustero!, —Rebatió la chica—. Para tu información, solamente sigo instrucciones de tus doctores. Emily tiene una lista de todo lo que puedes comer y lo que no. Yo traigo lo que ella prepara.

—¡Y lo va a seguir haciendo hasta que estés completamente recuperado! Así que hasta que te den el alta nosotros seguiremos encargándonos de que cumplas todas las órdenes. ¿Y ahora a cenar que esto se enfría!

Haciendo caso a Emily, tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa. Edward, con más dificultad, tuvo que acomodar un par de cojines para evitar tener que cenar recostado en el sofá y alejado de sus amigos.

Alice aprovechó para ponerles al día de los avances de su boda. A dos meses de finalizar el curso, el enlace era inminente. Jasper y ella decidieron fijar la fecha inmediatamente después de que ella se graduara en la universidad. Serían unos meses de mucho estrés entre trabajos, exámenes y preparativos, pero valdría la pena. Llevaban demasiado tiempo soportando la distancia y estaban deseosos de empezar a disfrutar de su vida juntos.

—No sé cómo voy a hacerlo, la verdad, —Se lamentó Alice—. Aunque sea una boda sencilla no pensé que requiriera tanto tiempo de dedicación. Son tantos detalles…

—Te dije que si querías podríamos contratar a un organizador, pero sigues negándote a ello. —Jasper estaba seguro de que esa sería la solución perfecta.

—¡No quiero que un extraño se encargue de organizar el día más importante de nuestras vidas, Jasper! Lo que yo necesito es a alguien, que además de Rosalie, sea mis manos y mis ojos aquí y tengo delante de mí a la persona indicada. —Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha—. ¿Serás mi nueva dama de honor y ayudante, Bella?

La petición pilló de sorpresa a Isabella, apreciaba mucho a Alice e incluso no teniendo un contacto diario con ella, ya la consideraba amiga, pero aun así no se lo esperó.

—Esto, Alice… yo…

—No se vale una negativa. Sé que Rosalie y tú no sois precisamente íntimas, pero... ¿Lo harías por mí, por favor? —El tono suplicante junto a la mirada que le dedicó impidió que pudiera decirle que no.

—Claro que sí, Alice. Cuenta conmigo. —Aceptó.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bella!, ¡Eres la mejor! —Agradeció Alice aplaudiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de recibir un regalo.

Tras la cena, Jasper y Alice se marcharon alegando que era hora de dejar descansar al enfermo. Edward gruñó ante esa referencia, pues odiaba que lo llamaran así y que tomaran decisiones sin tenerle en cuenta. Él sabía mejor que nadie si estaba cansado o no, pero estaba claro que no le escuchaban.

Charlie y Emily hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes recordarle a Isabella que mañana deberían estar preparados para recibir la nueva partida de vacunas para los animales.

—No te preocupes, Charlie. Voy a ayudarle a cambiarse y volveré a la casa. —Aseguró Bella al tiempo que los acompañaba a la puerta.

—¡Ay, niña!, ¡No creo que Edward te deje hacer eso! —Interrumpió Emily poniendo en palabras los mismos pensamientos de Charlie y añadió en tono sugerente—, ¡Ese no te dejará escapar esta noche!

—¡Emily, por favor! —La regañó Swan intentando no pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar entre su hija y Cullen esa noche. Por mucho que lo supiera no quería tener esas imágenes en su cabeza.

El padre miró a la hija que estaba igual de sonrojada que él.

—¡Hay que ver que mojigatos que sois los dos! ¡Cómo si una buena alegría para el cuerpo no fuera un buen remedio para quitar todos los males! —Bromeó Emily.

—¡Y tú que desvergonzada te estás volviendo, mujer! ¡Vayámonos antes de que te pongas a darles clases de posturitas!

Isabella cerró la puerta cuando ambos se fueron y se dirigió al dormitorio dónde Edward la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

—¿Ya estamos solos?, —Preguntó sosteniéndola por la cintura y acercándola suavemente a él. Su vientre quedó a la altura de sus labios y levantando ligeramente su camiseta, empezó a depositar húmedos besos en su piel descubierta.

—Sí. ¡Uhmm!, ¡Edward!, —Gimió ella mientras lo acariciaba por detrás de las orejas—. No deberías empezar algo que sabes que no vas a poder terminar.

—Podemos probar. —Sugirió el introduciendo sus dedos por debajo del pantalón de ella y acariciando su sexo—. Si eres tú la que lleva el mando….

—Tú no te estarás quieto. —Bella, apenada, retiró la mano que le estaba prodigando deliciosas caricias—. No es buena idea. —Besó los dedos que segundos atrás habían estado en su interior—. Podrías hacerte daño y eso es lo último que quiero. Seguiremos en periodo de sequía hasta que te den el alta.

—¡Aguafiestas! —Gruñó un frustrado Edward.

—Ahora te desvestiré, te ayudaré a ponerte el pijama y me iré a mi camita. —Bella comenzó a quitarle la camiseta.

—Vas a provocar que mis partes nobles se vuelvan azules. Tú me provocas quitándome la ropa y después no me dejas que solucionemos el problema.

—Pues deja de buscar el lado morboso de la situación.

—Y en cuanto a lo de dormir en tú camita…, haré como que no he escuchado nada. Ésta, —Dijo señalando la cama tras de ellos—, Es nuestra camita, y aquí dormirás esta noche.

—Edward….

—Necesito tenerte a mi lado, Bella. Te quiero. Y quiero poder dormir abrazado a ti. —Ante esa última frase todas sus excusas perdieron validez.

Una vez cambiados, se tumbaron en la cama y sin ninguna pretensión sexual, abrazados, se perdieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

๗๗๗

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Tenía que irse pronto para ducharse y prepararse para recibir las vacunas que iban a llegar, pero primero, quería disfrutar de con Edward de algo tan sencillo como café, zumo y un par de tostadas.

Estaba terminando de eañadir el zumo de naranja a la bandeja, cuando unos golpes hiceron que jarra en mano, fuera a ver quién era.

Abrió la puerta y ante ella encontró a una mujer alta y delgada, con el pelo color miel recogido en una elegante trenza. Ataviada con unos pantalones ajustados blancos, una camisa ligera de color verde y unas enormes sandalias de tacón, despuntaba con el paisaje que la rodeaba. Su rostro quedaba oculto tras unas enormes y modernas gafas de sol.

—¡Hola!, ¿Puedo ver a Edward?. —Preguntó la extraña esbonzando una sonrisa sacada de un anuncio de dentífrico.

—Lo siento, pero Edward ahora mismo no puede recibir visitas. ¿Quién dices que eres?. —Preguntó extrañada Isabella ante la actitud altiva de la mujer.

—¡Oh, querida!, —Dijo retirándose las gafas de sol y fulminandola con sus dos ojos azules—. A mí, tiene que recibirme. Soy Tania Cullen. Su esposa.

La jarra de zumo de naranja cayó a los pies de Isabella haciéndose añicos como su corazón.

 _ **¡Y la señora Cullen entra en acción! ¡Menuda sorpresa se ha llevado Bella al abrir la puerta!**_

 _ **¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward al ver a Tania?**_

 _ **¿Cómo enfrentará a Bella?**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo se presenta movidito.**_

 _ **Estoy deseando saber que os ha parecido este y como creéis que se desarrollarán las cosas ahora que Tania ha vuelto.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows, y reviews**_

 _ **Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo viernes**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPÍTULO 29**_

—¡Estúpida!, ¡Mira cómo me has puesto! —Gritó una enfurecida Tania al ver como sus impolutos pantalones blancos quedaban teñidos por el zumo de naranja derramado.

Isabella, continuaba en estado de shock en la puerta. En sus oídos retumbaban las palabras que la mujer frente a ella había pronunciado segundos atrás. No podía ser cierto.

—¿Quién… quién has dicho que eres? —Preguntó una confundida Bella.

—¿Además de estúpida eres sorda? —Bramó Tania—. Soy la esposa de Edward e imagino que tú debes ser la empleada de hogar, así que ¡Más vale que le avises de mi presencia!

—No puede ser. —Susurró llevándose las manos a la boca e introduciéndose de nuevo en la casa. Tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá para evitar que las piernas le fallaran. No podía ser cierto. Edward le había hablado de Tania. Sabía que habían estado juntos en el pasado, pero esa relación estaba terminada. El jamás mencionó nada acerca de un matrimonio.

—¡Eh, tú!, —Tania odiaba que la ignorasen. Sin ser invitada, entró tras Isabella y apreció los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ella.

—¡Oh, ya veo!, No eres la empleada de hogar ¿Verdad? —Preguntó viendo el modo en el que su presentación le había afectado—. Eres su nueva "amiguita", ¿Cierto?

En ese momento, la voz de Edward llamando a Bella irrumpió en el comedor. Ambas se miraron y segundos después apareció él.

—¡Bella, nena!, ¿Dónde…? —Aún en pantalón de pijama y con el torso cubierto por los vendajes, Edward se quedó congelado ante la imagen que tenía delante suya. Tania, la misma que había estado desaparecida durante meses, se encontraba en el salón de su casa. Habían movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla y ahora ella se aparecía allí, como si nada—. ¡T-t-tú! —Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron escapar de su boca.

—¡Oh, Edward, amor mío!, —Exclamó Tania mientras corría cómo si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos a abrazarlo. —¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Edward retrocedió huyendo de su contacto. Su sola cercanía le producía rechazo.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Tania? —Escupió las palabras con desdén.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, ¿En qué otro lado puedo estar, Edward? Vengo para estar junto a ti, a tu lado, cómo cualquier esposa debe estar con su marido. —Habló como si tal cosa.

El gemido lastimero de un sollozo hizo que Edward fuera consciente de la situación. El impacto de ver a Tania había hecho que se olvidara de Bella. Su chica, estaba allí en el salón, presenciando toda la escena con el rostro desencajado y cubierto de lágrimas.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella, mi amor! —Edward rodeó a Tania y se acercó a Bella para sostener su rostro entre las manos. Ella se apartó como si su tacto le quemara, cómo si en lugar de dos manos, hubieran sido dos planchas ardiendo las que hubieran tomado su cara.

—¿Es cierto? —Preguntó con la voz rota—. ¿Es tu esposa, Edward?

Edward observó a la mujer que tenía ante él. El amor de su vida, quien lo había devuelto a la vida. Su rostro reflejaba el anhelo de que su respuesta fuera negativa, que todo se tratase de un malentendido. Pero no era así. Había jugado con fuego y se había quemado. Tuvo la oportunidad de explicárselo todo, pero lo dejó pasar. Prefirió negar la realidad que ahora estallaba frente a sus ojos.

—Bella…, deja que te explique. —Intentó agarrar sus manos, pero de nuevo, ella rechazó el contacto.

—¡No!, ¡No, Edward!, ¡Sólo contesta a mi pregunta!: ¿Es tu esposa?

—Sí.

A veces, una sola palabra, puede causar más daño que cualquier bala. Ver como Isabella se rompía delante de él, fue mil veces más doloroso que el disparo sufrido días atrás.

—¡No!, ¡No! ,No!, ¿Cómo has podido?, ¿Cómo me has hecho esto? —El dolor dio paso a la rabia provocada por el engaño. Bella comenzó a golpear enfurecida el pecho de Edward—. ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!

Edward la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió para hacerla entrar en razón y que lo escuchara.

—¡No, Bella!, ¡Las cosas no son como crees!

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó al tiempo que se deshacía de su agarre—, ¿No son como creo?, ¿No estás casado?, ¿No lo has estado todo el tiempo desde que empezamos a salir?, ¿No me lo has estado ocultando?

—¡Creí estar divorciado!, ¡Yo…! —La explicación de Edward se vio interrumpida por la voz de Tania, que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido observando la escena con una divertida sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Tampoco es para ponerse así, chica! Le has estado calentando la cama a mi marido hasta mi vuelta. No te arrastres ni te ridiculices más y desaparece de nuestras vidas.

—¡Tú cállate!, ¡Cállate! —Gritó un colérico Edward girándose hacia Tania que retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido. Ni siquiera cuando descubrió que lo engañaba con James, su rostro destilaba la ira que reflejaba ahora. Edward golpeó la pared que había frenado el retroceso de su esposa—. ¡No tienes derecho a hablar ni intervenir!; ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—Creo, querido, —Respondió Tania con una fingida calma y señalando a la espalda de él—, Que la que se ha largado ha sido otra.

Edward se volteó para ver como Isabella había desaparecido de su salón. Intentó echar a correr, pero se dobló de dolor por el pinchazo provocado por sus costillas rotas. Fue un latigazo tan intenso que se le cortó hasta la respiración.

—¡Edward!, ¿Estás bien! —Intentó ayudarlo Tania sujetando sus hombros. Él, al notar las manos que intentaban sujetarlo, se sacudió aun sabiendo que eso haría aumentar el dolor, para deshacerse del tacto.

—¡No me toques! —Lentamente consiguió llegar al sofá. Tenía que recuperarse para poder ir a por Isabella y explicarle que estaba ocurriendo.

Tania se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sentada frente a él. Edward la sintió moverse, pero ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver que estaba haciendo.

—Edward, —Habló suavemente—. Estoy aquí por ti, por nosotros. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sigo enamorada de ti, y estoy segura de que tú de mí también. Es hora de luchar por nuestro matrimonio y volver a ser felices juntos.

Edward, aun cabizbajo, sofocó la carcajada irónica que pugnaba por brotar de su garganta ante lo que estaba escuchando. Tania era el fiel reflejo de la desfachatez.

—No puedo creer que tengas la cara dura de decirme eso a la cara. —La fulminó con la mirada mientras hablaba con un tono helador—. ¡Tú no tienes vergüenza!

Indignado, se levantó despacio ya recuperado y se dirigió a la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido Bella huyendo.

—¡Me engañaste!, ¡Te pillé en la cama con mi mejor amigo!, ¡Destrozaste mi vida en Nueva york!, —Gritó—, ¡Y ahora vienes aquí como si nada hubiera ocurrido!

—Cariño…, —Intentó acercarse Tania inútilmente, pues el odio que reflejaban los ojos de él hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—No te amo, Tania. En realidad, me he dado cuenta de que nunca lo hice. No me interesa recuperar nada contigo. Lo único que me interesa de ti, es que firmes los papeles del divorcio. Deja tu dirección y te los haré llegar en cuanto tenga una copia. Ahora mismo, lo único que me importa es arreglar las cosas con Bella. —Aseguró él marchándose, aunque se frenó en seco y se volteó para añadir algo más—. Por cierto, sobra decir que no te quiero ver aquí cuando vuelva.

Sin despedirse, cerró de un portazo y se dirigió a buscar a Bella.

๗๗๗

La puerta de la casa principal estaba abierta como casi siempre. Edward, entró sin llamar, dispuesto a abordar a Isabella en su cuarto, cuando la voz de Emily le llegó alta y clara.

—¡Si sigues así llamaré a Charlie, Bella! —El tono de Emily denostaba preocupación—. Desde que has llegado no has parado de llorar y balbucear cosas sin sentido. Bebe esa tila y cuéntame lo ocurrido.

Edward llegó hasta la cocina donde encontró a Bella. Sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos una humeante taza. Emily, de pie frente a ella, secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

En cuanto ella se percató de su presencia, se tensó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Ante tal reacción, Emily se volteó para ver que estaba pasando.

—Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Gritó enfadada—, ¿No se supone que deberías estar guardando reposo? ¡Entre los dos me vais a matar a disgustos hoy!

—Bella…, —Edward intentó acercarse, pero en cuanto ella vio su avance se puso de pie, soltó bruscamente la taza y ante una sorprendida Emily comenzó a gritarle.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, Edward!, ¡No quiero verte!, ¿No lo entiendes?

—Te entiendo Bella. Comprendo que todo esto sea confuso y que hayas malinterpretado las cosas, pero ¡Tienes que dejar que me explique!

—¿Por eso estás así, hija?, ¿Habéis discutido?, —Confundida, la cocinera miraba a uno y a otro.

—¿Malinterpretado? Me has mentido Edward. Todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, Bella! ¡Te amo! Puede que me haya equivocado en la manera de actuar contigo, pero jamás he querido hacerte daño.

—¡Eres un descarado!, ¡Un sinvergüenza! —Bella estaba enfadada. Hasta cierto punto, él podía llegar a entenderlo, pero necesitaba explicarse.

Emily, atónita por lo que estaba ocurriendo, intento mediar.

—Creo que lo más sensato es que os sentéis y habléis, es la única manera de solucionar las cosas. Voy a preparar unos cafés y …

—No, Emily, no. Aquí no hay nada que solucionar. Hoy ya he cubierto mi cupo de mentiras. No voy a escucharte, Edward. Ahora mismo me siento herida y traicionada, necesito pensar.

—No estás siendo justa, Bella. —Le recriminó Edward y con ello volvió a prender la furia que parecía aplacada.

—¿Justa?, ¿Justa? ¿Crees que es justo abrir la puerta de casa de mi novio y ver aparecer a su esposa, de la cual no sabía su existencia, ahí plantada cómo si nada?, ¿Te parece eso justo?

—¿Cómo?, —Gritó Emily. Esperaba haber entendido mal a Isabella.

—¡Como lo oyes, Emily! Aquí, nuestro querido Edward Cullen, el capataz de este maravilloso rancho, quien se supone es mi novio; está casado.

—¡No lo sabía, joder! Cuando me marché de Nueva York dejé los papeles del divorcio firmados. Creí, que estaba todo arreglado, que ella firmaría. Di por hecho que eso ya estaba solucionado. No fue hasta hace unas semanas que me enteré, cuando James vino a verme.

—¡Ah!, Entonces ¿En eso también me mentiste? —Preguntó Bella irónica—. Te pregunté que quería James y me dijiste que eran asuntos de negocios. Pudiste contarme la verdad y no lo hiciste, ¡Y tienes el valor de decir que no has querido hacerme daño!

—¡Tenía miedo a perderte!, ¿No lo entiendes?, —Exclamó derrotado.

En ese instante, Charlie entró en la estancia. Miró a todos los presentes y se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien.

—De igual forma me has perdido, Edward. —Sentenció Isabella entre lágrimas.

—No me hagas esto, Bella. No nos hagas esto a nosotros. —Imploró Edward sabiendo que, en parte, los reproches de ella eran ciertos.

—Tú solito has acabado con lo nuestro, Edward. Ahora…, ahora no puedo ni siquiera mirarte a la cara. —Las últimas palabras de Isabella fueron pronunciadas entre sollozos. Abandonó la cocina dejando a Edward con el corazón roto, al igual que el suyo.

Él, permaneció allí de pie, estático durante minutos. Con la cabeza baja, mesando su pelo entre sus manos. Frustrado, furioso consigo mismo.

Charlie miró a Emily que continuaba quieta y silenciosa, cosa inusual en ella. Después, miró a Edward y cuando este levantó la cabeza aprovechó para averiguar que había ocurrido.

—Ahora sí, me vais a explicar que ha ocurrido aquí.

Con su cabeza pendiente del estado en el que su hija se había marchado y sabiendo que ahora mismo no podría obtener respuestas de su parte, tomó asiento y esperó que el hombre que tenía frente a él empezara a hablar.

 _ **¡Pues la bomba ha estallado! ¡Tania viene con ganas de guerra y dispuesta a recuperar a Edward!**_

 _ **Veremos que cartas pone en juego.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favs.**_

 _ **Estoy deseando saber que os ha parecido el capítulo en vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPÍTULO 30**_

—¡Joder! —Maldijo al sentir como el martillo lo golpeaba por segunda vez en el dedo. Estaba arreglando una de las bisagras de los establos, pero, aunque intentaba concentrarse, no era capaz. En teoría, no debería estar trabajando. Si su tío se enteraba lo mataría, pero era la única manera de no volverse loco. Aún continuaba vendado y con molestias, pero solamente se trataba de arreglar una cerradura; nada que conllevase coger peso ni hacer esfuerzos. Solamente estaba arreglando un estúpido cerrojo.

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Tania al rancho. Tres días, en los que Bella le rehuía como a la peste. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella era como chocarse con un muro. Le esquivaba la mirada, evitaba estar en el mismo espacio físico que él, y por supuesto no le hablaba. Solamente conseguía comunicarse con ella por asuntos de trabajo y siempre recibía como respuesta algún monosílabo. Sin quererlo, Seth, se había convertido de nuevo en su mensajero.

Edward intentaba hacer caso del consejo que Charlie le había dado esa noche. Tras contarle lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar observar cierta decepción en el rostro de su jefe.

—Te juro que no lo sabía, Charlie. Jamás fue mi intención jugar con Bella. —Se justificó ante él.

—Si no te conociera, ahora mismo, como padre, te estaría rompiendo la cara a puñetazos, pero sé que estás siendo sincero. —Habló Charlie calmadamente—, Tampoco puedo echarte nada en cara porque yo también le mentí. No voy a negarte que me duele verla sufrir, pero entiendo que esto es algo entre vosotros. Por experiencia propia, te aconsejo que le des tiempo, que se calme y entonces, podrá escucharte. ¡Ha sacado el carácter de su madre! —Acabó sonriendo tristemente.

—¿Crees que me perdone?

—No lo sé. Espero que lo haga. Ahora subiré para ver como está y hablar con ella.

Edward no supo exactamente que fue lo que Charlie habló con su hija, pero esperaba que hubiera intercedido en su favor.

Por otra parte, Emily tampoco estaba muy contenta con él. Según le había dicho, si ella se hubiera visto en esa misma situación, le habría cortado sus dos "bolitas de navidad".

La llegada de Tania y la noticia de su matrimonio era de dominio público. Cuando volvió de hablar con Bella, ella continuaba en su casa haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia. La echó entre voces y reproches. Se marchó gritando que esa no era forma de tratar a una esposa. Eso, unido a que, desde entonces, se había personado allí cada día sin importarle que él no le dirigiera la palabra, había contribuido a las habladurías.

Se vio obligado a improvisar una pequeña reunión con sus tíos y su primo para anunciar las novedades. Todos, a excepción de Emmet que ya sabía lo ocurrido, se mostraron sorprendidos tras escuchar como Tania lo había engañado con James y, sobre todo, la manera en la que había vuelto a su vida.

Rosalie, fiel defensora de Tania hasta ese momento, le pidió perdón de nuevo por haber sacado sus propias conclusiones y haberse dejado cegar por su "amiga" y le mostró todo su apoyo.

También tuvo que llamar a Witherlade para ponerle al día sobre la aparición de la que él consideraba su exmujer y paralizar la búsqueda que habían iniciado

—Tienes visita. —La voz de Seth le sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Si es la misma de todos los días ya puede irse por dónde ha venido, a no ser que traiga los papeles firmados.

—No sé que papeles serán esos, pero traigo una caja de bombones. —Jane estaba allí de pie, con una sonrisa en su rostro y cara de niña buena.

Edward se giró sorprendido por la presencia de ella. Seth, le miraba divertido por la situación.

—Jane, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

—Me enteré de tu accidente. He estado fuera, llegué ayer y mi padre me contó lo ocurrido. Quería ver por mis propios ojos que te encontrabas bien y traerte este pequeño obsequio. —Dijo acercándose y haciéndole entrega de la caja de bombones.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte. Estoy bien cómo puedes ver.

—Sabes que te tengo aprecio, Edward. Necesitaba comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Se que a veces puedo resultar un poco insoportable, pero mi cariño hacia ti es sincero. —Jane se aproximó un poco más y dibujó con su dedo índice la marcada mandíbula del capataz.

—No has perdido el tiempo, cariño. Veo que estás hecho un rompecorazones. —Tania, apareció por sorpresa y llegó hasta ellos con su caminar decidido y su rostro altivo.

Edward, furioso al ver cómo una vez más, ella había ignorado su petición de no ir al rancho, notó como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

—¿Qué parte de no te quiero aquí es la que no entiendes, Tania? Si no has venido con los papeles del divorcio firmados ya te puedes ir largando.

—¿Divorcio?, —Preguntó sorprendida Jane.

—Sí, soy su esposa, y por lo que veo tú debes ser otra de sus amiguitas. —Las dos rubias se retaron con la mirada. Jane no esperaba encontrarse con eso. Ahora, además de la estúpida de la veterinaria, aparecía esa muñequita de ciudad diciendo que era su esposa.

—¿Es eso cierto?, —Le preguntó a Edward.

—Mira, Jane, te agradezco el detalle de los bombones, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida. Tania, si no tienes eso, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Señoritas, tengo mucho trabajo, así que si me disculpan… —Edward abandonó el establo seguido por Seth, que había disfrutado en segundo plano de toda la escena, dejando allí plantadas a las dos mujeres. No estaba de humor ni para las tonterías de Jane, ni para las estupideces de Tania.

Las dos rubias permanecieron allí observando como él se alejaba.

—Ya me he deshecho de la estúpida número uno, —Dijo Tania haciendo referencia a Bella—. Si eres lista, te quitarás tú sola del camino.

—Yo no soy Bella. Ya veremos quién desaparece del camino de quién. —Terminó Jane reflejando en su voz todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

Edward junto a Seth, observó como ambas mujeres se marchaban en sus respectivos coches. Frustrado por la situación, se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Tío, —Dijo Seth palmeando su hombro—¡Lo tienes jodido!

Edward vio cómo su ayudante le indicaba con la mirada algo hacia su espalda. Se volteó y apreció la figura de Bella parada frente a ellos en la distancia. Su mirada estaba fija en el rastro de humo que los coches de Jane y Tania estaban dejando al salir de la propiedad. Había sido testigo de la presencia de ambas mujeres. Volvió su rostro en su dirección y por un momento conectaron sus miradas. Él, quería acortar la distancia que los separaba y explicarle que no había ocurrido nada, que ninguna de esas mujeres le interesaba, sólo ella.

Bella negó con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para volver a su trabajo.

—¡Joder! —Volvió a maldecir Edward de nuevo. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

๗๗๗

Llevaba ya seis días en la "era de hielo". Así era como Edward consideraba esta nueva etapa de no contacto con Bella. Era un calvario estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella. Ya estaba cansado de la situación y estaba dispuesto a terminar con ello ese mismo día.

Sabía que Bella se encontraba en el despacho del establo. Entró despacio y observó que Sam y Seth se encontraban acicalando a un par de ejemplares. Disimuladamente, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza pra invitarlos a dejarlos solos. Ambos captaron la indirecta y desaparecieron instantaneamente de allí.

Bella se encontraba de espaldas a él. Tenía el cabello recogido en un improvisado moño, una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros desgastados se amoldaban a sus curvas. Parecía concentrada en unos papeles que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Piensas seguir ignorándome toda la vida? —La voz de él retumbó en el pequeño cubículo. Bella tensó su espalda al escucharlo pero siguió concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo—. No podemos continuar así, Bella.

Despacio, ella se giró para mirarlo. Su expresión era triste, el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido y unas ojeras se intuían bajo ellos. Soltó los papeles en el escritorio y suspiró.

—Tienes razón. No podemos continuar así. —Le habló directamente por primera vez en días.

—¿Vas a escucharme? —Preguntó esperanzado. Isabella, asintió ligeramente dando pie para que comenzara a hablar.

—Como te dije ese día, no sabía nada, Bella. Creí que ese asunto estaba solucionado. Le pedí a mi abogado los papeles, los firmé y le indiqué que se los hicera llegar. Se lo cedía todo: la casa, el coche, el dinero de nuestra cuenta común..., lo lógico era que firmara. Cuando llegué aquí me olvidé de aquello.

—¿No era lógico que tú recibieras una copia de ese acuerdo?. —Apuntó Bella.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera pensé en ello. Era demasiado doloroso. Puse un candado a esa etapa de mi vida. Durante mis primeras semanas aquí me emborraché y me dejé llevar por el sufirmiento, el odio y el dolor. Cuando levanté cabeza, me dije que ninguno de los dos se merecía ni un pensamiento mío, no les iba a dedicar ni un segundo de mi nueva vida. Y así lo hice.

—¿Y por qué no me lo contaste cuando vino James?

—Por miedo y cobardía. Temí que al saber la verdad, me abandonaras. —Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios—. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ocultándotelo, me estaba equivocando.

—¿Vas..., vas a volver con ella? —Ver como Tania acudía todos los días al rancho para visitar a Edward la estaba matando.

—¡No!, ¡Jamás!. Bella, con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo. —Edward rodeó la mesa que los separaba, intentó acariciarla pero en el último momento se frenó. No quería forzar las cosas—. Lo único que me interesa de Tania es que firme los malditos papeles, pero ella parece no entenderlo.

—Pero..., si te engañaba con James, ¿Por qué vovler ahora?.

—No lo sé. No sé que pretende ni que persigue. Por lo que James me contó, han estado juntos todo este tiempo, pero hace unos meses su comportamiento cambió y de un día para otro desapareció. Nadie ha sabido nada de ella hasta que apareció aquí. Por eso vino James, para que lo ayudara a encontrarla. Esa noche me confesó que ella no había firmado los papeles. En un principio me negué a escucharlo, pero cuando me dijo que aún seguía casado me propuse encontrarla para que firmara el acuerdo.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿No hay más secretos?, ¿Nigún otro suceso de tu pasado que me ocultes?, —quiso saber.

—No. Nada más. Bella, te entiendo. Seguramente yo habría reaccionado mil veces peor de encontrame en tú lugar, pero por favor, necesito que me perdones. Te amo, nena. —Ahora si acunó su rostro entre sus manos—. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito aquí conmigo. Por favor, Bella, ¡Perdóname!, ¡Perdóname, amor mío!. —Edward juntó su frente con la de ella sin depegar sus manos de su cara.

Silenciosas lárgrimas escaparon de los ojos de Isabella. Lo amaba. Necesitaba estar con él. Pero en el fondo, su corazón continuaba herido.

—Edward, yo también te amo pero..., ahora mismo no puedo confiar en ti.

—Bella...

—No. Yo te he escuchado, ahora tienes que hacerlo tú. Yo confiaba en ti ciegamente. Te di todo. Fuí paciente, intenté comprenderte, respeté tus tiempos..., solamente necesitaba que no me engañaras, que confiaras en mí, y no lo has hecho. Si no confías en tu pareja, ¿Cómo va a funcionar una relación?.

—Bella, por favor...

—No, Edward. Creo..., que lo más lógico es que nos demos un tiempo. Te amo y me amas, pero ahora mismo ambos estamos heridos. Tú por tu pasado y yo por tu engaño. Lo quieras reconocer o no, tu historia co Tania aún no está acabada. —Edward iba a interrumpirla pero ella no lo dejó— . No me refiero al plano sentimental. Necesitas poner fin a esa etapa de tu vida para poder avanzar y yo..., yo necesito poder confiar en ti de nuevo. Necesitamos tiempo.

—Yo solamente te necesito a ti, Bella. No voy a dejar que lo nuestro se acabe. No voy a perderte.

—Y no lo harás. Te esperaré.Tienes que solucionar las cosas con Tania, poner fin a ese asunto para que podamos reconstruir lo nuestro.

—Tengo miedo, —Confesó Edward—. No sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en convencer a Tania para que firme. ¿Y si dejas de amarme?.

—No podría. Mi corazón es tuyo. Jamás podría amar a nadie más. Voy a esperarte, Edward. Cuándo todo se arregle volveremos a empezar. Sin mentiras, sin miedos, reconstruyendo la confianza perdida.

—¿Lo juras? —Preguntó él anhelante.

—Lo juro.

Edward se apoderó de sus labios y la besó dejando en ese beso el alma. Ella, bebió de su boca, sabiendo que tardaría en volver a probar esos labios.

Era su decisión. Una decisión difícil y dolorosa, pero necesaria. Tenía que volver a confiar en él, y ahora mismo eso era imposible. Lo amaría desde la distancia, viendo como rompía el último lazo que lo unía a su pasado. Y entonces, sólo entonces, podrían reconstruir su relación.

 _ **Pues las gatas han sacado las uñas. Se viene una pelea a muerte por parte de las dos rubias.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido la decisión que ha tomado Bella? ¿Acertada?**_

 _ **¿Creéis que puedan reconstruir su historia tras tomarse un tiempo?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los follows, favs y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Un**_ _ **saludo.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPÍTULO 31**_

—Ha sido la peor idea que has tenido en la vida, idiota. —Se repetía Bella mientras iba conduciendo hacia la tienda de Rosalie—. En realidad, la mala idea no era ir hasta allí, eso tenía que hacerlo por obligación debido a su condición de dama de honor de Alice, la "mala idea", era haber decidido por ella misma alejarse de Edward.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde su charla en los establos, y sin duda, ninguno de los dos lo estaba llevando bien. Ella aún continuaba enfadada por el engaño, sin embargo, haber aclarado las cosas le había ofrecido otro punto de vista. Saber que no hubo intencionalidad por parte de Edward en iniciar una relación con ella la aliviaba enormemente, pero, por otro lado, seguía enfurecida porque se lo hubiera ocultado cuando se enteró. La actitud de Edward, le demostraba una vez más, que no confiaba en ella. Él, que se había enfadado con ella por cosas insustanciales, había demostrado una vez más, que su pasado continuaba afectándole, aunque no quisiera. La decisión de tomarse un tiempo no había sido fácil, de hecho, no lo estaba siendo, pero era lo mejor. Edward necesitaba resolver sus asuntos, y ella necesitaba tiempo para perdonar.

Continuaban compartiendo el mismo espacio de trabajo. Aunque evitaba coincidir con él para no propiciar situaciones incómodas, ya no le huía como en días anteriores. Se veían, hablaban lo justo y necesario, de manera amigable, sin entrar en temas personales y evitando la camaradería que tenían. Aun así, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, reflejaban un profundo anhelo, la añoranza de los besos, el poder acariciarse…, pero era mejor así. Puede que, si se lo repetía constantemente, podría convencerse a si misma.

Bella aparcó su vieja Chevy frente a la tienda de Rosalie. La tarde de antes, Alice, que había formado un grupo de Whatsaap con ellas tres, les había mandado unas fotos de los arreglos florales para las mesas y los manteles que le gustaba. Ellas serían las encargadas de seleccionar en persona, los tres que pasarían la criba de las diez fotos que les había mandado. Alice les había organizado una reunión con la chica de la floristería para esa misma tarde.

Y allí se encontraba ella, entrando en la única tienda en la que jamás pensó entrar; _Rose's Atelier._

Empujó la puerta dando paso al sonido del móvil situado en la entrada: una serie de sofisticadas barritas de cristal y estrellas minúsculas, colgaban del techo produciendo un agradable tintineo.

El local era amplio. Parecía estar dividido en zonas; en la entrada se podía apreciar todo tipo de ropa de estilo casual, principalmente femenina, aunque en unos pequeños estantes se podían apreciar algunos modelos infantiles. Había numerosos maniquíes distribuidos por la parte derecha del local, envueltos en elegantes vestidos de fiesta, largos y cortos, formados por telas que envolvían las figuras de madera y sujetos por alfileres. Si no los mirabas de cerca, parecían vestidos ya confeccionados. En la zona izquierda, sujetos a la pared, se encontraban enormes rollos de tela, una mesa de cristal acompañada con dos asientos y lo que parecía ser álbumes cargados de diseños, patrones e ideas. Podría decirse que la elegancia con la que todo estaba decorado rompía un poco con la estética de la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

La curiosidad por ver cómo era la tienda, hizo que no se fijara en el enorme mostrador cuadrado situado en el centro de la tienda. En ese momento, no había clientes, algo normal si tenía en cuenta que el cartel de cerrado estaba en la puerta.

Iba a llamar a Rosalie cuando la vio salir del fondo del local. Venía hablando con alguien y por el tono de voz que estaba usando no era una conversación agradable.

—¡No voy a hacerlo!, ¿No lo entiendes? —Hablaba con un tono elevado—, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo tienes la cara de venir a pedírmelo!

—¡Creí que eras mi amiga, Rose! —Tania, salió jugando con un foulard azul entre sus manos, del lugar dónde minutos antes había aparecido Rosalie.

—¡Me mentiste sobre lo que ocurrió entre vosotros! ¡Tú no eres amiga de nadie, Tania! ¡Solo te quieres a ti!

Isabella se tensó al verla, lo último que quería era coincidir con ella. Desde que le abrió la puerta en la casa de Edward no habían vuelto a hablar, pero si había sido testigo de las visitas diarias a Edward en el rancho.

La actitud de ella la enfurecía de sobremanera. Cada vez que iba a verlo, acudía como si nada hubiera pasado, con la misma soberbia y altivez que estaba demostrando ahora, ignorando a Rosalie, y sin reparar en su presencia, la cual ya había sido advertida por la dueña de la tienda, continuaba con su discurso mientras estudiaba las prendas dispuestas en las perchas de la tienda.

—Tienes que hablar con Edward, hacerle entrar en razón. A mí no quiere escucharme, pero a ti Rosalie seguro que lo hace.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer. Sé todo lo que ocurrió entre vosotros, y perdona si no quiero que la mujer que lo engañó y le hizo daño una vez vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, te ruego que te marches porque he cerrado y por si no te has dado cuenta me están esperando. —Finalizó Rosalie dirigiendo un gesto de disculpa a Bella.

Tania, que estaba frente a un espejo concentrada en ver cómo le podría quedar una camisa de seda con un bonito estampado, levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en ella a través del espejo.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Tania se giró y con paso lento, haciendo resonar sus tacones en el suelo, se dirigió hacia ella. —No esperaba esto de ti, Rosalie, pero ya veo que también me has traicionado como Edward. Ahora imagino que serás amiga de esta mosquita muerta.

—¡Ya basta Tania!, ¡Yo no he traicionado a nadie! Firma los papeles del divorcio y márchate de una vez, ¡Deja en paz a Edward! —Rosalie estaba molesta por la actitud de su examiga. Desde que supo la verdad, se sintió fatal por cómo se había comportado con el primo de su marido y esa mañana, cuando apareció Tania en su tienda, toda esa ira y frustración retenida contra ella misma afloró.

Isabella continuaba mirándola fijamente. Tania la estaba retando con la mirada, pero ella no iba a ceder ante su afrenta.

—Debería darte vergüenza. Estar aquí como si nada, sabiendo que te has estado acostando con mi marido.

Isabella no pudo acallar la carcajada que salió de su boca.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo tú eso? ¡Tú que lo engañaste con su mejor amigo estando casada con él!

—¡Tú no sabes nada de cómo era mi matrimonio con Edward!

—¡Y tampoco me interesa!, ¡Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas de su vida para que pueda volver a ser feliz!

—¿Contigo? —Rio Tania— ¡No si yo puedo impedirlo!

—¡Ya basta! —Rosalie salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó a las dos mujeres. La tensión entre ellas podía cortarse con un cuchillo—. ¡Fuera de mi tienda Tania!

Furiosa, Tania volteó a verla y sin perder la compostura y tras mirar con desprecio a Isabella, empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡Qué pena, Rose! Al final, has resultado ser igual de idiota que el resto. No hace falta que me eches, me voy. Esto no se queda así, —Miró de nuevo a Bella—, Edward volverá conmigo y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Por cierto, me llevo esta monada, —Dijo haciendo referencia a pañuelo azul que aún sostenía en la mano—, Ya sabes, como compensación por el mal trago que me estás haciendo pasar.

Tania se marchó de la tienda con un portazo que hizo vibrar los cristales. Rosalie, rodó los ojos ante la actitud de ella y bufó frustrada.

—No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de lo insoportable que es. —Dijo dirigiéndose a Bella—. No le hagas caso. Edward no volvería con ella, aunque fuese la última mujer sobre la tierra. ¿Nos vamos?

—Tranquila, no le tengo miedo. —Contestó la veterinaria. Ambas mujeres salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Isabella. El trayecto fue corto, y ambas lo hicieron en un extraño silencio. Aunque habían decidido intentar llevarse mejor, su relación no había sido muy fluida desde entonces, y a excepción de las veces que coincidieron en el hospital o en casa de Edward cuando fueron a visitarlo, tampoco habían hablado mucho más.

Llegaron a la floristería y una mujer de su edad, más o menos, salió a recibirlas. La chica era pelirroja con ojos verdes, de estatura media, unas adorables pecas adornaban sus mejillas. Ataviada con una camiseta de mangas cortas rosa y unos vaqueros y un simpático delantal con el logo de la tienda, se dirigió a ellas de manera amigable.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicas!, yo soy Kate, ¿Sois las amigas de Alice? —Preguntó.

—Las mismas, ella es Bella y yo Rosalie. Alice nos tiene locas con los asuntos de la boda.

—Es muy perfeccionista. Pasad y os muestro los arreglos.

Siguiendo a Kate, se adentraron en la floristería y entraron en una especie de cámara frigorífica. La temperatura era bastante más fría en el exterior. Había numerosos estantes con diversos arreglos florales. El olor inundaba toda la cámara y las embriagaba de manera agradable.

—¡Vaya!, ¡Esto es impresionante! —Exclamó sorprendida Bella.

—Siempre me gusta tener una muestra en vivo de los arreglos. Normalmente suelo enseñar primero las fotos, pero siempre es mejor verlos en persona. En aquella mesa de allí tengo preparada la selección de Alice. Casi todos están formados por rosas, lavanda y fresías. La mayoría, además llevan paniculata para completar el centro. También hay un par de ellos con tulipanes y margaritas, de todas formas, a cada lado podréis encontrar una tarjetita con el tipo de flor y precio de cada formación. Normalmente, suelen hacerse en jarrones de vidrios, cestas de mimbres e incluso algunos productos reciclados como botellas o botes de cristal. Os dejo para que podáis verlos tranquilamente, si necesitáis cualquier cosa estaré fuera. —Con una sonrisa Kate las dejó allí, delante de la mesa con los arreglos florales y con cara de circunstancia pues ambas sabían que no iba a ser tarea fácil.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a ello cuanto antes o pillaremos un resfriado. —Bromeó Bella. No hacía excesivamente frío, pero tras un largo rato allí paradas, podrían empezar a notarlo.

Empezaron a estudiarlos uno a uno. Rosalie, fue la primera en romper el hielo.

—Esto…, no te lo he querido preguntar antes, pero sé que Edward y tú no estáis juntos ahora mismo. Escuché como se lo contaba a Emmet.

—Por ahora es lo mejor. No ha sido una decisión fácil, pero creo que necesitamos tiempo para arreglar las cosas y…con Tania por aquí…

—Te entiendo, créeme. No debe ser fácil enterarte de repente de todo esto. Si a nosotros nos ha sorprendido puedo imaginar cómo ha debido ser para ti.

—Lo peor de todo no ha sido el que siga casado. Lo más doloroso fue saber que no confió en mi para decírmelo.

—No es por defender a Edward, —Intervino Rosalie—, Pero él creía estar divorciado.

—Por supuesto, y lo entiendo. Pero cuando se enteró debió hablar conmigo y no ocultármelo.

—Emmet también tiene algo de culpa en eso. —Rosalie vio el gesto de confusión que apareció en la cara de la joven—. Él le aconsejó que no te lo dijera.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando lo hizo y ni te puedes imaginar la discusión que tuvimos cuando me enteré. Él tenía que haberle aconsejado que te lo contara, pero los tíos son así.

—Increíble. —Bella estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir. Nunca pensó que Emmet pudiera secundar la idea de ocultarle la situación.

—¡Hombres!, ¿Quién los entiende? —Bromeó Rosalie. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron—. Sé que no soy tu amiga y que apenas nos conocemos, —Continuó hablando—, Pero si me permites voy a darte un consejo: no le plantes una lucha encarnizada a Tania.

—No te entiendo. Tú le has pedido hace unos minutos que deje a Edward tranquilo, y ahora me estás dando a entender que deje las cosas como están.

—No es eso, Bella. Conozco a Tania. Si te ve enfrentarte a ella de manera directa, se empecinará en estar aquí. Es como una mosca que revolotea y molesta todo el tiempo. Hazle saber que estás aquí, que no podrá ni contigo ni con Edward, pero de manera sutil. Cuando vea que no logra lo que quiere se cansará y se marchará. Si ve que está consiguiendo irritaros, separaros, y sacarte de tus casillas, entenderá que está venciendo.

Bella pareció entender a lo que Rosalie se refería.

—Gracias, Rosalie.

—De nada. Sé que Edward no lo está pasando bien alejado de ti e imagino que tú tampoco, pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano volveréis a estar juntos.

Bella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Ella anhelaba lo mismo.

Volvieron la atención a la tarea que las había llevado allí. Después de pensarlo mucho eligieron a los tres finalistas: una cestita de mimbre con fresias, lavandas y lilas, un jarrón de cristal con limones y rosas amarillas y unos botes de cristal, rodeados con una cinta de encaje blanco y tulipanes, claveles y paniculata.

Para ellas la elección era perfecta. Kate entró y les preguntó.

—¿Habéis terminado?

—Sí. —Respondió Rosalie señalando los tres centros que habían apartado—. Ahora solamente falta que la novia esté de acuerdo y no nos grite reprochándonos nuestro pésimo gusto.

Las tres mujeres rieron ante la broma.

Quién le iba a decir a Bella meses atrás, que estaría eligiendo flores con Rosalie y bromeando como cualquier par de amigas, incluso aconsejándola sobre su relación con Edward. Si él pudiera verlas….

 _ **Pues parece que Rosalie ha cambiado de bando, le ha dado unapatada a Tania y pasa a formar parte del equipo de Bella.**_

 _ **La separación parece estar siendo dolorosa para ambos, pero es necesaria, creo que cualquier persona necesitaría refexionar sobre su relación si le ocurriera algo parecido a lo de Edward y Bella.**_

 _ **Era necesario ver como Rosalie abría los ojos y reconocía haber estado equivocada con Tania.**_

 _ **Os aseguro que aún quedan emociones y sorpresas en esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Prometo no tener mucho tiempo separados a estos dos.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPÍTULO 32**_

—Todo está correcto. —Le explicó Dan Grimmes, el médico que lo había atendido el día que llegó al hospital. Edward se encontraba en la consulta acompañado por su tío. Había ido a su revisión con la esperanza de recibir el alta, y al parecer, las noticias eran bastante buenas—. Los análisis han salido correctos y la placa de tórax también. Las costillas están soldando bien, aun así, deberás permanecer dos o tres semanas más con el vendaje, pero puedes empezar a realizar tus actividades de manera progresiva y sin coger peso.

Edward esquivó la mirada del médico. Precisamente, eso, era lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos días.

—¿Estás escuchando, Edward? Tienes que tomártelo con calma. —Continuó Carlisle.

—Sí, tío. No hace falta que me trates como cuando era un niño.

—Pues entonces, no te comportes como uno. —Regañó Carlisle al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de su compañero—. Muchas gracias por todo, Dan.

—Para cualquier cosa que necesitéis, aquí estoy. —El Dr. Grimmes se despidió con una sonrisa, divertido por el comportamiento de ambos.

Carlisle, invitó a su sobrino a la cafetería para tomar un café antes de iniciar sus consultas diarias.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó una vez que el camarero les sirvió un par de tazas de café humeantes acompañadas por unos bollos.

—Ya has oído a tú compañero, estoy perfectamente.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Edward. ¿Cómo llevas el asunto de Tania?, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Bella?, —Preguntó preocupado—. Te conozco, hijo, y sé que no lo estás pasando bien. No hay nada más que mirarte a la cara.

Edward frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su tío. Detestaba que fuera tan obvio lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

—No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento, eso te lo puedo asegurar. —Dijo frotando sus manos contra su cara en un gesto de cansancio—. Bella y yo, lo hemos dejado por ahora. Ella insiste en que tenemos que darnos un tiempo y algo de espacio hasta que solucione lo del divorcio con Tania, decisión que no comparto, pero he tenido que aceptar puesto que, en cierto modo, entiendo su enfado por haberle ocultado lo que estaba pasando.

—No debe ser fácil, hijo. —Carlisle palmeó su hombro intentando reconfortarle.

—No, no lo es porque lo único que quiero es estar con ella. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin he encontrado a la persona con la que compartir mi vida y aunque al principio estaba muerto de miedo por lo que sentía, ahora sé que, sin Bella, mi vida no tendrá sentido. Además, Tania no deja de incordiar con sus visitas al rancho. No le entra en la cabeza que solamente estoy dispuesto a hablar con ella si es por el tema del divorcio, pero es inútil, es cómo hablarle a una pared.

—Ella siempre ha sido así, Edward.

—Ahora lo sé. No me explico cómo pude ser tan imbécil de no escuchar vuestros consejos cuando empecé mi relación con ella. Esme y tú siempre lo supisteis, pero estaba tan ciego que no lo quise ver. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, tío.

—Lo importante es que has abierto los ojos y te has dado cuenta. Estoy seguro de que al final Tania terminará aceptando firmar esos papeles.

—Eso espero.

Los últimos días para Edward, habían sido horribles. Desde su conversación con Bella, ambos habían adoptado cierta distancia. El trato en el trabajo era cordial, aunque normalmente siempre estaban acompañados por alguien más y evitaban quedarse solos. Cualquier intento de acercamiento por su parte o cualquier intención de entrar en el plano personal era cortado rápidamente por ella.

De igual forma, había veces en las que la había visto observándole, pero en cuanto él, hacia contacto visual con ella, ésta se giraba rápidamente para evitarle.

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora en el rancho. Todos sabían de la existencia de Tania. En parte, podría decirse que era culpa suya, pues cada vez que su "esposa" iba a visitarlo, terminaban discutiendo y ella le echaba en cara que tenían que no se estaba comportando como un buen marido.

Obviamente, también se había hecho de conocimiento público el fin de su relación con Isabella. Aunque no habían dado explicaciones a nadie sobre su noviazgo, para todos era claro que algo había entre ellos, y que la llegada de Tania había precipitado el final.

Se había dado cuenta que mucho de los trabajadores murmuraban sobre la situación cuando veían a Bella o a él, y aunque intentaban disimular sus cotilleos, Edward, no pudo evitar escuchar ciertos comentarios que le habían molestado y que habían provocado algún que otro altercado con sus compañeros.

Cada día rezaba porque Tania entrara en razón y acabara con esta locura.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se despidió de Carlisle y puso rumbo a su coche. Una vez en él, y a punto de ponerlo en marcha, una llamada en su teléfono móvil de su primo Emmet frenó su marcha.

—Emmet, me estás empezando a preocupar. Hablamos ayer y hoy me estás llamando de nuevo, ¿No puedes vivir sin mí? Mira que Rosalie puede empezar a ponerse celosa. —Saludó en tono de broma a su primo.

—Créeme, Edward, que no es una llamada de cortesía. —Anunció el policía con tono serio. —Tienes que venir a comisaria.

—¿Por qué?, —Preguntó preocupado—, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Ven y te cuento. Voy a llamar a Bella, ella también debe estar presente.

—Me estás asustando, Emmet. ¡Dime que cojones está ocurriendo y por qué tiene que ir Bella también a la comisaria!

—Ven a comisaría y hablamos.

—Está bien. Estoy saliendo del hospital, puedo ir a por Bella al rancho y…

—No hace falta. Bella está con Rosalie, —Explicó Emmet.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Joder, tío!, ¿Estás sordo o qué? Bella ha ido con Rosalie a no sé qué mierda de la boda de Alice, alguna tarea de dama de honor o yo que sé. Voy a llamarla para que venga aquí. Así que ¡Mueve tu culo y date prisa!

—¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien!. Es solo que tu mujer y Bella en el mismo sitio es demasiado extraño. Voy para allá. —Colgó el teléfono y poniendo en marcha el coche, se encaminó a la comisaría de policía.

๗๗๗

Edward paseaba inquieto de un lado para otro. Había llegado a la comisaría hacía diez minutos, pero su primo se negó a comentarle nada hasta que no llegara Bella.

—Vas a terminar desgastando el suelo de la oficina y te aviso que no estamos para muchos gastos. La cafetera se nos estropeó hace dos semanas y nos traemos el café de casa.

—Si me explicaras de qué va todo esto, estaría sentadito en la silla frente a ti

—No voy a repetirlo dos veces. Isabella está a punto de llegar, no seas impaciente.

En ese mismo momento, Bella, entró acompañada por Rosalie y ambas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

—¡Hola! Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?, —Preguntó confundida.

Emmet, se puso en pie y se apartó para saludar a su mujer. Estuvieron hablando durante un par de minutos y tras depositar un beso suave y cariñoso en los labios de su marido, se despidió de ambos y se marchó dejándolos solos.

Edward, miraba fijamente a Isabella. Era lo más cerca que había estado de ella en los últimos días. Su suave perfume inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo que olvidara por completo el saludo de la mujer.

—¿Edward?, —Insistió ella.

—Eh.., Emmet también me llamó. Tenía que hablar con los dos.

—Pero…, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Ahora mismo lo sabréis. —Emmet les rodeó y tomó asiento frente a ellos invitándolos con un gesto a que hicieran lo mismo.

Isabella, extrañada, ocupó la silla situada frente a la mesa de Emmet. Edward, a su lado, hizo lo mismo.

¿Ahora si vas a contarnos que ocurre?, —Preguntó impaciente el capataz recibiendo una seria mirada por parte de su primo.

—Desde que te dispararon, hemos estado investigando todos los indicios que se encontraron en el rancho. Tras explorar la zona, se hallaron restos de huellas que indicaban que el atacante podría haber huído hacia la propiedad de Aro Voulturi. Pues bien, fuimos a visitar a Aro y, sorprendentemente, ante las noticias, no puso ninguna objeción a que explorásemos su propiedad, aunque de haberlo hecho habríamos conseguido una orden de registro.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Emmet?, —Edward sabía por la expresión de su primo que había algo grave tras todo esto.

—Unos cuantos hombres y yo estuvimos revisando la zona durante días sin encontrar nada, pero esta mañana recibimos una llamada que nos alertó. Al parecer, un par de reses de ganado escaparon y los empleados salieron a buscarlas. Un fuerte olor les llamó la atención cuando estaban en ello y pensando que podían ser los animales muertos, fueron hasta la zona y se encontraron con algo que no esperaban: el cadáver de Mike Newton.

—¿Qué?, —Exclamaron Edward y Bella sorprendidos.

—¿Has dicho cadáver?, ¿Está muerto?, —Preguntó Bella impactada por la noticia.

—Exacto, aunque más bien debería decir asesinado, puesto que tenía múltiples puñaladas en el cuerpo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Emmet?,¿Cómo es posible? —Interrogó Edward—,¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto?.

—Y tan en serio. Mike Newton ha sido asesinado por alguien que, según la inquina con la que a primera vista parece que lo mataron, no le tenía mucha estima. Eso, unido al ataque que sufrió Bella y que junto a él se encontró un arma que coincide con la bala que te hirió os convierte en los principales sospechosos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Suspiró Bella llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¿De qué cojones estás hablando, Emmet? —Gruñó Edward al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

—No se os está acusando de nada. Simplemente os he llamado porque quería daros la noticia antes de que empezara a correr como la pólvora por el pueblo.

—Entonces…, ¿Fue Mike quién intentó matar a Edward?, —Bella no salía de su asombro.

—Todo parece indicar que sí. De todas formas, el cuerpo está siendo analizado por un forense. Tiene que confirmar la causa de la muerte y asegurar que el arma es la misma de la que salió la bala. Sé que es imposible que seáis culpables, pero será inevitable que se os interrogue. —Explicaba Emmet—. Ambos tenéis coartadas firmes, pero es el procedimiento habitual.

—¡Esto es increíble! —Murmuraba Edward caminando de un lado a otro.

—Sé que todo es inesperado. Lo mejor será que vayáis a casa para asimilar la noticia. Podéis estar tranquilos, averiguaremos que ha ocurrido y quién es el culpable. —Aseguró Emmet.

Las palabras de Emmet tenían la finalidad de tranquilizarlos, pero inevitablemente no podían evitar estar inquietos ante la noticia. Ambos sabían que eran inocentes, pero ¿Quién podría haber matado a Newton?

Edward, agachó la cabeza buscando la mirada de Bella que aún parecía estar en shock. Se sentó a su lado y apretó sus manos. Bella, ante aquel contacto, buscó refugiarse en él. Apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró. Estaba claro, que cada día, la vida de ambos se complicaba un poco más.

 _ **Parece que Edward tampoco está llevando nada bien la separación de Bella.**_

 _ **¿Podrá la muerte de Mike y la sospecha de culpabilidad hacer que ambos se acerquen?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Y como no quiero ser mala, aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo, que viene movidito:**_

 _Bella, se resistía e intentaba escapar de sus brazos, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Notó como los dientes de él se clavaban en sus labios arrancando un fuerte gemido de dolor. Se disponía a levantar la pierna para golpearle en la entrepierna, cuando de repente, fue apartado de ella con un sonoro gruñido._

— _¡No vuelvas a tocarla, imbécil! —Edward, que no pudo reprimir la oleada de furia que sintió al ver como la besaba a la fuerza, se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula._

 _ **¿Quién será el que está despertando los celos de Edward?**_

 _ **Nuevas sorpresas os esperan en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPÍTULO 33**_

Ambos salieron de comisaría envueltos por una nebulosa de confusión y preocupación. Desde que Isabella había buscado refugio en su regazo, él no la había soltado. Agarrados de la mano y con semblante serio, se pararon frente al coche de Edward.

—No quiero que te preocupes, Bella, —Le pidió Edward al tiempo que la tomaba por el mentón y alzaba su rostro—. Somos inocentes, y ya has escuchado a Emmet, solamente es un proceso rutinario por los hechos sucedidos anteriormente.

—No lo sé, Edward. A mí todo esto me parece muy extraño. Si no encuentran al culpable…, no quiero ni pensar…, —No pudo continuar ya que su voz se vio rota por sus sollozos.

—Shhh…, tranquila porque eso no va a pasar. Emmet se encargará de encontrar al asesino. —Sin poder refrenar su impulsó se acercó a ella y depositando un beso en su frente la abrazó. Inmediatamente notó como ella se aferraba a él, y durante los siguientes minutos, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

Habían sido varios días sin poder tocarla, hasta ese instante no fue consciente de como su piel la anhelaba, todo cobraba sentido cuando estaba cerca de ella. El claxon de un coche que pasó por su lado estalló la pequeña burbuja en la que se habían sumergido.

Isabella tomó consciencia de la situación y poco a poco se separó de él.

—¿No puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó Edward.

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor.

—Que conste que solamente estoy haciendo esto por ti, Bella. Me pediste tiempo y te lo estoy dando, pero si por mi fuera…—Edward suspiró frustrado— Sabes que Tania no me importa, en cuanto consiga que firme los papeles no dejare que te separes de mí, ¿Entiendes?

Bella asintió ante sus palabras. Para ella mantener la distancia también estaba resultando doloroso.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie y tú sois íntimas amigas?

—No somos íntimas amigas.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué estabais de compras juntas?

—Por Alice, más bien por su boda, ya sabes…, cosas de damas de honor. Podría decirse que hemos firmado una tregua.

—¿Y no podríamos hacer nosotros lo mismo?

—Edward….

—¡Está bien, Está bien! —Se rindió levantando las manos en son de paz—. Dejo de insistir. Te llevo al rancho, tengo el coche aquí al lado.

—En realidad, he traído mi coche. Quedé en juntarme con Rosalie en su tienda así que…. —Edward frunció el ceño al ver como sus planes para ganar tiempo juntos se truncaban.

—Entonces te seguiré con el mío. —Y esperando a que ella iniciara la marcha se encaminaron al rancho.

๗๗๗

La investigación que se llevó a cabo durante las siguientes semanas mantuvo en jaque a toda la ciudad. La noticia de la muerte de Mike Newton les había pillado a todos por sorpresa. El ensañamiento con el que había sido asesinado se había filtrado de manera rápida entre los habitantes, pues era difícil mantener un secreto en un lugar donde todos se conocían. Las coartadas de Edward e Isabella fueron verificadas excluyéndolos así de los posibles sospechosos. Aunque este hecho hizo que la joven se relajara, no dejaba de sentir cierto resquemor por saber quién habría sido el culpable.

Según Emmet, necesitarían de pruebas más exhaustivas para intentar hallar alguna prueba más, mientras tanto, su labor se había centrado en que no corriera la alarma por el pueblo ante la posibilidad de que hubiera un asesino entre ellos. Por eso, habían difundido de manera oficial que se había tratado de un ajuste de cuentas mientras esperaban a los nuevos resultados.

Poco a poco, todo volvía la normalidad. La situación con Tania no había variado mucho; ella seguía negándose a firmar los papeles, cosa que ponía cada vez más al límite a Edward que perdía con más frecuencia los papeles. Edward esperaba ansioso la llegada de James. Había hablado con él en un par de ocasiones para ponerle al corriente de las últimas novedades, pero se encontraba fuera del país. Según le había dicho llegaría a finales de esa semana y tenía la esperanza de que entre ambos pudieran hacer entrar en razón a su "esposa".

Decidiendo que ya era hora de poner fin a la jornada laboral, salió del pequeño despacho de los establos dispuesto a ducharse e intentar acercar posturas con Bella, pero la visión de una motocicleta parada frente a la casa le hizo cambiar de opinión: Jacob Black estaba allí.

Intentó buscar donde se encontraba, hasta que consiguió escuchar las voces que provenían del lateral de la casa principal. Sigilosamente se acercó y se quedó observando la escena.

Bella parecía algo nerviosa. Retorcía su coleta entre sus dedos e intentaba evitar el contacto visual con Jacob que permanecía hablando.

—No veo que puede haber de malo en invitarte a dar una vuelta en moto. Creí que me habías perdonado por mi comportamiento en la fiesta. Antes, cuando me he disculpado, me has dicho que no pasaba nada y que me perdonabas, ¿Por qué no aceptas mi invitación, Bella?

—Porque no es el mejor momento, Jacob. Además, estoy segura de que esa invitación no tiene el mismo significado para mí que para ti. En caso de aceptar, sería solamente una salida de amigos, ¿Tú lo verías igual?

—Es que no entiendo porque te niegas a explorar nuevas opciones. No estás con él, no le debes nada. Te engañó, está casado, ¿Es que quieres seguir sufriendo?

—No sabes nada, Jacob. —Respondió Bella—, y no me gustaría volver a discutir contigo. Le amo y eso no va a cambiar.

Edward sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Isabella. En el fondo, temía que la distancia estuviera cambiando sus sentimientos, pero ver cómo reconocía que seguía enamorada de él aceleró su pulso y los latidos de su corazón.

—Pero yo te amo a ti y si me dejas…

—¡Basta, Jacob! Creí que podríamos ser amigos, pero veo que por tu parte eso es imposible, será mejor que te vayas. —Bella pasó por su lado dando por finalizada la conversación e intentando marcharse cuando Jacob la agarró con fuerza y tirando de ella hacia él empezó a besarla.

Bella, se resistía e intentaba escapar de sus brazos, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Notó como los dientes de él se clavaban en sus labios arrancando un fuerte gemido de dolor. Se disponía a levantar la pierna para golpearle en la entrepierna, cuando de repente, fue apartado de ella con un sonoro gruñido.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarla, imbécil! —Edward, que no pudo reprimir la oleada de furia que sintió al ver como la besaba a la fuerza, se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Jacob, recuperado del golpe, lanzó una patada para deshacerse del capataz, pero la posición ventajosa de este último no le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Ambos se enredaron en una maraña de puñetazos y golpes.

—¡Basta!, ¡Parad, por favor! —Gritaba Bella intentando separarlos, tarea que le resultaba imposible—, ¡Charlie!, ¡Charlie, por favor ayuda!

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. La nariz de Jacob estaba cubierta de sangre mientras que el ojo de Edward no presentaba mejor aspecto.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando partirte la cara, Cullen —Dijo Jacob escupiendo la sangre que había comenzado a brotar de su boca resultado de algún que otro diente partido.

—El mismo tiempo que yo, sin duda. —Contestó Edward.

Dispuestos a iniciar de nuevo la lucha, Bella aprovechó ese momento para interponerse entre ellos. Ante su intervención, ambos frenaron en seco.

—¡Ya basta!, ¿Queréis mataros? —Gritaba mirando a uno y a otro— ¿Quieres volver al hospital, Edward? Y tú, Jacob, ¿No entiendes el significado de la palabra no?

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? —Preguntó Charlie cuando llegó hasta ellos.

—Al parecer, este idiota, —Dijo Edward señalando a Jacob con la cabeza—, Ha olvidado lo que es respetar a las mujeres.

—¿De qué está hablando Jacob? —Charlie observó el pequeño reguero de sangre que salía del labio de su hija—, ¿Te estabas propasando con Bella?

—Sólo nos estábamos besando, algo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia a tu capataz.

Ante las palabras de Jacob, Edward intentó abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él, pero Bella lo detuvo.

—Ya está todo solucionado, Charlie. Todo ha sido un malentendido. Jacob ya se iba, ¿Verdad? —La mirada que Bella le dirigió no admitía contradicción ninguna.

—Sí, ya me iba. —Replicó en tono furioso— Está claro que tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos, Bella.

Y sin más, se montó en su moto y acelerando al máximo abandonó el rancho dejando tras de si una nube de polvo.

Charlie dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Edward e Isabella que permanecían allí de pie.

—Si por un solo instante habéis pensado que me he creído que todo esto ha sido un malentendido estáis muy equivocados, pero voy a dejarlo correr porque todo apunta a un derroche de testosterona y celos. Solamente os voy a dar un consejo: dejaos de tonterías y arreglad las cosas de una vez porque el tiempo vuela y puede que después sea demasiado tarde.

Ambos observaron como Charlie los dejaba allí. Edward volteó a mirar a Bella y se acercó para acariciar su labio herido.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho daño? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Es solo un rasguño de nada, pero ¿Y tú?, ¿Estás loco? —La furia sustituyó el tono calmado con el que le había respondido en un principio—. Estas recuperándote aún, no creo que practicar boxeo sea lo más recomendable.

—No iba a dejar que se propasara contigo.

—Lo tenía todo bajo control, ¿Vale? —Intentó justificarse ella.

—¿En serio?, porque de lejos no parecía ser así.

—Pues sí, listillo. Iba a darle un rodillazo en sus partes cuando te abalanzaste como un toro sobre él.

—De haberlo sabido habría esperado un par de minutos más. Me habría encantado ver a mi pequeña vaquera haciendo llorar de dolor a ese idiota. —Edward la tomó de la cintura y acercándose apoyó su frente con la de ella.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Preguntó Bella mientras acariciaba la herida de su ceja.

—¿Sinceramente?, Estoy cansado. Black no me ha hecho daño, pero estar alejado de ti me está matando. No puedo más Bella. Necesito tenerte cerca, conmigo, besarte, abrazarte por las noches. Necesito que volvamos a ser nosotros. —Susurró acariciando sus labios.

—Y yo. Edward yo también lo necesito, pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, mi amor. Ya has oído a Charlie, el tiempo vuela. Yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, ¿Y tú?

—Es lo que más deseo, pero Tania…

—Me da igual Tania —Replicó él—. Ya se cansará. Estoy seguro de que cuando vea que no obtiene lo que quiere se irá tal y como ha venido. James vendrá en estos días y espero que pueda convencerla. Vamos a dedicarnos a nosotros sin importarnos los demás, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —Respondió segura ella.

—¿Has dicho sí?

—Sí. ¡Sí, sí, sí!, —Rio Bella al tiempo que poseyó los labios de Edward poniendo en ese beso todo el anhelo y la necesidad provocados por la lejanía de los días anteriores.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

—Solos tú y yo, mi amor. —Murmuró Edward sobre los labios de ella—. Solos tú y yo.

 _ **¡Por fin han entrado en razón! ¿Será esta la reconciliación definitiva o habrá alguna sorpresa más ?**_

 _ **El sabio consejo de Charlie parece que les ha ayudado y Jacob… esperemos que se pierda por el camino.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los fav, follows y reviews**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Agradecería saber vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo viernes.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPÍTULO 34**_

Edward se revolvió en la cama resistiéndose a abandonar la dulce calma que le estaba proporcionando un placentero sueño. Hacía tres días desde su reconciliación con Bella y desde entonces, podría decirse que la tranquilidad había vuelto a su vida. Aún no habían pasado ninguna noche juntos, no por falta de insistencia por su parte, si no por la reticencia de su chica a acelerar de nuevo todas las cosas. El deseo entre ambos estaba latente, cuando se juntaban podía notarse la tensión sexual no resuelta, y Edward estaba seguro de que, si insistía un poco más, Bella cedería y se dejaría llevar por la pasión.

Toda esa situación, había provocado en él numerosos sueños eróticos en los que devorada a su novia de mil y una maneras y que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Se moría por volver a estar dentro de ella, sentir su calidez y humedad envolviéndolo, pero hasta que se diera la oportunidad, seguiría levantándose con una dolorosa erección todas las mañanas.

Se disponía a aliviar su estado cuando unos insistentes golpes mandaron al traste sus planes. Se vistió con un pantalón de pijama a cuadros y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Ya puedes dejar de llorar porque estoy aquí. —Un madrugador James Witherlade se encontraba frente a él recién llegado de Nueva Orleans.

—Siempre tan inoportuno, James. —Edward se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirse una taza de café al tiempo que su antiguo amigo entraba en la casa sin invitación.

—Te agradecería que me sirvieras otra taza para mí, lo que sirven en el avión es petróleo puro. ¿Dónde está Isabella? —Preguntó tomando asiento— Estoy seguro de que no le tuvo que hacer mucha gracia la llegada de Tania.

—Afortunadamente eso ya está arreglado. ¿Has podido hablar con ella? —Preguntó Edward haciendo referencia a Tania al tiempo que le servía una taza de café caliente.

—No. No me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes. Creo que su atención ahora está enfocada en otra persona, concretamente en ti.

—¡Vaya!¡No me había dado cuenta!, —Ironizó Edward.

—¿Algún avance en cuanto al divorcio?

—Nada. Sigue sin querer firmar, cosa que no entiendo. Sorprendentemente sus visitas diarias cesaron hace tres días. Espero que sea una señal de que se está cansando de la situación y está empezando a entrar en razón.

—¿No la has llamado?, —Quiso saber James.

—No, lo único que me importa es que firme los papeles y espero que se esté tomando estos días para reflexionar sobre ello. No me importa que pida cualquier tipo de pensión compensatoria, lo único que quiero es terminar de una vez por todas con esto. Por Bella y por mí.

—¿Y crees que a mí me hará caso?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo íntimos que fuisteis en el pasado… espero que si. —Dijo Edward haciendo referencia a la aventura de ambos—. Además, teníamos un trato; yo te avisaría cuando supiera algo de ella y eso he hecho.

—Voy a hablar con ella, Edward. Voy a intentar convencerla, pero ya sabes cómo es, no te aseguro nada. ¿Tienes la dirección dónde se está alojando?

—Aquí es. —Edward deslizó una tarjeta con la dirección— Es un complejo de apartamentos situados al norte de la ciudad.

—Está bien, en cuanto me registre en el hotel iré a visitarla, he venido directo del aeropuerto y aunque tu café es bastante aceptable, —Intentó bromear James—, necesito una ducha y un buen desayuno. Te llamaré en cuanto hable con ella.

James se disponía a marcharse cuando Edward lo detuvo.

—Gracias, —Dijo en tono serio—, Por venir e intentar ayudarme con esto.

—Te lo debo. Por el pasado. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sé que nuestra amistad está perdida, pero espero redimirme de alguna manera si puedo ayudarte con todo esto. Te mantendré al tanto de todo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de su antiguo amigo. Esperaba que su charla con Tania la hiciera entrar en razón

๗๗๗

La habitación del hotel era aceptable, había dormido en muchas mejores, pero dentro de lo que ofrecía aquella ciudad, podría decirse que era lo más parecido a un hotel cinco estrellas.

Pidió un contundente desayuno al servicio de habitaciones y se ducho mientras que se lo subían. Tras ponerse unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, James se dirigió al aparcamiento dónde le esperaba el coche de alquiler que, amablemente, la mujer de recepción le había conseguido. Introdujo la dirección que Edward le había dado en el GPS de su móvil y se encaminó a su encuentro con Tania.

Tania Cullen. Esa mujer había sido un huracán en su vida; llegó y arrasó con todo. Para él siempre había sido la mujer de su mejor amigo, su hermano, su socio. Pero cuando él empezó a pasar más tiempo fuera, Tania empezó a aparecer con más frecuencia en su vida. Empezó a coincidir de manera "accidental" con él, frecuentaba la oficina cuando Edward no se encontraba con la excusa de buscar a su marido, aun sabiendo que él no estaba allí. Tomaban algún café de manera ocasional, los cafés dieron paso a cenas dónde ella le confesaba lo sola que se sentía, y las cenas a copas que sin darse cuenta desembocaron en noches de sexo loco, lujurioso y desenfrenado.

Era una mujer exuberante, capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. Por ella, había traicionado a su amigo, había echado a perder el negocio de su vida, en el que tan duramente habían trabajado y sacado adelante.

Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó estar enamorado de ella, pero tras abandonarlo, se dio cuenta que no había sido así. Lo único que los había unido era el deseo.

Al principio, cuando Edward la dejó, pensó que podrían iniciar una relación más sólida, construir un futuro juntos; pero no fue así. Después de un tiempo, James empezó a observar los mismos comportamientos que ella había adoptado con Edward, hasta que descubrió que a parte de él había otros hombres.

El descubrimiento lo hirió más en su ego de hombre que en su corazón. Aún así continuaron manteniendo esa especie de relación de "follamigos".

Su repentina desaparición le preocupó, pues, aunque no la amara, la apreciaba y tenía cariño. Bien es cierto, que los días previos su comportamiento había sido extraño, pero todo indicaba que era una manera de llamar la atención.

La falta de noticias lo desesperó y al final, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y buscar a Edward para ponerlo al tanto de todo. Aunque le sorprendió que Tania hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes para ir a buscarlo al rancho

Le alegró ver que su antiguo amigo estaba rehaciendo su vida, después de todo el dolor que ambos le causaron. Por eso, si lo único que podía hacer por él, era conseguir que Tania firmara esos malditos papeles, lo haría. Puede que no lograra su completo perdón, pero al menos, estaría tranquilo con su conciencia.

James aparcó el coche y bajó encaminándose a la dirección que tenía en la tarjeta. Se trataba de una serie de apartamentos construidos en torno a un parking público para los huéspedes

En la esquina se apreciaba un pequeño local con un elaborado letrero dónde se podía leer "T&T apartaments". Sopesó la posibilidad de ir para asegurarse que Tania estaba allí, pero desechó la idea, pues eso la pondría sobre aviso. Volvió a mirar la dirección para cerciorarse del número exacto y se dirigió a las escaleras externas que lo llevarían a la segunda planta.

El pequeño complejo estaba pintado y cuidado con gusto, alejándose de las típicas imágenes que ofrecían las películas. Tania jamás se habría alojado en él de ser así, sus gustos eran demasiados exquisitos.

Parado frente a la puerta, tomó aire y la golpeó un par de veces esperando respuesta. Tras un par de minutos sin recibir contestación insistió de nuevo, esta vez identificándose.

—¡Tania, soy yo James! ¡Abre la puerta tenemos que hablar! —Volvió a esperar sin obtener resultados. Llamó de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta. Barajando la posibilidad de que pudiera haber salido decidió llamarla a su teléfono. Al tiempo que sonó el primer pitido escuchó como una melodía provenía de dentro del apartamento.

—¡Genial! —Suspiró— ¡Vamos, Tania, abre!¡Sé que estás ahí, estoy escuchando tu teléfono!¡Tenemos que hablar, me lo debes!

Cansado de ser ignorado, se dirigió a la ventana que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Odiaba cuando ella se comportaba como una niña mimada y caprichosa. Si no le abría la puerta, golpearía la ventana hasta romperla si era preciso.

Las sacudidas del vidrio hicieron que las cortinas se movieran y fue entonces cuando se quedó paralizado: en el suelo se podía apreciar el brazo de una mujer dispuesto en una posición un poco extraña. Asustado, fue de nuevo hacia la puerta e intentó forzar la cerradura, al ver que era imposible abrirla, golpeó con su cuerpo la madera para hacerla ceder.

—¡Tania!, ¡Tania!, ¿Estás bien?, ¡Háblame o tiraré la puerta abajo! —Ningún sonido provino del interior y tras golpear duramente la puerta con su cuerpo, ésta terminó cediendo.

—¡Oh, Dios!, ¡Oh, Dios!, —Se lamentó al tiempo que llevaba las manos a su rostro compungido, por la imagen que tenía ante sí—. ¡Tania! —Susurró acercándose a ella.

๗๗๗

Había transcurrido lo que a él le parecía una eternidad desde que llegó al apartamento, aunque en realidad solamente hubieran pasado un par de horas. Recostado en el maletero del coche de policía, intentaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Las luces de la ambulancia dibujaban sombras en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Emmet acercándose a él.

—Sí, es solo que… no puedo creerlo aún.

—Te entiendo. A mí también me está costando asimilarlo. No sé que demonios está pasando en este pueblo últimamente. Será mejor que llame a Edward. —El policía intentó buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo, pero James le interrumpió.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. Quedé en hablar con él cuando supiera algo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. —Buscó el número entre sus contactos y tras un par de timbrazos la voz de Edward se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola James, espero que me tengas buenas noticias. —El capataz sonaba esperanzado.

—Edward…, —Habló en tono frío y serio—. Tania está muerta.

El sonido de una respiración que se cortaba fue la respuesta ante su afirmación. Cuando hablaron esa mañana, ninguno de los dos esperaba que la llegada de James a la ciudad terminara con esa trágica noticia.

 _ **¡ Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Alguien esperaba la muerte de Tania?**_

 _ **Seguro que James no esperaba encontrarse esto cuando decidió visitarla.**_

 _ **¿Qué habrá ocurrido?**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto para ir abriendo boca:**_

—¡Vaya, vaya!, No te has hecho mucho de esperar, Edward. —Habló para sí, al tiempo que reacomodaba su ropa y se miraba de manera fugaz en el espejo. Solamente podía ser él, pues era el único en ese maldito pueblo que tenía la dirección donde se estaba alojando. Haciéndole esperar, se retocó el pintalabios y aprovechó para desabrochar un par de botones de su blusa dejando al descubierto su sugerente escote.

 _ **¿Alguien lo esperba? ¿Será Edward?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que ocurrió en esa habitación.**_

 _ **Gracias por todos los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Estoy deseando saber que os ha parecido el capítulo a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPÍTULO 35**_

 _T &T Apartaments_

 _Dos días antes_

Tania pasaba aburrida los escasos canales que ofrecía la televisión del apartamento. En esos momentos echaba de menos la televisión de pago que tenía en su casa, o, mejor dicho, en la casa que Edward había comprado para ellos.

Lo último que esperaba encontrar cuando consiguió averiguar su paradero, era ver cómo él parecía haber rehecho su vida. Durante todo este tiempo, esperó que todavía siguiera enamorado de ella, pero al parecer no había sido así. Esa estúpida morena había ocupado su lugar, pero, aunque él jurara no sentir el mínimo resquicio de amor que los unió en el pasado, ella aún no lo daba todo por perdido.

Le frustró bastante no contar con la ayuda de Rosalie, a la que había considerado su amiga, pero por lo visto, hoy en día solamente podía tenerse lealtad a una misma.

Al parecer, Isabella había conseguido meterse a todos en el bolsillo. Edward juraba estar loco de amor por la chica, pero eso no suponía ningún impedimento para Tania. Ella venía a por todas, libraría todas las batallas que se presentaran hasta ganar la guerra. Edward volvería a ser suyo. En realidad, nunca debió dejar de serlo, pero en el pasado fue estúpida y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Ahora, había aprendido la lección.

Había hecho algunas remodelaciones en su plan de reconquista. En un principio pensó en ir a visitarlo cada día, hablar con él, recordarle lo felices que habían sido juntos, pero debido a la reticencia de él a escucharla y su obcecación en que firmara los malditos papeles del divorcio, tenía que cambiar de táctica. Por eso, decidió darle una tregua; desaparecer durante unos días para que al final, fuera él quien la buscara para saber que le había ocurrido. Ella no era una mujer paciente, y la espera por ver los resultados la estaba matando.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien golpeó la puerta del apartamento.

—¡Vaya, vaya!, No te has hecho mucho de esperar, Edward. —Habló para sí, al tiempo que reacomodaba su ropa y se miraba de manera fugaz en el espejo. Solamente podía ser él, pues era el único en ese maldito pueblo que tenía la dirección donde se estaba alojando. Haciéndole esperar, se retocó el pintalabios y aprovechó para desabrochar un par de botones de su blusa dejando al descubierto su sugerente escote. Unos nuevos golpes se escucharon cuando ella contestó.

—¡Voy!, ¡No seas impaciente! —Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Abrió mostrando una seductora sonrisa que dio paso a una mueca de fastidio cuando comprobó que su visitante, no era quien esperaba.

—Por tu expresión de sorpresa veo que no soy quien esperabas. —Saludó la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Pues no. ¿Qué quieres? —Su voz denotaba fastidio.

—Hablar contigo, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, pero no sé de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo.

—Creo que tenemos un interés común. —Habló al tiempo que se adentraba en el apartamento y cerraba la puerta—. Quiero que hablemos sobre Edward.

—Mira…, ¿Cómo era tu nombre?,¿July?,¿Jodie?, —Preguntó Tania intentando recordar su nombre.

—Jane. Mi nombre es Jane —Replicó en tono molesto.

—Y dime, Jane, ¿Por qué tendría que hablar contigo de Edward?

—Porque tienes que darle el divorcio, y no me iré de aquí hasta que vea tu firma en esos papeles.

La risa de Tania resonó en las paredes de la estancia.

—¡Ay, por favor!, Esto es lo último que me faltaba por escuchar. —Tomó entre sus manos el foulard que se llevó de la tienda de Rosalie y empezó a juguetear con él con aire pensativo—. Si solamente has venido a eso ya puedes largarte porque no vas a conseguirlo.

—Mira, llevo mucho tiempo detrás de él y estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo. La idiota de Isabella no supone ningún problema para mí, pero tú has resultado ser una piedra incómoda en mi camino.

—Pues está piedra, no se va a mover de donde está. Así que puedes marcharte a tu casa y dejarme en paz. Edward es mi marido, siempre lo será. Nunca firmaré esos papeles; ni porque me lo pida él, ni porque me lo ordene un juez, mucho menos porque una desconocida, que jura estar enamorada, se presente aquí y me lo diga.

—Está bien. —Suspiró Jane acercándose a la pequeña mesa dónde había depositado su bolso y buscando algo en su interior—. Que no se diga que no lo he intentado por las buenas.

En ese momento, Tania se dio la vuelta al escuchar un clic. Solamente fue consciente de dos cosas a partir de ese momento; la pistola que apuntaba a su cabeza y la mirada desquiciada de la rubia que sostenía el arma.

—¿Q-qué haces?,¿Estás loca? —Preguntó una titubeante Tania.

—¡Firma los putos papeles!

—Oye, baja la pistola, ¿Vale?

—¡No!¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Firma los papeles y todo irá bien!

—Está bien, está bien, firmaré, ¿Vale? Los papeles están en ese cajón de detrás de ti. Los sacaré y firmaré.

—¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más! —Jane estiró la mano hacía dónde Tania había señalado. Intentó alcanzar el tirador del cajón, pero al no alcanzarlo tuvo que voltear la cabeza.

Ese pequeño instante fue el que aprovechó Tania para abalanzarse sobre ella. La empujó haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, derribando por el golpe el bolso de Jane haciendo que todas sus cosas quedaran esparcidas por el suelo.

Enredadas ambas, peleaban por tomar el control de la pistola. Tania, aprovechando cierta ventaja, se inclinó para morder el brazo de Jane.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Maldita perra! —El fuerte dolor que notó al sentir los dientes de la mujer clavarse en su carne, hicieron que soltara el arma. Tania, intentó alcanzarla, pero Jane se incorporó rápidamente, golpeándola con su cabeza, haciendo que la nariz de Tania emitiría un crujido que dio lugar a un reguero de sangre.

—¡Puta! —Bramó poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que intentaba detener la hemorragia que brotaba de sus fosas nasales—, ¡Me has roto la nariz!

Jane continuaba tirada en el suelo. Le dolía la cabeza tras el golpe, pero, aun así, fue lo suficientemente rápida para golpear de nuevo a Tania. Lanzó una patada contra las piernas de su adversaria, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

Jane, buscó con la mirada dónde había caído la pistola, pero al no encontrarla, se situó detrás de ella y abrazando el cuello de Tania con su antebrazo, comenzó a estrangularla, cortando el flujo de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

—¡Es mío! —Gritaba Jane al tiempo que apretaba su agarre. Tania, intentaba liberarse de la jaula formada por los brazos de su agresora, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le propinó un codazo en el estómago. El dolor hizo que Jane, se doblara sobre sí, permitiendo que Tania gatear hasta la puerta. La falta de oxígeno junto a los golpes de tos provocados por el intento de asfixia, hacían más lento su avance.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el tirador de la puerta, Tania, sintió como una tela suave se cernía sobre su cuello. Jane, tiró de su melena, haciéndola retroceder, al tiempo que apretaba el foulard azul alrededor de su cuello. La suave seda de la tela se estaba convirtiendo en un mortal abrazo.

—¡Te dije que firmaras los papeles! —Susurraba Jane con voz desquiciada en su oído—. Pero nadie me hace caso. Siempre soy yo la que tiene que arreglar las cosas. Primero Mike, ahora tú. Ninguno vais a impedir que logre mi objetivo.

Tania se aferraba al pañuelo, intentando aflojar el nudo sobre su cuello, pero la presión era cada vez más intensa. Se agarró a la melena de Jane, arrancándole un grito de dolor al tiempo que algunas hebras doradas de su melena caían sobre el suelo, pero que no frenaron a la joven en su asedio. Gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al tiempo que su vista se volvía borrosa. Una corriente de fuego se extendía por su garganta. El oxígeno dejó de entrar en su boca. Sus labios boqueaban, como un pez fuera del agua intentando obtener las últimas gotas de aire que la pudieran devolver a la vida, pero todo se había terminado. La negrura se apoderó de ella y cayó desplomada en el suelo.

Jane observó el cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó que no respiraba. Se levantó y buscó su bolso. Guardó todo lo que estaba alrededor sin comprobar si quedaba algo suyo en la habitación. Estaba en trance, su cuerpo se movía por ella. Alcanzó la puerta y antes de marcharse, lanzó una última mirada a la mujer que yacía con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Se giró y sin más se marchó.

๗๗๗

Cuando llegó a su casa, se duchó y cambió de ropa. Metió de manera desordenada algunas prendas en una maleta e intentó disimular con maquillaje y sin éxito, el pequeño hematoma que empezaba a aparecer en su frente. Tomó las llaves del coche y bajó solícita las escaleras.

Aro Voulturi, que en ese momento entraba en casa, llamó su atención.

—¡Jane, cariño!, ¿Te vas? —Preguntó observando la maleta que la acompañaba.

—¡Sí, papi! —Habló cariñosamente depositando un beso en su mejilla—, Heidi me ha invitado a pasar unos días con ella. Ha sido una idea de última hora.

—¿Y que te ha pasado aquí? —Señaló su cabeza.

—¡Oh!, ya sabes que soy un poco patosa. Me golpeé con la puerta del armario. Es algo sin importancia.

—¿Estás bien, Jane?, Te noto un poco ansiosa.

—Sí, Sí, es sólo que estoy excitada por el viaje. Me marcho antes de que se me haga más tarde.

—Está bien, cielo. ¡Pásalo bien!

—Gracias, papi. ¡Te quiero! —Se despidió mientras que se dirigía a su coche y abandonaba la propiedad.

Puso el volumen del equipo del coche al máximo, mientras que por el espejo del retrovisor observaba la figura de su padre, que era testigo de su partida, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Tenía que desparecer unos días al igual que hizo tras la muerte de Mike, así nadie sospecharía de ella. Después podría volver para culminar su objetivo. El último impedimento que había para llegar a Edward era Isabella. Se desharía de ella fácilmente, y después, Edward Cullen sería suyo definitivamente.

 _ **Pues ya sabemos que ocurrió en la habitación y como fueron los últimos minutos con vida de Tania.**_

 _ **¡Jane es toda una joyita!**_

 _ **Puede que a algunos este capítulo les parezca innecesario, pero desde mi punto de vista, era importante conocer que ocurrió y como murió Tania. Al fin y al cabo, son personajes al igual que Edward y Bella y aunque la trama principal la llevan ellos, también es necesario que el resto de los personajes se desarrollen.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, os tengo que decir que la historia está entrando en su recta final. Quedan seis capítulos y el epílogo. No puedo evitar sentir cierta pena, pero os aseguro que aún quedan emociones por vivir.**_

 _ **Espero que me acompañéis y disfrutéis como hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**CAPÍTULO 36**_

Edward llegó a la comisaria dónde lo estaban esperando Emmet y James. Aún no podía dar crédito a la noticia: Tania estaba muerta.

Desde que Witherlade lo había llamado, no había dejado de dar vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. James no le dio explicaciones, simplemente le comunicó lo sucedido y le dijo que su primo lo esperaba junto a él en la comisaria. Tania era una mujer sana y fuerte, o al menos lo había sido mientras estuvo con él.

En su interior, bullía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y confusión. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso no quería decir que se alegrara de su fallecimiento, al fin y al cabo, había sido su mujer y compartido parte de su vida. En el fondo, era pena lo que albergaba en su interior.

Cuando entró, encontró a un James despeinado y con la cara desencajada. Su primo, aun siendo policía, también parecía estar afectado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó cuándo llegó, tomando asiento al lado de su antiguo amigo y frente a su primo.

—Está muerta. Muerta. —Murmuró James—. Llamé a su puerta y no contestó, no respondía al teléfono, pero se escuchaba en el interior y cuando miré por la ventana…, Estaba ahí tirada.

—¿Cómo? —Seguía interrogando Edward, pues no terminaba de asimilar la noticia.

—Muerte por asfixia. —Emmet miró a su primo y continuó—. Hay que esperar a los resultados de la autopsia, pero todo parece indicar que la estrangularon, Edward.

—¿Qué? —La noticia lo impactó tanto que tuvo se levantó bruscamente de la silla— Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

—Todo parece indicar que hubo un forcejeo, por cómo se encontraba la habitación. La puerta no estaba forzada así que tuvo que ser alguien a quien conocía o esperaba. —Terminó dedicando una mirada significativa a ambos hombres.

—¿No creerás que yo…?, —Preguntó Edward. Era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que lo intentaban relacionar con un asesinato.

—No. —Aseguró Emmet—Escuchadme: alguien que la conocía entró en el apartamento, tuvo que pasar algo para que forcejearan y se descontrolara todo. Tenía la nariz rota y el pañuelo anudado al cuello. Quién lo hiciera…, tenía motivos para ensañarse con ella.

—Pero ¿Quién ha podido ser?, Tania no conocía a nadie aquí, a aparte de a vosotros, —señaló James.

—No lo sé. Tengo a varios agentes recabando pruebas en el apartamento e interrogando a los pocos vecinos que se alojan allí. Hay una cámara de seguridad en un local cercano y estamos esperando a que nos llegue la grabación, no debería tardar mucho. Había demasiado desorden y todo parece indicar que la persona que lo hizo tenía prisas por irse o no era muy cuidadosa.

—¿Ambos tenéis coartadas sólidas?

—¿A qué coño viene esa pregunta, Emmet? Ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de hacer algo así. —Gritó Edward enfurecido pues era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que la sombra de un asesinato le rondaba.

—¡Lo sé, Edward! ¡Solamente intentó hacer mi trabajo! Esto es una ciudad tranquila y en menos de dos meses han matado a dos personas en extrañas circunstancias. Tania llega a la ciudad, cosa que no produce mucha alegría. Se niega a firmar el divorcio y justo cuando su antiguo amante llega, aparece muerta. Tengo a un marido cabreado y a un amante despechado. ¡Tengo que hacer preguntas por muy incómodas que sean!

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Se lamentó Edward

—¿Sabéis si tenía alguna cuenta pendiente o algún enemigo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Que yo sepa no, —Respondió James—. Desapareció de Nueva York de un día para otro.

En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono irrumpió en el despacho.

—Mcarthy, —Respondió Emmet. Estuvo durante unos segundos en silencio escuchando al interlocutor—. ¿Estás seguro? —Continuó el silencio—. Está bien. Confisca la cinta y trae la documentación que habéis encontrado. No quiero ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Voy a preparar la orden de registro. Tú y Crowley venid para acá y nos pondremos en marcha.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó James.

—Emmet habla. —Pidió Edward al ver cómo su primo escribía en el ordenador y poco después se enfundaba su arma.

—Esto no es lo habitual, pero confío en vuestra prudencia y discreción. Han encontrado el carné de identidad de Jane Voulturi en el apartamento de Tania junto a una pistola. Ambas estaban tiradas bajo un mueble. A parte, en la grabación de la cámara de seguridad del local de en frente se observa a una mujer que coincide con la descripción de ella y su coche.

—¿Jane Voulturi? —Preguntó Edward sin dar crédito.

—No quiero decir que haya sido ella, pero sin duda estuvo allí. Voy a visitarla para ver que me dice y llevaré una orden de registro. Será mejor que os vayáis a casa, en cuanto sepa algo os avisaré.

๗๗๗

—No lo puedo creer, es…. —Musitó mientras apretaba la taza de té entre sus manos.

Edward había llegado acompañado por James al rancho. Ambos entraron en la cocina con rostro sombrío y serio. Emily se encontraba allí junto a Bella que la estaba ayudando a preparar la cena. Al verlos llegar, ambas mujeres preocupadas corrieron a interrogarles, pero Edward, decidió llamar a Charlie y esperar a estar todos reunidos para ponerlos al día de los últimos acontecimientos.

—Y las circunstancias en las que ha ocurrido todo…, —Añadió Charlie.

—Esto es una pesadilla. —James mostraba unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos señal del cansancio acumulado por el viaje y la situación. —Creo que será mejor que vaya al hotel y cuando Emmet se ponga en contacto contigo me avises, Edward.

Edward asintió apoyando su frente en el hombro de Bella. Estaba sentada encima de él, repartiendo cariñosas caricias en su cuello. La muerte de Tania había caído como un jarro de agua fría para todos, pero en especial para los dos hombres que compartieron su vida con ella.

—¡Ah, no! No te irás de aquí sin cenar, jovencito. Te cuesta mantenerte en pie, necesitas meter algo decente en ese cuerpo antes de irte a dormir. Ahora mismo nos ponemos a cenar.

—Se lo agradezco señora Coope, pero no creo que pueda comer nada.

—Ni yo Emily, no tengo hambre. —Edward le dedicó una leve sonrisa en modo de disculpa a la mujer sentada frente a él, al tiempo que acariciaba la mano de Bella.

—Haré como que no os he escuchado. Voy a poner los cubiertos. Bella, ¿Me ayudas?

Entre ambas prepararon la mesa y sin mucho apetito disfrutaron de una ligera cena. Ya estaban terminando cuando las inconfundibles luces del coche de policía se reflejaron a través de los ventanales.

Emmet entró en la casa principal y tras saludarlos y ante la evidente ansiedad por conocer las noticias comenzó a hablar.

—Acabo de llegar del rancho Voulturi. Según Aro, Jane se ha marchado de viaje con una antigua amiga. Un viaje, que al parecer surgió de manera imprevista el mismo día en que se estima la muerte de Tania. Hemos registrado su habitación y hay fuertes indicios que la vinculan con lo ocurrido.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Edward.

—Completamente. Pero ahí no acaba todo. El único motivo por el que os voy a dar esta información es porque eres mi primo y visto lo ocurrido, no sé que esperar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hemos encontrado un diario donde Jane da a entender que mantenía algún tipo de relación íntima con Mike Newton. En él, hace referencia al incendio ocurrido aquí hace unos meses. Su muerte y la noticia de que estabas casado.

—¿Jane estuvo relacionada con el incendio?, —Preguntó Charlie asombrado, pues jamás pensó que de todos los Voulturis, fuera ella la implicada. Sus sospechas siempre se habían dirigido hacia su padre.

—Eso parece. Mis chicos y yo vamos a tener una noche movidita leyendo todo lo que pone en ese maldito cuaderno. De todas formas, hay algo más.

—Habla. —Pidió Edward temiendo que podría ser lo siguiente.

—Hay numerosas fotos tuyas y de Bella en su habitación. Están hechas desde la distancia, pero son bastantes. En ellas hay mensajes no muy agradables, especialmente para ti, Bella.

Al escucharlo, la respiración de la joven se cortó.

—No os lo estoy diciendo para que os asustéis, solamente quiero que estéis alerta.

—¡No me jodas, Emmet! Nos estás diciendo que una puta psicópata, que se ha podido cargar a dos personas, tiene fotos nuestras ¿Y no quieres que nos asustemos?

—Te entiendo Edward, pero aún no está confirmado que ella sea la culpable, aunque desgraciadamente todo parece indicar que sí. La forense me llamó y han encontrado unos cabellos entre las uñas de Tania que pueden pertenecer al asesino. Hemos tomado huellas y algunos efectos personales de Jane para corroborarlo. En cuanto tenga los resultados podremos decirlo con seguridad.

—¿Y mientras qué? —Gritó Edward.

—Un coche patrulla estará en el rancho haciendo guardia. Os aconsejo que no permanezcáis solos y alejados, al menos, hasta tener los resultados y dar con ella.

—¿Cuánto tardará?

—Cómo muy tarde mañana al mediodía. Lo siento, todo esto es…, no pensé que pudiera pasar algo así. Pero tened por seguro que me encargaré de resolverlo todo.

—¡Joder! —Suspiró Edward intentando asimilar todo de nuevo.

—En cuanto tenga los resultados os llamaré. Intentad descansad.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y palmeando cariñosamente a su primo en el hombro, Emmet se marchó.

En el salón del rancho Swan, los cinco permanecieron estáticos. Jane Voulturi. Esa mujer, con rostro de muñeca de porcelana y cara de ángel podía ser una asesina; una asesina que al parecer los tenía en su punto de mira.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Parece que a Jane se le complican las cosas.**_

 _ **Sé que en estos capítulos ho hay mucha acción y tampoco muchos momentos entre Edward y Bella, pero todo llegará. Es necesario dar estos pasos para llegar hasta el final.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, favs y follos.**_

 _ **Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**CAPÍTULO 37**_

—Ha sido ella. —Dijo Edward tras colgar el teléfono del pequeño despacho que tenían en el establo.

Tras lo acontecido la noche anterior, nadie pudo pegar ojo. Por orden de Charlie, y para más seguridad de todos, Edward se había trasladado esa misma noche a la casa principal ocupando un cuarto de invitados. Al principio se negó, pero tras razonarlo detenidamente, decidieron que era la mejor opción. A lo largo de la mañana había trasladado gran parte de su ropa y objetos de uso personal a la que sería su nueva casa.

Bella, inquieta, se coló en mitad de la noche en su habitación, se tumbó a su lado y tras ser rodeada por los brazos de Edward que la reconfortaron, pudo recuperar parte de la calma perdida.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, expectantes por las próximas noticias, y la llamada de Emmet acababa de confirmar las sospechas.

Bella y Charlie, que se encontraban junto a él intentaron disimular los gestos de preocupación.

—¿Te lo ha confirmado Emmet? —Preguntó el dueño del rancho.

—Sí. Acaba de recibir los resultados del laboratorio. Los cabellos encontrados pertenecen a Jane, así como las huellas del arma. Además, en el diario confirma que ella y Newton están detrás del incendio y da a entender que podría estar también implicada en su muerte.

—No puede ser —Susurró Bella—, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Lo importante es mantener la calma hasta que todo esto se aclare. —Intentó tranquilizar Charlie a su hija.

—Emmet va a emitir una orden de busca y captura a su nombre. Al parecer han intentado localizarla y es imposible, la supuesta amiga con la que se iba de viaje no sabe nada sobre ello. Van a ir de nuevo al rancho Voulturi para interrogar a su familia y a los trabajadores.

—Independientemente de que mantengamos la guardia policial, vamos a reforzar por nuestra cuenta la seguridad del rancho, —Habló Charlie—. Con esa mujer suelta no me fío. Será mejor que organicemos grupos de trabajo y que dispongamos de algunas armas.

—¿Crees que es necesario, Charlie?

—Tú, ¿No? Esa mujer está huida, puede que haya matado a dos personas y tenía fotos vuestras. No voy a arriesgarme, Edward.

El capataz asintió, no quería extender la alarma entre los trabajadores, pero en vista de los acontecimientos, cualquier medida preventiva era poca.

Edward buscó los ojos de Isabella. Apenas habían hablado desde ayer.

—No quiero que te asustes, cielo. No va a pasar nada. No lo permitiré. —Se acercó hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos besando su frente.

—Nadie dañará a mi gente, hija. —La consoló Charlie—. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Espero que tengáis razón. —Afirmó Bella a media voz.

—Tengo que ir al depósito de cadáveres. —Continuó Edward—. Legalmente Tania seguía siendo mi esposa y debo ocuparme de arreglar todo para su funeral.

—Te acompaño, no voy a dejarte pasar por esto solo. —Bella imaginaba que, aunque la relación de Edward y Tania no era la mejor, no dejaba de ser un trago amargo lidiar con algo así.

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí, en la seguridad el rancho hasta tener noticias.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward? —Quiso saber Charlie— ¿La enterrarás aquí?

—Quiero hablar con James. Dudo mucho que a Tania le agradase la idea de descansar en este lugar. Lo más sensato sería trasladar sus restos a Nueva York, pero no sé.

—Sabes que puedes tomarte los días que necesites, hijo.

—Gracias, Charlie. —Edward besó suavemente a modo de despedida a Bella antes de marcharse—. Te veo luego.

๗๗๗

Para Edward, todo esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días mientras conducía de vuelta al rancho.

Se había pasado por casa de Esme y Carlisle para ponerlos al corriente de todo. Ambos se mostraron igual de sorprendidos e incrédulos que los demás. Esme nunca había sido la fan número uno de Tania, pero conocer las circunstancias que la habían llevado a la muerte la impresionaron y afligieron de sobremanera

Ver el cadáver de Tania no había sido agradable. No pudo dejar de sentir cierto dolor al ver cómo había terminado la que una vez fue su mujer. Había estado todo el día acompañado por James arreglando papeles. Entre los dos, habían decidido que lo mejor era llevarla a Nueva York. Una vez, hecha la autopsia, obtuvieron el permiso para incinerar su cuerpo. Tania no tenía más familia, así que ellos serían los encargados de buscar un lugar donde pudiera pasar la eternidad.

No quería volver a Nueva York. Desde que se marchó nunca pasó por su mente la idea de volver, pero como viudo oficial, debía resolver algunos asuntos que quedaban pendientes allí; la casa que una vez compartieron, papeles, cuentas bancarias…

Cuando llegó a la proximidad del rancho, observó el coche de Emmet junto a un todoterreno con la insignia de los Voulturis. Dejando el coche aparcado de cualquier manera, se bajó y corrió alarmado hasta la casa principal.

Aro Voulturi junto a su primo y frente a Charlie y Bella se encontraba allí. La cara del hombre estaba descompuesta: una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza desdibujaba su imagen.

Ante su llegada, todos voltearon a mirarlo.

—Buenas Noches, ¿Qué sucede?, —Preguntó situándose al lado de Isabella que apretó fuerte su mano.

—Edward, —Habló Emmet—, Aro quiso acompañarme para hablar con vosotros.

Aro, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul de cuadros, podría rondar los sesenta y cinco años aproximadamente. Su cabello negro contrastaba con sus ojos azules. Unas marcadas ojeras se reflejaban en su cara, señal de lo duro que debían estar siendo estos días para él.

El hombre comenzó a hablar con voz ronca.

—Cómo les he explicado a ellos, —Señaló a Charlie y Bella—, Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido. Me siento responsable de las acciones de mi hija. Jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a este extremo. Jane siempre fue una chica un poco especial, con cambios de humor y ciertos comportamientos extraños, que asocie a su forma de ser, caprichosa y consentida. Me negué a ver que pudiera haber algo más. Mi esposa sufría algunos desequilibrios mentales que con medicación se controlaron. Jane estuvo en observación médica, pero dijeron que no había signos que indicaran que pudiera sufrir la misma dolencia.

—¿De qué estás hablando Aro? —Quiso saber Edward.

—Creemos que Jane puede padecer algún trastorno psicótico. —Habló Emmet—. Tras interrogar a Alec, confesó que Jane le llamó para que la ayudara a deshacerse del cuerpo de Newton. Cuando se reunió con ella, parecía estar en un estado de enajenación mental.

—¿Alec está metido en todo esto?

—Ahora está en los calabozos. Él se justifica diciendo que intentaba ayudar a su hermana, pero es coautor de un asesinato.

—Yo no sabía nada, —Interrumpió Aro—, De haberlo sabido…habría tomado las medidas pertinentes. Siento lo de tú esposa Edward.

—¿Dónde está, Aro? —Preguntó Charlie—. Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hija pero…

—No lo sé, Charlie. Te juro que de saberlo lo diría. Jane ahora mismo es un peligro incluso para ella misma. Me dijo que se iba con una amiga, pero al parecer es mentira.

—La policía está sobre aviso, hay controles en carreteras y la orden de búsqueda ya se ha emitido. Vamos a encontrarla.

—Yo solamente quería que supierais que lo siento. No era conocedor de nada de esto. Puede que nuestra relación no sea la mejor, pero nunca permitiría ninguna actuación de este tipo.

—Gracias, Aro. —Charlie se acercó y con un apretón de manos se despidió de él.

Una vez que se marchó, fue Emmet quién tomó la palabra

—No pude impedir que viniera. Está desolado. Cuando descubrió que Alec había estado solapando a Jane se puso fuera de sí. Si no lo detenemos lo hubiera matado allí mismo. Estoy seguro de que de saber el paradero de su hija lo habría dicho.

—Quiero que la cojas cuanto antes, Emmet.

—Estoy en ello, Edward. No voy a permitir que esa loca dañe a nadie de mi familia, lo juro.

—Tengo que marcharme a Nueva York para solucionar todo lo del funeral de Tania. —Comentó Edward—. Y creo que, si a todos os parece bien, y sobre todo si tú das permiso, Charlie, Bella debería acompañarme.

Isabella no pudo dejar de mostrarse asombrada.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Le preguntó.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Incluso manteneros alejados de aquí durante unos días es una buena opción. Así podremos dedicar más efectivos a la búsqueda.

—Estoy con Emmet. —Dijo Charlie—. Podéis estar fuera el tiempo que necesitéis, del rancho nos ocupamos nosotros. Lo primordial aquí es la seguridad.

—Gracias Charlie, —Respondió Edward y dirigiéndose a su chica continuó— Si estás de acuerdo sacaré los billetes para pasado mañana. James vendrá con nosotros. No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve, pero no creo que sean menos de quince días.

—Cómo tú digas. —Respondió Bella.

—De todas formas, estaremos en contacto permanente por cualquier novedad, —se dirigió Edward a su primo.

—Por supuesto.

Con la decisión tomada, Edward se apremió para arreglar todo lo concerniente al viaje. No se fiaba de Jane. Algo le decía que aún tenía que asestar un último golpe y por eso mismo quería mantener a Bella lo más lejos posible de allí.

Volver a Nueva York le desagradaba, peor si con eso la mantenía a salvo, iría a esa maldita ciudad con los ojos cerrados.

 _ **Bueno, pues parece que Aro no es tan malo como pensábamos. Tenemos a una Jane transtornada huida y a nuestros chicos que se marchan a Nueva York ¿qué pasará allí?**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que nos espera**_

—Bella —Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos enmarcando su cara entre sus manos—, Estoy cansado de remover viejos y desagradables recuerdos en esta ciudad. Quiero crear nuevas imágenes en mi cabeza. Tuyas, nuestras, aquí, amándonos. Quiero que, cuando recuerde esta ciudad, a partir de ahora, nos vea a los dos aquí, amándonos, besándonos en Central Park, abrazados frente a la Estatua de la libertad…, ¿Lo entiendes?

 _ **Es hora de cerrar viejas heridas para poder empezar un nuevo futuro juntos…. ¿Sin peligro?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Y recordad: ¡El final se acerca!**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**CAPITULO 38**_

El avión había aterrizado de noche. James los había acompañado durante todo el trayecto. Les había ofrecido alojarse en su apartamento, incluso ante su negativa, intentó que Edward aceptara la copia de la llave de su antigua casa, pero éste se negó en redondo. Lo último que quería el capataz era pasar la noche allí. Por eso tenían reservada una habitación en el Loews Regency New York Hotel, un maravilloso hotel, situado cerca de Central Park, desde donde podían disfrutar de las maravillosas vista que ofrecía este emblemático lugar.

Desde que llegaron a la ciudad, el rostro de Edward se había vuelto sombrío. Estaba completamente tenso y de vez en cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos. Isabella, estaba preocupada por ello, aunque aún no le había comentado nada al respecto. Quería esperar y ver si pasado los primeros días su actitud cambiaba. En cierto modo entendía el dolor que despertaba toda la situación en Edward, pero la mataba verlo sufrir en silencio.

Esa noche, Bella pudo recuperar algo del sueño perdido los días anteriores, sin embargo, Edward no paró de moverse inquieto durante toda la noche. Sentía como de vez en cuando, apretaba más su agarre en torno a su cintura, como si quisiera aferrarse más a ella.

El día siguiente a su llegada, se reunieron con James, que se llevó la urna con las cenizas de Tania, para depositarlas en un columbario en el cementerio de la ciudad. Normalmente, todos estos trámites requerían de tiempo, pero como Edward dijo; "con dinero todo es más fácil y rápido".

James se encargó de contratar a un cura para que recitara un pequeño responso. Tras las palabras del sacerdote, introdujeron los restos de Tania en el cubículo y tras sellarlo, Bella depositó un pequeño ramo de margaritas. Edward ni siquiera habló.

Una vez finalizado el pequeño sepelio, se dirigieron a un café cercano.

—¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? —Preguntó James. Bella miró a Edward esperando su respuesta.

—Supongo que habrá que organizar todo el papeleo y ver que hacemos con la casa. —Respondió tras encogerse de hombros.

—Si te parece, puedo poner a mis abogados sobre ello. Necesitaran tu autorización y todos sus datos personales.

—Perfecto. —Respondió Edward.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la casa?

—Venderla. —Respondió mirando a Bella a los ojos—. Mi vida está en el rancho. Aquí no tengo nada, ¿Para qué voy a necesitar esa casa?

—Bueno, es una excelente propiedad situada en una buena zona. Puedes conservarla por si queréis hacer una escapada, o si tus tíos deciden venir a pasar una temporada, un fin de semana…, —Sugirió James.

—No. Mira James, esa casa no guarda ningún buen recuerdo para mí. No quiero tener ningún lazo con la que fue mi vida en esta ciudad. Para mí eso es un capítulo cerrado. Contactaré con alguna inmobiliaria y que ellos se hagan cargo.

—Como tú quieras. Toma, —Dijo extendiendo un juego de llaves plateadas sobre la mesa—, Las llaves de la casa. Puedes echar un vistazo por si aún hay algo tuyo que quieras recuperar, además de ver que haces con los muebles y demás objetos. Tengo que irme, hay mucho con lo que ponerse al día. Seguimos en contacto. Tenemos que cenar algún día de esto. Espero que podáis disfrutar de la ciudad. —Sonrió a Bella y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella. miró a Edwar y continuó apretando su hombro—. Y tú, no te dejes llevar por los malos recuerdos y haz que esta chica disfrute de la gran manzana.

Después de hablar con James, ambos se dirigieron a la antigua casa de Edward. Situada en un complejo residencial privado en el Upper East Side, uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad, la enorme casa de ladrillo rojizo y dos plantas se alzaba imponente frente a ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? Podemos venir otro día si quieres, —Preguntó Bella.

—Estoy bien, cielo. Necesito hacer esto cuanto antes. —Tomando su mano entraron en la casa. Bella se quedó rezagada admirando todo. La decoración era exquisita, aunque el estilo minimalista y moderno contrastaba con el aspecto externo que ofrecía.

—Es muy…, —Bella no sabía que palabras utilizar.

—¿Ostentosa? —Respondió Edward por ella—. Lo sé. Tania tenía gustos muy caros. Para ella todo debía ser automático y metalizado. Toda la casa sigue el mismo estilo, incluso los muebles de la cocina hacen juego con el salón, —Bromeó—. Ella se encargó de elegirlo todo, a mí prácticamente me daba igual y por ese entonces hacia todo lo que ella quería.

—No te pega. —Dijo Bella—. El estilo de la casa, digo. Tú eres más cálido, más hogareño, no sé si me explico.

—¿Quieres decir que soy más caliente, señorita?

—Tonto. —Lo golpeó en el pecho feliz, pues desde que llegaron era la primera vez que reconocía a su Edward y no al ser frío y pensativo que había invadido su cuerpo en el aeropuerto. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su boca y sin encontrar resistencia empezó a juguetear con sus labios y su lengua. Durante unos minutos se olvidaron de todo y se fundieron en el beso, pero al final, recordaron dónde estaban y lo que habían venido a hacer.

—Venga, terminemos con esto cuanto antes. —Apremió Edward volviendo a besarla rápidamente.

La distribución de la casa era sencilla: en la planta baja estaba el salón comedor, la cocina y una habitación de invitados, mientras que la segunda planta estaba destinada a los tres dormitorios, el baño compartido y un pequeño ático que comunicaba con el techo.

La única habitación que estaba completamente amueblada era la de matrimonio. Los tonos grises, blancos y metalizados dominaban la estancia, además de un baño con hidromasaje y un vestidor.

—¿De verdad quieres venderla? —Preguntó Bella al igual que hizo esa mañana James.

—Sí. Esta casa no me interesa. De hecho, creo que solamente me llevaré un par de cajas con algunos libros y recuerdos de la facultad. Creo que en el ático había también algunas cosas de mis padres, si Tania no las tiró. Lo demás se quedará todo en la casa. Pueden venderla amueblada si quieren.

—¿Y todo esto? —Dijo dirigiéndose al vestidor. En él se apreciaba una enorme colección de zapatos y bolsos, así como numerosos vestidos y diversas prendas de famosos diseñadores.

—Creo que lo mejor será donarlo. Pueden repartirlo o hacer alguna subasta benéfica. Seguro que pueden sacar bastante dinero.

—Algunas personas se pondrán muy contentas. No creo que suelan llevar a beneficencia muchos bolsos de Chanel. —Bromeó.

—Seguramente le darán más valor de lo que hizo ella. Y no quiero sonar como alguien que habla mal de una persona fallecida, pero Tania era superficial y caprichosa. Sé que estás preocupada por como todo esto me está afectando y mi comportamiento desde que llegué aquí, —Habló mientras que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos—, Pero no deja de ser extraño. No pensé que tendría que lidiar con todo esto. Normalmente, suelen hacerlo los familiares y para mí, hace tiempo que Tania dejó de serlo. Lamento su muerte. Fue alguien a quien aprecié mucho y durante un tiempo creí estar enamorado, pero eso pasó. Lo que quiero es acabar con todo esto y pasar unos días tranquilos contigo

—Lo sé, mi amor. Vamos a guardar todo esto y nos centraremos solo en nosotros, ¿Sí?

Al final, les llevó más tiempo del que pensaban y terminaron pasando todo el día empaquetando las cosas que donarían.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Edward apenas la dejó cerrar la puerta cuando, ansioso, se abalanzó sobre su boca y empezó a acariciarla haciéndola retroceder hasta hacerla caer en la cama.

—Edward —Jadeaba Bella entre beso y beso—, Edward…

—Bella —Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos enmarcando su cara entre sus manos—, Estoy cansado de remover viejos y desagradables recuerdos en esta ciudad. Quiero crear nuevas imágenes en mi cabeza. Tuyas, nuestras, aquí, amándonos. Quiero que, cuando recuerde esta ciudad, a partir de ahora, nos vea a los dos aquí, amándonos, besándonos en Central Park, abrazados frente a la Estatua de la libertad…, ¿Lo entiendes?

Bella asintió.

—Entonces, hagamos que esta noche sea memorable. —Y sin darle tiempo se lanzó a besarlo.

La ropa despareció de inmediato. Isabella, tomando el control se apoderó de su miembro introduciéndolo lentamente en su húmeda boca y acariciándolo suavemente con su lengua haciendo que Edward perdiera el control, y terminara corriéndose en su boca sin que le diera tiempo a avisarla.

—Lo siento, mi amor. Yo…, —Intentó disculparse.

—Shhh, —Lo calló Bella apoderándose de nuevo de su boca. Edward, sin perder tiempo, la tomó por la cintura e invirtiendo sus posiciones se dedicó a recompensarla devorando su sexo.

Aun recuperándose de éxtasis producido por la pericia de la boca de Edward, Bella sintió como su miembro se introducía poco a poco en ella y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, empezaba a bombear suave y lentamente en su interior, mientras que las manos de ambos emprendían una guerra para explorar sus cuerpos.

Perdieron la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor esa noche. Cuando se sintieron saciados y sin fuerzas, se durmieron; Bella encima de su pecho y Edward rodeándola con sus brazos y sin salir de su interior.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella envuelta en una suave sábana miraba las espectaculares vistas a través de la ventana cuando sintió unos suaves besos en su cuello al tiempo que los brazos de Edward la apretaban contra su torso.

—Mmm, ¿Por qué te has levantado de la cama? Quería despertarte de una manera muy especial. —Susurro con tono pícaro.

—El teléfono móvil me despertó. Estabas tan profundamente dormido que ni te inmutaste, —Sonrió al tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo a la cara.

—Ni siquiera lo he escuchado, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No. Era Charlie, quería saber cómo estábamos.

—¿Y qué tal todo por allí?, ¿Alguna novedad sobre Jane?

—Nada. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Emmet ha pedido ayuda a compañeros de la zona para que refuercen los controles de carretera. Cree que se ha podido ir bastante lejos, incluso barajan la posibilidad de que haya huido del país, están sobre ello.

—Aún me cuesta creerlo. De todas formas, si está lejos no podrá hacernos daño, al menos hasta que consigan atraparla. —Edward observó las pequeñas arrugas de preocupación que aparecieron en el rostro de Isabella y queriendo hacerlas desaparecer continuó—. ¡Eh!, no quiero que te preocupes. Tú y yo vamos a disfrutar de lo que nos queda de viaje. Cómo te dije anoche voy a reescribir mis recuerdos aquí, así que prepárate porque te voy a enseñar cada rincón de Nueva York.

Y Así fue. En los días posteriores, Edward, cual perfecto guía turístico, se encargó de que conociera los lugares más memorables de aquella ciudad, y otros menos conocidos pero llenos de encanto.

Recorrieron la Quinta Avenida, visitaron la Estatua de la Libertad, pasearon por Central Park y recorrieron el World Trade Centre. Cruzaron el puente de Brooklyn hasta llegar al restaurante en el que él había trabajado en su época de estudiante. Disfrutaron de las maravillosas luces de Times Square y compraron entradas para ver un musical en Broadway. Pasearon por los pasillos del MoMa y el MET, así como la biblioteca de la ciudad, entre otros muchos lugares más.

Con la ayuda de los abogados de James, solucionaron todo lo referente a Tania, pusieron la casa en venta y dieron de baja toda la documentación.

En su última noche allí, cenaron con él. Durante toda su estancia se habían visto en varias ocasiones y la relación entre los dos hombres se había vuelto más fluida y relajada. Isabella no perdía la esperanza de que, en un futuro, ambos pudieran retomar su amistad.

James, por iniciativa propia, fue el encargado de llevarlos al aeropuerto el día siguiente.

Se despidió de Bella cariñosamente y ella, se retiró para que ambos hombres hicieran lo mismo.

—Gracias por todo James. En verdad, todo ha sido mucho más fácil con tu ayuda. —Agradeció Edward.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Espero seguir en contacto contigo, no me gustaría perderte de vista después de tantos años sin saber de ti.

—No lo harás.

—Eso espero, y mantenme informado sobre la investigación y el paradero de Jane.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Ambos se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos, un abrazo que en un inicio fue un poco incómodo pero que en seguida se tornó fraternal.

Una vez montados en el avión, Bella le dedicó una sonrisa y un rápido beso en la mejilla a su novio.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —Preguntó divertido—. No es que me queje de tus besos pero ya que te pones...,

—Eso, listillo, es porque me alegra ver que las cosas con James están mejor, y sé que en el fondo tú sientes lo mismo.

Edward sonrió al ver como su chica lo conocía. Ese viaje le había servido para cerrar heridas. Su pasado era el que era y eso no lo podía borrar, pero con Bella a su lado, todo se veía de otra manera. Los días allí junto a ella, hicieron que Nueva York no le pareciera tan horrible. Perdonar a James y a si mismo le permitía mirar hacia delante. Centrarse en su nueva vida, con Bella, en el rancho, Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

 _ **Pues parece que el pasado de Edward está cerrado. La pareja ha podido disfrutar de un pequeño paréntesis entre tantos acontecimientos.**_

 _ **James y Edward parecen haber enterrado el hacha de guerra y limado asperezas.**_

 _ **¿Qué sorpresas encontrarán cuando vuelvan al rancho?**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto.**_

—¿Es usted la señorita Dwayer? —Preguntó situándose entre ambas.

—Sí, ¿Por…?

—Una pequeña sorpresa la espera en los jardines traseros de la casa. Por favor, vaya hasta allí.

—Pero… ¡Oiga!, ¿Quién…? —Intentó preguntar Bella sin obtener respuesta pues el camarero ya se alejaba de ellas. Dirigió su mirada a la pista buscando a Edward, pero este había desaparecido.

 _ **¿Qué sorpresa será? ¿Edward o alguien más?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos .**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**CAPÍTULO 39**_

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde su viaje a Nueva York. Tres semanas, en las que no habían tenido noticias sobre el paradero de Jane. La investigación, según Emmet, se encontraba en un punto muerto.

Alec continuaba detenido y Aro, avergonzado y dolido por las acciones de sus hijos, intentaba ayudar en lo que podía, aunque su hija no había contactado con él.

En el rancho todo transcurría con cierta normalidad. La presencia policial por la noche ya no les sorprendía y durante el día, los trabajadores permanecían atentos a cualquier elemento sospechosos.

Edward permanecía alojado en la casa principal, aunque en numerosas ocasiones intentó convencer a Charlie para que lo dejara volver a su casa, no lo consiguió, y que Emmet secundara la idea del dueño tampoco ayudaba. De esa manera, los encuentros íntimos con Bella se redujeron considerablemente, ya que la idea de que Charlie pudiera escucharlos o sorprenderlos les resultaba aterradora.

Aprovechaban pequeños ratos libres en el trabajo para prodigarse algún que otro beso, aunque sin dejar que la cosa se pusiera demasiado intensa. Más de una vez, Edward había tenido que recurrir a alguna ducha fría para bajar su excitación. Esos momentos tampoco es que fueran demasiado frecuentes ya que, entre el trabajo, y la presencia de Alice que una vez finalizado sus estudios, se instaló en la ciudad para ultimar todos los detalles de la boda, mantenían a Bella tremendamente ocupada.

Esa mañana, y aprovechando que estaban terminando de desayunar, Charlie le comunicó a Bella que quería hablar con ella en el despacho.

—Me estas asustando Charlie, —Le dijo Bella, pues aún no se atrevía a llamarlo papá—. Últimamente cada vez que alguien dice eso es para darme una mala noticia.

—No te preocupes, hija. No es nada malo. Te lo quería haber dicho cuando volviste de tu viaje, pero entre el trabajo, y Alice revoloteando por aquí cada dos por tres no he tenido tiempo. Esa chica os tiene a Rosalie y a ti prácticamente esclavizadas.

—Son los nervios de la boda. Al final el tiempo se les ha echado encima y quedan algunos detalles por ultimar.

—Sí, sí. Nunca he entendido porque se tiene que liar tanto para ese día. No sé cómo Jasper la aguanta.

—Porque está enamorado y aunque no lo reconozca también está deseoso de casarse con ella. —Sonrió Bella. En más de una ocasión, tanto Edward como Emmet le habían dicho lo mismo a Jasper y esa había sido su respuesta.

—Pues menos mal que mañana es el gran día. Al menos así volverás a tener más tiempo libre. Estoy seguro de que Edward lo agradecerá. Se pasa todo el día refunfuñando sobre los preparativos y algo sobre que Alice es una secuestra novias.

Isabella no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Charlie. Los últimos días como dama de honor estaban siendo agotadores. En parte se alegraba de que mañana, tras la boda, todo llegar a su fin, pues de prolongarse mucho más, estaba segura de que Edward sería capaz de mandar a Alice al diablo. La chica tenía la capacidad de presentarse siempre en el momento oportuno. Más de una vez los había pillado en alguna que otra situación comprometida que, ante su llegada, habían tenido que finalizar de manera rápida.

—Bueno, bueno, que nos alejamos del tema. —Habló Charlie reconduciendo la conversación—. Como te decía, quise hablar contigo tras el viaje, pero me ha sido imposible. Mientras que estuviste fuera, estuve hablando con el abogado de la familia. Desde que averigüé que eras mi hija, lo tenía en mente, pero necesito que tú también estés de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, esto también te concierne a ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando Charlie? —Interrogó confundida.

—Quiero, si tú estás de acuerdo, reconocerte oficialmente como mi hija, Bella. Que seas una Swan con todos los derechos ante la ley. Que lleves mi apellido, ser tu padre legalmente y que tengas todos los derechos que como miembro de esta familia te pertenecen.

—¿Quieres darme tu apellido?

—Sí, entre otras cosas. Darte mi apellido, reconocerte como hija, que formes parte de mi testamento…

—Yo…, Charlie de verdad, esto no es necesario. Yo no quiero nada, ya soy feliz sabiendo que tengo un padre y que voy a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo, no necesito ningún bien material.

—Es tuyo, Bella. No tengo más familia y cuando yo falte todo esto te pertenecerá.

—No quiero hablar de eso, por favor. Eres muy joven, no veo la necesidad de…

—Créeme, no tengo pensado morirme ahora que te he encontrado. Quiero disfrutar de mi hija, y de mis futuros nietos. Pero no está demás dejar todas las cosas atadas. Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

—Yo…,

—No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, solamente quiero que sepas que está todo dispuesto simplemente para que firmes si decides aceptar. Creo que tu madre sería muy feliz con esto.

—Lo sé, y si ese es tu deseo lo haré. Solamente porque sé lo que significa para ti el sentido de la responsabilidad. Sabes que sin tu apellido yo me seguiré sintiendo tan más hija tuya.

—Lo sé, y no puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me hace saber que a partir de ahora serás Bella Swan, hija. —Charlie se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó cariñosamente. Su felicidad nunca sería completa sin Reneé, pero saber que nadie podría rebatirle la paternidad de su hija lo colmaba de dicha.

๗๗๗

El gran día había llegado. Por fin, Alice y Jasper se convertirían en marido y mujer.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en la iglesia de la ciudad, deliciosamente decorada con flores para la ocasión, y el convite tendría lugar en la preciosa casa solariega que Jasper poseía. El inmenso jardín, había sido acondicionado con numerosas mesas y sillas, decoradas con los centros florares que eligieron. Una empresa de catering se encargaría de la comida. Habían dispuesto una carpa que cubría la pista de baile y un escenario, donde una pequeña orquesta amenizaría la celebración.

Bella y Rosalie se encontraban con Alice para ayudarla a vestirse, pues por exigencias de la novia, ellas ya estaban lisas desde varias horas antes.

Ambas vestían unos delicados diseños en color verde anudados al hombro por un broche de plata vieja que se ceñían al cuerpo hasta la cintura, desde donde la tela caía suavemente hasta los pies.

El vestido de Alice, inspirado en los años veinte, se adaptaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Blanco, sobre el cuerpo de raso con escote en forma de corazón, unas finas capas de seda bordada con numerosas piedras plateadas describían pequeñas filas de perlas que se retorcían para acabar formando florecitas. Ajustado hasta las rodillas, se habría ligeramente a ese nivel formando una pequeña campana invertida. Con un suave maquillaje y peinado a juego, la novia, parecía sacada de una película antigua.

—¡Estás preciosa, Alice! — Elogió Bella.

—¡A Jasper se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea! —Dijo Rosalie mientras le entregaba el pequeño ramo.

—Gracias chicas —Agradeció sin poder contener la emoción— No hagamos esperar más al novio.

Se encaminaron a la iglesia, donde Jasper, ataviado con un chaqué color negro, esperaba en el altar flanqueado por Edward, que era su padrino.

La ceremonia fue de lo más emotiva. Bella no pudo dejar de apreciar las intensas miradas que su chico le dirigía.

Una vez en el jardín, dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración, el ambiente era mucho más distendido. Los novios iban de mesa en mesa, controlando que todos estuvieran disfrutando de la fiesta.

Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y Bella estaban sentados en la misma mesa junto a Charlotte y Drew, una pareja amiga de Alice.

Charlie, Carlisle y Esme se situaban en otra mesa cercana a ellos.

—Entonces, ¿Voy a tener que desempolvar mi traje de padrino, Edward? —Preguntó Emmet.

—Puede que no tardes mucho en hacerlo, pero te agradecería que te compraras uno nuevo. —Respondió Edward entre risas y ante la mirada confusa de las chicas.

—¿De que estáis hablando? —Quiso saber Bella.

—Verás, hace unos años empezamos a discutir sobre quién sería padrino de quién si algún día llegáramos a casarnos. —Explicó Emmet haciéndose el interesante—, Como no nos poníamos de acuerdo, lo echamos a suerte. Jasper fue el mío, yo fui el de Edward y ahora, él ha sido el de Jasper. Afortunadamente, soy el único que va a repetir el papel si en un futuro decidís organizar algo como esto.

—En realidad, a él lo que le hace ilusión es la segunda parte del trato. —Aclaró Edward.

—¿Y cuál es? —Quiso saber Rosalie— Nunca os he oído hablar de ello.

—El novio regalaría al padrino un fin de semana dónde él quisiera. —Dijo Edward mirando a su chica—. Pero no pienso decirte dónde va a ser el que nos ha regalado Jasper, será una sorpresa. —Concluyó divertido ante el mohín frustrado de su chica.

—Bueno, pues hasta que decidáis dar el paso, me llevo a mi maridito a mover el esqueleto. — Rosalie tiró de la mano de Emmet llevándolo a la pista de baile.

Charlotte y Drew siguieron sus pasos dejando a la pareja sola en la mesa.

—¿En serio no me lo dirás?, —Preguntó Bella juntando sus frentes.

—No. Por cierto, creo que no te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy. —La alagó depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello haciendo que su piel se erizara.

—Creo que esta es la décima vez que me lo dices.

—Aún siguen siendo pocas, —Murmuró entre beso y beso.

—Edward…, —Intentó apartarse al ver como se iba caldeando el ambiente entre ambo—. No empieces lo que no vamos a poder terminar ahora.

—Podemos escaparnos, nadie se enterará.

—Te recuerdo que sigo siendo dama de honor y mi función no acaba hasta que se va la novia. Así que…, —se levantó para fastidio de Edward y tirando de su mano hizo que él también se pusiera en pie—, ¡Vamos a mover el esqueleto nosotros también! —Rio divertida.

En la pista, y al ritmo de la orquesta empezaron a bailar junto a sus amigos. Durante un buen rato estuvieron intercambiando parejas: bailaron con los novios, con Charlie, Emmet…, hasta que volvieron a coincidir para disfrutar de una suave balada. La canción estaba a punto de finalizar cuando Esme llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Te parece bonito bailar con todas las chicas de la boda y no guardarle una canción a tu tía? —Les interrumpió la mujer al tiempo que le dedicaba un simpático guiño a Bella.

—La culpa es de mi tío Carlisle que te quiere solo para él. Pero esto se va a solucionar rápido. ¿Te importa? —Preguntó Edward mirando a su chica.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Además, necesito dar un respiro a mis pies. Los tacones me están matando. No la pises mucho. —Le regañó y con un beso rápido se despidió de él.

Bella se dirigió a su mesa, donde una vez que se sentó aprovechó para quitarse las sandalias de tacón que se habían convertido en un elemento de tortura. Una copa de champán sostenida por Alice apareció ante sus ojos.

—Creo que voy a imitarte. —La novia se sentó a su lado y se descalzó. —Estoy disfrutando inmensamente de la fiesta, pero no sé si tendré fuerzas para la noche de bodas. —Bromeó.

—Estoy segura de que sacarás fuerzas para ello, Alice. Piensa que después te esperan quince días de descanso en la Rivera Maya —Bella escuchó atenta todos los detalles sobre la luna de miel y las excursiones que Jasper había preparado. Hablando perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que un camarero las interrumpió.

—¿Es usted la señorita Dwayer? —Preguntó situándose entre ambas.

—Sí, ¿por…?

—Una pequeña sorpresa la espera en los jardines traseros de la casa. Por favor, vaya hasta allí.

—Pero… ¡Oiga!, ¿Quién? …, —Intentó preguntar Bella sin obtener respuesta pues el camarero ya se alejaba de ellas. Dirigió su mirada a la pista buscando a Edward, pero este había desaparecido.

—Creo que Edward te está preparando alguna encerrona. Y espero que sea una encerrona sexual. —Apuntó Alice entre risas— ¡Ve y aprovecha la ocasión, chica! —La animó empujándola suavemente.

Isabella atravesó la pista de baile esquivando a la gente hasta llegar al otro extremo. Allí bordeando la casa, se dirigió a la parte trasera. En esa zona, el jardín estaba iluminado únicamente por el resplandor de la luna.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó mientras seguía avanzando—, ¿Dónde estás?

En la oscuridad no podía distinguir ninguna sombra. Se paró y lo buscó con la mirada, pero seguía sin ver nada.

—Edward, ¡Vamos!, ¿De qué va todo esto? —Se disponía a girar sobre si misma para continuar buscándolo cuando una voz a su espalda hizo que se congelara.

—Esto…, Isabella…, es una pequeña sorpresa.

Un empujón la hizo caer al suelo. Rodando sobre sí misma consiguió ponerse boca arriba y fue cuando la vio: Jane.

—La última sorpresa que vas a recibir en tu vida. —Sentenció la rubia sonriendo al tiempo que le apuntaba con una pistola.

Jane y ella. Solas allí, dónde no había nadie. Dónde nadie la podría escuchar debido al ruido de la música. Semanas sin saber de ella. Semanas, en las que se había estado preparando para asestar el golpe final.

Y allí estaba Bella, a su merced.

 _ **¡Menudo final de capítulo! ¡Jane ha aparecido a lo grande!**_

 _ **Capítulo intenso y con muchas cositas; Charlie reconociendo oficialmente a Bella como su hija, la boda de Alice y Jasper y Jane apuntando con un arma a Bella…. ¿Qué pasará?**_

 _ **Os prometo que el próximo capítulo será trepidante. Aprovecho también para recordaros que quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo.**_

 _ **Estoy ansiosa por saber vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo de hoy a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias por los review, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**CAPÍTULO 40**_

—No vas a librarte de cumplir con tu parte, Jasper. —Aseguró Edward, en tono de broma, mientras abandonaban la casa en dirección al jardín, dónde los invitados continuaban bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. Jasper se había acercado a él cuando estaba bailando con su tía Esme y le había pedido que lo acompañara al interior. En el despacho, tenía el sobre con los documentos de la reserva que debía regalarle a Edward por ser su padrino. El estúpido acuerdo al que habían llegado años atrás tenía que ser cumplido, por eso, Jasper reservó un maravilloso fin de semana en una cabaña situada en un paraje natural cercano, dónde ambos podrían disfrutar de la naturaleza sin renunciar a la comodidad, pues disponía incluso de un jacuzzi al aire libre. En teoría, era el padrino quien debería elegir el destino, pero Edward le permitió a Jasper elegirlo por él.

—No sé que ha podido pasar, tío. Juraría que lo tenía guardado en la mesa del escritorio, pero se ha debido traspapelar cuando he estado organizando toda la documentación para la luna de miel. Te juro que cuando vuelva lo buscaré tranquilamente.

—No te preocupes. Ahora es tiempo de seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Ya lo veremos cuando vuelvas. —Le restó importancia mientras que se dirigían hacia Alice, que permanecía sentada en la mesa que sus amigos habían ocupado toda la noche.

—¿Cansada, amor? —Preguntó Jasper antes de besar suavemente a su esposa y sentarse a su lado.

—Un poco, pero está mereciendo la pena. —Sonrió mientras acariciaba su cara. Viendo cómo Edward permanecía de pie volteó a preguntarle—. Bueno, ¿Cuál ha sido esa sorpresa?

—¿Qué sorpresa? —Preguntó extrañado Edward.

—La que ibas a darle a Bella.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿Quién si no? Deja de hacerte el interesante y dime donde la has dejado, seguro que ella me lo cuenta todo.

—En serio, Alice, ¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward recordaba haber visto a su chica sentada junto a Alice antes de irse, pero al no verla allí imaginó que estaría en la pista de baile con Charlie o Emmet. Empezó a buscarla entre la gente, pero no la encontró— ¿Dónde está Bella?

Alice miró a ambos hombres con el rostro confundido.

—Pensé que estaba contigo. Hace unos minutos vino un camarero preguntando por ella. Le dijo que alguien quería darle una sorpresa y ambas supusimos que era cosa tuya. ¿No tienes nada que ver en eso?

—No. —Respondió Edward sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Algo en todo ese asunto le estaba empezando a oler mal—. ¿Quién era el camarero, Alice?, ¿Dónde dijo que debía ir?

—Yo…, —Respondió insegura— No me acuerdo muy bien donde dijo que debía ir, pero estoy segura de que si veo la cara del chico le reconocería.

—Vamos entonces. —Apremió Jasper.

Los tres empezaron a buscar entre los camareros uniformados al hombre que le había hablado a Bella. Durante todo el tiempo no dejaron de buscarla y preguntar a los invitados si la habían visto, pero nadie parecía conocer el paradero de la chica. Charlie y Carlisle se acercaron para ver que ocurría. Estaban explicando lo que había pasado cuando Alice vio al camarero y se dirigieron hasta él para saber con exactitud que ocurría.

—¿Quién te dijo que la buscaras? —Preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Una chica. Me dijo que era una antigua compañera de universidad, que había llegado tarde a la boda y que quería sorprenderla. Me enseñó una foto en el móvil y me dijo que la esperaría en la parte trasera de la casa. Me dio veinte dólares por hacerle el favor —Explicó el joven, que no tendría más allá de veinte años.

—¿Cómo era esa chica? —Interrogó Charlie.

—Muy guapa, —Sonrió el muchacho—, Simpática, no muy alta, rubia con ojos…

No le dio tiempo a terminar, pues Edward le agarró por las solapas del chaleco y haciendo que quedara de puntillas sobre sus pies empezó a zarandearle.

—¿Dónde has dicho que debía ir?

El muchacho asustado permanecía en silencio.

—¡Habla, maldita sea!

—A la parte trasera de la casa, señor.

—¡Buscad a Emmet! —Gritó mientras que echó a correr. A lo lejos escuchaba como Charlie y sus amigos lo llamaban, pero él solamente era consciente de una cosa: Jane estaba allí. No hizo falta que el camarero continuara con la descripción, era ella. Jane había vuelto y estaba a solas con Bella.

A medida que se alejaba hacia la parte trasera, la música parecía distorsionarse, aunque aún podía escucharse. De pronto, el sonido de un disparo hizo que se paralizara.

—¡No!, ¡Bella, ¡Bella! —Gritó mientras corría rápidamente hasta llegar a la zona que le habían indicado. Cuando giró bordeando la casa, las vio. Sus conclusiones no habían sido erróneas; Jane estaba allí forcejeando con Bella.

Ambas mujeres rodaban por el suelo. El arma debía haberse disparado accidentalmente, aunque ninguna parecía estar herida.

—¡Bella! —Gritó—, ¡Jane, para!

La rubia, reconociendo la voz de Edward, volteó para mirarlo. Se las ingenió para, aún en el suelo, apresar a Bella con su antebrazo y apuntarla con la pistola.

—¡Quieto! —Gritó Jane.

Edward frenó en seco al ver como el cañón de la pistola hacia contacto con la sien de Isabella.

—No te preocupes mi amor, —Le habló Jane—, Lo tengo todo bajo control. Cuando ella desaparezca, tú yo podremos estar juntos.

Los ojos vidriosos de Jane lo miraban fijamente mientras que su mano apretaba firmemente el arma. Estaba a unos escasos seis metros de ellas. Ambas estaban despeinadas; en el rostro de Bella se intuían un par de rasguños y su traje estaba desgarrado y lleno de barro. Jane sangraba por el labio y al igual que Isabella, tanto su rostro como sus ropas estaban manchadas.

—Jane, por favor, suelta el arma y hablemos. —Intentó mediar Edward. La voz de Charlie llamando a su hija se escuchó a su espalda. Sintió como el hombre se paraba a su lado ante la escena.

—¡Fuera!, ¡Fuera!, ¡Que se vaya!, ¡Largo de aquí viejo o la mato delante de tus ojos! —Amenazó la rubia mientras que el rostro de Bella se desfiguraba por el pánico.

—Charlie, por favor, vete. Busca a Emmet y que intente acercarse por el otro lado. Que no se acerque nadie aquí —Susurró Edward.

—Es mi hija, yo….

—¿Qué estáis susurrando?, ¡Largo de aquí!

Charlie retrocedió dirigiendo una mirada tranquilizadora a su hija. Jane estaba fuera de control y cualquier paso en falso podría terminar en desgracia.

—Jane, escúchame, deja que Bella se vaya y podremos hablar tranquilamente, ¿Quieres?

—¡No! ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Esto es por los dos, para que podamos estar juntos. Todas han querido separarnos, pero yo lo solucionaré, como lo he arreglado todo hasta ahora. El estúpido de Mike no acabó con ella cuando debió hacerlo y por eso me tengo que encargar yo. Ese imbécil no servía para nada, era un cobarde, lo fue hasta para morir.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Interrogo él, esperando que confirmara lo que ya sospechaban.

—Eso no importa. Lo único de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar ahora es de que ella desaparezca, —Dijo señalando a Bella—. Ella no me va a dar tanta guerra como Tania. Esa zorra me hizo daño, pero ésta es una perra más dócil.

Edward tuvo que refrenarse. La manera en la que hablaba de Bella y el odio que destilaba, estaba despertando una ola de ira en su interior, pero si estallaba contra Jane, estaría perdido.

—Mataste a Tania. —Afirmó Edward—. ¿Lo hiciste para que estuviéramos juntos?

—Sí. Le pedí que firmara los papeles de vuestro divorcio, pero no me hizo caso, por eso tuve que acabar con ella. No podías estar casado. Yo soy la única que tiene derecho a ser tu esposa, ¿Verdad Edwar?, ¿Verdad que vamos a casarnos? Yo te amo y tú me amas, pero ellos no nos dejan estar juntos, por eso tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Estaba hablando como una persona loca. Su voz era anhelante. Ella se creía su propia mentira. Edward jamás le había dado esperanzas, nunca mostró interés por ella, pero al parecer, Jane, dentro de su locura, había creado su propia historia.

Edward le siguió el juego.

—Por supuesto, cielo. Nos casaremos. Pero debemos irnos de aquí. Charlie ya nos ha visto, tenemos que desaparecer antes de que llegue alguien más. Si la matas, te meterán en la cárcel y no podremos escapar juntos. Deja que se vaya, Isabella no dirá nada, ¿Verdad que no, Bella? —Preguntó haciendo una disimulada señal con los ojos para que ella le siguiera la corriente.

— diré nada, lo juro. —Afirmó temerosa Isabella.

—¿Ves?, Ella nos guardará el secreto. Ven conmigo, cielo, es hora de irnos.

Jane deshizo su agarré sobre Isabella. Despacio se levantó y con una sonrisa de mujer enamorada empezó a caminar hacia Edward que estaba parado frente a ella. Bella, viendo como esa mujer se acercaba hacia él con el arma en la mano empezó a negar con la cabeza para que se fuera de allí, pero él la ignoró e intentó transmitirle con la mirada que se marchara inmediatamente.

Jane llegó hasta él. Sin soltar la pistola, pasó sus manos por su cuello para abrazarlo.

—Ahora sí, mi amor. Ahora nada ni nadie nos separará. —Jane se alzó sobre sus pies y acercó su boca a la de Edward. Empezó a besarlo lentamente. Él, permanecía quieto cual estatua, dejando que ella se perdiera en el besó mientras que miraba a Bella y le indicaba que se fuera de allí. Charlie y Emmet estaban detrás de ella; el primero se acercaba sigilosamente hasta su hija para sacarla de allí mientras que su primo, pistola en mano, intentaba llegar hasta ellos. Al ver que su chica no se movía, separó su brazo de la cintura de Jane para apremiarla, pero entonces, la rubia abrió los ojos y fue consciente de todo.

Se apartó bruscamente de él y enfurecida lo abofeteó.

—¡Me has engañado!, ¡Lo único que te importa es que ella se largue de aquí!, ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¡Jane, no!, —Edward intentó acercarse a ella, pero ésta le apuntó con el arma.

—¡Si yo no te tengo a ti, tu no la tendrás a ella! —Jane le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

La rubia se volteó y apuntando a la veterinaria empezó a disparar. Charlie, al mismo tiempo avanzó y se lanzó hasta su hija cayendo ambos al suelo y protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—¡Jane, detente!, ¡No me obligues a dispararte! —Gritó Emmet apuntando con su arma reglamentaria. Siempre la llevaba consigo y en esa ocasión, cuando Charlie le avisó de lo que estaba sucediendo, corrió a por ella y dio aviso a sus compañeros que debían estar de camino.

Jane ignoró la advertencia del policía. En ese instante, notó como le agarraban de los pies y caía al suelo. Edward había conseguido derribarla. Intentó desarmarla, pero ella le propinó una patada en la cara que le hizo perder la visión momentáneamente. Jane, aprovechando la incapacidad del vaquero, se levantó dispuesta a acabar con Bella. Levantó el arma y dos disparos sonaron en el aire, después el silencio invadió todo.

Edward, tumbado en el suelo observó como la figura de Jane perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre la hierba del jardín dejando al descubierto a su primo Emmet, con la humeante arma recién disparada en la mano.

Edward reptó hasta llegar a la mujer y le quitó la pistola de la mano mientras que le daba la vuelta. Los ojos desenfocados de Jane miraban al vacío. Su camisa, llena de sangre, dejaba ver los dos pequeños orificios correspondientes a las balas que habían lacerado su cuerpo. Edward le buscó el pulso, pero éste era inexistente.

—Edward, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Emmet acercándose hasta él.

—Sí. —Los gritos de Bella le hicieron reaccionar y salió corriendo hasta ella.

—¡Charlie, Charlie!, ¡Dios mío!, —Lloraba ella.

—¡Bella!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Llegó hasta ellos y se arrodilló.

—¡Charlie!, ¡Papá, por favor!, ¿Estás bien?, ¡Contéstame!

Charlie, que hasta ese momento había permanecido inconsciente empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y lentamente empezó a incorporarse. Un latigazo de dolor en la pierna lo frenó. Llevó la mano hasta la zona de dónde brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre.

—¡Estás sangrando!, ¿Dónde estás herido? —Preguntó Bella alarmada—, ¡Llamad a un médico!

—Tranquila, hija, es sólo un rasguño. Creo que la bala me ha rozado. Me golpeé la cabeza al caer. Uno ya no está para estos sustos. ¿Tú estás bien? —Quiso saber Charlie.

—¡Oh, señor!, ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, papá!, —Dijo Bella mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Me has llamado papá? —Preguntó separándose ligeramente de ella. Creía haberlo escuchado un par de veces, pero pensaba que podrían ser imaginaciones suyas a consecuencia del golpe.

—¿Acaso no lo eres? —Le sonrió.

—Sí, y uno muy orgulloso, por cierto. De haber sabido que haría falta que me pegaran un tiro para que me llamaras así, le habría dicho a Sam que me apuntara con escopeta hace tiempo- —Bromeó.

—Si tienes ganas de bromear, es que no debe ser muy grave la cosa. Créeme, te lo dice uno que recibió un disparo hace tiempo. —Continuó Edward—. ¿Estáis los dos bien?

Ambos asintieron a modo de respuesta. Bella acercó su frente a la de él y acunando su rostro entre las manos le hizo la misma pregunta.

—Perfectamente bien, mi amor. —Respondió besándola al tiempo que la abrazaba y se relajaba sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

—¿Y Jane?, —Preguntó Bella.

—Tuve que disparar. —Habló Emmet a su lado—. No me dejó otra opción. Está muerta.

El sonido de las sirenas de policía y las ambulancias empezó a colarse en el jardín. Un equipo médico se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Jane y hasta ellos. Los invitados de la boda empezaban a remolinarse para ver lo ocurrido. Carlisle, junto a Esme, logró colarse para atender a Charlie.

Jasper y Alice, junto a Rosalie se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta toparse con un par de agentes que les bloqueó el paso, pero tras una orden de Emmet los dejó pasar.

Alice se abrazó a Bella aliviada por saber que no le había ocurrido nada, mientras que Jasper se acercó para comprobar el estado de Charlie.

Rosalie abrazó a su marido. Normalmente, ser la esposa de un policía en Tucson no conllevaba muchos sobresaltos, pero últimamente se había llevado un par de sustos.

—Al menos ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie. —Apuntó Charlie viendo cómo los médicos se llevaban el cuerpo de Jane.

—Tío, —Dijo Emmet golpeando el hombro del recién casado—, Creo que la gente tardará un tiempo en olvidar tu boda.

 _ **Bueno, bueno, una boda así no se olvida.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?, ¿Esperabais que ocurriera algo así?, ¿Os ha parecido justo el final de Jane?**_

 _ **Estoy deseando conocer vuestras opiniones e impresiones en los comentarios. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Solamente nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo.**_

 _ **Debo confesar que sinrto cierta pena de que la historia esté llegando a su fin.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**CAPÍTULO 41**_

 _Un año después_

—Estás preciosa, Bella. —Dijo Esme mientras le colocaba bien la cola del vestido de novia. La seda blanca envolvía su figura. Con un cuerpo de encaje y manga francesa que dejaba su espalda al aire dibujando un escote con forma de triángulo invertido, el vestido se continuaba con una falda de seda que caía ligeramente hasta formar una pequeña cola.

Rosalie estaba ajustando el velo junto al prendedor de plata vieja que había pertenecido a la madre de Charlie, su abuela, y que él le había entregado días antes. Alice, impaciente, esperaba su turno para retocarle el maquillaje.

Había pasado un año desde la boda de sus amigos. Tras la muerte de Jane, todo volvió poco a poco a la normalidad.

Aro, quedó destrozado por los acontecimientos. Conocer los actos que habían llevado a la muerte a su hija, y ver como Alec ingresaba en prisión como cómplice de asesinato lo hundieron en una fuerte depresión. El hombre apenas salía de su propiedad. Su rancho, que ya presentaba ciertos problemas económicos debido a la sobreexplotación de sus terrenos, se vio afectado por todo el escándalo.

En los últimos años, Aro había delegado parte de la gestión en su hijo, quién no parecía haber seguido las pautas de su padre recurriendo a ciertas técnicas fraudulentas y maquillando los libros de cuentas. De esa manera, Aro no solo tenía que afrontar la pérdida de sus dos hijos, también debía lidiar con numerosas deudas y unos terrenos que tardarían bastante tiempo en recuperarse.

Durante la investigación, se demostró que Alec Voulturi había estado implicado en alguno de los daños en el vallado del rancho Swan. Se probó que Mike Newton, acatando las órdenes de Jane fue el responsable del incendio, así como del intento de asesinato que sufrió Edward y que Jane ayudada por su hermano fue la responsable del asesinato de Newton.

—Gracias, Esme. —Respondió Bella mientras retorcía nerviosa las manos. Era el día de su boda con Edward. Jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría. Lo que menos esperaba seis meses atrás, es que Edward aprovechara su regalo de padrino, un maravilloso fin de semana en una cabaña rural con todas las comodidades, para pedirle matrimonio. Preparó un picnic bajo las estrellas y esperó hasta el momento del postre para realizar la curiosa petición. Cada vez que rememoraba sus palabras, una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su cara.

— _Creo que Charlie me va a odiar por esto, pero debo ser sincero. —Habló Edward mientras apuraba la copa de vino tinto—. No me gusta del todo que seas oficialmente Isabella Swan._

— _¿Cómo? —Exclamó Bella sorprendida._

 _Un par de semanas atrás había firmado los papeles que la reconocían legalmente como hija de Charlie, y Edward en ningún momento se mostró contrariado, al contrario, parecía incluso feliz de que por fin padre e hija hubieran consolidado por fin su relación._

 _Su parentesco se había convertido en dominio público causando sorpresa en más de uno. Carlisle y Esme reconocieron saberlo por boca de Charlie, pues él se lo había confesado al poco tiempo de su llegada a la ciudad. Ambos habían conocido a Renné y su historia, perO como buenos amigos, mantuvieron el secreto._

 _Desde la boda de Jasper, dónde Charlie resultó levemente herido, el vínculo entre ambos se hizo más intenso. Bella lo llamaba "papá" y ambos se comportaban como una verdadera familia,_

— _No lo entiendo, creí que estabas feliz por ambos._

— _Y lo estoy, pero sinceramente, preferiría que tu nuevo apellido fuese Cullen. —Llevó una mano a su bolsillo y se acercó a ella abriendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que contenía un precioso anillo de oro blanco coronado por una pequeña esmeralda ovalada—. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Estarías dispuesta a convertirte en Bella Cullen?_

— _Tú…tú me…, —Balbuceaba sorprendida._

— _¿Si te estoy pidiendo matrimonio? —Sonrió él—. Sí, y espero que puedas darme una respuesta coherente._

Su respuesta fue abalanzarse sobre él y devorarlo a besos, eso le había llevado hasta este momento. Hoy se casarían en el rancho Swan. Edward la estaba esperando en la parte trasera, perfectamente acondicionada para el evento y ella se estaba terminando de preparar.

—¡Es la hora!, ¡Es la hora! —Alice apareció revoloteando a su alrededor; brocha con polvos y pintalabios en mano para darle el último toque—. ¡Perfecta! Rose, ve a buscar a Charlie y dile que puede subir, la novia está lista. Como hagamos esperar más al novio subirá hasta aquí para ver que está ocurriendo.

Las cuatro mujeres rieron pues sabían lo impaciente que se había mostrado el capataz desde primera hora de la mañana. En un par de veces tuvieron que impedir que llegara hasta la novia. Desde el día anterior tenía prohibido verla, idea que no le había agradado, pero que aceptó a regañadientes.

Esme la tomó de las manos y acariciando el anillo de compromiso besó su mejilla.

—Gracias por devolverme a mi hijo, cariño. Aunque no le haya parido le considero como tal. Tú has hecho que el vuelva a ser el de antes y estoy completamente segura de que ambos seréis inmensamente felices.

—Gracias a ti por hacer de él el gran hombre que es.

Rose entró acompañada por Charlie que enmudeció ante la visión de su hija. Esme y las chicas abandonaron la habitación para ocupar sus lugares.

—¿Preparada, hija?

—Eso creo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde el novio junto a los invitados les esperaba.

—Eres la novia más guapa que he visto en mi vida —Charlie besó su mejilla.

—Será porque voy del brazo del padrino más guapo. —Bromeó ella.

—Tú madre estaría orgullosa de ti. Estoy seguro de que te estará viendo y llorando de la emoción. —Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Bella ante las palabras de su padre. Charlie, besó su frente y se las secó con los dedos.

—¿Lista?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Bella respondió a su padre. Las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial se empezaron a escuchar al tiempo que Alice y Rose, cómo damas de honor, caminaban delante de ella. Una vez que llegaron al altar fue el turno de ella.

—No dejes que me caiga, papá.

—Nunca.

Padre e hija empezaron a caminar. Una vez que llegaron al pasillo formado por los bancos de madera que ocupaban los invitados, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella.

La celebración iba a ser íntima: los trabajadores de la hacienda, sus amigos, Carlisle y Esme, que la miraban sonriente y la señora Coope, que con un elegante vestido de dos piezas en color malva no dejaba de llorar.

James también se encontraba allí. Edward la sorprendió cuando decidió invitarle. Desde su viaje a Nueva York habían mantenido el contacto y al final, quiso que estuviera con ellos en su boda.

Billy Black, como mejor amigo de Charlie también estaba allí, solo. Jacob, según su padre, estaría un tiempo fuera de la ciudad realizando un curso de electromecánica para mejorarlos servicios que el negocio familiar ofrecía. Desde su último encontronazo no habían vuelto a tener noticias de él, y en parte lo agradecía. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder mantenerlo como amigo, pero él desperdició la oportunidad y ella no estaba dispuesta a conceder otra.

Todos ellos dejaron de tener importancia cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre que, impaciente, pero con una sonrisa radiante, la esperaba en el altar.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca. Vestido con un traje chaqueta negro, con chaleco y pajarita gris a juego, y una flor del mismo tipo que las que formaban su ramo, la esperaba con sus manos agarradas a su espalda. Emmet, su padrino, sonreía tras de él.

No fue consciente de que iba caminando hasta que llegó a su lado. Charlie soltó su mano y se la entregó.

—Cuida bien de ella porque te estaré vigilando, hijo. —Sonrió Charlie.

Edward correspondió su sonrisa y se enfocó en su futura mujer.

—Eres preciosa. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

El sonido del cura aclarándose la garganta les hizo salir de su burbuja. La ceremonia empezó, mientras que ambos mantenían sus miradas fijas entre ellos. Pronunciaron sus votos con voz firme y segura por parte de Edward, y emocionada cando le tocó a Isabella al tiempo que intercambiaban sus alianzas.

—Sí quiero —Afirmó Edward.

—Sí quiero —Susurró ella.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. —Finalizó el cura.

Sin esperar más, Edward aproximó su boca a la de ella y suavemente empezó a acariciar sus labios hasta que se abrió paso y su lengua empezó a hacer de las suyas. Acunó su rostro entre las manos mientras que los invitados aplaudían a los nuevos Señores Cullen.

๗๗๗

La fiesta estaba transcurriendo tal y como ellos esperaban. Habían disfrutado de una maravillosa cena, y ahora estaba teniendo lugar el baile.

Bella había tirado el ramo que, para sorpresa de todos, cayó a los pies de un sonrojado Seth, que se encontraba detrás del grupo de solteras viendo como ellas se peleaban por cogerlo.

Emmet, Jasper y James, junto con los chicos del rancho, se las habían ingeniado para maniatar a Edward y conducirlo al centro de la pista donde le había quitado la liga con los dientes bajo los silbidos y aullidos de los autores de la idea.

Los novios inauguraron el baile bajo los acordes de _Flightless bird, American mouth._ Después, los invitados se habían unido a la pista y ellos se turnaron para bailar con todos, o casi todos.

Emmet, subido al escenario, había recitado su discurso como padrino. Un discurso que hizo que las mejillas de Isabella se encendieran y que Edward e incluso la misma Rosalie, quisieran asesinarlo con la mirada en más de una ocasión, pero que arrancó las risas de los allí presentes.

Isabella se encontraba bailando con Charlie, cuando un tintineo proveniente del escenario llamó la atención de la gente. Edward, sin pajarita y con un par de botones del cuello de la camisa abierto se encontraba frente al micrófono dispuesto a decir unas palabras.

—Buenas noches, señores. Lo primero que quiero es dar las gracias a todos los presentes por compartir este día tan importante con Bella y conmigo. Los que me conocéis, sabéis que en los últimos años no he sido la persona más amable precisamente —Dijo arrancando las risas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Eras un capullo, Edward! —Se escuchó gritar desde el fondo de la pista.

—Muchas gracias, Sam. —Dijo levantando la copa—. Ni yo mismo lo hubiera expresado mejor. En fin, era un capullo, pero tuvo que llegar una preciosa morena de ojos marrones para abrirme los ojos y ver que, aunque a veces la vida te golpee y te haga daño, siempre hay gente a tu alrededor dispuesta a ayudarte. Ella curó mis heridas, —Habló mirando a los ojos de su emocionada esposa—, Devolvió la luz a mi vida e hizo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo. Tú me enseñaste a quererte, te llevaste el odio y el rencor y con tu sonrisa hiciste que me reconciliara conmigo mismo. —Edward observó cómo su tía y Emily lloraban emocionadas—. Sé que habrá miles de hombres mejores que yo en el mundo, pero nadie te amará como yo lo hago Bella, y te juro que dedicaré cada minuto de mi vida a hacerte feliz. Así que, señores, les pido un brindis por mi esposa; por ti Isabella. —Edward alzó su copa al compás de los invitados y guiñándole un ojo la invitó a acompañarlo.

Cuando llegó hasta él, Bella lo besó.

—Te quiero. Puede que tú no te veas con claridad, Edward Cullen, pero si hay un hombre perfecto para mí, ese eres tú. —Susurró Bella en su oído.

La electricidad entre ambos corrió, las mariposas revolotearon en sus estómagos, su piel se erizó, y cuando sus bocas hicieron contacto, el amor que ambos se profesaban estalló en un beso cargado de pasión.

Esa noche empezaban una nueva vida juntos. El destino quiso que se encontraran. Isabella jamás pensó que, al llegar a Tucson, su vida cambiaría como lo hizo. Allí encontró una familia, desarrolló su trabajo, hizo amigos, y lo más importante, encontró a su otra mitad y enseñó a querer a un corazón que llevaba años dormido.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **¡Y esto se acabó! Bueno…. Casi, porque aún nos queda el epílogo.**_

 _ **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la boda, ambos, después de tanto dolor, merecían ser felices.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los fav, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Me gustaría y agradecería conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios tanto de este capítulo, como de la historia en general.**_

 _ **No quiero despedirme aún, porque nos veremos la semana que viene en el epílogo.**_

 _ **De todas formas, nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias por haberme acompañado en este camino.**_

 _ **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**EPÍLOGO**_

 _Seis años después_

—¡Mira, papi, mira! —Gritaba ilusionada la pequeña Nessie sentada junto a su abuelo a lomos de Volterra, la yegua color caramelo que Charlie le había regalado cuando la niña apenas era un bebé para enfado de su mujer.

— _¡Pero si no podrá montarla hasta dentro de un montón de años! —Exclamó Isabella, con una Nessie de dos meses en brazos, cuando Charlie le mostró al bello ejemplar._

— _No tantos, esta pequeña lleva sangre vaquera en sus venas. Además, así tendremos tiempo de entrenarla para cuando el momento llegue._

Y el momento había llegado. Su pequeña hija de cuatro años se mostraba tan encantada cuando montaba a caballo que, para su disgusto, el momento de iniciarla en las lecciones de hípica había llegado antes de lo que le gustaría. De todas maneras, Bella continuaba mostrándose reticente.

—¡Ya te veo, princesa! —Exclamó feliz Edward recostado en la verja del corral—, ¡Lo estás haciendo genial!

—¡No soy una princesa, papi!, ¡Soy una vaquera!, ¿Verdad, abuelito?, —Se quejó la pequeña.

—Por supuesto, cielo. ¡Eres la mejor vaquera de todo el rancho Swan! —Alentó Charlie que babeaba disfrutando con la pequeña. Tenía la oportunidad de experimentar con ella lo que no pudo hacer con Bella, y disfrutaba de cada segundo.

Tras la boda y posterior luna de miel en Hawai, se habían instalado en la cabaña de Edward. Charlie les ofreció mudarse a la casa principal, pero ellos se negaron. Ninguno quería distanciarse del rancho, pero también necesitaban su privacidad como pareja. Decidieron reformar la casa aprovechando el terreno que Charlie les cedió y añadieron un par de habitaciones más y otro baño.

—Pues la segunda mejor vaquera del rancho Swan se va a mosquear cuando vea que te has saltado sus reglas, Charlie. —Dijo Edward haciendo referencia a su mujer. Ante la insistencia de ambos porque la niña aprendiera a montar tuvo que ceder, pero llegaron a un acuerdo; lo haría dos veces en semana, y la de hoy era la cuarta vez que lo hacía.

—Cuento con tu permiso, Cullen. Así que tú eres igual de culpable que yo. —Rio Charlie mientras que galopaba suavemente arrancando unas sonoras carcajadas a su nieta.

Edward sonrió ante la respuesta de su suegro. Más de una vez se habían mostrado cómplices para esquivar a Isabella. Si Charlie disfrutaba paseando con la niña, para él, cabalgar con su pequeña era uno de los momentos preferidos de la semana. Nessie era despierta y vivaz. Físicamente era idéntica a él, pero tenía la personalidad de su mujer, además había heredado de ambos el amor por los animales

Llevaban seis años de feliz matrimonio, lógicamente no todo habían sido mieles y flores. Durante todo ese tiempo también habían tenido alguna pequeña discusión, pero incluso habían llegado a encontrar cierto gusto a eso de las reconciliaciones.

Sus tíos aprovechaban cada momento libre para visitarlos, y normalmente todos los fines de semana se juntaban en el rancho o en el jardín de la casa de estos para disfrutar de una barbacoa. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, su primo junto a Rose y la pequeña Lily se unían a ellos, así como Jasper y Alice con los gemelos Jason y Jillian.

—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? —La voz de su esposa sonó a su espalda—, ¡Cómo queréis que Nessie me tome en serio si ni siquiera vosotros lo hacéis! —Gruñó enfadada mientras se acercaba.

—¡Hey, cielo!, no te alteres. En tu estado no es conveniente. —Dijo acariciando su prominente vientre de siete meses de embarazo.

—Pues entonces, no hagáis que me enfade.

—Yo le di permiso a tu padre. Nessie disfruta montando y Volterra es muy mansa, no hay nada que temer. Además, tu padre es un excelente jinete, tan bueno como yo.

—¡Oh por Dios!, Tú y tu modestia.

—Y a ti que te encanta, —Gruñó agarrándola por la cintura y acercando su boca a la de ella para besarla. —¿Cómo está mi chiquitín hoy?

—Con ganas de fiesta, lleva toda la mañana moviéndose, ¿Lo notas? —Tomó la mano de él y la llevó a su costado donde el bebé, que semanas atrás habían confirmado que sería niño, le había propinado una patada.

—¡Hey campeón!, ¿Tienes ganas de salir ya? —Preguntó acariciando la barriga de su esposa.

—¡Mami, mami!, —Gritó la pequeña saludando con la mano a su madre.

—¡Qué bien lo haces, cariño!, —La felicitó—. Pero el abuelo tiene que bajarte ya, ¿No es así, papá?

Charlie, ante el ligero reproche que iba implícito en las palabras de su hija no le quedó más remedio que desmontar a su nieta.

—¿No deberías estar descansando, hija?, —Preguntó cuándo llegó hasta ella.

—Ya he descansado lo suficiente, además si me fío de eso haríais lo que os diera la gana. Vosotros dos juntos tenéis mucho peligro. —Regañó a ambos.

Una nueva patada hizo que Bella se doblara un poco.

—¿Estás bien amor?, —Preguntó Edward que, situado detrás de ella, la abrazaba por la cintura y había notado la sacudida del bebé.

—Sí, solamente es este pequeño travieso. ¿Quieres sentir al bebé, Nessie? —preguntó Bella a su hija.

—¡Sí!, —Gritó emocionada la niña acariciando el vientre de su madre—. ¡Hola, hermanito!

—¿Seguimos sin nombre? —Preguntó Charlie—. Cada vez os queda menos para decidiros, chicos.

—Se puede llamar Bob esponja, como mi dibujo favorito. —Añadió la pequeña.

—Cariño, creo que podremos elegir un nombre antes que poner Bob esponja al bebé. —Rio Edward—. Tengo algunas opciones en mente, lo mismo, esta noche intento persuadirte para que aceptes alguna de ellas. —Susurró en tono pícaro en el oído de Isabella.

Sonrojada y sofocada ante la perspectiva de los planes que la esperaban esa noche se separó de su marido y tomando a Nessie de la mano emprendió el camino hacia la casa principal.

—¡Vamos a merendar!. Emily ha hecho tarta de chocolate y nos está esperando.

Nessie salió corriendo gritando el nombre de la señora Coope para asegurarse un buen trozo de su tarta favorita. Su abuelo salió corriendo tras ella, mientras que Bella frenó en seco y se volteó hacia su marido.

—Yo que tú me prepararía para esta noche, Cullen, Me vas a pagar el hacer que me sonroje delante de mi padre y tu hija a casusa de tus provocaciones. —Golpeó juguetonamente su pecho.

—¡Oh, señora Cullen!, Me encantan esas hormonas de embarazada. Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi penitencia.

Y esa noche, Edward recibió su placentero castigo. Persuadió a su esposa lenta y tortuosamente colmándola de ardientes caricias y húmedos besos.

Hacer el amor con Bella siempre era placentero, pero hacerlo mientras que ella estaba embarazada lo era mucho más. Introducirse en su interior y sentir como sus paredes se cernían sobre él lo volvía loco.

Su mujer se volvía mucho más sensible y receptiva y su apetito sexual se disparaba.

Bella se volvía mucho más atrevida que de costumbre y le sorprendía en cada encuentro, como esa noche, en la que su castigo consistió en masturbarlo y retener su orgasmo hasta que no pudo más.

Al fina el intento de persuasión de Edward para elegir el nombre del niño no sirvió para nada, solamente fue una excusa para disfrutar de una loca y divertida noche de pasión con Bella.

Anthony Cullen Swan, llegó al mundo dos días después de que su madre cumpliera los nueve meses.

Era un bebé precioso y regordete con unos enormes ojos verdes idénticos a los de su padre y su hermana.

Bella lo arrullaba mientras el pequeño mamaba de su pecho bajo la atenta y emocionada mirada de su padre.

—Quiero más. —Dijo Edward.

—¿Más qué?

—Más bebés, quiero que tengamos más bebés. Nos salen preciosos y se nos da muy bien hacerlos. —Sonrió Edward.

—¡Oh, perfecto! El próximo le parirás tú, por mí no hay problema.

—Si eso ocurriera, te quedarías sin marido porque me llevarían para que la ciencia estudiara mi cuerpo.

—Pues entonces… creo que no será posible. —Negó Bella en tono bromista pero intentado que Edward tomara en serio sus palabras— Aún tengo muy vivo el infierno por el que este pequeño glotón me ha hecho pasar doce horas de parto no se olvidan fácilmente. Así que…. Lo siento cariño, pero la fábrica de hacer bebés está cerrada.

—Ya lo negociaremos cielo, sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía. —Murmuró Edward, sabiendo que en el fondo Bella no hablaba en serio.

Y así fue, dos años después, mientras celebrara su cumpleaños rodeado por su mujer y sus dos hijos, abrió la pequeña caja alargada envuelta en papel de regalo que contenía un test de embarazo positivo.

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Siempre me salgo con la mía. —Sonrío besando los labios de Isabella.

La familia crecía, la familia que siempre soñó tener. La familia que junto a Bella cuidaría y amaría el resto de su vida.

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡Se acabó!**_

 _ **Espero que os hayáis disfrutado del epílogo.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en este viaje. No puedo dejar de sentir cierta tristeza al saber que la historia se ha acabado.**_

 _ **Durante mucho tiempo dudé en publicar la historia, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios, por la espera para la actualización, por los follows, por los favs… pero sobre todo gracias por el respeto que habéis mostrado a la historia.**_

 _ **Y… ¿Ahora qué?**_

 _ **Tengo que deciros que estoy inmersa en un nuevo proyecto. Mi idea inicial era empezar a publicarlo inmediatamente después de que esta historia terminara, pero debido a el trabajo y a problemas de salud de un familiar me he visto muy retrasada en su escritura.**_

 ** _Por el momento no os puedo adelantar mucho... solo que será una historia protagonizada por Edward y Bella y que estará ambientada en Londres._**

 _ **¿Podría empezar a publicar ahora? La respuesta es sí, pero necesito tiempo.**_

 _ **Llevo leyendo fanfics durante años, aunque no me animé a crear mi perfil hasta el año pasado. Como lectora sé la rabia que da estar leyendo un fic y tener que esperar semanas o meses por una actualización.**_

 _ **Esa es la razón por la que prefiero tener toda la trama atada antes de empezar a publicarla. La idea está en mi cabeza y me queda muy poquito para que la estructura general esté completa. En cuanto lo tenga todo atado os lo haré saber, pero si todo sigue por el buen camino probablemente en unos diez o quince días pueda subir el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Si tenéis mi perfil entre vuestras alertas os llegará una notificación en cuanto lo haga.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto y si me permitís un consejo… leed de nuevo la historia; sin prisas, sin esperas… para poder disfrutarla con una lectura continuada.**_

 _ **Os recuerdo que en mi perfil podéis encontrar también el One Shot que publiqué VUELVE A MI.**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias a todos por el apoyo y por acompañarme.**_

 _ **Espero leeros pronto.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
